Blu Meets the Boys
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Blu figured her life would be easier after getting her own fairytale. But things don't always go as planned, and she ends up having to deal with 3 boys with 3 new problems…
1. Chapter 1: Life So Far

And now, it's time for me to start yet ANOTHER story, even though I'm in the middle of a couple others. …It's hard to break old habits :p

Well, here's the summary:

_Rudy, Danny, and Jimmy are back, facing 3 new problems, which lead them to explore a new town unlike any they've seen before… meeting a rugged girl who just might be able to help them out._

Now, lets begin.

0o0o0o0o0

**Rudy's POV**

I guess I should start by saying that my best-friend used to be a cat, a prince is living with me, and a rebel with a royal step-father lives just down the street from me. Four years ago, I wouldn't think any of this would be possible, but that was before I met Radio the Talking Cat and we rescued Prince Daniel Charm, all the while running into Jimmy Krook and Silver the Werewolf.

It's a long story to tell, so I'll just cut to the chase: we're all friends, but it wasn't always like that. Some of us were under curses while the rest of us lead miserable lives, and some of us didn't trust each other right away, but it all turned out right in the end.

Now, here in the present, a couple of my friends sat in my room. Radio sat on my bed, reading a magazine. Even though she was no longer a cat and her real name was 'Nadine' (Princess Nadine Juliet Tianavene of Mandonia, to be exact), we still called her 'Radio', since it was the only thing we called her while she was a cat (I'll explain later). Danny, the prince, sat on the floor, staring at the TV screen as he played videogames.

Me, I sat in the bathroom, reading _Classic Fairytales by The Brothers Grimm. _Unlike most boys, I enjoy fairytales (especially since my life seemed like one after meeting my friends), and each tale was a real page-turner for me. I like the romance, the thrills, the magic, the hansom princes…

Oh, did I mention I'm a homosexual?

Some of you might be okay with it, and some of you are probably frowning in disgust and probably walking away from my story right now. Four years ago, people's reactions to my lifestyle always caused me to be nervous, and I kept it secret from my friends… which was hard since my older siblings, Chris and Chrys (they're twins), always spread rumors about my gayness and often abused me for it. But one day (after a rather awkward incident involving Danny and a poisoned apple I thought he bit into) my secret was out. But, nowadays, I don't let it get to me anymore. I have friends who accept me, and that's just how I like it.

Although, I wish my parents would stop pressuring me into getting a girlfriend. "So, tell me, Rudy, who's that nice girl who keeps coming over?" My mom asked me as I stepped out of the bathroom. From the sound of her voice, I had no doubt she thought Radio and I were a couple, and was probably hoping we were. …That's a mother for you- you invite a girl over and she automatically thinks the two of you are dating.

"She's just a friend from school, Mom." I said, blushing. We never told my parents that Radio used to be a talking cat, and other mystical things that had happened since we first met, knowing that 1) they wouldn't believe us, or 2) they'd send us to an asylum.

My mom smirked. "_Just_ a friend?"

"Yes. …and PLEASE don't wink at me like that, Mom! We're not dating! Sheesh!" I walked down the hall, my face red with embarrassment.

It was times like these I was glad Chris and Chrys had gone off to college, so I no longer had to deal with their harassment… especially since Danny was living with us. They stopped beating me up, but their insults took new peaks- Chrys even made mash-remarks about me and Radio (I guess that's where Mom got the idea). Sure, I missed them a little, but when I thought back to the good times, I realized… we didn't have any.

*Knock Knock*

Someone was at the door, and I opened it, seeing a boy my age with messy brown hair, hazel-brown eyes, wearing a gray T-shirt, covered with a black leather jacket, wearing light-brown cargo pants, and combat boots. This would be Jimmy, my third friend. "Hey, Jim. C'mon in." I said to him, even though he was already half-way in.

"Hey, Rude-Boy. What goes on?" Jimmy asked me. He always called me 'Rude-Boy' for 3 reasons: 1) I was very polite, so it served as an ironic nickname, 2) 'Rude' was an abbreviation of my name, 'Rudy' (I question how anyone would abbreviate it further), and 3) He once caught me jamming out to that song 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna.

"Danny, Radio and I are just hanging out. Not really much to do,"

"Meh, I don't doubt that." he looked at the book I was holding. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, just a fairytale book." Jimmy rolled his eyes. He thought all my interests were girly, but I didn't let it bother me (at least he didn't beat me up for it).

"Sheesh, first _Romeo and Juliet_, now fairytales? …If you start reading those damn _Twilight _Sagas, I'm going to deny you as my friend."

…Secretly, I was going to start reading those next. (a/n: even though I hate those books with a passion!)

We walked into my room, where Radio had finished reading her magazine and watching Danny play videogames, twiddling a small shell she had laced around her neck. A mermaid had given it to her, telling her to use it if she was ever in a tough situation, to smash it on the ground. She never used it during the danger we encountered in the past, and kept it with her at all times, just in case. …I quietly hoped that we would never have to use it.

Jimmy took a seat next to Danny and grabbed the other game-controller, and they began a two-player tournament, though Danny didn't really seem too interested in the game. "So, did you guys hear that Sonya Macintyre is throwing a party this weekend?" Jimmy said as he and Danny competed against each other. "Turns out it's going to be one of those 'parents-out-of-town' parties."

Radio and I exchanged glances, then looked at Danny. The last party that had no parental supervision we went to was a disaster (Radio had stayed home, being a cat at the time). We had to avoid Chris and Chrys, and Danny had gotten drunk. If it weren't for Izzy the Vampire, we would have been sunk.

Izzy was a good friend of ours- in a betraying sort of way. She's now a detective, working on busting supernatural beings by being a human-agent (first and only, she bragged to us). We haven't seen her for a couple years, and I often wonder where she's at.

"I didn't hear about it," Radio replied to Jimmy. "I don't think I'll go, anyway. What about you, Rudolph?" she turned to me, and I shook my head… and mentally wished that she would just call me 'Rudy' (I'd even settle for 'Rude-Boy').

I looked at Danny, I couldn't help but notice that he had a glaze-look in the eye, as if his thoughts were elsewhere. "Danny, what about you?" I asked him, tapping his shoulder.

"Huh? What are we talking about?" Danny asked, sounding as if he snapped out of a trance.

"We were talking about a party-"

"…While I kicked your butt in 'Final Fantasy II'." Jimmy added.

"Oh, sorry, guys. I'm just a little out of it, today." Danny said, setting down his controller and standing up. "I've got to use the bathroom. Be right back," And he walked out of my room.

Jimmy waited until he was out of sight, then turned to us, arching an eyebrow. "What's with Danny? He's been acting weird all week,"

Radio shrugged. "I don't know. I guess his mind is just caught up in something," she replied.

I, too, was concerned about Danny's odd behavior, but I agreed with Radio. We were going to be starting our Senior Year in High School, which meant we had only 9 months left of school… and possibly being together, since most of us probably had plans for college, and there was a weak chance we'd all be accepted to the same one. But I didn't want to bring it up- it was too sad to think about. So, I returned to my fairytale book.

After all, there was hardly a sad moment in fairytales, right?

0o0o0o0o0

**~Elsewhere~**

"I can't watch," I said. There wasn't much emotion in my voice, nor any tears in my eyes. I just looked away, my hood pulled up over my head. My cousin, Robin, stood next to me, looking as stoic as he could ever be, but I avoided eye-contact with him. "He doesn't deserve this,"

"He killed hundreds of innocent people…" Robin said to me, looking ahead. "I would think that you would have figured that out by now."

I scowled at him. I knew he was talking about my parents.

We looked ahead at the gallows, where Puss in Boots stood, a noose around his neck, as the executioner (some guy wearing a black mask, who looked like he was on steroids) kept a firm grip on the handle, and some judge read off the list of murders the killer cat committed after he slayed an ogre like in his fairytale.

*Ka-chunk!*

We watched as the door beneath Puss' feet dropped, making his body dangle. He choked a few breaths, his feet kicking, trying to reach ground, but with no prevail. A minute later, he stopped moving. The executioner grabbed his body and threw it in a bag, tossing it in a truck with a ton of other corpses of bad guys.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up at a man dressed all in black, looking like a rip-off of Van Helsing. Looking at him, you probably wouldn't guess that four years ago he used to wear suspenders and look like an Urkel impersonator, or that he used to be made of wood. "Quite a shame on what happened to Puss, especially after what he did for us," Pin told me.

I shrugged, thinking about how Puss had come clean to me a couple weeks back, telling me how he was hired by the phony King John to execute Robin, but his aim was off and he hit an outlet inside a house, causing the whole place to burn… along with my parents. It was an accident, I knew, but that didn't stop me from kicking the shit out of him until he was wearing a cone around his neck! …So, I wasn't TOO upset about his death.

"C'mon, lets just go," I said, walking off. Pin and Robin followed me, and we left the gallows.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: You guessed it! It's a 'Blu Fairytale/3 Boys' crossover!

Please review. Don't flame unless YOU want to face the gallows!


	2. Chapter 2: Job Hunting and Ogre Slaying

**Well THIS story got some reviews quick! **

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Starspring: **Long time, no read! :D My thanksgiving was wonderful, thank you, and I hope yours was too. …And I had a feeling you'd be one of the first reviewers for this story ;) Thanks for the return!

**Fangface the second: **I'm glad to read your review, and await the next chapter of your story as well.

0o0o0o0o0

Jimmy, Danny, Rudy, and Radio walked down the sidewalk around town. They had only a few weeks of summer left until they started their last year of school, then nine months after that would come graduation, and then… who knew? Rudy and Radio were both going to go to college, Jimmy was planning on joining the Marines, and Danny… well, he had different plans.

It started one morning when he received an envelope from the PTIS (Pent Towers Investigation Service), giving him information about his long-lost relative…

He hadn't read the whole notice, for Rudy and Radio had entered the room, forcing the prince to hide the letter in his jacket. But he did read enough to find out some news that made his blood run cold…

"Any of you guys have luck finding a summer job?" Rudy asked his friends.

"I sent in a few applications, but no call-backs yet," Radio replied first.

"Nada," Jimmy scoffed.

"Mm." Danny said, quietly.

"Yeah, me neither." Rudy sighed.

The four of them had been searching for a job ever since their lives improved, but with no satisfying results. Radio had little experience in the job-industry today, only being able to find a job at a pet-shelter… though, had to quit when every cat there tried to jump her; Jimmy had a criminal record, making all the store-managers question whether they could trust him or not; Danny got a job at a restaurant, trying to get used to working for a living after being spoiled nearly his whole life (finding it ironic that he was now serving people, rather than being served), but kept getting too many orders mixed up and claiming that the only reason he did so was because he couldn't remember them all- the manager noted this as complaining and didn't want to put up with it, and eventually fired him; and Rudy had taken up a job in baby-sitting for one of his neighbors, though it came to an end when they decided to move, and no one else would hire him, not wanting a 'homo' to look after their kids (homophobic retards).

The only way they earned money was doing odd-jobs for their neighbors, from mowing lawns in the summer to shoveling their driveways in the winter. But they knew they couldn't keep it up for long, and had to find real jobs to make some real money soon. "Are there any places that need extra help?" Radio asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jimmy sneered. "We've searched every shop, café, and building everywhere, and no one wants to hire…" he pointed at himself. "A criminal…" he pointed at Danny. "A spoiled prince," he pointed at Radio. "An ex-cat," he finally pointed at Rudy. "Or a sissy."

Danny scowled. "There's no reason for you to get so cocky about it… And I'm not spoiled!" he snapped.

"Guys, calm down," Rudy said, stepping between the two. He and Radio always had to step in during one of Jimmy and Danny's quarrels to prevent a fist-fight. "We'll find jobs, just you wait."

"He's right. Someone will hire us," Radio agreed.

"Yeah, right. Only when pigs fly!" Jimmy scoffed.

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

"AAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I watched as Iggy, one of the three little pigs, flew overhead and crashed into a wall. "Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark," I said, feigning a cringe. I looked over at what we were up against: an ogre, with brown moldy-looking skin, a warty nose, teeth that were green from gingivitis, and wearing an outdated 80's punk outfit.

…Definitely not the kind of ogre you'd see in _Shrek_. He picked up a car and tossed it at Pin, who leaped into the air, landing on the car's hood and pushing himself off. "Your terrorism ends now, you fiend!" he began to call out as he soared toward the monster, his sword raised ready to-

-slam face-first into the ogre's raised fist. "Yeah. Nice try, dude." The ogre scoffed, sounding like some skater-boy. He grabbed Pin by the back of the shirt and threw him into a dumpster, then faced me, smirking. "You want some of this, girly?"

1) I wouldn't want _any _of him, unless I wanted to slice off one of his body parts for a trophy. 2) He shouldn't have called me girly, since I whipped out my sword and gave him a nasty gash on his chest.

Some of you might be wondering, "Why don't they just shoot him?". Well, since most of you have been brainwashed by the media and have no knowledge on what fairytale creatures are really like, I'll tell you: Bullets are basically drugs for ogres. The more lead you pump into them, the more hyped up they become, until you're torn to pieces by a overgrown, unbathed, monstrous junkie. …Plus, slicing off their heads is the way to really handle them- at least you get a souvenir out of it!

The ogre grunted, holding his grimy hand against his wound. "You're going to pay for tha-" he began.

"Hey, slime-face! Over here!" A voice called, cutting off the ogre before he could finish his cliché line. He looked over, seeing a girl with blonde, curly hair, wearing blue jeans, a white blouse, and a dark-brown cloak-

*SKISCH!*

-and piercing his eyes with a pair of her knives. Who is she? That would be my cousin, Goldilocks. …Yes, the same goldilocks who committed breaking-and-entering in a house that belonged to a family of bears. Beside her stood a girl with brown hair streaked with red, wearing a black shirt with the words "Goodies Under Here" written in white with an arrow pointing at her cleavage, a gray plaid mini-skirt, and a red cloak… This would be your little Red Riding Hood, ladies and gentlemen.

"Nice aim, Goldi," Red said, holding her bow-and-arrow.

"Ack! Help, I'm BLIND!" The ogre wailed.

"Aw, looks like we'll have to put you out of your misery, then." I said, deadpanned. I prepared to swing my sword at his throat-

*BAM!*

-but the big, blind son of a bitch swung his fist and sent me slamming into a pile of trash-cans! "Ah, damn it!"

The ogre approached, blindly looking around for me. "I may not see you, but I can still kill you!" he growled.

Red raised her arrow to shoot the ogre, but I could tell from her expression (and from the loopy ways the ogre was moving) that she couldn't get a still aim. That is, until the ogre found me and grabbed me by the shirt-collar. "Red, anytime now!"

"Now, you're going to d-" He didn't finish his sentence, because a blade sliced through his throat, causing his head to fall off.

Too bad it couldn't have been mine. I pried his stiff, dead hands off my shirt, and looked down at his slayer. "About time you got here."

Pin climbed out of the dumpster, shaking trash off his head. "I would have figured that someone with nine lives would revive sooner," he scoffed.

Puss sneered at us. "First of all, its not easy getting your breath back after its strangled out of you. And, second, I have only eight lives… well, seven now." he retorted with his Romanian accent.

A few squad-cars pulled up, and Robin stepped out of them. "Congratulations, guys. You caught another one," he said to us, having his men drag away the ogre's remains. A few other officers rushed to aid their comrades, who were thrown against walls by the ogre.

"Meh. No problem." I said, shrugging.

Robin looked down at Puss. "How's it feel to have eight lives, now?"

"Seven. And it's not so different than still having nine," Puss replied.

You're probably wondering why no one arrested Puss, since he was still alive after his hanging. Well, in Fairytale Land, the penalty for murder is death- and Puss already experienced it. Twice. So, unless he's hired to kill some other sap seven more times, he's going to be sticking around for a while. (Damn it). But, hey, I wasn't too pissed about it. At least I had a good reason to run him over with a lawn-mower after he… ah, you already know.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Pin said, pulling a banana peel off his head and putting his wide-rimmed hat back on. "I've got to get home and shower… especially after THIS fight."

Red and Goldi swooned, and I can swear you could see the hearts in their eyes. No doubt they were picturing Pin showering. Perves.

If you all heard the tale of me and Pin, you're probably wondering why I'm not snapping at my cousins about picturing him naked. Well, here's the thing: We're not that much of a couple. Oh, sure, we kissed a couple times in the past, and the Zorro Clone practically loves me to death (so to speak), but the truth is… I just didn't feel like starting a relationship just yet. I'm not really the romantic type (having coming close to puking over every sissified romance-filled fairytale out there), and I see Pin more as a team-mate than a boyfriend.

…But don't even THINK about laying a hand on him! (Especially if you're a monster).

I began to walk back to my place. The 7 Dwarves decided to rebuild my old house (having found a sack of coins in the pit that used to be the basement, for some strange reason), and- since this is Fairytale Land- they finished it within four months, painting it the same color and everything, so it looked like it hadn't even been burned to the ground. Until it was finished, I had lived with Pin for the time being (much to Red and Goldi's jealousy), though I refused to share a bed with him again.

As I walked through the door, I felt as if I were a little kid again, and my parents were somewhere in the house, stepping out and smiling at me, taking me to the kitchen where dinner awaited us on the table. That's the result of being in a familiar place, and every night I lose sleep, thinking that any second now the place will burst back into flames.

I sat on the sofa, turning on the TV, looking out at the window. The sun was starting to go down, and the moon was starting to rise… that's when I realized something.

I hadn't seen Wolf around all day.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: Where's Wolf? And will Jimmy, Danny, Rudy and Radio find jobs? …I'm not telling.

Please review. But to NOT flame! (raises needle) I'm serious!


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf

Well, here's the next chappie. Some of you are probably still pondering the whereabouts of Wolf because no one reviewed : (

0o0o0o0o0

Misty walked through the woods, clutching her small, pink-and-yellow lunchbox. It was her lunch for school that day, but unfortunately she was unable to eat it because the milk in it was way past expired and looked more like cottage cheese, and the fact that her classmate, Eric Webster, had hidden a rubber spider inside of it. She had an extreme case of arachnophobia, so Eric could easily get his kicks out of teasing her with the toy, despite how many times he had to sit in the corner. She had been asked to stay after class that day, so the teacher could talk to them both- scold Eric for his pranks and ask if Misty would like to talk to the counselor about her phobia. She wanted the help so Eric would stop teasing her, so she went to the counselor's office, the thought of informing her parents never crossing her mind. That was why she was in a rush to get home that afternoon… taking a shortcut through the woods.

_The wind was still, the moon was full that night_

That was when she realized her mistake. She had never been through the woods before by herself, and with every forked road she had no idea which direction to go, and was becoming more and more tense as the sky turned dark.

_When she heard a sound that sent a shiver down her spine_

"_Hee hee hee hee…" _came a snicker, and she froze, clutching her lunchbox tightly. Looking for whoever chuckled, her eyes darted around. She didn't hear any other sound except dead leaves blowing in the wind, and continued her way… until a gruff voice stopped her. "What's in your lunchbox, little girl?"

_Something came up from behind, she could feel it breath_

She turned around, dropping her lunchbox when she saw a tall, furry creature standing before her. It had gray fur and a black mane, and bright yellow eyes. "Oh, no… not you!" she whimpered.

_Now she knew it had returned, the prophecy come true._

The large wolf chuckled. "You've heard of me, eh?" he asked.

"Who hasn't heard of the 'Big Bad Wolf'?" Misty counter-asked, hoping to mask her fear but it did no good. She kept shaking.

"Well, I guess, since you know me so well, you won't mind if I asked where you were going?" he grinned a fanged grin, making Misty's face go pale.

"I-I stayed late after school, and I'm just trying to get home…" Tears were starting to well up in her eyes now, as her bottom lip quivered.

The Big Bad Wolf bent down, smiling sinisterly. "Perhaps, if you tell me where you lived, I could take you home. After all…" he stuck out one of his claws and caressed the side of her face. "It's not a good thing to wander the woods after dark. So many… hungry, ferocious beasts like to prowl on little girls."

"Leave her alone!" A new voice cried out, and an arrow shot down between the wolf and Misty. The creature snarled, looking upward to where the arrow was shot, seeing a cloaked figure standing there, a smaller cloaked figure next to her. They jumped down from the trees, and the taller figure stepped toward the wolf. "You get the girl out of here. …I'll handle the beast."

The smaller cloaked figure looked up at her partner, hands-on-hips. "How come YOU always get to handle the bad-guys?" she demanded.

"Just go!"

"Fine…" The smaller figure rushed over to Misty, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "C'mon, town's this way."

Misty looked back at the other cloaked figure, then turned her gaze away, too petrified to see what was about to happen.

"So… we meet again." The wolf sneered.

"Shut up and fight." The cloaked figure scoffed, throwing the first punch. But, the wolf was quicker, clawing at her chest and jumping onto her, biting into her shoulder. "Holy shit!" she drew out her knife and struck its shoulder, making it howl in pain. He swiped the knife out of her hand, making it land in the bushes. She punched him upside the jaw and began to run, knowing she would need more help to bring the beast down.

_Running screaming, little Red was scared_

What made her think she could handle fighting the Big Bad Wolf alone? When she was fourteen, she could barely walk through the woods without someone with her as her bodyguard! "I've got to get to the others!" she told herself.

_Coming closer faster were those burning yellow eyes_

No. Leading him to one of her friends would be a mistake, especially since he had found out where she lived, long ago… and figured, as fast as he was gaining on her, she probably wouldn't make it that far, anyway. She then saw houselights in the distance, and recognized the place. _Grandma's house, of course! _she thought. _She's out of town for the weekend, so it's the perfect place to hide. _As fast as she could, she ran toward the house… not noticing an uprooted tree branch in her path…

_She tripped and fell onto the ground_

_The beast was on her tail_

She heard snarling, which was mixed in with chuckling, and she turned around just in time to see the wolf leap at her, his jaws coming at her face-

_Just outside her grandma's house_

_Her final scream was heard_

0o0o0o0o0

**Wolf's POV**

I jolted awake, breathing deeply and panting heavily. If wolves could sweat, I'd be doing a lot of it right now.

I've had dreams about killing and devouring people in my sleep before, but nowadays they were popping into my subconscious more and more, becoming more real every night… especially since most of them included my friends. Last week, I mauled Pin. Yesterday, I tore up Goldi. Tonight, I hunted Red. Godmother knows who my next victim could be. Puss? Robin? …Blu?

I shuddered. I hated thinking about my nightmares. They only reminded me of what I almost became a couple weeks ago, after I mauled a man who tried to rape Blu, and what might of happened if she didn't break me out of my homicidal, blood-thirsty trance. …Worst of all, they reminded me of my older brother, Biggy- the _real_ 'Big Bad Wolf'. He was a real prowler, and ended up in prison after messing with the Three Little Pigs, and the only thought that kept me from becoming a beast was the fact that I didn't want to be like him.

_Or_ our father. …But, that's a matter I'd like to leave alone.

I stood up, walking off the boulder I fell asleep on and walked over to the pond, splashing cold water on my face. I looked at my reflection- people said my brother and I looked alike, except that I had green eyes. I scowled. We were nothing alike. Looking at my reflection again, I saw the one thing that was proof that I was different from him.

The Amulet of the Blue Fairy. It was a blue, shimmering stone welded into a golden frame, tied around my neck with a red ribbon. A long time ago, Blu had to choose someone to take over her mother's power, since she had broken the rule of killing a human (reality check: he used to be a fairy- and a badass one at that), something fairies were forbidden to do. The penalty was death, but Blu got out of it by claiming she was a half-breed (half human, half fairy) thereby the rule was null and void for her. She had chosen me to take over her power, but the only way I could was if I could overcome the beast inside me, which was becoming hard for me to do. She had the Dwarves make this necklace for me, as a reminder of what my 'destiny' was (she doesn't refer to it as a 'destiny', claiming she only picked me was because Pin didn't want it and everyone else was an asshole). I gave it the name, despite Blu's criticism, so it could help me remember what it was for… and so the other wolves wouldn't laugh at me too much, knowing how respectful the Blue Fairy used to be before her decease.

I sighed, looking at the amulet, then stood up to take a walk in the woods to clear my head. After all, I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, now.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just felt like writing something a little intense. Also, the song in this chapter is called "Return of the Werewolf" by Timeless Miracle. …I sense foreshadowing! …..Review?


	4. Chapter 4: Insomnia

Sorry for the long wait, guys. It's hard having time to update when you're getting your wisdom teeth pulled out (not fun) and having to babysit, all the while preparing to go Christmas shopping. But, I've finally found time to update this story. Please enjoy!

_Reviewer Thanks_

_Strange-girl_: (love the name) Thanks, that's how I like to twist fairytales.

_Starspring: _Glad you caught up, and I hope you did well at the science fair and hosa competitions.

0o0o0o0o0

**Danny's POV**

3 AM.

Most people would be asleep at this time.

…Or some would be wasted at some party.

Not me.

I lied awake in bed, completely lost in my thoughts about the message I had received yesterday from the PTIS, namely from Izzy. She was a well-trained detective, and had offered to take up my case in search for my missing grandfather, Matthew White. …I found it strange that I nearly forgot his name during the week when I first met Rudy and Jimmy, though after all the things we've gone through during our devastating trek I'm surprised we remembered our own names. Plus, Matthew wasn't too close to the family, having been going on crusades and traveling to many countries- oh, sure, he sent us a postcard every now and then, but it wasn't the same as him actually being around. My mother (God bless her soul) said that he wanted to live life to the fullest, having been in his early 70s when I last saw him. I was hoping that, after hearing about what happened to mother and father, that he could come back and take over the throne, that way I wouldn't have to until he passed away, and I figured I would be prepared for the responsibility by then.

But, that was before I received the message.

I had hidden the envelope under the mattress so no one else would see it. I carefully began to pull it out, looking over my shoulder to make sure I didn't wake Rudy.

We had been sharing the same bed for years. I thought about asking if I could move into Chris or Chrys' room after they moved off to college, but I banished the thought for the fact that they still considered their rooms their territories, since they always visited during the weekends and their breaks. …Plus, Rudy advised that it would be a dire mistake, after telling me horror stories of how the twins pulverized him when he entered their rooms without knocking. They stopped abusing him of course, sticking to only verbal criticisms, but the painful memories still haunted his mind. Poor kid.

He let out a small snore, turning on his side, his back to me, which was a relief to me as I slowly took out the message, reading it in the dim moonlight shining through the window next to the bed, seeing if I misread something… but, of course, I didn't.

_Dear Rudy's lover, aka Prince Danny Charmm,_

(… I had a feeling Izzy wrote this.)

_I don't want to upset you, but I'm afraid the search for your grandfather Matthew has been completed… but in an unexpected way._

_We had visited the Cannes, where we heard from a bar maid, who was a close friend of Matthew's, that he got into an accident while trying his luck at jet-skiing in the ocean. His speedboat crashed into a rock, and a terrible riptide pulled him out into the ocean before he could swim to shore. I'd tell you the rest, but I don't think your heart- or stomach- could take it, especially since it involves sharks. …I'd recommend you not think about it._

(I didn't intend to.)

_A rescue team had found his carcass floating in the water, but since he had spent most of his life traveling so much, they didn't know exactly where his home was, so they buried him in their local cemetery. We thought about digging him up and burying him in your family's graveyard, but we thought that you would believe the idea to be morbid- if you want us to, please write back._

_According to your family's lawyer, since you are the last living heir to the throne, you are next in line and are to begin your coronation after you turn 18. …Lucky._

(I didn't consider myself lucky, due to the fact that I wasn't to officially take the throne until I was 21).

_We know it is short-notice, but the kingdom has fallen into jeopardy! The law-system is trying to take matters into their own hands, and the people are thriving on the idea of starting an anarchy. Crimes are starting to increase, international-trades are getting out of hand, everyone's demanding more welfare, lawyers are suing people left and right, and bankers are taking over the taxing-system and increasing everyone's taxes, and cats and dogs are living together!_

…_Okay, I actually made that last one up- the bank isn't controlling taxes._

(That's Izzy- always throwing in humor during a chaotic time)

_I know you think you're not ready to rule the kingdom, but your people need you. Unless you can find a blood-relative to take your place, it's your responsibility._

_Sincerely_

_Izzy._

_PS, tell Jimmy I want my iPod charger back!_

I sighed and folded the note, sticking it back under the mattress. Rudy shifted and lied on his back now, and I looked at him, wondering how I was going to break the news to him. He _is_ my best friend, after all, and he deserves to know… I just don't know how he would take it.

I remembered that night when I had gotten drunk, after allowing some teenager to talk me into a drinking contest, and how I had forgotten about Rudy, abandoning him while he went to the bathroom- and after I comforted him after he told me about the rumors his siblings spread about him, for goodness sake! I vowed to never abandon him again… which is why I was afraid to tell him that, after graduation, I may never see him again.

He turned on his side and faced me now, his arm draping over me. It was a habit he did in his sleep by reflex, I assume, so it didn't bother me too much.

…Though, I _did_ move away from him when he swung his leg over my thigh next, and slipped out of bed to sleep on the floor.

0o0o0o0o0

**Jimmy's POV**

I sat on the railing of our front porch, watching as cars drove by, Radio sitting in a chair behind me. It was a warm night and the stars were out, and only a couple cars drove by every hour or so, making everything seem peaceful.

You're probably wondering why I'm up this late at night, right? …Well, I'm not going into details on the reason, since it's basically simple: insomnia.

Radio sat out with me because she hangs around our neighborhood at night. Having been a cat for God-knows-how-long, she was more comfortable being outside so late at night, only coming in and sleeping in our spare bedroom when she either got too tired or if it was too cold- let alone raining. She's been living with me after she turned human, since she didn't have any family to take her in, and her kingdom was being run by someone else now. She would've stayed with Danny and Rudy, but for some strange reason every time she got around Rude-Boy's dad, he got a bad allergy-attack. …I guess her cat-like qualities didn't disappear completely.

For instance, she could still sense everyone's emotions, like now. "Something keeping you up?" she asked me, breaking the silence.

"Just insomnia. That's it." I replied.

"_Just_ insomnia, eh? Drink too much coffee or something?"

I shrugged. "I just can't sleep, that's all."

"I see. No strange dreams, or anything?"

I shook my head. "It's hard to have dreams when you're wide awake."

"Not unless you count daydreams. …What about the previous night?"

I sighed, getting a little irritated with her questions. "No. I'm just having trouble sleeping, that's it. Case closed."

"Did you take anything to help you sleep?"

"Fresh air. That's the only thing I take in to get me to sleep. Now, stop asking about my sleep apathy!"

"Easy, Jimbo. The girl was just concerned, that's all." A voice said, and I looked out to see my foster dad, Silver, stepping out.

Silver used to be a werewolf, having been cursed for having a bad temper, and the only way he could break it was to learn to love someone and earn their love in return. …Yeah, that's right, we ripped off that lame fairytale Disney flick, only our story had a twist- _no romance was included_! We learned to love each other like father-and-son. So any slash-remarks you had you can stuff up your ass, you perves.

He turned to Radio. "Why don't you head inside, Rad? Get some sleep." Radio nodded and walked into the house, giving me a small smile as she did. Silver then leaned against the railing next to me. "So, something eating you, kid?"

"Just insomnia. It's not like I have some deadly disease or anything." I sneered. Was everyone concerned about my lack of sleep tonight? I'm looking down the sidewalk, expecting Danny and Rudy to come by any second, now.

"Mm, I don't know, Jim. I once heard a story about a guy who couldn't sleep for weeks. When he finally managed to get some shut-eye, he fell asleep… for 20 years."

I rolled my eyes. "That's the tale of 'Rip Van Winkle', genius."

He chuckled. "I know. …But, it's true."

"Sure, it is."

"Here's a more believable one… Some guy went nights without sleeping, and started seeing strange things- people's auras, little bald doctors, and other whacked-out crap- and the only time he was able to rest, was when his illusions got him killed."

I rolled my eyes again. "That's Stefan King's novel, _Insomnia_…"

He arched an eyebrow. "Really? Huh. I didn't know that." …What a liar. "Alright, here's one that will get your attention. Some kid couldn't sleep at all, because he kept having the same horrific nightmare each night, even began to see images from it every night. He trained himself to stay awake at all hours, until he was certain the nightmare wouldn't come- he went over a month without sleep… but the nightmare kept plaguing his mind. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide- taking the eternal sleep."

I arched my eyebrow. "What was his nightmare about?"

Silver shrugged. "That he was going to kill himself." he smirked, so I could tell he was making it up.

I let out a scoffed chuckle, shaking my head. "You make up the craziest stories."

"Who says I was making it up?" he chuckled.

The conversation ended there for a moment, as silence fell between us. A car drove by, and a slight wind blew, other than that it was dead quiet. I didn't like it when it was quiet. Silence always made me think, and sometimes I ended up thinking about things I didn't like… especially the night my mom died. She died of an internal illness, and since my dumbass step dad, Rupert, wiped us out of money, we couldn't afford to get her treated, so she ended up taking the 'eternal sleep' after suffering from sharp pains in her abdomen, flinching every five seconds… until the next morning when the pains stopped… along with her heart.

It was then when I realized why I couldn't sleep: it was June 14th …the 10th anniversary of her death.

I hung my head low, which Silver- of course- noticed. "What is it?" he asked me.

"It's… the 14th." I answered bluntly, not even looking at him. I could sense he was nodding- he had known my mom, and always kept newspaper articles about her so he would know how she was doing after they got separated by some guy named Rupert Castellan.

At first I thought Rupert Castellan was the same Rupert who became my step dad, robbed us, and ended up getting shot by loan sharks (which he deserved), but after thinking about it, I realized it didn't make any sense- he tried to kill Silver, made it to where Mom would never see her again, and she pretty much hated his guts. …Plus, the Rupert she married had the last name 'Kahn' (or 'Con', as I would spell it), so it was a major difference- save the fact that both Ruperts were assholes.

Silver put a hand on my shoulder. "C'mon, lets go in." he said quietly to me.

I didn't say anything, but walked back inside with him and went up to my room, lying under my bed. I pulled a book out from under my pillow- a book my mom had written- called '_The Little Princess and the Haunted Castle'_. …I know, lame title, but _hey_, it's a book for little kids… and pretty much the only item of my mother's that I have now (so don't laugh unless you want to go to the hospital to get my foot surgically removed from your ass).

It's basically an autobiography of the time my mother met Silver, except for a few twists, revolving around how she got to the castle and the fact that all the characters in the book are basically five-year-olds. It's about a little princess who gets lost in a forest during a storm, and finds a castle and decides to spend the night. While there, she meets a bunch of ghouls- vampires, zombies, deformed mutants, werewolves, etc.-and they freak her out. Being a children's book, it turns out the monsters just want a new friend to play with, and yadda yadda they play, they laugh, blah blah blah, until the storm clears and the princess has to go home, promising to go back every day, and each day she goes there the monsters become more human. …It ends with the monsters transforming into complete humans and they grow up, and one of them (the werewolf, no doubt) marries the princess. Typical.

I looked at the pictures in the book, noticing how most of the monsters remind me of the creeps I saw at Pent Towers… and how the little girl reminded me of Mom. _I wonder what it would be like if… if she and Silver actually got married. _I found myself thinking, but shook the thought out of my head. It didn't happen, and never will… because of the dumbass Rupert Duo.

I put away the book and lied down in bed, though sleep still wouldn't come to me.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Alright, I'll put in more action next time. If any of you guys have some fairytales that you'd like me to include, don't hesitate to ask!

Please review. Flames suck more than sleep apathy.


	5. Chapter 5: Return of the Werewolf

ENOUGH WITH THE DULL STUFF! TIME FOR SOME ACTION! (if this didn't catch your attention, you need therapeutic help)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Starspring: **Glad that you won ^-^ . Jimmy and Radio MIGHT have a thing, but she secretly has feelings for 'someone else' ;) And don't worry, I don't even HAVE a tree up yet! (I got half of my shopping done, though).

**Fangface the second: **Glad you caught up and are able to work on your story (hope you get finished soon!) They'll get over their insomnia… perhaps. And, no, the book is actually made up (it would be cool if it were real, though!)

0o0o0o0o0

_Somewhere in Pent Towers…_

A Kretin guard with bright-yellow hair ran up to the warden, Zaphael Smollet. She was a Kretin as well with blonde hair cut short, wearing a brown uniform with black pants, and had red eyes that matched her stern, solemn expression. "Ma'am, we've got trouble in cell 456!" the guard said to her, out of breath.

"What is it now?" The warden sighed. There was always something happening in her prison- a brawl between two monsters, a venomous creature poisoning its cell-mate, and one issue she didn't want to discuss (since it involved intimacy)- so she was starting to grow both bored and irritated with the constant disruptions.

"It's… Malicier Faleficent!"

Her eyes widened. "You mean, the one they call "Anchantor"?

"I'm afraid so,"

The news disturbed her. Anchantor was a sorcerer they arrested after he had been casting unnecessary spells… and also the most dangerous enchanter in all the land. Without another word, the Warden headed for the stairs (knowing that taking an elevator would be more dangerous, let alone slow for her) and headed for cell 456...

…just in time for the door to blow off with a *BOOM!*. And out stepped Anchantor. Normally enchanters looked ancient- but not this one. He looked like he was only 16, with dark brown hair, oval-shaped glasses, wearing a burgundy-red shirt, dark-brown pants, black combat-boots and a black cloak that was a deep purple on the inside, and his hood was up. He turned to the warden, smiling viciously. "I told you that you couldn't contain me for long…" he teased.

"How did you get out?" the warden demanded. "We took away your staff!"

Anchantor only laughed. "I only used that staff to channel my magic- up until I learned how to use my hands!" he held out his left hand. "Morzus Ephius!"

*ZAP!*

A bolt of lightening shot the warden in the chest, making her fly back and hit the wall, going right through it! The rest of the guards bellowed at Anchantor and ran toward him, weapons drawn, but the sorcerer only waved his hand, sending a burst of purple light shooting out of his palm and sending them flying back, sticking onto the wall as if it were Velcro.

He then stepped onto the railing by the stairs. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to use my spells on something worthwhile…" he leaped off the railing, landing on the first floor, and heading toward the exit-

-being blocked by a girl about 18 with brown hair, wearing a Pent Towers uniform. "You're not going anywhere, bub!" Izzy spat, kicking the sorcerer in the face, then punched him in the gut, grabbed his head and slammed it on her knee, kicked him in the groin, then punched him in the throat, making him fall back.

Unfortunately, it took more to beat him. "You blasted girl! …I'll teach you a lesson!" He pointed his finger at her. "Felinis Tempes!"

Izzy leaped to dodge the magic-blast-

*ZAP!*

But it still caught her, surrounding her in a pink light. She grunted and yelled in pain, feeling her muscles tighten, her bones bend into different shapes, her jaw shifting, her fingers and toes shrinking, her legs and arms stretching then shortening, her vision becoming blurry as her face became furry…

Anchantor laughed. "How do you like your new form, my 'pet'?" he taunted.

Izzy snarled, wanting to use every swear word in the book and call him millions of vulgar names, but all that came out was: "Meow!" She then gasped, covering her mouth with her hands… er, paws, actually.

She looked over at a nearby mirror, gasping to see that she had been transformed into a small black cat with brown patches around her eye, brown paws and feet, a brown belly, and a brown tip on her tail. _He turned me into a frickin' feline? _she yelled inside her head.

"Yeah, I was planning on turning you into a frog or lizard, but I can't _stand_ those creatures. Plus, cats are my specialty." Anchantor chuckled. "Well, ta-ta now." And he ran out the door. Finding a lone broomstick on the porch, he grabbed it. "A little cliché, but it'll have to do." Hopping onto the cleaning utensil, he flew into the air. "Now to mess with an old friend…"

Izzy stepped out, glaring at him… her glare turning into shock when she noticed the direction he was going in. _I've GOT to find Silver and the boys! _she thought, then began running as fast as a cat could run.

0o0o0o0o0

**Two Days Later… Blu's POV**

Ever have one of those feelings where you think something bad is about to happen?

Well, I say you should pay attention to that feeling, no matter how ridiculous it may seem when you notice everything seems fine in your life. So when people scoff and ask you, "What could possibly go wrong?" just glare at them and reply, "A lot of things, _especially _the impossible." because things like that always happen…

…especially when you live in a town full of creatures out of fairytale books.

It was almost midnight when my bad feeling awoke me from my sleep. Everything was going fine today- no monster attacks, no criminals breaking out, Goldi had stayed out of my kitchen- so what was bugging my brain?

I climbed out of my bed, wearing a pair of blue-flannel pajamas (as you can tell, I wear blue a lot… namely because the mall sells their outfits in only two colors: blue or pink, and I was _definitely_ not going to wear pink, and I also suck at making my own clothing, so that wasn't going to solve my fashion-issue anytime quick. …maybe I should swipe Pin's clothes, since black would look good on me).

…Alright, enough with the clothes-talk! I walked out of my room and into the living room, sitting on a couch by the fireplace. (I decided not to light a fire since… well, you know the story) As I sat there in deep thought, I looked at all the pictures on my mantelpiece- some were new, like of Pin, Wolf, Puss, me wrestling a 3-ton gargoyle…; and some were old that I picked up from my still-living family members, like a young Robin dating a teenage girl before he met Maid Marian (I never met that girl, since they were dating before I was born), Snow White and her twin sister (who moved- I can't blame her), me and my parents having a picnic indoors (since it was raining out that day), Red holding a baby Goldie (back before they were snobby brats), me playing with Pin (while he was still a puppet), and my parents on their wedding day.

As I stared at the old pictures, I couldn't help but think that there was a secret behind some of them… a secret that no one was to know.

I tend to get a bit mysterious around midnight, nowadays… which was probably why no one let me tell horror stories when I went to camp (and possibly why I was kicked out two days later).

A flat-screen TV was attached to my wall above the fireplace (which made me kind of nervous, so I planned to move it somewhere farther away from a fire-hazard), so I decided to turn on some late-night specials, hoping to shake the bad feeling that nagged at the back of my head.

A few days later, I wished that I paid attention to it.

0o0o0o0o0

**Jimmy's POV**

My insomnia struck again around midnight. I decided to try to handle it by watching a little TV. …Of course, not much was on TV this late at night but some boring news reports, talk-shows, old late-night specials from the 60's, and porn. …I skipped the porn, knowing that it would make me more aroused (and Silver would probably kill me if he caught me watching it… no telling what Radio would do).

Knowing there wasn't anything good on TV, I popped in a DVD: _"Masters of Horror." _It's 4 movies in one, about old horror-films that were made before the 90's… let alone the 50's, probably. As I watched it, I started to drift to sleep- old horror movies don't scare me that much…

Until a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Whatcha-watching?" A voice whispered quickly, making me jump.

I turned around, and glared. "Not funny, Silver! I was this close to getting some sleep!" I snapped, holding my index-finger a half-inch from my thumb to prove my point.

"What are you doing, scaring yourself to sleep? I don't think that works well, Jimbo."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. These old scripts bore me, and you know that!"

He chuckled… and I knew he was about to joke around. "Oh, but if you were actually there, you'd be freaked out… Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway to your bedroom," he stomped around, making *clomp, clomp, clomp* sounds. "Hearing the floorboards creak and groan- *eeeeeeeeeeek*" …he's bad at making creaking noises. "And finally, just as your heart begins to race, you start to hear breathing coming from the other side of the door," he then began to breath beside my ear… and I sneered and shoved him away in annoyance. "Then, all goes quiet…" We listened to the sound of the silence. "_And then the door flies open_!"

*BAM!*

As if on cue, the door- literately- flew open! I couldn't help but jump, along with Silver. We sneaked over to the doorframe that lead to the hallway, looking over and seeing a hooded figure standing in the doorway, the door lying on the floor, broken off its hinges. "_Oh, Siiiiiilver_…" he called in sing-song, his tone menacing. "_I'm baaaaaack…"_

"Shit." Silver cursed under his breath, so I could tell that this guy was bad news… and we were in deep shit.

"Come on out, Silver… I'd like to see you." Silver grabbed me by the shoulders, turning me around and shoving me forward, and we began heading toward the kitchen. "Don't try running or hiding, Silver… you know I'll find you."

Once in the kitchen, Silver grabbed me and stuffed me in a barrel. We used the barrel to keep fresh potatoes in during the winter- only now I was using it as a hiding spot (it wasn't MY idea to hide, mind you). It was a tight squeeze, but I managed to fit, and noticed a hole in the side, which I- of course- used to look out of…

…seeing some cloaked dude entering the kitchen and standing in front of Silver. "What the $%$&$%$ do YOU want?" Silver growled, backing up against the table.

"I just see how you've been… And I see that you broke my curse." The cloaked-trespasser said, acting as if he was an old friend of Silver's… though I could tell otherwise.

"Yeah, I broke it… now beat it!"

"Ooh, I see you still have a temper… I guess my curse didn't change your attitude one bit."

My eyes widened. THIS guy was the one who cursed Silver before? I wanted to leap out of the barrel and punch him… but my common-sense was kicking in, and I knew that would be a stupid idea.

"I only show attitude to those who give me trouble- and as I recall, you gave me a hell of a lot of it!" Silver snapped. "Now, get out of my house!"

The Hooded Curser only laughed. "Oh, I won't give you any trouble. If…" he said, and I knew he was asking for an ass-kicking.

"If what?"

Through his hood, I could tell he was grinning. "If you show me the boy… I know he's around here, somewhere." He began walking around the kitchen, coming towards the barrel. I cringed, hoping he wouldn't find me, that Silver would stop him…

My small prayer was answered- but not in the way I expected. "You leave him alone!" Silver snarled, shoulder-slamming the cloaked-creep into the wall.

He grunted, his hood had fallen down, giving me a clear view of his ugly mug- and I was surprised at how young he looked, possibly two years younger than me! "You shouldn't have done that, Silver…" he grumbled, his eyes glowing yellow. Bad sign.

Silver backed away, grabbing a knife off the table and throwing it at the freak-

-who held up his hand, making the knife freeze in midair! He waved his hand to the side, and the knife shot toward my direction!

*Thunk!*

The blade stabbed through the wood, a mere inch from jabbing my eye. (I will admit at this point that I was getting a little freaked out). I peeked out through the top of the barrel, watching in horror as the hooded psycho approached Silver. "I was planning on taking it easy on you, Silver, but I figure I did that already," he said darkly, holding out his hands as a red light shot out of his palms, wrapping around Silver, who groaned in pain and fell to his knees. "You shall become the beast you were before- but you will not have any human characteristics. You'll be a full-blood monster… and this time, you won't break the curse- unless you _die_!"

"NO!" I leaped out of the barrel, tackling the asshole who was placing a curse on Silver. "Leave him alone!" I pinned him to the floor and looked over at Silver…

It was like the first time I met him… only more horrifying. He was a werewolf again, with black fur, long sharp fangs and claws, bright yellow eyes- which suddenly began to glow red… and a vicious glance. He stood up on his legs, in a crouching position, looking exhausted from his transformation.

_Look at me, you will see_

_What the moon has done to me_

"GET OFF ME, YOU WHELP!" The sorcerer snarled at me, throwing me off and in front of Silver. "Why don't you play with your furry friend… while I go look for the rest of yours." With an evil cackle, he left the room.

_I'm a child of the brightest of nights_

I was about to run after him… but froze in horror at Silver, who looked at me, snarling. "S-Silver?" I stammered. He let out a sharp growl, approaching me. "Silver… wait! It's me, Jimmy- we were in prison, remember?"

_Come to me, you'll be free_

_Of the trouble life can be_

He lunged at me, and I had to roll out of his path, making him slam into the wall. I've seen movies where if someone runs from a werewolf, it'll just chase them and make their situation worse… But, I doubt my situation could get any worse than this, and- like the idiots in the movies- I got up and ran out the back door, hearing Silver howl… the sign that his hunt had began.

_Into hell I will send your lost soul_

I ran like heck down the street… seeing that sorcerer son of a bitch not too far away- heading for Rudy's house! I heard a snarl behind me, and decided to chase after him while trying to keep alive (Maybe if I'm lucky, Silver will eat that douche-bag).

_I will drag you into darkness_

0o0o0o0o0

**Radio's POV**

I decided to join Daniel and Rudolph for a movie tonight, seeing that new "Harry Potter" film. James decided to skip out, still feeling a tad exhausted from his lack of sleep. I was beginning to grow concerned for his health, hoping he was alright, but decided not to meddle with his insomnia (he would hate that, I knew), and decided to let Silver deal with him… he had more experience with the rebel, anyway.

The main reason I decided to leave Jimmy alone was because I wanted to spend more time with my other two friends, knowing that it would be only a couple short months before we were back in school, then graduating, and going off to start new lives. I sighed at the thought of the three of us going separate ways… especially me and Rudy. I became fond of him after we first met… and now I began to have stronger feelings for him.

Alright, yes, he's homosexual… but I still like him- which makes it harder to see him and Danny together, the way his face lights up whenever the young prince is around. I mean, Danny is charming, yes, but I had been with several princes back when I had a kingdom (let alone before I became a cat), so being around Danny didn't necessarily make my heart skip a beat.

As I looked at them, I felt it strange of how the years had gone by since our encounter. Rudy was taller, had a slightly longer face, his blonde hair was still poofy but shoulder-length now, and he was still a tad scrawny; Danny was slightly taller than him, his black hair still short, and he had developed a bit of muscle, but still had that sweet, boyish face; Jimmy was about Danny's height, his brown hair just past his ears but still short, he had grown muscular as well, and his face was somewhere between Danny's charming looks and Rudy's gentle features… only, with more of a 'rebellious, scowling, tough-guy' expression. …It was any wonder why the other girls at our school swooned over Danny and Jimmy while I kept my gaze on Rudy.

These thoughts raced around my head as we walked home. Apparently, the movie let out later than what we expected, and since we had decided to walk to the theater, it was taking us a longer time to reach home. It was past midnight, and I was sure Mr. and Mrs. Homes were worried sick, let alone what the twins would say. …Just our luck the fiendish doubles had to stop by for a visit this weekend.

"…Man, I can't wait for the second part!" Rudy exclaimed, as he and Danny talked about the movie. "The way they ended it on a cliffhanger- epic!"

"I found it surprising." Danny responded. "When I heard that someone died in the movie, I was stunned to see it was-"

"Hold it," I said, stopping both boys, hearing a sound. "Listen… do you hear that?"

"What is it?" Rudy asked.

We all listened…

…hearing the howl…

…coming from our block!

We glanced at each other, then ran as quick as we could to Rudy's house. "Oh, no…" Danny gasped, freezing when we arrived- and saw the front door open.

We were about to run in, but I heard a voice coming from the kitchen window. "Wait!" I whispered, pulling them over to the window… looking in and seeing an all-too-familiar face. "No…"

"…From now on, everyone in this house will be nothing but rodents!" The sorcerer declared, pointing his finger at Rudy's parents and the twins, and we watched in horror as they shrunk down, turning into mice! "That should teach you to be more hospitable."

"MOM! DAD!" Rudy shouted, running inside. …It's a good thing I find him cute, because he's pretty stupid to run inside.

…Of course, Danny and I were no wiser, for we followed him in. Although, I stayed in the hallway, not to be spotted by that fiend. "Well, well, it looks like I missed a couple,"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY?"

"The same thing I plan on doing to you boys…" He held out his hand-

*CRASH!*

Before he could get far, Jimmy had jumped through the kitchen window, and I noticed blood leaking through his shirt… and I had a feeling it wasn't from the window glass. He then grabbed Danny and Rudy and pulled them away. "Get down!" he shouted.

I was curious on why Jimmy was so frantic… until a large, black-furred creature busted through the wall, snarling. It was a werewolf… and I was hoping it wasn't Silver. The creature snarled at the sight of the sorcerer and tackled him. "Get off me, you beast!" the sorcerer spat, trying to wrestle the creature off him.

"C'mon, while they're distracted," I whispered, tugging at Danny's shirt. The three boys began to follow me, though Rudy quickly gathered his family and put them in his pockets.

We ran as fast as we could… scared… confused… and grieving. Rudy was sobbing, no doubt about what happened to his family, and Jimmy was shedding a few tears as well, possibly from his injury that werewolf gave him, and I wondered what became of Silver-

My eyes widened in horror, developing two theories: either that werewolf killed Silver… or that werewolf _was_ Silver. …I decided not to ask.

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV (again)**

My bad feeling ceased to fade… it actually began to grow stronger.

Something tells me I'm not going to get any sleep tonight…

…or possibly ever.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And THIS is where our story actually stars.


	6. Chapter 6: Trains and Tracks

Now to update!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the second: **Thank you. I've got many ideas on what powers the sorcerer will have, though you'll have to read and see ;)

**Starspring: **Don't fall off your seat! …And, yes, I saw the new HP. (what gave it away? Lol)

0o0o0o0o0

Jimmy, Rudy, and Radio ran as fast as they could go, until they came across an old train-yard, and hid behind an old train-cart, out of breath with tear-stains lining down their faces. Jimmy's ribs were still bleeding, staining his white T-shirt, and he took off his jacket and pressed it against his wound to keep any more blood from flowing out. Rudy took his 'mice-made' family out of his pockets, setting them on his lap, trying to recognize them- one had brown fur, so he guessed it was his mother; one had black fur and had silver patches over his eyes, making him believe it to be his father (the patches symbolizing that he wore glasses); and the last two had red fur, undoubtedly being the twins… although, it was hard for him to figure out which was Chris and which was Chrys. Danny and Radio were staring wide-eyed, the ex-princess looking around the corner of the train-cart to make sure no one- namely the sorcerer- had followed them.

"What… the hell… was THAT all about?" Danny gasped, turning to Jimmy.

"Who's the guy, and why'd he turn my family into mice?" Rudy demanded.

"The man who cursed your family was Anchantor, an evil sorcerer who's dedicated his life to using his magic to make others miserable." Radio answered, grimly. "I know this because HE was the one who turned me into a cat over 200 years ago!"

"What about the werewolf?" Danny asked. As soon as he did, he wished he didn't.

"That… was Silver." Jimmy replied bitterly. "That 'enchanter' guy was the one who turned him into a werewolf a long time ago…" he clenched his fist, pressing his jacket harder onto his wound. "And he cursed him again- _permanently_!"

"P-Permanently?" Rudy gasped. As if he couldn't be worried enough, he thought about what would happen if they couldn't change Silver back… and what was to become of his family if the spell was permanent for them as well.

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked.

"What CAN we do?" Jimmy snapped. "Some maniacal-wizard just turned Silver into a killer beast, Rudy's family are rodents, and now he's after US and there's no one we can turn to!"

"What about the people at Pent Towers?" Radio asked.

"Meow." Came a reply. They looked over, seeing a black-and-brown cat with a red scarf around her neck approach them, staring at them sadly with bright yellow eyes.

"Eee!" Rudy's mice-family let out startled squeaks, diving into his pockets for protection.

The cat looked at the mice and rolled its eyes, then turned to the three boys and girl. "Meow."

The three boys arched eyebrows at the cat, while Radio just knelt down, staring at it in disbelief. "Isabella?" she gasped.

"What?" Danny asked.

"It's Izzy! She's a cat!"

"Radio's gone bye-bye, guys." Jimmy whispered.

Radio sneered at him. "FYI, Anchantor _cursed_ her, you dolt!" she looked at Izzy, and smirked a little. "Well, now you know how I felt."

"Hiss!" Izzy retorted.

"But, why did he turn her into a cat?" Rudy asked. "Why didn't he change her back into a vampire?"

Radio shrugged. "I guess he likes turning people into cats." she replied.

"Too bad he didn't turn Silver into a cat as well," Danny said, ending up getting elbowed in the ribs by Jimmy. "Ow! Sorry."

"Wait… how do you know it's Izzy?" Rudy asked.

"Well, apparently my curse left a couple side-effects on me…" Radio said, sheepishly. "One of them being able to communicate with cats."

"Meow." Izzy said.

"Alright, so it came in handy this _one_ time. It's still bothersome, Izzy!"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Meow, meow." she shook her head, her expression becoming serious. "Meow. Meow, meow meow."

Radio's eyes widened. "Surely you're not serious!" Izzy looked down sadly. "Oh, dear…"

"What? What did she say?" Danny asked.

"She said… Anchantor had escaped from Pent Towers. No one is strong enough to defeat him."

"Oh, THAT news sure brightens my day." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Well, we've got to find SOMEONE who can help us!" Rudy cried, standing up. "I can't go through life with a family of mice paying for my college tuition! …Heck, _none_ of us might have a life if Silver catches up to us! We've got to find a way to change everyone back!"

"And how do you expect to do that, homo?" Jimmy snapped, standing up and facing Rudy. "We don't have any magic, we don't have anywhere to hide, and we don't have any supernatural creatures to help us out this time, except for a bunch of mice, a cursed-cat, and a girl who _used_ to be a cat!"

"Hiss!" Izzy snapped, then walked over to a nearby train, looking back at them. "Meow!"

"C'mon, she wants us to follow." Radio said, following the cat. The three boys followed as well, as Izzy guided them around various sets of trains, until they came up to a rustic blue one.

"Meow meow."

"Get on it?"

"THAT thing?" Jimmy scoffed. "This thing looks like it hasn't been run since the 'Dead Sea' was alive!"

"Reow!" Izzy retorted, hopping onto an open cart.

The four teenagers shrugged and climbed on. "Alright, now what?" Danny asked.

"Meow."

"Coin? What coin?" Radio asked.

"Meow meow meow!"

Radio arched an eyebrow, and looked at the others. "She… says we need to insert a gold coin and say the words… Dnal Elatyriaf."

All eyes turned to Danny. "What?" the young prince asked.

"You have gold coins on you, right?" Jimmy asked. "I mean, you ARE a prince."

Danny gave him an offended look. "Oh, so just because I'm a prince, you automatically assume I carry gold on me?" Jimmy gave him a dead-panned look, and the prince sighed. "Alright… I do." He pulled out his wallet, looking into the pouch where he kept his change and took out a gold coin.

"Whoa! Where'd you get all those gold coins?" Rudy gasped, looking into Danny's wallet.

Danny shrugged. "The PTIS investigated the ruins of my old kingdom and found some spare gold and jewels in our safety-vault. I told them to use most of it to repair my castle, and whatever they had leftover they sent to me."

"It's a good thing they did," Radio said.

"Yeah… say, you wouldn't mind lending me a few of those gold coins, would you?" Jimmy asked, slyly.

"Meow!" Izzy snapped.

"Right, Izzy. We should focus on our situation, first." she took the coin and slipped it through a crack in the floor. "Dnal Elatyriaf."

Nothing happened.

"So, what was the point of that?" Jimmy sneered.

*Ka-chunk!*

…That's when the train started moving. "Meow." Izzy said, then stretched and yawned, curling up into a ball.

"She says we have a long journey ahead of us, and we should sleep." Radio said.

"Easy for _her_ to say," Rudy sighed. He knew that _none_ of them were going to be able to get to sleep after _this _night.

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

It was almost 7 AM, and I was _still_ awake. I had watched every old sitcom, every late-night special, every talk-show, and every single news-program until my eyes were sore from the TV! I went into the kitchen to make some warm milk- and take some knock-out pills- to help me sleep, but that didn't do any good either. I then started to read a book… then another… then another…

Long story short, I couldn't find shit that would help me sleep, so I decided to do the one thing that I always did when I was up around the crack of dawn: take a long walk in the woods. I went into my room and grabbed my hoodie- blue, of course- and put on a pair of jeans and my sneakers…

Pausing when I saw a couple pictures on my nightstand. One was of me and my parents, sitting on a couch looking like one big happy family, and the other was of me having breakfast with another family… Bobby's family.

Bobby was a kid whose parents owned a boarding house that I lived in when I ran away from Fairytale Land a long time ago. They took me in practically and pretty much treated me like part of their family, and Bobby always loved to listen to the stories I told him (aka the TRUE versions of the fairytale stories). No matter how hard I tried not to get attached, I grew fond of Bobby and his family… They made me feel like I had one again.

…Up until Puss came along and slaughtered them. Pretty much the biggest excuse for me to cut his head off with a chain-saw and set fire to his crotch.

Anyway, after having a sad stroll down Memory Lane, I walked out of the house and down the path, and WHO ELSE to show up next to me than…

"Hey, Blu, how goes it?" Wolf asked me. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a brown-belt, a red flannel button-shirt (which he kept unbuttoned), and the little amulet to remind him of his 'destiny'. (Why he calls being the first fairy-wolf his destiny is beyond me, considering the fact that I passed the powers down to him in the first place). His black mane had grown to his shoulders, blending in with the black fur that grew around his neck and down his back and chest.

"Tiring." I replied in a mutter. "Sleep failed to come to me last night."

"The Sand Man skipped out on you, huh? What are you doing walking around this early, then? Wouldn't exercise make you more exhausted than you are, now?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's the idea, knucklehead. …If I'm lucky, I'll pass out on the path-" then I fell onto the ground.

Wolf turned frantic. "Blu? BLU!" he tapped my forehead. "Are you okay? Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, giving him a deadpanned look. "Gotcha." I then stood up and continued walking.

Wolf let out a relieved sigh. "Godmother, don't DO that! You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"Oh, please. A two-year-old would've known that I was faking!"

He sneered at me. "Yeah, but one of these days you might not be faking! You might pull a 'Sleeping Beauty', then I'd have to fetch Pin to wake you!"

I shook my head. "Sleeping Beauty over-dosed on the sleeping pills- and if her boyfriend hadn't revived her with CPR and the Heimlich maneuver, she would've been stone-dead. You know I wouldn't do a stupid thing like that."

…Yeah, I'd go into detail on the true story of "Sleeping Beauty", but I'm too exhausted to explain the real deal right now.

"I hope not. Life would suck if you were never around." Wolf replied. "It was bad enough having you gone for 4 years… to have you gone forever would be hell."

I only shrugged in reply. Wolf and Pin were always saying nice things like that about me, and they probably won't stop until I finally heaved. What can I say? I'm more into swapping insults than compliments.

We continued walking down the path, noticing a few animal prints- deer, rabbits, foxes, three-toed muskrats, large wolf-prints that ran behind them…

Wait, large wolf prints?

0o0o0o0o0

**Wolf's POV**

I always enjoyed walking with Blu. I've been joining her for walks ever since Red got a restraining order against me, which relaxed me a bit after her uncle (Red's dad) chased me off with an axe. Blu understood me… and was pretty much the first girl not to blind me with pepper-spray.

Of course, THIS walk took a different route once we came across the animal tracks… and saw the wolf-prints. They weren't mine- no, they were bigger. MUCH bigger. I knew it could only mean one thing…

"My dad's home." I said with a gulp.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Will the tension never cease? Probably not.

Reviews, please! No flames, though. Flames… are forbidden.


	7. Chapter 7: Wordless Communication

I'm bored. …So here's a new chappie!

**Reviewer Thanks**

Starspring: They COULD be from Silver… but aren't. And, yeah, I just LOVE twisting-up fairytales! ^-^

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

"Whoa, hold it, Wolf. What do you MEAN your dad's home?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock. Wolf's dad was the biggest, nastiest, blood-thirsty, evilest creature in Fairytale Land- the very first "Big Bad Wolf"… and the one who inspired the tale of the werewolf.

Yes, that old superstition was made-up nearly 500 years ago… but it was Wolf's dad who wrote the stories (yeah, he's over 500 years old, but in Fairytale Land, creatures can live up to 1,000 years, so it's not THAT big a deal). He never chased after little girls, or pigs who built their own houses, or boys who cried "wolf"… probably because he was too busy terrorizing villages, stealing livestock, kidnapping children out of their beds at night, raping and mauling women, and being chased by an angry mob. Yeah, he was one bad-ass puppy.

Everyone called him the "Big Bad Wolf", until he decided to pass the title down to his two sons: Biggy and Wolf. He always trained them to stalk and hunt, to lust for blood, and to have a passion to kill. Biggy, Wolf's older dumbass brother, listened to his father's every instruction until he became a terrifying creature and 'daddy's favorite'. Wolf, as you can clearly tell, never obeyed his father's demands- he was just too timid to kill anyone or anything, let alone didn't have the heart to terrorize someone. He would have been slaughtered by his dad if his mother- a regular female wolf who his father knocked up- came along with her pack. Even though Wolf's dad was a rare killing-machine, he knew he couldn't take on an entire pack of wolves, and was exiled out of the land. While their father was gone, Biggy decided to fill in for him (up until we kicked his ass and killed him).

How do I know all this? …Wolf's diary.

Anyway, I knew that, if Wolf's dad was back, there was gonna be trouble, let alone a blood-bath. …No telling what he was gonna do once he found out 'his favorite son' was dead.

"He's back. I-I don't understand… my mom made SURE he would never come back!" Wolf stammered, then took off running. "I've got to warn her and the rest of the pack."

I watched him go, feeling a little petrified myself, and I ran into town to warn the others.

After all, we might as well throw Wolf's dad a 'Welcome-Home' party… and kill him before he kills us.

0o0o0o0o0

I managed to catch up to Pin outside a café. Today he was wearing his casual clothes- a blue flannel shirt, brown jeans, black loafers, and letting his poofy-hair get some air after being under a hat so long. "Hey, Blu. What's up?" he asked me, sipping a malt.

"Wolf's dad is back." I put, bluntly.

"STHPFT!"

…That "sthpft" sound happened to be Pin spewing his malt out of shock… and on my shirt. If this wasn't a serious situation, I'd… Ah, heck with it!

*Bam!*

"Next time, say it don't spray it, moron!" I snapped after punching him in the ribs.

"Sorry… I mean, Wolf's dad being back and all? It's just freaky! Please tell me you're kidding." He replied, handing me a napkin to wipe his saliva-and-ice cream combo off my shirt.

I gave him a deadpan look. "If I were kidding, I wouldn't have risked getting blasted by your spit-malt beverage. Wolf and I found his footprints in the forest."

"Are you sure it was his footprints? What if it were another animal, or maybe Wolf might've left them…"

I rolled my eyes. "Unless Wolf's feet grew to a size 20, I highly doubt it."

"Oh, man… We'd better tell Robin. If that beast is loose…" he shuddered, obviously thinking about something horrible.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all gonna die. Lets go!" I grabbed his wrist and began pulling him down the sidewalk, heading toward the police station.

0o0o0o0o0

**Wolf's POV**

I didn't think it were possible. I thought he was going to be gone for good!

…But the proof was as plain as the paw-prints in the ground. My dad was back, and there was no doubt he was going to start his home-coming with a killing spree- and I wasn't going to let that happen.

I ran into the woods, where I came across a small cave surrounded by a few gray, black, white, and brown-furred wolves. I walked over to a wolf with gray fur and black paws, white around her muzzle and on the tip of her tail, and green eyes. My mom.

You see, a long time ago, my dad came across this pack during its mating season. Most of the male wolves snarled at him, although the females weren't so timid, being in heat and all. …I'll just skip to the part where he chose my mom and a few weeks later Biggy was born, then two weeks after that I came along.

He stuck around to train us to kill, though I refused to partake in it because I didn't have the heart to kill- I took more after my mom that way. He was ashamed of me, and didn't want a 'worthless pup' for a son, so he figured that- if I wasn't going to turn out to be a killer like he wanted- he should just kill me.

Luckily, my mom wouldn't allow it, and she and the other wolves had strength in numbers. My dad didn't want to waste his time and took off, my mom's pack-leader barking threats at him, demanding that he never step foot in Fairytale Land again and promising him death if he did. Biggy didn't like it and decided to live up to our dad's name, while I stuck around with my mom for a while, up until I wandered into town and- after being around people- got in touch with my human-side, and barely saw the other wolves again, though I promised my mom I'd check in every now and again if something happened…

…And boy did something happen.

She looked at me, concern in her eyes as her right ear flickered. You see, we didn't communicate with words, but with expressions and gestures.

I gave her a solemn look, bowing my head and bending my ears back.

She let out a low growl, knowing that she didn't want to see my dad again.

I let out a small whimper, asking her what we should do.

She looked over at the pack, her expression sad as well. Over the years, the pack's numbers began to decrease- some wolves being hunted while others left to find new territory or start a pack of their own- so we both knew that our chances against my dad weren't very high. I could tell that she not only was worried about me, but the rest of the pack as well.

I put my paw on her back. "I'll protect you guys." I said, promisingly.

She looked at me with sad eyes and lied her paw on my knee, letting out a whimper. Just like any mother, she was worried about her son's safety. I wrapped my arms around her neck gently, hugging her, then I let her go and began to walk off. I heard her barking orders at the rest of the pack, telling them to stay alert for my father.

Hopefully, they wouldn't have to… hopefully, I could protect them.

0o0o0o0o0

**3rd**** Person POV**

The train clicked-and-clacked down the railway, and the young group of teens (along with cat and mice) eventually fell asleep, despite the terror they experienced last night. Radio lied on her stomach, her arms crossed under her chin, sleeping as if she were still a cat- and ironically Izzy slept in the same position next to her. Rudy's family slept in his pockets, looking as if they were sleeping in sleeping-bags, while the blonde-haired boy was snuggled next to Danny, who kept a comforting arm around him. Jimmy lied against a crate, using his jacket as a blanket now that his ribs stopped bleeding, though he kept drifting in and out of sleep…

*Thunk!*

…So he was the first one to hear the noise coming from the top of the train. "What the…?" he asked in a whisper, getting up to check out the noise- but froze, remembering several scenes in movies where someone went to investigate a noise, only to get slaughtered, so he remained still.

*Clunk, clunk, clunk* came a stepping-sound from the top of the train, as if something were crawling on it.

Jimmy looked around for anything he could use for a weapon, seeing nothing but the crate. He thought about breaking it open, but knew making the noise could alert whatever was on the roof of the train, so instead he crawled over to the others, deciding to alert them first. "Hey, guys… wake up." he whispered, shaking Danny and Rudy, and tapping Radio on the head.

"Zzz… huh? Are we there yet?" Rudy asked groggily, and Jimmy clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud, numbskull. I think we're being followed."

"REEEOWW!" Izzy screeched, seeing a large, furry figure swing into the train cart, snarling.

The figure, obviously, was Silver.

"AUGH!" Rudy screamed, now completely awake… along with the others.

"Crap, how did HE get on?" Danny stammered.

"No doubt he followed our scent," Radio muttered, backing against the wall, then turned to Jimmy. "What do we do?"

"Whatever you do, hold still… and don't panic," Jimmy said in a calm tone.

"We're trapped in a small train-cart with a psychotic werewolf, and you don't want us to _panic_?" Rudy hissed.

"Just remain calm! They always respond to fear,"

Everyone stood still, and Silver remained in a crouching position, wondering who to go after first. He let out a growl, baring his fangs and turning to Rudy, smelling fear, and lunging toward him! …Although, it wasn't necessarily Rudy's fear he sensed, but the mice in his pocket, who squeaked in horror at the oncoming werewolf!

"Reow!" Izzy yowled, leaping onto Silver's face and digging her claws into his skin. Hey, just because she was a cat, didn't mean she wasn't going to miss out on a fight!

Silver snarled and ripped Izzy off his face, throwing her against the wall. He then turned to Rudy, who gripped Danny's arm in alarm. "Hey, tall, furry, and ugly! Over here!" Jimmy yelled, catching the werewolf's attention.

Silver whipped around and snarled at Jimmy, who ran behind the crate. _Maybe I could slide it toward him and distract him long enough to- _he thought, but didn't have time to think about his entire plan since Silver was charging at him! He grabbed the crate and shoved-

*CRASH!*

…To his surprise, the crate sped toward Silver so fast, it knocked his legs out from under him! "Whoa!" Jimmy gasped, amazed. "That crate seemed lighter than I thought."

"Jimmy!" Radio cried, reminding Jimmy of the situation.

Silver was getting up, and Jimmy quickly ran around him and toward his friends, grabbing the crate. The werewolf snarled and lunged at him-

*SMASH!*

…Only to have the crate broken against his face. Jimmy then ran up and punched Silver in the gut, then caught him with an upper-cut in the jaw. "Remember when you taught me how to fight in prison?" Jimmy taunted, throwing another punch at Silver's snout. "I guess you regret it, now!" He threw another punch-

But Silver caught his fist, snarling and glowering at the teen. He then lifted him in the air and carried him toward the cart's door, preparing to throw him off.

"JIMMY!" Danny, Radio, and Rudy screamed.

Silver threw him… but at the last second Jimmy managed to twist his body around and grab his shoulder, pulling the werewolf with him!

The others cried out in alarm and ran over to see what became of their friend, just as the train came to a stop. "Jimmy?" Danny called, peeking around the corner.

…Only to be grabbed by the shirt-collar-

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

"…Don't worry. If that beast comes within a mile by town, we'll take him out." Robin assured us as he led us to the door. "I suggest you tell your cousins and the 12 Huntresses as well. We'll need as much help as we can get if we're going to take Diablo out."

I rolled my eyes. "Diablo" was a name the town gave to Wolf's dad when he first came around, and the name stuck with him after all these years. "Right. We'll tell 'em." I replied.

Pin and I walked out and down the street. "Maybe we should tell Puss, too." Pin said. "He might be of use for us against Wolf's dad."

I scowled. I wasn't too fond of Puss, even IF he helped us out, since I still had a grudge against the feline. "Whatever kills that stupid hell-hound."

We decided to take a train to the 12 Huntresses cabin up in the mountains. It was rebuilt after Puss and Jiminy Cricket burned it down (something Pin thought his conscience would never do), and during its construction a rail-way was built near it, so we didn't have to walk clear across any fields or mountains, or waste any gas-money to get there. The train didn't cost much- just five bucks a person- since the rail-way only went so far and always came back.

I remembered the first-time I rode a train- the first time I got out of Fairytale Land to escape Biggy's wrath. I chuckled, realizing that I was almost in the same situation- having to ride a train to keep from getting killed by a wolf. Pin looked at me funny, arching an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just déjà vu." I replied.

…Of course, déjà vu wasn't the ONLY thing I noticed.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Cliffhanger! XD

Reviews are welcome. I'll accept constructive criticism… but no flames!

Also, I'm running short on what kind of fairy-tales to include in this story. Any ideas?


	8. Chapter 8: Making Acquaintances

Sorry for the wait. Here's a new chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Starspring: **Yeah, I've been going crazy with the cliffhangers, lately. And she'll meet them soon! And I have used some of the fairytales you've mentioned, but some of them I didn't really put in yet, let alone heard of! Thank you!

0o0o0o0o0

"Jimmy!" Danny gasped when his friend grabbed him by the shirt, giving him and the others quite a fright. "You're alive!"

"Barely," Jimmy coughed out. The others cringed at his appearance: his face was scratched, his clothes were torn, blood was seeping out the corner of his mouth, his left eye was swollen, he was missing a couple teeth, and he seemed to be straining to stay standing.

"C'mon, you've got to sit down," Rudy said, hopping out of the train car to help Jimmy.

"No… Rudy…"

*Bam!*

Silver tackled Rudy, pinning him to the ground. His mice-family squealed in fright, while he screamed, as the werewolf opened his jaws to eat his face. The beast suddenly jerked back, howling in pain, and was tackled seconds later by an 18-year-old boy wearing a blue flannel shirt, brown pants, and had black puffy hair. The others looked over and saw a girl the same age with shoulder-length blonde hair, wearing a blue sweater and jeans, and holding a bow.

"And THAT'S why I never leave home unprepared," the girl said.

The strange teenage boy caught Silver in a chokehold and held some sort of herbs near his snout. His pupils then dilated and he stopped fussing, and fell onto the ground on his stomach, letting out soft growls and remaining calm. "Wolfsbane. It never fails," the boy said, smirking as he turned to the girl. "And you said it was a dumb idea to carry it on me all the time."

The girl rolled her eyes, then aimed an arrow at Silver's face. "Just keep that thing still so I can shoot him with another arrow,"

"No, don't!" Jimmy cried, running and standing between the girl and Silver. "You can't!"

"What's wrong? Why can't we kill him?" The boy asked.

"Because he's a friend of ours," Radio explained.

"He just tried to kill you!" The girl scoffed. "Doesn't sound like quite a friendly gesture."

"It's not his fault. He's under a curse."

"Meow." Izzy confirmed, hopping out of the train cart.

"Curse? Wait, hold up. First of all, who ARE you guys?" The girl asked.

"I-I'm Rudy Homes." Rudy said, starting the introductions. Chris and Chrys squeaked in his pocket demandingly, and he scooped the mice out of his pockets. "And this… used to be my family, until they were changed into mice. The brunette and black ones are my parents, and the redhead ones are my bother and sister, Christopher and Chrystal."

"Talk about a small family," the girl said out the corner of her mouth.

"I'm Princess Nadine Juliet Tianavene of Mandonia, but friends call me Radio." Radio said next.

"Meow!" Izzy said.

"Ah, and this is our friend, Izzy- she's been cursed, recently."

"Why do they call you 'Radio'?" The boy asked.

"Long story," Rudy, Danny, and Jimmy replied all at once.

"Great. Another princess," the girl sighed. "Are there any other royal people to be announced?"

"Just me. I'm Prince Daniel Charmm," Danny replied, then nodded at Jimmy. "And the boy defending the werewolf is our friend, Jimmy Krook."

"And the werewolf you're trying to kill is my foster-dad, Silver." Jimmy said, his tone cold.

The girl looked at Jimmy, then at Silver. "Huh. I don't see much of a resemblance," she said sarcastically. "Did you shave?"

"Alright, Blu, enough criticism," the boy scoffed, then turned to the others. "I'm Pin, and the girl who's mastered sarcasm as a second language is my friend, Bluskyaquamarinerobin Carson."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Bluskyaquamarinerobin." Radio said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Uh, ditto… and for the sake of your mouth, just call me 'Blu'." Blu said.

"So, what's this I hear about a curse?" Pin asked.

They told the two strangers their story- about meeting four years ago, breaking Silver and Radio's curses, then about Anchantor showing up and re-cursing Silver, Izzy, and Rudy's family. "…And that's when Izzy brought us on this train." Radio finished.

Pin rubbed his chin, studying Izzy. "I take it you've been here, before?" he asked.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Meow, meow meow MEOW meow?" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, if you're going to be sarcastic, at least speak English." Blu scoffed.

"Meow!"

"She says she can't. Anchantor made it to where she's unable to speak." Radio said. "Luckily, I still have some cat prowess that helps me understand her."

"So, we've got a cursed cat, a sneering boy with a werewolf for a parent, two royal teens, and a kid being raised by mice," Blu said, then shook her head. "Just when I thought Fairytale Land was weird enough."

"Wait… Fairytale Land?" Jimmy scoffed. "You mean, we're in…?"

"A land full of mythical creatures, enchantment, and other things that make me sick? Yes."

"Either that sorcerer hit us with some sort of LSD, or we're dreaming." Rudy said, rubbing his head.

"I know. It sounds crazy being in a place you thought was fictional, and it may be a lot to take in right now, but until you come to accept the reality, you guys better stick around with us." Pin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We could even show you around, if you'd like."

"What?" Blu sneered. "Since when did we volunteer to be tour-guides?"

"We'll just take them to the Twelve Huntresses. They could stick around with them and help them out, while we deal with our 'own matter'."

Blu sighed bitterly. "Whatever. Lets just… go."

"If you don't mind my asking, who ARE the 'Twelve Huntresses'?" Radio asked.

"You've heard of the story of the 'Twelve Huntsmen', right?"

"Oh, I have!" Rudy said. "About the 12 women who looked like a princess and were hired by her to dress up like men and fool a king, right?"

"Right… only, they were actually royal hunters, and are the most skilled fighters in all of Fairytale Land."

Rudy's eyes widened. "Really? Wow, they didn't put THAT in the story…"

"Yeah. You'd be surprised by how many OTHER details fairytales leave out."

"Really? Like what?"

She rolled her eyes. "How about we take care of your problems first, THEN I'll give you a story-time before bed, that sound good?" she sneered at him and continued to walk.

"What about Silver?" Jimmy asked.

Pin motioned him over and handed him the wolfs bane. "Just hold this near his snout. It helps keep them calm and relaxed," he said. "But be careful. Those herbs may die out by the end of the day, so we'll have to find a way to restrain him before then."

Jimmy held the wolfs bane by Silver, keeping it by his face, and cautiously grabbed the werewolf's arm and began guiding him as they followed Blu and Pin onto a small caboose, and rode upward towards the mountain.

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

I'd like to start by saying that I wish our little 'newcomers' didn't waste half the morning telling me their entire life-stories. We just wanted to know how their friends got cursed, NOT how they all met and yadda yadda yadda.

I'd also like to say that I have an incredible urge to strangle Pin for volunteering to help them. No offense, but if some sap wanders into Fairytale Land without any clue on how to survive, they're toast. Hansel and Gretal would be a good example- got separated from their parents by getting on the wrong train, wandered into the woods, and one witch-in-a-candy-coated-house later, they're mince-meat. But, of course, PIN just HAD to be a goody-two-shoes and decided to help them out. I would've just threw them back on the train and sent them to a different city, but did THAT idea ever cross Mr. Zoro-Impersonator's mind? Noooooo!

I will admit, I AM curious about Danny and Izzy. I don't know why, but I feel as if I've heard their names before… this is another sign that lack of sleep makes me mysterious.

But, for the love of Grimm, did he and Radio HAVE to be a prince and a princess? I deal with enough of those already!

_At least it can't get any worse… _I told myself.

But, of course, things ALWAYS get worse.

0o0o0o0o0

**Anchantor's POV**

I soared through the sky, following the train-tracks. I could sense Silver and those rotten kids had gone this way, and I wasn't through with them just yet. I flew lower until my feet touched the ground, and stopped to take a break. I leaned the broomstick against a boulder and snapped my fingers, making a breakfast buffet appear in front of me.

Before I could move, however, I heard a noise coming from the bushes. "Zaphas!" I said, shooting a ray of purple light out of my index finger, trapping whatever was in the bushes in a force field and bringing them close. To my surprise, it was a werewolf with black fur, whom I nearly mistook for Silver until I noticed he had gray paws and feet and a silver crescent over his eye. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"A very pissed-off werewolf if you don't put me down!" he snarled in a fierce tone.

I smirked. "I would mind that temper of yours, unless you want to be changed into a newt." I was fibbing of course. I can't STAND reptiles… so I'd probably turn him into a gerbil instead.

"Look, pal, I don't want any trouble JUST yet. I'm trying to take care of some unfinished business,"

"Small world. So am I. …But, I'm afraid that if I release you, you might try to kill me, and I'd be forced to disintegrate you."

The werewolf scowled at me. "How about this, then? You let me get back to my hunt, and I won't rip your throat out."

"Fair enough… Might I ask, who are you hunting?"

"None of your business, unless you tell me who YOU are after."

"I don't want to say, either, in case you let out a slip of the tongue."

"Whatever. Would you let me go now?"

"What's the magic word?"

He gave me a death-glare. "_Please_ let me go, you son of a bitch."

"Hmm, not too much of a gentleman… I may have to curse you as well," I would have, if another idea didn't come across my mind. "Unless you assist me. You see, there's ANOTHER werewolf roaming around these parts. I was hoping he would kill a young boy I sent him after, but instead he tried to kill me… and thanks to said boy for tackling me before I could complete the spell, his curse will only last the week."

"So, what do you want ME to do about it- besides kill that other werewolf who dares trespass on my turf?"

I grinned. "Bring me the boy- Jimmy Krook. Bring him to me alive, and I'll help you fulfill _your_ hunt. …Do we have a deal?"

The werewolf sneered, but shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

I released him, then grabbed the broomstick and made the buffet disappear. "Until we meet again… what is your name?"

He smirked. "People call me a lot of names… but you may call me, 'Diablo'." With that, he ran off into the bushes.

I shrugged then flew up into the sky. I didn't trust the werewolf to keep his end of the deal, but I didn't want to waste my powers on him… yet.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And they met! …Review?


	9. Chapter 9: The Nameless One

I've caught write-fever! …and a cold.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Starspring: **Actually, I'm not the first one to use 'Diablo' as a villain's name. …And, I beg to differ. You THOUGHT you knew your fairytales, until Blu tells the REAL story! (lol jk)

0o0o0o0o0

**Pin's POV**

We were nearing the 12 Huntresses' cabin by noon, though the closer we got to it the more anxious everyone seemed to get off the caboose. Jimmy held the wolfs bane by Silver's snout like I had instructed, keeping the werewolf calm, though Blu still had a bow and arrow in her hands, ready to strike in case the creature stepped out of line.

…I'm starting to ponder where she was keeping that bow and arrow, since I don't recall seeing her carrying it. Then again, this is Blu, and over the last two weeks she always managed to whip out a weapon out of nowhere. I think that's her combat specialty.

Anyway, we stepped off the train and walked into the cabin, and the first sound we heard was a high-pitched squeal: "PIN IS BACK!" And seconds later, Red and Goldie were standing before us. I found out they had a crush on me (thanks to Blu), so I wasn't surprised to see that they were staring dreamily at me in my casual clothes.

Before they could pounce, though, they noticed the werewolf- Silver, I think that's what Jimmy called him- and stepped back, gasping. "Pin, what's going on?" Sarah, the head-huntress, asked us.

"These boys came into town and were attacked by this werewolf-" I began to explain, and several, if not all, the huntresses raised their weapons and aimed at Silver. "Who's actually under a curse!" they lowered their weapons.

"My family has been cursed as well," Rudy said, holding up his mice-made family in his cupped hands.

"Along with our friend, Izzy." Danny added, holding Izzy.

"This wolfs bane is keeping him pretty calm," Jimmy said, then sneered at Goldie, who was still holding up her knives. "So put down the sharp objects, Curly."

I could have sworn I heard Blu chuckle at that statement, grinning as Goldie stuck her tongue out at Jimmy and lowered her knives.

"I see." Sarah said, rubbing her chin. She snapped her fingers. "Megan, Caitlyn. Why don't you take the werewolf down to our restraint-room, before that wolfs bane wears off?"

"Can I go with them?" Jimmy asked, then cleared his throat. "You know, just in case they need help handling Silver?"

Megan sneered. "Surely you don't think a couple women aren't able to handle a werewolf, do you?" she scoffed.

"Yeah, dude. We're not pansies. We can handle it." Caitlyn sneered.

Of course, I had a hunch that Jimmy just wanted to be around Silver, from the way he stood close to the werewolf. "Let him go with you, girls." I said to them. "The werewolf is a friend of his,"

The two huntresses nodded and grabbed Silver by the arms, while Jimmy kept holding the wolfs bane by his snout, and they walked down a flight of stairs. Sarah then turned back to us. "Now, then, you said your friends and family were cursed. Who cursed them?" she asked.

"It was… a sorcerer." Danny replied.

"What was his name?"

Rudy and Danny looked at each other, so I had a feeling they didn't know. Luckily, Radio did… although, I wouldn't exactly consider it 'lucky' (you'll see why). "His name was… Anchantor." she said, and several huntresses gasped while some spewed out coffee.

"Who's this Awshonter?" Goldie asked, arching an eyebrow, and Blu clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say his name out loud, you dolt!" Blu snapped. "When people say his name, it helps him track them down quicker!"

"Oh, good, I thought it just destroyed things like Voldemort- oops!" Red said, then covered her mouth on 'Voldemort'.

I could literately hear Blu's thought: 'That's the last time we let her read Harry Potter'.

"You mean to tell us that you're being hunted down by the most maniacal, deadly, merciless sorcerer-" Blu began.

"-One so dangerous that his name was never mentioned, not even in books." Sarah added.

"-and you've lead him HERE?"

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Good luck! We'll see you in the morgue," Red said, and began to walk away. What a snob.

"You've GOT to help us," Danny said, almost begging. "We need someone to aid us!"

"Look here, you-" Red spun around to face Danny, and once she did she paused and her gaze softened and she smiled. "Pin, I didn't know you had a brother!"

Blu slapped her forehead. "Huh, boy. Here she goes again." she muttered.

I looked at Danny. Strangely, we DID look similar- same hairstyles, same fair skin, same muscular figures… the only difference was that his eyes were blue and mine were brown. I wonder how I could have missed that?

"Um… we're not related," I said.

"Yeah, we just met." Danny added, backing away from Red as she came closer.

"Ah, okay…" Red replied, though I doubt she heard us. "So, what's your name?"

"D-Danny."

"Tell me, Danny… do you have a girlfriend?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Blu snapped, pushing Red away. "We're in the middle of a CRISIS, remember? We have to find a way to keep 'He Who Shall Not Be Named' away from us!"

"Voldemort? Oops!" Red covered her mouth again.

"The sorcerer who's after these boys isn't the only problem we have," I said, facing Sarah. "It turns out Wolf's father has returned."

The Huntresses gasped, though their reaction wasn't as bad when he brought up Voldemort- er, I mean Anchantor! (damn it, Red!)

"We'll handle the wolf-problem." Sarah said. "In the meantime, Pin, you and Blu can help out our visitors." she walked over to a map of all of Fairytale Land, and pointed at the mountains to the west. "Go to the Mountains of Ali. There, you will find a cave, belonging to the Djinn of Dynasties. He's the only one powerful enough to stop the Nameless One."

"You say 'Voldemort' one more time, and I'm cutting off your tongue." Blu snapped at Red before she could say anything, then turned to Sarah. "And how come WE have to escort them?"

"They need someone who knows Fairytale Land like the back of their hands. I would send one of my sisters to take them, but we are forbidden to walk on that mountain range, and we will need our entire group to take down Wolf's father."

"How are you forbidden from it?" Radio asked.

Sarah blushed. "I'd rather not say-"

"They had an all-night beerfest on the mountain, left behind their garbage, and angered the djinn." Blu answered, earning a glare from Sarah.

"This is a side of the huntresses I've never seen before," Rudy said, stunned.

Megan and Caitlyn then came back up. "The werewolf is confined, Sarah." Megan said.

"Where's Jimmy?" Danny asked.

"He said he would be right up. He wanted to be alone," Caitlyn replied.

"So, the plan is set." Sarah said, then turned to Blu. "If you want to lift the burden off your shoulders a bit, Blu, I suggest you find a couple more comrades to help you on your trek." she turned to the rest of the Huntresses. "Come along, ladies. We're on a wolf-hunt!"

"Oh, can we go with Blu, please?" Goldie asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave my cousin with two studs- er, I mean, leave her to take on this quest alone." Red said.

Blu and I both rolled our eyes, knowing for a fact that Red and Goldi just wanted to come for the boys… well, Red did, anyway.

"Fine." Sarah said, then she added under her breath. "You two aren't really much of a match against a wolf, anyways."

"I'll go get Jimmy," Rudy said.

"I'll go with you!" Red exclaimed, following him.

"Not HIM, too." Blu sighed.

I could tell that this was possibly going to be her _least_ favorite journey.

…I wouldn't blame her, if I knew what was about to happen.

0o0o0o0o0

**Rudy's POV**

I walked down the stairs with that girl in the red hood following me. The stairway was in a spiral, which made me tense- I hate always having to walk around corners, not knowing what could be waiting for me on the other side, so I had a reason to yelp when someone grabbed my shoulder. "So, what's your friend, like?" Red asked me, excitedly.

"W-What?" I stammered.

"You're friend, Danny! Is he smart? What does he like? Is he rich? Is he single?"

"Uh, um, yeah he's pretty smart… he's not too rich, um…" Normally, when girls ask me about guys (knowing I'm gay, they find it easier to talk to me about it), I normally just say 'I don't know' or 'he's pretty cool', and leave it at that. But, when this girl started to jump all over asking about Danny, I couldn't help but feel a little… defensive. Perhaps, maybe, even territorial. "And… he likes hanging out with boys." I mimicked Jimmy and gave a mischievous grin. "LOTS of boys."

"What about a girls? Is he dating someone, now?"

I pretended to look thoughtful. "Well, I don't think so. I hope not, since it would scar our… _relationship_."

The smile stayed on her face, but deep in her eyes I saw confusion. "Huh?"

"Yeah. He and I are a couple." I put my arm around her and began to whisper. "But don't tell anyone. We're not ready to say anything, yet." I didn't know how well this girl could keep a secret, so I added, "Keep your lips sealed, and I'll make sure he gives you some gold coins."

"Oookay…" her shock then disappeared. "What about that other boy?"

"Jimmy? He's as straight as a vertical telephone pole."

"Yes!" She then ran down the stairs.

I honestly couldn't understand how girls get so boy-crazy so easily.

0o0o0o0o0

**3rd**** Person POV**

Jimmy watched as Megan and Caitlyn chained Silver to the wall- using silver chains, of course. But, he knew that wouldn't hold the werewolf forever. _They shouldn't bother. He'll just escape, like he always does. _he thought, reminiscing about the time he and Silver broke out of Pent Towers, Anthony Putsenbutes' prison, and eluded the warden countless times. The memories almost made him smile, but his smile never came as he stared at his friend now.

Megan and Caitlyn began walking toward the stairs. "Hey, are you coming up?" Caitlyn asked him.

"Nah, I want to be alone for a few minutes. I'll be up in a sec." he replied. The two girls shrugged and left him with Silver. Once he was sure they were gone he moved closer toward Silver, who remained still thanks to the wolfs bane, and lied a hand on his back. The werewolf let out a grunt, but didn't snap, and Jimmy began stroking his back, staring at him with a solemn gaze, like a young boy who was about to lose a companion. "Don't worry, Silver." his tone was quiet, calm. "We'll find a way to change you back to normal." he slid his arm across his back, wrapping it around the lycan's shoulder as he lied his head on his back. "I'm not going to let you remain a monster…"

Silver snarled and bucked, forcing Jimmy to jump back. The wolfs bane had already began to wither and its affects on the werewolf were starting to die out. Jimmy only watched as his foster dad jerked at his chains, then quickly relaxed, grunting as he lied down on his stomach. His pupils were still dilated, making Jimmy figure that the wolfs bane hadn't worn off _too _soon.

Sighing, he sat on his knees, looking down at the concrete floor, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Rudy, who gave him a sympathetic look but said nothing. He then stood up and they walked towards the stairs, where Red was waiting for them. He didn't even give her a glance and kept walking.

Red stood there, looking at Jimmy, then at Silver, and back at Jimmy. _Damn it! Don't tell me he's gay, too! _she thought, bitterly.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter- the quest begins! Until then, review, but do not flame or else I'll release Silver to hunt you down. -.-


	10. Chapter 10: Cracks, Crushes, & WHAT?

Life is sort of sucking for me right now… luckily, it gives me reference for the characters of whom I'm about to inflict torture upon.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**JandMbooklovers: **Yay, a new reviewer! I like your idea about Anchantor 'falling in love'. And Blu and the three boys aren't actual fairytale characters, but just my own OC. I'm glad you love my story!

**Starspring: **Actually, my imagination was full of ideas so it took 2 chapters to unleash them. (talk about a lot of inspiration!)

0o0o0o0o0

Pin offered to let Jimmy, Rudy, Danny, Radio, and Izzy stay at his place. It was nearest to the Huntresses' cabin and not to far out of town, let alone was full of weapons he kept well-hidden just in case of an emergency. Blu, of course, was thankful for his generous offer, since she never enjoyed having any sort of company spending the night in her house, especially if she didn't know them and they were being tracked down by a mad enchanter. _Pin is too trusting. _she thought after Pin brought up the offer. _I wouldn't let these guys stay in my place- one of them could be a criminal!_

After that little thought, she found herself saying, "I think I'll stay over, too, just in case a certain sorcerer- who's name we CAN'T say, for the sake of our lives- happens to drop by." …That, and she didn't trust their little 'visitors', either.

"Sounds good. We'll need all the help we can get," Pin replied.

"Figures." Red scoffed.

"So… what's all in Fairytale Land?" Rudy asked.

Blu shrugged. "Fairies, witches, gingerbread-houses, trolls, elves, honest government officials… pretty much anything that would be made-up in YOUR world." she replied, deadpanned.

"Think we should tell Robin about these guys?" Goldie asked.

"Well, he IS the Chief of Police, so he deserves to know," Pin replied.

"Wait, wait, wait… you mean Robin HOOD?" Rudy asked.

"No, genius, we're talking about Robin Goodfellow." Blu replied, sarcastically.

"I thought Robin was a thief who lived in the woods," Danny said, ignoring Blu's remark.

"Well, he WAS, but after he busted the phony Prince John and the ex-sheriff, the city decided to put him in charge of the police-force." Pin replied.

"Wow… is there anything ELSE we should know about the classic tale?" Radio asked.

"Well, for starters, he's my cousin." Blu said.

Rudy stopped dead in his tracks. "YOU'RE related to Robin Hood?" he gasped.

"Along with these two ding-dongs," Blu pointed her thumbs at Red and Goldie, who sneered at her. "These two 'dashing' ladies happen to be your Little Red Riding Hood and Goldilocks."

Jimmy arched an eyebrow, looking at Red… namely her short-sleeved V-neck shirt that exposed too much of her cleavage, her mini-_mini_ skirt, and her knee-high boots. "I didn't know Red was a tramp," he said, and Red's jaw dropped. "I thought that role was for the Big Bad Wolf."

"WHAT did you call me?" Red snapped, while Goldie giggled.

"Trust me, the Big 'Bad' Wolf isn't what he sounds like," Blu replied, paying no attention to Red.

"What about you?" Danny asked Pin. "What fairytale did you come from?"

"Believe it or not, I used to be a wooden puppet," Pin said with a grin.

"Are you related to Blu, too?" Radio asked.

"In his dreams," Blu said, rolling her eyes.

"More like nightmares," Goldie remarked.

"So, just for a heads-up, are there any OTHER fairytale saps you're related to?" Jimmy asked.

"Only Snow White." Blu replied.

Danny froze in his tracks right then and there. "Snow… White?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you know- the girl who had a stepmother who tried to kill her, then ended up living with 7 short guys, ate a poisoned apple, found her prince, blah blah blah…" Blu then looked at him quizzically, seeing his shocked expression. "What's wrong?"

Danny drew in a deep breath. "Snow White… was my mother." he replied, his bottom-lip quivering. "And she died four years ago."

Pin and Blu looked at each other, stunned. Before either of them could say a word, there came a sound from the bushes, and they saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at them. Blu raised her bow and arrow, aiming it at the bushes… and shooting.

*Thwack!*

"REEEOOOW!" came a mournful cry, and Puss came stumbling out with an arrow in his chest. "Ack! Ce naiba a facut trage-mi pentru, nebun catea?" he then fell backwards, dead.

"Oh, my gosh! You shot a cat!" Rudy gasped, kneeling beside Puss. "Poor kitty…"

"Hurk! I think I'm gonna be sick…" Radio whispered, gagging.

"M-Meow…" Izzy agreed.

"Give him a minute." Blu said bluntly, pulling her arrow out of Puss' chest.

Within seconds, it quickly healed. "Oy, one life down, six more to go…" he muttered, scowling up at Blu.

"It… It talked!" Danny gasped.

Radio gave the prince a look. "You think that after meeting me, talking animals would be no big deal," she scoffed to herself, then turned to Blu. "How…?"

"Did I heal up so fast?" Puss replied, adjusting his hat. "Well, senorita, in Fairytale Land, we cats happen to have 9 lives, making it harder to… kill… us…" his voice trailed off, spotting something incredible…

…the most beautiful feline he ever saw…

…who happened to be Izzy. "Oh mi ce o gagica," he gasped, his pupils dilating, beguiled.

Jimmy looked at Puss, then gave Blu a sarcastic look. "Puss in Boots?" he asked, deadpanned.

"Duh." Blu replied.

"Tell, me, Blu… who is this lovely feline that stands before me?" Puss said, gazing at Izzy.

"Her name's Izzy, she's our friend…" Radio began to explain.

"Hiss!" Izzy snapped at Puss, leaping into Radio's arms.

"…And not interested."

"Alright, Puss, you can try to woo the felines later," Blu sneered, then turned to Danny. "Right now, I want to hear about my cousin's sudden-death!"

"It's not so sudden if it happened 4 years ago," Goldie chimed.

"It is if we're just now hearing about it! …Why are YOU two not concerned?"

"Uh, because she's still ALIVE?" Red scoffed.

"W-What?" Danny gasped.

"Danny, are you SURE your mother was Snow White?" Pin asked.

"Of course I'm sure! …At least, that's what my father would always call her…"

"Perhaps it was a different Snow White?" Rudy guessed. "Like, in the tale of 'Snow White and Red Rose'?"

Blu rubbed her chin. _Rudy has a point… but how could there be 2 'Snow Whites' if I've only known one? I KNOW where I've heard of the other one! …But I can't remember. _she thought, then shook her head. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, we'd better head to Pin's place. It's starting to get dark," she said, pointing at the sun as it sunk deeper into the horizon.

"Blu's right. We'd better get inside before any dark-prowlers come out," Pin said.

"Dark-prowlers?" Rudy asked.

"Monsters." Goldie answered.

They continued their pace to Pin's house. A few kilometers down the path, Red began to gossip with Goldie. Go figure. "A tramp, he calls me!" she whispered angrily. "I'm not a tramp, just because I hang out with a few guys now and again…"

"No, it's also because of your outfit, too." Goldie replied, stifling a chuckle.

Red glared at her. "Ugh. Has Blu's personality rubbed-off on you?"

"That would be an improvement." Blu replied, holding back a smirk.

Red sneered at her. "Jump into someone ELSE'S conversation," she then turned back to Goldie. "Who needs him, anyway? He looks like he's been raised by wolves!" she then smirked. "Besides, there's that OTHER new boy…"

"But I thought you said that his friend said that he was a homosexual." Goldie said, then became thoughtful.

"Oh, he may be gay… until I use a bit of my 'feminine charm' to reconcile him." her smirk widened into a grin, a plan forming inside her head.

Goldie then tapped her shoulder. "Just out of curiosity… what's a homosexual?"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And that's all I'm gonna write for now, but once again I leave you with questions. Who is the other Snow White? What characters will our heroes face next? Has Puss gone ga-ga for Izzy? What about Silver? Where was Wolf during all of this? Will Anchantor or Diablo catch up to their foes? What is Red's devious plot? …And will someone explain to Goldie what a 'homosexual' is?

Please review. Flames cause cancer… for the soul.


	11. Chapter 11: Little Red Riding Whore

Okay, word of warning: the content of this chapter might get up into the "M" rating, so please skip if you start to feel, A) Uncomfortable B) Tingling, or C) Tense because your mom/dad/girlfriend/boyfriend/sister/brother/child/stalker is nearby and may sneak up on you and read over your shoulder. …My apologies if you get in trouble with your stalker -.-

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Starspring: **I never really did either, until I read both stories. Wolf is okay (hopefully) and thanks for your concern ^-^

**Fangface the second: **Just one word… YAY! :D

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

Ever have one of those moments when you know something, but you decide to remain clueless until the concept hits you like a ton of bricks?

…Yeah, I was having one of those moments right now.

We made it to Pin's place safely, and as Mr. Batman-meets-Crocodile Dundee gives our 'guests' a tour of his house, I decided to make a call to Robin. "C'mon, c'mon, pick up…" I muttered as I held the phone by my ear, waiting for someone to answer. Apparently, life was toying with me and decided to force me to leave a message. "Rob, it's Blu. We've got some yokels who ended up in town with an enchanting-stalker on their tails. Call me back." Then I hung up.

…Just in time to see one of the boys (Jimmy, I think his name was) standing in the living room by the fireplace, observing the knick-knacks Pin kept on his mantle. They weren't really anything valuable- just some wooden figurines his father had carved and painted back when he was in the puppet-making business. He decided to keep them after his father moved on to selling more modern toys, rather than let him throw them out. …The way Jimmy was looking at them made me suspicious.

"If you're thinking about swiping something, I'd go for the silver in the kitchen drawer." I commented, and he turned and arched an eyebrow at me.

"I wasn't going to steal anything," he sneered, then picked up a wooden bird, looking at it boredly. "Especially some wooden trinkets." He set the bird down.

"Uh huh…" I walked over and reached into his jacket-pocket.

"Hey! What-"

"…Would this be?" I finished, pulling out a wooden stallion, painted silver- well-polished too, making it look like it were actually made out of the metal.

Jimmy glowered, grabbing the stallion and putting it back on the mantle. "Alright, alright, so I grabbed something. But I wasn't planning on keeping it!"

"Yeah. I bet EVERYONE grabs stuff and puts them in their pockets just for the heck of it," I eyed him, coldly. "Just so you know, 'Jim', no one gets away with anything around here while I'm awake- and I plan on staying awake until we take care of your little problem, so don't try to pull anything."

"You say that like I'm some sort of criminal,"

"I say that because I _know_ you're some sort of criminal. Don't think I don't know otherwise, because I do. …I used to be one." I then began backing away toward the hall. "Enjoy your stay… because I assure you, it won't last long."

We both scowled at each other… and for some reason, it was like looking into a mirror. We had the same glare, the same sneer, the same flaring nostrils…

But, I didn't look too much into it and walked around the corner. "Asshole." I muttered.

0o0o0o0o0

**Jimmy's POV**

I wasn't really PLANNING on stealing anything. Really.

I was just looking at the wooden knick-knacks on the mantle… I honestly thought they were made of glass, marble, or some sort of metal, the way they shined in the light. I picked up the stallion- it was the only one that had less color, sticking out from all the birds, rabbits, foxes and other woodland sculptures. The only reason I put it in my pocket was because that 'Blu' girl startled me, and I stuck my hands in my pockets- taking the stallion with- by reflex to continue to look casual.

What, you don't believe me?

…Yeah, I wouldn't believe me, either, especially since that was the worst alibi I could ever think of.

I guess my old habits haven't died yet, despite the fact that Silver had set me straight after he took me in. …I guess they were just lingering deep down in my senses, and finally snapped back to life after I lost the only man I ever looked up to- just like the time when I lost my mom.

If any of you pansies 'Aw'-ed at that statement, you're most likely to get the shit beat out of you. So I'm returning to my old nature- so what? It's not like it's going to be permanent or anything! So I've lost a father-figure, got stranded in a world that only exist in sissified kids-stories, and we're being chased by some sorcerer who wants to kill us- hey, we've been through worse. We can handle it! So don't even THINK about showing any pity towards me or my friends!

…Okay, you can pity Rudy a bit.

Anyway, I watched Blu walk off, matching her scowl with my own. "Bitch." I muttered once she went around the corner, then sat down on the couch, grabbing a magazine off the nightstand and skimming through it.

0o0o0o0o0

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"These are the guest-bedrooms." Pin said as they walked down an adjoining hallway. "You boys can share a room to the right, and the girls can take one on the left. Call if you need anything,"

"Thank you," Rudy said as he and Danny walked into their rooms, while Radio went into hers.

Izzy started following Radio in… pausing when she saw Puss leaning against the doorframe, grinning at her. He gave a flirtatious purr… then she hissed and smacked him across the face, hurrying into the room. Puss felt his cheek, a bit stunned, but still smirked. "I think she likes me," he said, then walked down the hallway.

Red, in the meantime, grabbed Goldie and pulled her into their room. "Alright, Goldie, I'm gonna need your help," Red said. "I need you to take that 'Rudy' boy on a wild-goose chase, while I spend a little time with his friend, Danny. Wait five minutes, then bring Rudy to the room."

Goldie gave her a dead-panned look. "Let me guess… You're going to try to seduce Danny into making-out- or making 'love', in your case- with you, just to make Rudy jealous?"

Red looked at her, surprised. "Whoa. How did you figure that out?"

Goldie rolled her eyes. "I watch TV, Red. Several drama-series use that sort of plot over-and-over. …It's kind of cliché."

"Alright, whatever! Will you do it?"

She grinned. "For thirty bucks."

"What?"

Goldie rubbed her thumb and index-finger together. "Vile schemes like this don't come cheap, sweet-cheeks."

Red grunted then pulled some cash out of her purse. "There's ten. I'll give you the twenty if you keep your end of the deal. …Knock when you get Rudy out of the way."

"Alright." she then left the room.

"Now, to get into position." Red said to herself as she took off her cloak…

Goldie walked over to the doors she saw Danny and Rudy go into… then paused. "Crap, which one was Danny, and which one was Rudy?" she wondered, then shrugged. "Oh, well." she then knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Danny said, sticking his head out. "Oh, hello, um…?"

"Goldilocks, but call me 'Goldie'… please."

"Goldie, okay. What do you need?"

Goldie put her hands behind her back and began rocking on her heels, giving the prince her 'cute' innocent look. "Well, I hate to bother you, but I need your help. You see, I… uh…" she paused trying to think up an alibi. "…Lost my cousin's ring! And it would mean SO MUCH if you would help me find it."

Danny arched an eyebrow. "Why didn't you ask Blu or Pin to help you find it?"

"Well, you see… the ring is actually a gift FOR my cousin, and Pin got it for her." she then began to whisper. "He's planning on proposing to her, soon."

"Oh! That's sweet."

"It's not so sweet if he doesn't have the ring! He told me to hang on to it because he didn't want to lose it when he goes off and fights monsters." false-tears began to form in her eyes. "And if he finds out I lost it, he'll be mad and never trust me again… *sniffle*" she quickly snapped out of her crying-charade. "Plus, the ring has a special jewel that can only be seen by someone of royal birth. Pin can't see it, but Blu can because she's related to our cousin, Princess Snow White, which makes it extra-special."

_That's right. Blu is related to Snow white… _Danny said, deep in thought. _This could mean that SHE could be a long-lost relative of mine- and she could take my place!_

"…Hey, did you hear me?"

Danny shook his head, snapping back to reality. "Huh? I'm sorry, I spaced off. What did you say?"

"I said, since you're a prince could you help me find the ring?" she then gave him 'Bambi' eyes. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"Um, okay. I'll help." He started walking with her down the hallway, noticing that she knocked on a door. "Why did you knock on that door?"

"Er… it's a knock-and-run prank… so run!" she then grabbed his hand and pulled him around the corner.

…Meanwhile, Radio was being shoved out of her room, the door slamming behind her. "Izzy! You let me back in, right now!" she snapped, twisting the doorknob, seeing it was locked. "IZZY!" Distracted by her irritation, she didn't notice Red sneaking over to Rudy's room.

0o0o0o0o0

**Rudy's POV**

…I couldn't really say what was going on in Radio's room, from all the hissing and yelling I heard on the other side of the wall. (Note to self: never get a room neighboring two felines- er, make that an ex-feline and a recently-transformed feline…) All I can say is, if they don't pipe down, I'm going to throw a shoe at them! …Okay, maybe just at Izzy. I don't think I could really hurt Radio- SHE never planned a triple-cross in the past.

I decided to ignore their bickering and attend to my family. Opening a sock-drawer and stuffing a pillow in it, I made a small bed for them, then scooped them out of my pockets and lied them on the pillow- they had already fallen asleep, possibly tired out from everything that's been going on today. I took out a clean handkerchief and modeled it into a blanket for them, covering them up. As I watched them snuggle down, I couldn't help but feel my heart sink, wondering how I was going to help them…

"Izzy, you let me back in right now!" came Radio's shout from the hallway. "IZZY!"

…I then began to wonder how my family could remain asleep with all this ruckus going on.

*Knock Knock*

I faced the door, wondering who would be walking around this late. Perhaps it was Jimmy- last I saw him he was standing in the living room, so maybe he was looking for us. Or perhaps it was Danny, wanting to check up on me- something he always does when something's wrong. …Or, maybe it was Radio, needing someone to bunk with since- from the sounds of it- Izzy locked her out of the room. I walked over and opened to door… seeing that all my theories were wrong.

"Oh! Rudy, it's you." Red said, looking stunned… and possibly mad, from the glint in her eye, but I couldn't tell. "I thought this was Danny's room."

"No, Danny's room is over there," I replied, pointing to the door to my left… gazing at the door to my right as Radio madly shook the handle.

Red covered half her face with her hand. "(sigh) I guess it doesn't matter who I talk to… Er, I mean, I need some advice. On boys." she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room, looking over at Radio as she crept by. I looked at Radio too, noticing that she was now pounding her fist on the door.

"Izzy, I swear on my family's grave, if you don't open the door this INSTANT-" Radio began to shout, but her voice was muffled when Red pulled me into her room and shut the door.

"S-So, um, what kind of advice do you need?" I asked her.

"Well… I want to know, um… what's your friend, Jimmy, like?" she asked. "I mean, I know that we barely know each other… but he's really cute, and seems kind of nice."

At this point, I had a feeling that Red was either boy-crazy… or mentally ill. Jimmy is attractive, I'll admit, but he's far from 'cute'… let alone 'nice'.

0o0o0o0o0

**Jimmy's POV**

I walked down the hallway, deciding to crash for the night. Although, due to my recent insomnia and the events that happened in the past 24 hours, I doubt I'd get much sleep. I saw Radio by the door, wiggling the handle. "I'M COUNTING TO THREE!" she shouted. "ONE… TWO… TWO-AND-A-HALF…"

I rolled my eyes, deciding not to get involved in 'room-mate' issues. Not my specialty.

I was about to enter an empty room, when I paused, hearing a voice mention my name from across the hall… which was weird because I didn't suspect to hear anything over Radio's shouting. I walked over to the door where I heard the voice, listening to the following conversation…

"Er, I hate to disappoint you, Red, but Jimmy is sort of… a douche." It was Rudy- wait, did he just call me what I think he just called me?

"Oh… how so?" The other voice belonged to one of those other girls I met, but I paid more attention to Rudy.

"Well, I hate to sound cruel… but he's very self-centered, and doesn't really care much for anyone's feelings. Heck, he pretty much grew up on the streets as a hardcore criminal- er, so to speak. And he has an attitude, and a short-temper, so he's not exactly the kind of guy you'd want to express your feelings toward too quickly."

I scowled, then pulled myself away from the door, trudging down the hallway.

So, one of my friends doesn't think a girl would like me… even though HE'S never showed an interest in any before? "Damn back-stabbing ass-wipe," I cursed under my breath as I walked.

The last thing I needed was a betrayal… especially from one of the closest people I grew to trust. I stepped outside to get some air, seeing Danny and that blonde-curly-haired girl on their hands and knees in the grass. …I didn't want to know.

"Are you SURE you lost it in this area?" Danny asked.

"Well, this was the last place I remember having it…" the little Curly-Q replied, then looked at her watch, gasping. "Oh, wait! I just remembered another place I had it! C'mon!" She grabbed Danny and pulled him inside.

I shook my head, deciding to antagonize Danny about his little 'scavenger hunt' later. Right now, I had to clear my head, walking around the side of the house…

…Coming across a pair of bright-green eyes.

0o0o0o0o0

**Rudy's POV**

I didn't really MEAN to say those things… but I had a feeling that I should keep Red away from Jimmy. I mean, she was just hitting on Danny a couple hours ago! I didn't want her to like both of them and end up breaking their hearts, so I had to protect them… even if it meant insulting them.

"Aw, that's too bad…" she then sighed, then looked at the clock and gasped.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I uh, just remembered that a new episode of 'Jersey Shore' was coming on… But, I'll have to miss it, because I want to ask you another thing."

I arched an eyebrow. "What now?"

Then she did the most unbelievable thing: she took off her shirt, revealing a red D-styled bra.

…I'm pretty much speechless right now…

"I know this seems awkward, but I want your opinion- after all, you ARE gay. How does my chest look?" she asked.

I was still speechless.

"I mean, all the other girls think that I have implants- but they're naturally this big!" she cupped them in her hands, holding them up more. "What do you think?"

"Uhh…" was all I could say.

"Here, just feel them." She then grabbed my hands, pressing them against her… oh dear Lord, my palms are sweating…

"I-I… um… eh…" I stammered, wanting to pull my hands back, but for some reason I couldn't- actually, there WAS a reason: Red was still holding them against her bosom. They began to shake, and I began to sweat. "W-Well… they're nice… B-But, I don't think your- erm… _chest_… really matters."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… uh…" I wanted to say that it didn't matter what she looked like, how she dressed… or what was under her clothes… but who she was at heart. But my speech was still limited. I honestly couldn't think that this situation could get more awkward.

…THEN the door opened, and SOMEONE walked in. Now, it could have been some evil monster, it could have been Anchantor pulling off a sneak-attack… heck it could have even been my own mother! But, none of them could make THIS situation seem ANY more awkward than…

"Rudolph Alexander Homes, what on earth are you DOING?" Radio gasped.

"RADIO!" I shrieked, jerking my hands back and falling backward. "T-This isn't what it looks like!"

As if it wasn't awkward ENOUGH, guess who ELSE decided to come in?

"I think it's in here- WHOA!"

"What is- WHAT ON EARTH?"

…I'll give you a hint: Goldilocks and Danny. And if THEY weren't enough, Blu and Pin decided to join the party!

Just throw Chris and Chrys into the mix, and I'll be blushing for the rest of my life!

"What's going o- Red, where's your shirt?" Pin asked, his eyes wide.

Red then began to sniffle. "I-I was getting ready for bed… and then this PERVERT came in and… and…" she said, sobbing then throwing herself into Blu's arms. "Oh, Blu, I never felt so disadvantaged in all my LIFE!"

I. Could not. Believe this.

"S-She's lying!" I stammered, standing on my feet. "She said she wanted advice on how to get Jimmy, then she grabbed my hands and pressed them on her chest! I swear!"

Everyone looked at me, then at Red. Radio and Danny were still staring at me… surely they didn't think that I- their 100% homosexual friend- would dare violate a _girl! _

"Red… is this true?" Pin asked, giving Red a serious glance.

"Yes… yes it is!" Red sobbed.

"No! Please, you GOT to believe me! I would NEVER harm a woman!" I said defensively.

"Rudy, calm down." Blu said, keeping an arm around Red. "I believe it's obvious on who's telling the truth." She then stepped up to me. "And our liar would happen to be-"

"WOLF!"

That 'Wolf' cry came from the hall, and we looked over, just in time to see Jimmy race by… pursued by the BIGGEST wolf I've ever seen!

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …Yep. …This is awkward. If any of you believe I should cut out a certain part *cough*Red'sexposure*cough* don't hesitate to say so.

Review, please! No flames.


	12. Chapter 12: Gonna Be One LONG Night

I think I kept you guys waiting long enough. Here's a new chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Starspring: ***whew!* It's a good thing I give out warnings. And, yes, I HAVE been busy, but not with classes- but with babysitting. Luckily, I have a couple days off! And, DUH, Blu would believe Rudy over Red! (she'd believe Freddy Krueger over Red any day) And as for the wolf… you'll see.

0o0o0o0o0

**Jimmy's POV**

One minute I'm outside, trying to clear my head, and the next minute, I'm running for my life from some deranged wolf… _again_. I burst into the house, hoping that Pin or Blu would distract the wolf long enough for me to find a gun somewhere, but as I ran I didn't see a sign of them anywhere. …Why do the houses always seem empty when someone's about to be killed?

"Come back here!" the wolf snarled at me. …Great, ANOTHER talking animal.

I kept on running, turning a corner and seeing someone's bedroom light was on. "WOLF!" I shouted as I ran by, seeing that everyone was gathered in the ro- whoa, was that Red girl topless? If my life wasn't in mortal danger I would have stopped to check.

I suddenly found myself in a corner… figures. Shit like this ALWAYS has to happen to me on a regular life-or-death basis. I turned around, seeing the wolf prowling towards me, and the others were walking down the hallway… _walking_? I'm about to get my ass chewed off by a wolf, and they're just taking their time? Ah, screw it!

"Back off, furball!" With that, I kicked the wolf upside the jaw, ran past and tried to clear the others. "Don't just stand there, run!"

"Whoa, hold it, Jimmy!" Pin said, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back. "You don't have anything to worry about. Wolf, here, is a friend of ours."

"He didn't have anything to worry about 'til he kicked me in the jaw," The wolf sneered.

"Well, maybe if you didn't chase him down like a deer, it wouldn't have happened," Blu scoffed.

"Hey, I WAS trying to ask him who he was, but the little trespasser ran off!"

"I wasn't trespassing, you dumbass." I retorted. "I was INVITED here,"

"Oh, so NOW you tell me what you're doing here-"

"HEY!" Red shouted, stepping up… and I realized she was topless, wearing nothing but a D-style red bra. "Did everyone forget that THIS kid tried to take advantage of me?" she pointed at Rudy.

"Oh, can it, Red! We know you're lying," Blu snapped.

"What? Why would you think that I'd lie about something THIS sick?"

"Because you're a sick-minded bitch, who's reputation involves horning every guy you meet,"

I stared at her. THIS was 'Little Red Riding Hood'? …I wonder where I could get the full story…

"Oh, thanks for believing me," Rudy said, sighing with relief.

"Kid, I didn't HAVE to believe you to know that my cousin is a slut," Blu said, and Red gave her one hell of a death-glare.

"Wait, what's going on? Who ARE these guys, Blu?" Wolf asked.

"They're out-of-towners being tracked down by an evil enchanter." Pin explained. "We're planning on heading to the Mountains of Ali, to the cave belonging to the Djinn of Dynasties. …And I suggest we should get some rest. It's going to be a long trip," With that, he walked down the hallway.

Red sneered at Blu before heading to her room, followed by Goldie, while Blu and Wolf followed Pin. Danny and Rudy headed to their rooms, and that's when I realized that I didn't have a room. "You can share a room with me," Radio said, as if reading my thoughts. We walked over to her room and she twisted the handle, but the door wouldn't open. "Drat. I forgot," she then pounded her fist on the door. "IZZY, OPEN UP!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay, Radio. I'll just bunk with one of the guys," I said.

She let out an irritated sigh. "I suppose I will, too, since Izzy has become so territorial,"

We walked over to Danny and Rudy's rooms, knocking on their doors. Danny opened his door for me. "Mind if I crash with you?" Before he could answer, I was already walking into the room.

"Um… sure." he replied.

We both lied down on the bed… although, a couple minutes later, I shoved him off the mattress with my foot. He got up and back into bed, kicking me in the back trying to push me out… but I just shoved him off again.

"Why you…" he then did the unbelievable- he jumped on top of me! Both of us began to thrash around until we fell off the bed, then began to wrestle on the floor. Of course, Princey was no match for me and I had him caught in a head-lock. "Gack! Alright, truce! Truce!"

"Say 'uncle' first!"

"Uncle! Uncle!"

I released him, chuckling as I climbed back into bed. He glared at me and walked over to his side of the bed, lying back down. I decided not to shove him out this time… especially since I managed to swipe his wallet during our wrestling-match. I opened it, finding a few gold coins, and slipped them into my pocket, then quietly slipped the wallet back into his pocket after he drifted to sleep.

What can I say? Old habits die hard.

0o0o0o0o0

**Wolf's POV**

Blu, Pin and I walked down the hallway. I wish someone had told me we were having guests over… and why Red was in a bra. Normally, I would have just asked the person or went to Blu for some info rather than chasing them- I also would have fainted in a puddle of drool after seeing Red without a shirt on- but for some strange reason, none of my regular feelings kicked in. I knew the reason why I didn't go ga-ga over Red- I was completely over her, setting my sights on someone else- but I was clueless on why I continued to chase that 'Jimmy' kid. I just started running after him… and couldn't stop.

Pin went into his room while Blu slept on the couch… at least, it looked like she was trying to. I lied in front of the fireplace, taking a peek at her once in a while and noticing she was either tossing and turning or reading a magazine.

After two hours, I couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, what's the matter?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing. I just can't sleep," she replied, turning her back to me.

"Is… something bothering you?" I could sense that there was, I just didn't know _what_ it was.

"No. It's probably just sleep apathy or something. Nothing big. Now, go to sleep, before I tear out your tongue and feed it to the goblins."

"Sheesh, just asking!" I walked away from her, deciding to go outside. Apparently, I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, either.

Especially since my father was somewhere out there, wreaking havoc.

That thought kept me wide-awake and patrolling the house. I kept my eyes open and my ears sharp as I walked around it, sniffing at the air to make sure nothing was coming by.

*_Rustle rustle*_

I froze, turning to the bushes, snarling. "Who's there? Show yourself…" I growled.

"Calm down, Wolfie, it's just me!" Puss said, stepping out of the bushes.

"Puss? What are you doing here?"

"I'm assisting Blu and Pin in helping our little visitors elude a sorcerer's wrath, all the while keeping a lookout for Diablo, whom I hear is roaming the woods,"

I sighed. "Yeah… apparently my dad decided to pop by for a visit… and slaughter a few people. My mom is having her pack keep a lookout for him."

"Ah, that would explain why I've been seeing so many wolves around the forest, lately."

I looked at Puss, arching an eyebrow. "So… what's with that?"

"What's with what?"

"That mouse you're holding," I pointed to a mouse that was dangling by its tail in Puss' paw.

He smirked. "It is a gift. You see, our guests happen to have an attractive feline traveling with them… and I am trying to charm her into being my mate." he held up the mouse. "And what better way of charming a female feline than catching her a mouse?"

"But… you're not a mouser."

"What? I've slaughtered ogres, skewered trolls, and struck fear into the hearts of many people!" As he said this, he took out his sword, fencing at the air. "What makes you think that I, Puss in Boots, couldn't be a mouser?"

The mouse swung itself over and grabbed Puss' sword by the blade, then bonked him on the head with the hilt of it, scurrying away when he let it go.

"That." I answered, walking back towards the house while Puss rubbed his head, cursing in Romanian.

0o0o0o0o0

**Radio's POV**

I decided to share a room with Rudy… I suppose that's quite typical, isn't it?

As we lied down in bed, I couldn't help thinking about the image I saw today. One minute, I'm walking into Red's room to see if she had a spare room-key, and the next minute I'm seeing Rudy's hands on her bosom. But, I knew he wasn't touching her on purpose, so I obviously believed Blu when she said her cousin was a lying, corruptive, easily-aroused snot… well, that's what she called her in my mind, though I suppose the term 'slut' would easily suffice.

But what troubled me was that Rudy wasn't trying to pull away and didn't say anything… it was as if he were in a trance. Being a homosexual, you would have thought that he would have declined on touching a girl's breasts, having no interests in them… or did he? Perhaps he was coming out of his homosexual lifestyle and was becoming interested in the opposite sex.

The opposite and_ attractive _sex, no doubt.

_No… Rudy isn't that kind of boy. _I thought. _If he were going straight we would have noticed, and he wouldn't show it by performing such a sinful act, especially during a crisis like this!_

"'Night, Radio," he said to me as he covered up with the blankets.

"Good night," I said. I didn't know whether it was the need for comfort or just a random gesture, but I found myself snuggling close to him and wrapping my arms around him.

I felt him flinch. "Uh, be right back. I gotta… use the bathroom." And he slipped out of bed and out the door.

The night was quiet, but I believe the shattering of my feelings broke the silence.

0o0o0o0o0

**3rd**** Person POV**

Rudy walked down the hallway, trying to control his breathing as he passed by everyone's rooms. He came across the living room, where he saw that Blu was sitting on the couch, her face in her hands, and he paused, slowly approaching her. "Blu? Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Godmother, why do you keep asking tha-" Blu began to snap, turning towards Rudy, and she paused. "Oh, Rudy, it's you. Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay. I-I was just wondering if everything was alright, because you don't look too well."

"I've just been having trouble sleeping. Why don't you go back to bed?"

Rudy shrugged. "I can't sleep either." he sat down next to her.

"Does it have anything to do with Red?"

"Yeah… sort of."

"Don't worry. I have a remedy: next time you fantasize about her, think about the most ugly-assed guy you can imagine, and-"

"Whoa! I didn't say I was having fantasies about her! It's just… when she had me touch her, I began to grow uncomfortable. Now, I get tense whenever I'm around a girl- including my best friend." he wrapped his arms around himself. "I couldn't control myself, and now I'm afraid I might do it again."

Blu sighed. "Yeah, I often have urges, too. …But, my remedy comes back into play. If you ever feel uncomfortable or aroused, just think about someone else."

"But, who should I think of?"

"How should I know? Just think of someone who you feel comfortable around but doesn't give you any physical urges. …Now, go get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Rudy nodded, heading back to his room. He crawled in bed next to Radio, scooting close to her. He decided to test her remedy and put his arm around Radio… who eagerly snuggled closer to him. The young princess smiled, her heart filling with warmth once again at the feel of being in his arms. _Perhaps I was wrong… Perhaps he hasn't changed. _she thought, and the thought only made her cuddle with him more.

Rudy kept himself relaxed, rubbing Radio's back as they cuddled. He felt his heart-rate slow back to normal, and he felt at ease. He smiled as he hugged his friend. He wasn't thinking of anyone who brought him comfort but didn't get him excited… because he was with her now. He smiled as his eyelids slowly closed, and he found himself drifting to sleep.

As for Blu, sleep wasn't coming so easily. _Why can't I shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen? _she thought as she looked at the clock, still wide awake.

0o0o0o0o0

Anne and Rhea walked back to the Huntresses' cabin, having been sent to check on Silver. "Man, this is going to be one heck of a hunt," Anne said. "We've got 2 werewolves to handle, all the while keeping a lookout for You-Know-Who."

"Yeah… If this job didn't cover medical-costs, I'd have quit by now," Rhea said as they entered the cabin and began walking down the stairs.

"I just hope those out-of-towners will be alright. Do you think they'll be okay?"

"With the nameless sorcerer on their tails, I have my doubts. …Although, they have Pin helping them, so they might have a chance- unless they piss off Blu."

Anne cringed. "Ooh… They're goners."

"Oh, I'm just joking, Annie! Blu and Pin are the best monster-hunters in Fairytale Land! Plus, we've already got one of the werewolves locked away, so-"

"(gasp!) Rhea!" Anne gripped her sister's shoulder and pointed into the prison.

The wall was broken, looking as if someone had smashed it inward. They ran over to investigate the damage, seeing that a couple of cinder-blocks had been yanked out as well, and there were black marks on the ground that looked as if the bricks had been dragged across the room.

But what startled the two huntresses the most was that the wolfs bane had withered completely…

And Silver was nowhere in sight.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: What? You honestly thought they could keep SILVER captivated? …If you did, you might as well jump in front of a moving train, too.

Please review. Don't flame or I'll THROW you in front of a moving train! …Depending if I could lift you…


	13. Chapter 13: AwKwArD

Ahh, sorry that I took so long on this! I've been busy with a few things- babysitting, job-hunting, TV-watching- plus inspiration has been short, so I haven't been able to update as often as I used to. :p Luckily, I have enough free-time to make a new chapter. Enjoy!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Starspring: **Sorry, I'm a big fan of werewolves, so it's pretty obvious that I include a lot in my stories :p Just keep in mind which are evil, and which are good, that could help. And, so far babysitting hasn't been a tropic getaway, but it's useful in helping me break my constantly-on-the-computer habit. And, your spidey sense is right. There IS going to be a love-triangle… maybe even TWO! ;)

0o0o0o0o0

Puss sat on the rooftop while Wolf scouted around the house, both of them keeping their eyes open for anyone- or anything- that dared come within ten feet of the house. (A squirrel had scurried to the front porch, curiously sniffing around, until Wolf snarled at it and scared ten years off its life, and it scrammed).

Inside the house, everyone was fast asleep… except for Blu, who walked into the kitchen and fetched herself some tea. Oh, sure, tea is loaded with caffeine and would probably just keep her up, but it wasn't like she was going to be getting any sleep anyway. _This sucks… _she thought. _Wolf's dad is on the loose, we're stuck dealing with kids being chased by Anchantor, we've got to take a godmother-cursed trek to some cave high in the mountains, and I can't get any sleep! …Just throw in Red getting pregnant and Goldie getting her period early, and we'll have a real blast!_

Misery loves company, because apparently Blu wasn't the only one lacking sleep. She heard footsteps, and saw Jimmy walking into the kitchen. "Hey," he said, giving her a glance as he opened the fridge.

"Hey," Blu said, letting out a sigh. "So… what's keeping YOU up?"

Jimmy took a fried-chicken drumstick out of the fridge and sat down at the table. "I just can't sleep. After what just happened, I'm wide-awake." he took a bite out of his chicken.

"Yeah… it's hard to rest when a werewolf is loose, a sorcerer is on your back, and you've ended up in a place that looks like something out of a kid's book."

Jimmy nodded. "You know… when you told us we were in 'Fairytale Land', I figured we were going to be stuck in a girly, happy-go-lucky, enchanted forest, surrounded by fairies and all that gay stuff. …I didn't suspect to see some PG-13 oriented things."

"Meh, it's not always PG-13... Most of it is also Rated 'R'." Blu took a sip of her tea. "The Grimm Brothers didn't exactly write up all the details."

"You mean the 'Brothers Grimm'." Jimmy scratched his head. "Wait… I thought those guys wrote their stories back in the 1800's."

Blu scoffed. "Their _ancestors_ did… But, their great-great-great grandpas didn't exactly know that the stories they wrote were real. Some people in town believed them to be soothsayers, fortune-tellers who wrote stories that foreshadowed upcoming events."

"Huh. They never told us THAT in English class."

"Yeah, well, stories tend to leave out details, like our modern writers, the Grimm Brothers." She walked into the living room, grabbed a book off a shelf, and showed it to Jimmy. It was a story titled 'The Three Little Pigs', written by The Grimm Brothers. "You see, after hearing about their ancestors, these two believed that whatever they wrote would come to life, and wrote their own stories- namely them winning the lottery. But, as it turns out, it was all a myth, so they decided to just write books on what happened. Though, they didn't always include all the details… especially the ones that included me."

Jimmy arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"All the fairytales people know- I know more. I was in them, and I know the REAL stories. Take this one for example…" she opened the book, showing a picture of the Big Bad Wolf (Biggy) trying to blow down a house of straw. "I was doing community service for the three little pork-chops, and I can tell you that the Big Bad Wolf didn't blow their houses down with his own lungs."

"How'd he do it?"

"Well, for the straw-house, he used a leaf-blower," she flipped the pages, showing Biggy trying to blow down a house made of sticks. "For the stick-house, he just pulled out one little twig and caused the place to collapse," she flipped to the page where Biggy was trying to blow down the house of bricks. "And for THIS house, he tried to use a wrecking-ball,"

Jimmy had to stifle a laugh. "A wrecking ball? Seriously?" he chuckled. "I take it he managed to get the pigs, then."

"Nah. I managed to sneak out and climb into the control-chamber and caught him off-guard- apparently he wasn't expecting a 12-year-old to wrestle him for the controls. I managed to pull a lever and swing the wrecking ball away from the house and toward the windshield, then jumped out and let Biggy get smacked into next-week. He was pretty pissed and came back, this time with dynamite, but by that time the pork-patrol became cops and beat his ass 'til my cousin, Robin, arrived and tossed him in prison."

Jimmy gave her a dead-panned look. "So, you saved their house, huh?"

"Pfft. No. Apparently the bacon-triplets didn't feel grateful towards me, saying I was nothing but a trouble-maker and barely let me tell MY half of the story. So, I used a stick of the dynamite Biggy was unable to use and dropped it down their chimney and …Lets just say, I was the first one to blow-UP the house of bricks."

Jimmy let out a snicker. "Now THAT'S a fairytale. …So, what's the most bloodiest, gut-wrenching, disturbing fairytale you ever had to go through?"

Blu rubbed her chin, thinking back, then smirked. "Ever heard of MY fairytale?"

He scoffed. "You have your own fairytale?"

"It's pretty much the only one that doesn't cut-out any bloody-violence,"

Jimmy smirked. "Let me hear it."

So, Blu told him how her parents were killed in a fire, had to live with her bratty cousins, hung out with Pin and Wolf, ran away to avoid Biggy's wrath, lived with a normal family who were killed by Puss, came back to Fairytale Land, met up with Pin, was saved by Wolf, found out Red and Goldie had changed (a little), and blah blah blah, had fairy-powers, had to fight the Red Fairy, yadda yadda, Pin became a puppet, and they killed the Red Fairy, Blu had to give up her powers, and blah blah blah the end.

"Of course, I THOUGHT it was the end," Blu scoffed. "Now, it turns out the very first Big Bad Wolf has returned, and if we don't take him out, he's gonna make a meal out of us." she said, deadpanned.

Jimmy only nodded. "…So, you were a fairy?" he replied, snickering.

"HALF-fairy, you knucklehead." she then sighed, looking at her reflection in her tea. "I'm a half-breed, and in Fairytale Land, half-breeds aren't exactly too respected unless they do something heroic."

"So, what do you have to worry about? You said you took out the 'Red' Fairy, and saved the day-"

Blu shook her head. "I'm not talking about me- though, some people STILL avoid my company and think that I'm still a trouble-maker, despite that I saved their asses from a mystical threat."

"Then who WERE you talking about?"

Blu looked out the window, seeing Wolf scouting outside. "Wolf. He's a half-breed as well."

Jimmy arched an eyebrow. "How? Because he has your powers?"

Blu rolled her eyes. "Gaining powers doesn't make you a half-breed unless you're BORN with them, you dork. …I meant, he's not exactly your average wolf."

"Yeah, yeah, he's a werewolf, and there's the whole half-human, half-wolf concept-"

"He's not JUST a werewolf, you moron. Take a look." Jimmy looked out the window. "You notice how his body is shaped more like a regular wolf, while most werewolves have more human-like figures? That's because he's actually half-wolf, half-werewolf. …A wolfian."

"Wolfian?"

"It's what we call the hybrid of wolves and werewolves… Though, most werewolves nowadays go for their own kind, or humans- which we would call 'wolfids' if they ever managed to breed."

"Yeesh. …So, is Wolf the only 'wolfian' around?"

"Ever since we killed Biggy, he is." she sighed. "But, it's not his species that causes him to be shunned, but who his father is."

Jimmy arched an eyebrow. "Who's his father?"

"Diablo- the werewolf who became the 'Big Bad Wolf'."

_Ah, great, not ANOTHER werewolf… _Jimmy thought, shaking his head. "Poor guy… I know how it feels to have a werewolf for a father."

"I take it you're talking about Silver, right?" Jimmy nodded, and Blu raised a fist. "Nailed it. …So, tell me again, how did you guys meet?"

Jimmy sat on the couch, leaning back. "I guess MY fairytale started when I was seven. I never met my real father, my mom married an asshole who abused us and stole all our money, then through me to the streets after she died of an internal illness. I grew up as a criminal, having to fend for myself, until the cops finally caught me and were transferring me to prison- since we didn't have a juvenile hall nearby and I threatened to burn down the orphanage. I managed to elude them, but was captured by different police who mistook me for another criminal, and sent me to Pent Towers."

Blu sat down next to him, rubbing her chin. "I've heard of that place. That's where we send our most hard-core, bad-assed monsters."

"Yeah, and I came face-to-face with the worst ones. …I was forced to share a cell with Silver, and neither of us got along until some lizard-creep and gorgon tried to make a meal out of me, and Silver saved my ass, claiming he didn't want anyone to touch his 'cell bitch'- though, he was actually playing a charade, from what Lilly had told me."

"Who's Lilly?"

Jimmy sighed, remembering his old friend. "She was a ghost who lived in Pent Towers. She wasn't a prisoner, but a lost-spirit trying to find the path to Heaven, and believed the only reason she hadn't passed on was because she was meant to help someone on Earth. …She helped Silver and I escape Pent Towers, and even helped us after we met Danny and Rudy. We wouldn't have made it far without her, and she passed on after our enemies had been captured."

Blu nodded.

"Anyway, back to the original subject… I never really found out why Silver actually saved me, until after we broke out of prison. It turns out he knew my mom, and promised to take care of her while she was pregnant with me. But, some other ass-wipe separated them, and Silver couldn't fulfill his promise… that is, until he met me, and decided to do what he couldn't do for my mom and take care of me. …Turns out, I didn't only need him, but he needed me, especially since I managed to break his curse and turn him human." He then raised his hand. "And YES, I know, it DOES sound like we ripped off some lame Disney-flick."

Blu rubbed her chin. "Actually… it sounds more like you ripped off three." She held up one finger. "You lived on the streets, having to fend for yourself- just like Aladdin." she held up a second finger. "You lived a hardcore life, only because you needed a role-model to guide you- just like Jim Hawkins… er, '_Treasure Planet's_'Jim Hawkins, I mean." she held up a third finger. "And, finally, you learned to love Silver- in a father-son sort of way- and managed to break the curse- just like Beauty and the B-" she then paused.

Jimmy arched an eyebrow, noticing her expression. "Beauty and the Beast…?" he said, motioning her to go on.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "N-No, nothing's wrong. I just…" she rubbed her forehead. "I just feel nauseas." She stood up, walking down the hall to the bathroom, looking back at Jimmy. "Why don't you try to get some rest? …And, I'd either scarf down the rest of that chicken or pitch it. We've been known to have gremlins hang around houses looking for scraps when someone doesn't finish their food." she then walked back into the bathroom.

Jimmy realized he still had the drumstick in his hand, and continued to eat it… until he began to feel nauseas as well. _Maybe I should step outside for some air, _he thought. After all, he always went outside when he couldn't sleep. He stepped outside, dropping the chicken in a trash-can, and sat on the front steps, breathing in fresh air and looking at the forest's scenery, gazing up at the stars and bright crescent-moon…

And that's when he passed out.

0o0o0o0o0

Pin woke up, seeing that it was almost 3 in the morning when he heard someone talking. He walked out of his room and down the hall, carrying a knife just in case. He paused halfway down the hall, seeing that it was only Blu and Jimmy- Blu telling him the REAL 'Three Little Pigs' tale. _'Guess Jimmy couldn't contain his urge to hear a fairytale… er, wait, or was it Rudy who was a fan? Danny, maybe? _he thought, scratching his head. He sighed and walked into the bathroom, deciding to take a warm bath. He always took one to help him get back to sleep… though, he had to be careful not to dose off in the tub.

Running a bath, he looked into the mirror at his tired expression and tried to think of what to do once he and the others began their trek. It wasn't going to be easy climbing up the mountains- their were always thieves lying in wait, and blood-thirsty creatures waiting for a fresh kill… let alone the fact that Anchantor was after them and Diablo was loose. "This is going to be one LONG trip," he said to himself, rubbing his face.

Once the tub was full, he turned off the water, slipped out of his pajamas and into the tub, relaxing at the feel of the warm water…

…And jolting when Blu ran into the bathroom, turning to the sink and grasping it, taking a heavy breath… then looking out the corner of her eye and seeing Pin. "Augh!" she yelped.

"Gah!" Pin cried, grabbing the curtains and using them to shield his nudity.

0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, in a less awkward situation…_

Seven little satyrs were having a campout that night. Their names were: Glen, Garth, Gertrude, Gayle, Giles, Gwen, and Fred. It had been quite an evening for them- roasting cans over the fire, swimming in the creek, pitching the tent (though, they ended up eating it and had to sleep in their sleeping-bags), and hiking in the woods, grazing on some wild grasses as they walked. Now, they were asleep, after having a scary-story-telling contest. Giles won, scaring the other kids with his story about a troll who was always hungry for goat-meat.

*_Snap_* went a twig, and Gwen's eyes shot open as she gasped. She turned to Garth, shaking him awake. "Garth, wake up. I heard something…" she whispered.

"Ugh, go _ba-a-a-ack _to sleep, Gwen," Garth said, groggily rubbing his eyes. "It was probably just a raccoon or something."

*_crunch, crunch, crunch_* went some leaves as they were stepped on.

"There it is, again!" Gwen gasped.

"I heard it too…" Gayle whispered, sitting up and looking around.

"It's probably just some pixies pranking us," Gertrude yawned, being awakened by her siblings. "They're always messing with campers."

"_Bu-u-u-ut _what if it's a monster?" Glen said, wide-awake as well.

"Or worse, the goat-eating troll!" Gwen gulped.

"Oh, _ple-e-e-ease_." Garth scoffed. "That was just a story _Gi-i-i-i-iles _made up to scare us,"

"It's true, though," Giles said, sitting up and smirking. "The troll always wanders through the woods, looking for goat-flesh… especially kids!" he jerked towards Gwen, making her squeal in fright.

"Cut it out, _Gi-i-i-iles_!" Fred snapped, sitting up and glaring at his brother. "There's no such thing as goat-eating trolls!"

"Yeah, who _e-e-e-eats _goat-meat anyway?" Garth sneered.

"You guys were _pre-e-e-ety _convinced when I told the story," Giles retorted.

"Well, the story's over," Gertrude said, walking around and grabbing a few twigs. "Now, I'm going to get the fire started again, so Gwen can have a little 'night-light' to keep the 'goat-eating trolls' away and we can get some frickin' _sle-e-e-ep_!"

"Yeah, babies can't sleep without their wittle night-lights," Giles said, teasing Gwen.

"Stop it! I can sleep just fine with out a night-light, thank you very _mu-u-uch_!" Gwen snapped.

"Alright, then, prove it." Everyone crawled back into their sleeping bags. "Lets see how long you can stay asleep… _be-e-efore _the troll gets ya!"

"Knock it off, Giles," Fred said warningly, then put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Don't worry, Gwen. Giles is just being an ass."

"Hey, watch it, Fred! My _be-e-est _friend is an ass," Glen said.

"Yeah, you can _te-e-ell _from his grade _a-a-average_." Gayle joked.

"Ooh, like I haven't heard _tha-a-a-at _one before!"

"Just get some sleep, guys." Gertrude said, rolling her eyes. They all lied down, preparing to go to sleep, save Gwen, who kept her eyes open, gripping the edge of her sleeping bag, nervously nibbling on it.

*_rustle rustle_* went the bushes, and the noise startled Gwen enough to rip off a piece of her sleeping bag, gulping it down. "There's something in the bushes!" she gasped.

"Oh, for _he-e-eaven's _sake!" Garth snapped, angrily climbing out of his sleeping bag and walking over to the bushes. "I'm never going to get to sleep at THIS rate!"

"Garth, get back in your sleeping _ba-a-ag_." Gertrude sighed.

"Not until I settle this,"

"Garth, no! Come _ba-a-ack_!" Glen gasped, running after his brother.

"Yeah, Garth. It's probably just some fairy," Fred said.

"I'm not coming back until I prove to _Gwe-e-e-en _that there's no goat-eating-" Garth began to say… until something pulled him into the bushes. "AUGH!"

The other kids gasped and ran over to the bushes, stopping at the sound of frightened bleating and angry snarling.

Then silence.

The other kids trembled, and Gayle took a step forward. "Gar-?" she began to whisper…

…then the werewolf leaped out of the bushes and towards the seven little satyrs.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Following the intensity will be the follow-up of the awkwardness. Review!


	14. Chapter 14: The Next Morning

…Apparently, I have enough free-time to write a second chapter :D

0o0o0o0o0

"_Hey… kid… kid! …wake up!" _a voice was calling to Jimmy… a voice that sounded familiar.

He was surrounded by darkness, groaning as he tried to figure out where he was.

"_C'mon, kid… up and at 'em! …Shit, are you dead?"_

"S-Silver…?" Jimmy said, opening his eyes, seeing a pink-purple-and-reddish morning sky… and a wolfish face- but it wasn't Silver's.

"Silver? Who's Silver?" Wolf asked, turning to Puss, who just shrugged.

Jimmy sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a truck… what the $&% happened last night?"

"Ah, you passed out last night, if my guess is correct," Puss said.

"Passed out?" Jimmy thought back to last night. He recalled talking to Blu, then stepping outside… then everything went black.

"Did you eat or drink anything that might have caused you to go unconscious?" Wolf asked.

Puss gave Wolf a sneer. "Are you kidding? The only edible substance that would cause a kid to pass out would be alcohol!" he scoffed, then looked at Jimmy curiously. "Wait, you didn't stumble upon Pin's hidden scotch, did you?"

It was Wolf's turn to sneer at Puss. "Pin doesn't drink!"

"But his grandfather did, before he gave the house to him!"

"Emphasis: PIN lives here, now, so I doubt he kept any gin, scotch, or whiskey that his grandpa horded."

"Well, maybe his grandfather had a secret stash that Pin doesn't know about!"

"HEY!" Jimmy snapped, grabbing the two animals' attentions. "Can someone PLEASE tell me what happened last night?"

0o0o0o0o0

_Last Night While Jimmy Was Passed Out_

**Pin's POV**

You know… it's not every day that someone barges into your bathroom at 3 o'clock in the morning while you're in the tub, so you can guess how shocked- and embarrassed- I was when Blu came in. We stared at each other, a loss for words. …This was pretty much the most awkward moment we could ever experience. Ever.

"Um, hi…" I said, awkwardly.

"H-Hi… um, why are you in the tub?" Blu responded, and I could sense awkwardness in her voice as well.

"Why didn't you knock?"

She gave me a look. "Well, gee, Pin. I guess I forgot that you always bathed before the crack of dawn!" …Now, I sensed sarcasm. She shook her head and began to walk out. "Never mind. I'll just wait 'til you're done."

I looked at her, realizing- from her blood-shot eyes and slouching posture- that she hadn't slept at all tonight. "Wait… is something wrong?"

"…Besides the fact that you're naked and I'm still in the room?"

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, then sat on the edge of the tub. "Alright, I'm decent… er, half-decent. Now, tell me."

She sighed and faced me, walking over and sitting on the toilet- lid down, duh. "I just… I've been having a bad feeling, lately, and it's been keeping me up all night." she then hung her head low. "I just can't get to sleep."

I scooted closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should try sleeping somewhere that feels secure. …And on something that's more comfortable than the couch." She only shrugged, looking down at the ground. "Would… you like to share a room with me?"

I didn't know whether it was the fact that I was up at an early hour or the affect of the awkwardness that made me ask that question, but I felt like an idiot after I asked it.

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

I'd like to take this chance to say that whatever kind of fantasy Red and Goldie had about Pin being in the nude was probably not realistic… especially from my point of view, now. (My godmother, he's just muscular everywhere, isn't he?) …*ahem* Sorry, I was staring.

"Um, hi…" he said, awkwardly… and I could see he was blushing all-over- (crap, why do I keep staring there?)

"H-Hi… um, why are you in the tub?" I asked. I didn't MEAN to sound awkward… plus, who bathes at this hour, anyway?

"Why didn't you knock?"

Ooh, good comeback… but, I always have a secret weapon for comebacks: sarcasm.. "Well, gee, Pin. I guess I forgot that you always bathed before the crack of dawn!" He looked at me curiously, and I sighed… I wasn't really in much of a mood to have a Battle of the Witty Remarks with anyone right now. "Never mind. I'll just wait 'til you're done."

But, of course, Pin had to sense my emotions… I'd bet anything that he takes lessons from Wolf. "Wait… is something wrong?"

"…Besides the fact that you're naked and I'm still in the room?" …Yet another witty remark.

I heard a bit of splashing, then. "Alright, I'm decent… er, half-decent. Now, tell me."

I sighed again and faced him- keeping my eyes on the ground even though he wrapped a towel around himself- and sat on the toilet, lid down of course. Pin and I have always been good friends, so I felt I could tell him anything… especially that I was just reminded of my late-parents after Jimmy told me his 'Beauty and the Beast' related part of his life-story.

Because… that was my parent's fairytale. My mother was the beauty- before she became the Blue Fairy- and my father was the beast. …And, no, he wasn't Silver, due to the fact that my mom broke the spell, they married, had me, and my father never spent any prison-time what-so-ever, so you can kiss THAT idea goodbye.

"I just… I've been having a bad feeling, lately, and it's been keeping me up all night." I told him. _And I miss my parents. _I confessed in my head. I hung my head low, looking at my feet, which were close to Pin's, seeing how much bigger his were from mine. "I just can't get to sleep."

I then felt him put a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should try sleeping somewhere that feels secure. …And on something that's more comfortable than the couch." he said to me, but I only shrugged, knowing it was just Pin's regular hospitality. "Would… you like to share a room with me?"

…Okay, I think that was way past hospitality. I looked at him, arching an eyebrow… and seeing that he was blushing again, probably feeling like a dumb-ass for asking that question. I couldn't blame him- rather, I felt like smacking him upside the head.

But… I was tired, and really wanted to get some rest. So, I wouldn't know whether it was the lack of sleep that caused my insanity or the affect of the awkwardness of being around a half-naked Pin, but I found myself saying: "Okay,"

"Alright," Pin replied, and I sensed relief in his voice. "You go ahead and crawl in my bed, and I'll be up in a minute."

"Right. …Just make sure you're wearing clothes." And I walked out of the bathroom and into his room, kicking off my shoes and crawling under the sheets.

A few minutes later, Pin came in- wearing pajamas, thank God- and crawled in next to me. Insomnia-Insanity struck me again as I wrapped my arm around him, though I didn't feel so awkward after he wrapped his arms around me. Even though I felt secure, I still couldn't get to sleep, but felt relaxed being close to my friend… despite my bad feeling wouldn't decrease.

0o0o0o0o0

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Diablo walked through the forest, pausing when he came across a set of footprints…

Wolf-prints, actually…

_Were-_wolf prints…

And they weren't his. He sniffed them, analyzing their scent. _They don't belong to any werewolf I've ever known… _he thought. _Perhaps they belong to that werewolf Anchantor was talking about._

He followed the tracks, sensing blood up ahead… and coming across a small campsite, with seven empty sleeping bags and blood spilled all over the ground. "Huh. Whatever wolf came by here sure had a craving," he said, kneeling down on all fours and taking a taste of the blood. "Mm. Goat must've been on the menu, tonight."

"…And it will be his last meal," came a Spanish-voice, and the werewolf jerked his head over, seeing a cat-creature wearing a rimmed hat, a belt, and large black boots… and aiming a cross-bow at him. "It will be… after I hunt you." He shot an arrow at the werewolf.

But Diablo was quick, and dodged the arrow. The were-cat shot another at him but he dodged again, then leaped forward and pinned the creature to the ground. "Care to tell me why you're trying to kill me, or should I just kill you?"

"Ay, easy! I was just doing my job!"

"If your job involves randomly attacking werewolves, I doubt it would be worthwhile… especially now." he gripped his throat.

"Gack! Look, I-I wasn't INTENTIONALLY trying to kill you! I was hired to! …I'm actually after a DIFFERENT werewolf!"

Diablo arched an eyebrow, stepping off the cat-creature but still keeping a grip on his throat. "What did this other werewolf look like?"

"Exactly like you… only, without a silver crescent over his eye… and probably a few hundred years younger." Diablo tightened his grip. "Gack! Hey, calm down! It was only a joke!"

"And why, pray tell, are YOU after him? Did a man named Anchantor hire you?"

The were-cat sneered. "No, I've never heard of anyone by that name. The only werewolf I was hired to kill was you,"

Diablo snarled. "WHO hired you?"

"A man named Robin …gack… Hood."

Diablo growled, his eyes growing darker at the memory of Robin Hood… the man who gave him his silver-scar… He pinned the cat-creature to the ground again, raising his claws. "Tell Robin that I'm not leaving without a fight- a fight I plan to win. …But, since you're probably bad with messages, I'll just send your body…"

The were-cat acted quick, pulling a knife out of his belt and stabbing Diablo in the stomach. The werewolf howled in pain, and the cat-creature kicked him off and leaped onto a tree-branch, hissing at him. "Next time, think twice before you pull a move on Anthony Putsenbutes," with that, the cat-creature ran off into the night.

Diablo snarled, looking at his wound. Being a werewolf, his wound quickly healed, so he didn't feel like hunting the cat-creature down TOO much.

…Especially since he had a new target, now.

He ran off into the night, deciding he'd track down the other werewolf later. _…Besides, it was probably going to die anyway with that psycho-cat on the loose. _he thought.

0o0o0o0o0

_Present Time_

Radio slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was that she was still in Rudy's arms. Smiling, she snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her face into his chest and unleashing a relaxed sigh.

"Have a good night?" someone asked, and she gasped and looked at the foot of the bed.

…seeing Izzy, sitting there. "Isabel! What are YOU doing here?" Radio gasped.

"I heard some commotion last night about a wolf. Although, my new cat-like instincts told me there was no danger- except that 'Puss' character was nearby- so I remained in my room… up until I found out you were rooming with Rudy." she bounced her eyebrows flirtatiously.

"How'd you find out?"

"A little bird told me… well, more like little mouse. _Mice_, actually, since there's two of 'em." Izzy pointed her paw at a pair of red-haired mice, no doubt Chris and Chrys.

"Ha ha! Oh, MAN, just wait 'til Mom and Dad wake up and see this!" Chris laughed, his voice sounding high-pitched due to his transformation.

"I thought I'd never see the day that our gay brother would have a GIRL in his bed!" Chrys added while giggling, her voice high-pitched as well.

Radio sighed and shook her head. "I should have known," she muttered.

There was a knock at the door, and Danny stepped in. "Hey, have you guys seen Jimmy?" he asked.

"Meow…" Izzy replied, arching an eyebrow in confusion, while Chris and Chrys squeaked and shook their heads.

"I haven't seen him, either." Radio responded, then quickly slipped out of Rudy's arms and off the bed. "Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and he wasn't in bed. I checked the kitchen, living room, and bathroom, but he was nowhere in sight." Danny replied.

"Well, we've got to find him, then! Who KNOWS what could have happened!"

Rudy stirred, slowly coming out of his sleep. "Ugh… what's with the yelling?" he asked, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Jimmy's missing. C'mon!" Grabbing Rudy's arm and Danny by the shirt, Radio dragged her friends down the hall, into the living room…

…Where they saw Jimmy lying on the couch, an ice-pack on his head. Wolf was lying on the ground close to him, only to stand up when the others ran in. "Hey, look who's up-" Wolf began to say.

"JAMES!" Radio ran over, sitting beside Jimmy. "What on earth happened? Why are you wearing an ice-pack? Did you get hurt? Where-"

"Whoa, easy, Radio!" Jimmy said, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm not hurt. I just have a little headache… which increased after you yelled."

"Where did you go last night?" Danny asked.

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to raid the fridge for a snack. Blu was up, too, so we chatted for a bit, then I decided to step outside for some fresh air and passed out."

"Passed out? How?" Rudy gasped.

"I don't know. I just felt nauseas, then everything went black."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Radio asked.

"What is this, 20 Questions? I'm FINE, guys."

"I hope so, because we've got a long trip ahead of us," Pin said as he entered the room. He was wearing his rimmed hat, cape, utility belt, boots, a tight black T-shirt and tight black jeans.

Rudy's heart practically burst. "Holy crud…" he wheezed, looking at Pin's tight outfit.

"Um… any reason why you're dressing like Zorro?" Jimmy asked.

Pin rolled his eyes and ignored the question. Behind him, Blu, Red, and Goldie walked down the hall in a drowsy state. "I don't see why we have to leave now," Red muttered. "It's too early to go anywhere…"

"The one thing we agree on…" Blu replied.

"Whoa, wait! We're leaving NOW?" Danny sputtered.

"Hey, the sooner we handle your sorcerer problems, the better." Pin replied with a shrug.

"Can't we solve 'em AFTER breakfast?" Goldie sneered.

"We'll get breakfast along the way," Pin then looked down at Izzy and the two mice. "Although, I think your cat and mice should stay behind for safety-"

"No way!" Puss snapped, running in and throwing his arms around Izzy. "I will NOT stand for this gorgeous feline being left behind!"

"Like I'd stay behind, anyway." Izzy sneered, shoving Puss away from her.

"And we're going, too!" Chris and Chrys exclaimed.

Radio, Puss, and Wolf understood them, but all the others heard was meowing and squeaking. "They said they're coming," Wolf translated.

Blu groaned. "Whatever. They can come…" she said.

"No way! I'm NOT letting my siblings get involved in this!" Rudy snapped.

"We've been changed into mice, and he doesn't want us involved?" Chrys asked, deadpanned.

"I don't know how to say this, Rudy, but I agree with your… 'siblings'." Wolf said. "They should be allowed to come, since you all share the same problem."

"But-" Rudy began to protest.

"No 'buts'. We're not leaving anyone behind… especially during THIS scenario." Radio said. "Now, go grab your parents."

Rudy moaned and walked back to his room, carrying Chris and Chrys (who slapped each other hi-fives). He came back, carrying his entire family in his hands.

"Everyone ready?" Pin asked, receiving a few groans in response. "Lets go."

And so their journey began.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step," …though, our heroes are probably hoping to drive the next nine-hundred ninety-nine miles! LOL …Am I right?

*not even a cricket chirps*

Uh… right. Um, please review, and do not flame… despite how lame my joke was just now…


	15. Chapter 15: An Unexpected Family Reunion

Wait no more. Here's a new chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **Thank you. And take your time on your stories, and I hope playing Kingdom Hearts triggers inspiration for ya!

**Starspring: **Yeah, I like to savor my free time nowadays (and thank you for not leaving any remarks about my lame joke). …Glad you enjoyed the awkwardness!

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

You know, I didn't really expect my bad feeling to increase.

THEN we got to town.

Outside the Mayor's office were angry throngs (and no, guys, it's NOT a type of underwear), shouting their complaints, while the mayor nervously tried to calm them down but to no avail. "Something raided my chicken-coop last night!/My prize sheep has gone missing!/There were wolf-tracks outside my house!/Why are all the Huntresses scouting about?/Something broke into my barn last night!/My cat is missing!/What's this talk about Diablo returning?/Cut down the gas-prices!" all the people were shouting.

Now, you're probably wondering who the Mayor is, expecting it to be a famed fairy-tale character that surprisingly has a different role than what you expected in fairytale books.

It's a guy named Steve. He's 5 feet tall, has receding brown hair and a mustache, where's tiny circular glasses, wearing a gray suit, red bow-tie, black loafers, and was shaking and nervously biting his lip as the people shouted at him. Sorry to burst your bubble, but he ain't a fairy-tale character.

"P-People, people, PLEASE, calm down!" he cried out, raising his hands and having the people shut up at last. "I know there's been trouble in our town! But I do not know what they are yet, so one at a time tell me why you fret!"

…Did I mention he's a rhymer? One of the reasons why I'm not voting for him during the next election.

A female satyre stepped into the front of the crowd, her face lined with tear-stains. "M-My children were _m-mu-u-urdered _last night!" she sobbed. "Something _atta-a-acked _them while they were _ca-a-amping _out!" she wiped her eyes. "I went out to check on them early this _mo-o-orning_, but all I found was _blo-o-o-od_, and _wolf prints_!"

"I've been seeing a bunch of wolves running around lately, too!" Some farmer shouted from somewhere in the crowd. "I was checkin' up on ma two cows, and saw one of th' varmints sniffing around the outside of ma fence!"

"Alright, apparently, we just have a simple wolf-problem," Mayor Steve said, calmly. "I'll issue a warrant to exterminate any wolves within 100 meters of the area-"

"It's NOT the wolves!" A new voice shouted… and it came from next to me… from Wolf. He stepped through the crowd, the people parting from him and making a path (out of fear, from the looks on their faces), and my fuzz-brained friend stood before the mayor. "My father, Diablo, has returned, and HE'S the one responsible for all of this!"

Many people gasped, a couple women even let out shocked screams… and I think a possum played dead somewhere.

"What? But I thought we got rid of him!" A local butcher scoffed.

"FYI, YOU guys didn't, the wolves did!" Wolf snapped. "And the reason you've been seeing them around is because they're scouting around, trying to find him and PREVENT him from killing anyone else!"

"…The same thing the Huntresses are doing, and the same thing we should ALL be doing," Pin spoke up, walking up beside Wolf. "If we don't track down Diablo soon, more lives will be lost. Men, meet up with the Huntresses and any other hunters and help them scout the area. Ladies, keep your children and animals inside after dark, and keep yourselves well-armed. Kids, tell your teachers that you can't stay after school or go to any evening extracurricular practices until the werewolf is caught."

The people murmured nervously, some of them nodding their heads, a few mothers hanging on to their children. "Then it's settled. People of Fairytale Land… Do what he said!" Mayor Steve 'declared', pointing at Pin. What a weenie.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Yet _another_ good reason why I wasn't voting Steve into office next election.

The crowd dispersed, rushing to the nearest artillery-stores. "Blu, what's going on?" Rudy asked me. "Who's this 'Diablo' wolf?"

"In case you haven't heard, he's Wolf's dad and the most loathed and evil werewolf in all of Fairytale Land." I replied as we continued to walk.

"You think we should tell Robin about this?" Wolf asked. "From that satyr's story, my dad might be close."

"He's probably heard about it by now," Goldie replied. "…Especially since a bunch of people nearly tore the mayor apart over it."

"We should go to him anyway," I said. "We still need to tell him to keep an eye out for ol' what's-his-name."

"Don't you think my brother's got enough on his hands?" Red sneered. "I mean, he's already having to scout around for Diablo."

"Robin Hood is your BROTHER?" Radio gasped.

"Red Riding HOOD, Robin HOOD… Ever notice a connection?" I sneered.

We walked to the cop-shop… and that's when I noticed something that would keep me up for weeks. (as if I wasn't lacking _enough_ sleep…)

0o0o0o0o0

**3rd**** Person POV**

Robin stood by the window, looking out at the streets. Ever since Blu mentioned Diablo, he became tense. He and the dark-hearted werewolf had a long history together, during the time when he was a master-thief and wandered the woods, robbing the rich to fend for the poor… all the while making sure the werewolf never went by his family. One fateful night, the werewolf managed to get close-

"Robin?"

He turned around, seeing Blu, Pin, Wolf, Red, Goldie, Puss… and four other teenagers he didn't recognize, one of them having mice in their pockets and another holding a small brown cat.

…At least, he _almost_ didn't recognize _all_ of them.

"Blu, what's going on? Who are these guys?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What do you know, that's the first thing I was getting at," Blu replied. "Rob, these are some out-of-towners, and apparently they have a 'sorcerer' problem."

"What kind of sorcerer?"

"The one who's name cannot be mentioned."

Robin scratched his head. "Voldemort?"

Blu slapped her forehead. _I'd figure Red… but ROBIN? HONESTLY? _she thought.

Robin chuckled. "I'm just kidding… I know you're talking about Anchantor."

Everyone gasped. "Robin, are you NUTS? You know we can't say his name out loud!" Pin said, stunned.

Robin laughed, shaking his head. "No, you can't say his REAL name out loud. 'Anchantor' is just a name he came up with on his own. His given name is the one that we have to avoid,"

"What's his real name?" Wolf asked.

"If he said it, we'd be dead, you wolfed twit," Puss scoffed.

"He cursed my foster-dad, Silver, Rudy's family, and our friend, Izzy." Jimmy explained, stepping up to Robin. "We think he might still be after us,"

Robin rubbed his chin, turning to face Jimmy. "I see. Tell me, how far out of the land… are… you…" his voice trailed off as he looked at Jimmy, studying his features. _Those eyes… that hair… Could it be…? _he thought in disbelief.

"Uh, Earth to Big Bro," Red said, tapping Robin's shoulders after seeing him space out. "We have a SITUATION, here."

Robin shook his head. "S-Sorry, it's just…" he looked at Jimmy again. "Um, could you tell me who you are and about your parents?"

"Why would that be important?" Goldie asked.

"Because it might have a reason why the sorcerer is after them!" Robin replied, a bit hastily.

"Well, I'm Rudy Homes and… my parents are… _mice_ at the moment." Rudy said, pulling out his mother and father.

"My name is Nadine Juliet Tianavene of Mandonia- though, my friends call me 'Radio- and my parents are deceased. I was cursed by Anchantor 200 years ago, and my curse wasn't broken until 4 years ago," Radio replied, solemnly. "They were the king and queen of Mandonia."

Danny sighed. "I'm Danny Charmm. My parents are deceased as well," he said, sadly. "A madman had murdered them and burned down our castle. …My parents were royalty, as well. My father's last name was 'Charmm', and my mother's was 'White'."

Jimmy shrugged. "The name's Jimmy Krook. I was adopted by Silver." he replied. He decided not to bring up his late-mother and the fact that he never knew his real father. "And the reason why Anchantor is after us is because he was messing with Silver- who he cursed _again_- and is trying to make our lives a living hell."

Robin nodded, sighing. "Apparently, Anchantor still has a hobby in causing misery." he said.

"We were told to see the Djinn of Dynasties to find a way to stop him," Pin said. "We're heading to the mountains, now."

"I see… When are we leaving?"

"_We_?" Blu repeated.

Robin smirked at her. "You didn't honestly think I'd skip out on _this_ kind of adventure and let you have all the fun, did you?"

"If you count having to hike a thousand miles up a mountain, along with getting cursed, tortured, and killed, as 'fun'."

Robin patted her on the back, chuckling, then clapped his hands together, rubbing them eagerly. "Well, c'mon, guys! Lets go find that Djinn!"

"Ugh, can we drive there?" Goldie griped. "I can't stand walking anymore…"

"Maybe if you didn't spend most of your time on the couch, you'd have more energy," Red scoffed, and Goldie just stuck her tongue out at her.

0o0o0o0o0

Fortunately, they decided to take a car… of course, a trip up the mountains required a car built for rough terrain. Pin didn't have such a car, believing that it was better to walk and was safer for the environment (Blu and Jimmy rolled their eyes at this); Blu didn't have any cars, unable to afford it (one reason why she took up hi-jacking 'em); Red's parents refused to buy her one until she learned some responsibility; Wolf could drive… but didn't have a license OR a car; Robin's wife, Marian, was using his car to go see her parents; and, of course, Rudy, Danny, and Jimmy's vehicles weren't nearby.

Luckily, there was one person they knew who owned over a hundred vehicles.

"Blu! Robin! Red! Goldie!" Snow White exclaimed as she opened the door, greeting her cousins. "I'm so glad you decided to visit!" she looked at Rudy, Jimmy, Radio, and Danny just then. "…And who are these young strangers?"

"I'm Rudy Homes, and these are my friends, Radio, Jimmy Krook, Izzy, Danny Charmm, and my family who have been turned into mice." Rudy said, motioning at everyone.

"They're out-of-towners who-" Blu began.

"DANNY!" Snow squealed at the top of her lungs just then, and pretty much scared the heck out of everyone. She then wrapped her arms around Danny, squeezing him tight. "Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you. My, have you grown!"

"*gack!* Um… have we met?" Danny choked out.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm your aunt!"

Blu rubbed her chin, noticing there was _some_ resemblance between Danny and Snow. "Um… care to clarify, cuz?" Robin asked.

"Oh, of course! Come into the living room,"

Everyone walked into a fancy-looking room with white walls with a pink trim, matching white furniture, and a tea-set on a white coffee table. "I-I don't understand," Danny said as they sat down. "I don't remember having an aunt. My parents never mentioned your name, before."

Snow sighed as she poured the tea. "Well, you see, your mother and I came from the same family, but we both had different fairy-tales. After graduation, she and our younger sister, Rosie, moved out of Fairytale Land to see the rest of the world. We wrote letters to one another every once in a while- I told them about my story, and they told me about theirs."

"Wait, I had TWO aunts?" Danny blinked once. Twice. He then shook his head. "Never mind… what was their story?"

"Well, they were staying at their cottage, when a large bear came to the door. It could talk, and asked for a warm place to stay…"

"Oh, I KNOW this story!" Rudy exclaimed. "They let the bear stay for the winter, and in the summer he left to go guard his treasure. Then the two girls encounter a dwarf and save him from several perils, but he's ungrateful to them. They then see the bear confronting the dwarf, who tells him to eat the girls instead, but the bear kills him anyway, turns into a prince, marries Snow White… er, the 'other' Snow White, and Red Rose marries his brother!"

Snow White giggled. "You certainly know your fairytales! …But, that's not exactly the 'real' story."

Blu cocked her head to the side. For the first time in her life, someone ELSE was telling the true version of a fairytale, other than her! _This I got to hear. _she thought.

"My sisters were hospitable toward the bear… but he didn't really go off to 'guard' his treasure. The dwarf had cursed him and hid his treasure in a different spot each winter, and the bear had to find it before the next snow-fall. One day, while my sisters were rescuing the dwarf after he got his beard stuck and they had to cut it off, they found a map within his beard that showed where he hid the treasure. They didn't know it belonged to the bear at first, and decided to go find it themselves, finding it hidden in an old oak tree. But the dwarf found them and was going to kill them for touching 'his' treasure, until the bear showed up and killed him first." She smiled. "You see… rather than looking for the treasure that summer, the bear was actually following my sisters- namely your mother, Danny. He had a crush on her," She sighed happily. "And, since he had found the treasure, his curse was broken, and he married your mother, while Rosie decided to come back to Fairytale Land."

"But… why didn't we ever meet in person?" Danny asked.

"We did once, when you were three." Snow shook her head and took a sip of her tea. "(sigh) That's the first AND last time we got to see each other in person. Your mother lived in a kingdom thousands of miles out of Fairytale Land, and it was expensive to take the Zaphael Train to certain places. When our mother passed away and my father re-married to my step-mother, we were starting to go bankrupt because she spent so much of our money."

"Huh. I can relate to that," Jimmy mumbled.

"When my father passed away, my step-mother- possibly being related to Cinderella's step-mother or something- spent every penny of his inheritance on herself, so I hardly got to go and see you anymore. The only time she used it for anyone else was when she started a college fund for her son, Jacque."

Rudy spewed out his tea in shock and Danny let out a heavy gasp. Surely she wasn't referring to Jacque Custoe- the man who had killed Danny's parents… Snow's sister…

"What's wrong?" Wolf asked.

"Er, nothing. Just um… just thought we saw a spider," Rudy replied as he and Danny exchanged looks, both of them thinking the same thing: how were they going to tell Snow White that Snow White was dead? …Er, I mean, the "Seven Dwarves" Snow White being told that the "Rose Red" Snow White was… ah, you get it.

"Ah. …Well, anyway, after Blu and I met the dwarves and my step-mother got herself killed, I met a prince and he took me to his own kingdom." Snow continued. "Your mother and I kept in touch, Danny… though, strangely, we lost touch four years ago, right after she sent me a letter saying that she was planning on coming back to Fairytale Land to visit."

Danny bit his bottom lip, trying to keep it from trembling.

"Anyway, tell me Daniel, how is she doing? Did she come with you?"

Danny made a small squeak-like sound, biting on his fist and shaking his head.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong? …Did something bad happen?"

"Excuse me," Danny said, then quickly stood up and rushed out of the room.

"Daniel?" Snow stood up to follow him, then paused and turned to the others.

"I'll go after him," Jimmy sighed, rushing after the prince.

Snow turned to the others. "What… happened?"

Rudy and Radio looked down sadly, avoiding her gaze. Blu sighed and walked up to her cousin, taking her hand. "Snow… You may want to sit down for this." she said, sadly.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: How will Snow take the news? And why did Robin seem so jumpy? …And why in the world did I set Fairytale Land up with a wuss?

Please review. Flames will be sent to Mayor Steve, for he is- as mentioned- a weenie.


	16. Chapter 16: Tears, Crushes, and AMBUSH!

Well, enough with the delay. Here's a new chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **Trust me, I have a LOT in store for you guys ;)

**Starspring: **Yes, Steve IS a weenie name (good thing I didn't add 'Urkel' after it XD) And, I feel sorry for Danny and Snow too… And Robin knows something, but I'm not saying until later! (and note: 'Rupert' was the name of Jimmy's STEP-dad)

0o0o0o0o0

**Danny's POV**

I ran down the hall and onto the outdoor balcony, grabbing onto the edge to keep myself from falling over it, gulping large breaths of air as I looked over the edge down at the garden below.

Then I began to sob.

I thought there could be nothing worse than losing my parents, let alone having to take over the kingdom after graduation even though I wasn't ready… but now it turns out I have a long-lost aunt- scratch that, _two_ long-lost aunts that my mother had never told me about! Why, I wanted to know. To add insult to injury, it also turns out Jacque- the madman who killed my family- happened to be my step-uncle.

Then I thought about my theory when Blu first brought up my aunt, and how confused I was, believing that her cousin Snow White had been my mother, when it turns out she's actually my aunt, making Blu my second-cousin now. I felt relieved a little, knowing that I had some living relatives… though, I wasn't sure if any of them would be willing to take my place as king (or queen), especially since they just found out my mother had been murdered.

I then became confused again. If Jacque's mother was the one who got herself killed trying to get rid of Snow White (my aunt), why on earth did he come after my mother, who was thousands of miles away during the situation?

Tears rolled down my face as these thoughts ran by in my mind, and finally I buried my face in my arms and stopped thinking about them, trying to keep from thinking about anything that revolved around the incident that triggered my sorrow in the first place. But, no matter how hard I tried, the memory kept flashing inside my head… which sucked, because I've been trying to forget about it for the past four years.

"Hey, Dan, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked, and I turned to see Jimmy in the doorway, looking at me.

"Yes, I'm alright," I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands, wiping off the tears in hopes that Jimmy wouldn't notice I was crying.

Of course, he noticed any way, judging from the critical look on his face. "Oh, PLEASE don't tell me you came out here just to cry,"

"Well, what did you expect? I was suddenly reminded of the death of my mother, and it turns out she has two sisters that she never told me about!" I turned away from him, bitterly staring over the edge.

"Easy, dude. I just figured you'd be over it by now,"

I scowled. "If your parents were murdered without telling you about some long-lost relative that they kept hidden from you, would _you _get over it?"

Even though my back was to him, I could still tell he was shrugging. "Probably not… Though, I've gone through shit like this too, Danny, and I've moved on." he put a hand on my shoulder. "And I suggest you do, too."

I shook my head. "I don't know if I can…"

He rolled his eyes. "Look, Princey, if you keep wallowing in the past, you're not going to have much of a future… not that we might have a future after what happened…"

I sneered at him. "Could we get to the part where you actually say something helpful?"

"Pfft. I'm not the 'sentimental' kind, Dan. If you want a helpful pep-talk, either go to Radio, or Rude-Boy." He started guiding me back toward the door. "Now, c'mon back in, before the others get concerned."

I sighed and went back inside with him, looking down at the floor. Jimmy was never the type of guy who gave anyone a decent piece of advice… yet, he always manages to make a point, and he was right on one thing: I couldn't live in the past. I had to move on, and prepare myself for the future.

…If we HAVE a future.

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

I've seen Snow bawl during dramatic movie moments, funerals, soap operas, weddings, and road trips when we pass by road-kill. Combine all those tear-jerking moments, multiply them by a trillion, and you STILL couldn't match it up with the emotional state she was in now.

"M-My sister is GONE!" she bawled, blowing her nose for the twentieth time in a row. Red had her arm around her in comfort, while Goldie handed her another tissue. "I-I can't believe it… I-I knew Jacque was upset about what happened to his mother, but… *sniffle* Oh, this is all my fault. It should have been me!"

"Don't say that, Snow," Robin snapped. "Just because Jacque got the two of you mixed up doesn't mean it's your own fault."

"Yeah, HE'S the one who lost his mind and couldn't tell one fairy-tale from another," I added in a scoff.

Rudy scooted closer to Snow, lying his hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry you had to hear this, Snow." he said, a few tears in his eyes as well.

"W-What about Danny?" Snow asked. "How has he handled this?"

Radio sighed. "It took him a while to adjust, but luckily Rudolph and his family have been taking good care of him, and that dastardly villain, Jacque, has met his demise." she said.

"I suppose he fell off a cliff, too?" I guessed. Hey, you know the saying: 'Like Psycho-Mom, Like Maniacal-Son'.

Rudy cringed. "Actually… he was shot. In the head." he said, and by the sound of his voice, he seemed tense, almost nervous, and his hands were suddenly shaking.

"Who shot him?" Pin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't care who shot him… just as long as the murderous bastard is good and dead!" Snow snapped, fuming. "Why, I'm surprised it wasn't ME! I would have blown so many bullets into his thick skull, his brain would be made of lead!"

I honestly have never seen this side of her, before. …It was kind of cool.

"Snow, take it easy. Jacque is dead now, so you missed your chance," I said.

"Besides, I think we should be focusing more on Danny." Robin said, firmly. "He's the heir to the throne, now, but he needs guidance if he is to rule."

"But, he's so young!" Snow gasped, now back to her normal attitude. "He shouldn't be allowed to become king until he's at least 21! …or betrothed."

"Meow, meow meow." Izzy said.

Radio arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asked the cat, who nodded.

"What did she say?" Pin asked.

"She says that if someone doesn't claim the throne to Danny's kingdom soon, anarchy will rise." Puss said, beating Radio to the punch.

"I guess there's no choice, then." Snow sighed, sadly. "My little nephew will have to take over…"

"Wait, what about Rosie?" Wolf spoke up. "Maybe SHE could take his place, until he was ready!"

Snow only shook her head. "I'm afraid… she won't be able to." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, great… what happened to HER?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I hoped it wasn't another 'death' related subject, because I was getting tired of those.

"Rosie got into a car accident two years ago, and her body went missing." Robin explained, sternly facing me. "The authorities in her local area presumed her either lost, kidnapped, or dead."

…Apparently Fairytale Land is famous for its deaths, because we're getting a ton of them lately.

Snow began to weep again, but wiped her eyes. "Enough about this," she said, almost begging it sounded. "Lets get back to the original subject. What brings you all here?"

We told her about how we met our visitors, and how Anchantor was after them, finishing with the Huntresses' advice about seeing the Djinn of Dynasties. "…And we need a car to help us get up the mountains," Pin finished.

"Oh, I have one you could use!" Snow walked over to a wall, which had fifty-something car keys hanging on little pegs. She grabbed a pair that had a 'Mickey Mouse' keychain on it. "Take the jeep. It should be able to handle rough terrains."

"Thanks, Snow." I said, catching the keys as she tossed them to me, then turned to the others. "C'mon, lets go find Jimmy and Danny and get going,"

"Wait!" Snow ran up to me. "You're not honestly taking my nephew with you, are you?"

"I have to go," a voice said, and we saw Danny stepping around the corner. (how long had he been there?)

Snow ran over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "But… you could get killed! Or worse! You can't go, Danny…" tears began to form into her eyes again. (geez)

"I'm sorry, Aunt Snow," Danny stepped back and stood beside Rudy and Radio. "If I stay behind, I would just be abandoning my friends… and I refuse to do so. We started our journey together, we'll continue it together, and God willing we'll finish it together."

…Talk about loyalty in royalty.

Snow sighed, stepping up and hugging Danny tight. "I lost both my sisters, Daniel… I don't want to lose you, too." she said.

Danny hugged her back. "You won't, Aunt Snow. I'll be back… and… (sigh) I'll take my place on my parent's throne, and bring order to my kingdom."

The way he said it, it almost sounded like Danny didn't want to rule a kingdom. …He must get it from my side. I mean, having to keep track of what's going on, being responsible for any disasters, deal with all the complaints the people throw at you… Being a powerful monarch isn't all what it's cracked up to be.

We got into Snow's jeep, waved her goodbye, and drove off.

Next stop: certain doom.

0o0o0o0o0

**3rd**** Person POV**

Anchantor landed on a rooftop, deciding to take a break and scope out the area, smirking when he became familiar with his surroundings.

Fairytale Land. This was where he had learned his power… and where he placed his first curse on a spoiled prince. He chuckled at the memory: he had disguised himself as an old beggar, asking for shelter, then cursed the prince into becoming a monster. …It was one of his favorite curses, for he had placed the same kind on Silver. Only, rather than having to 'earn' someone's love (something that always happens in 'the land of enchantment'), he made it to where a fairy had to fall in love with him, deciding to use the 'love someone and earn their love back' thing for the more challenging part of the world, the part where fairytale creatures were labeled as myths.

He always wondered if that curse had been broken.

"Ah, not much has changed around here," he sighed, looking around. Sure, there were a few new shops, along with some new faces, new cars, new hand-held technologies being carried around, those three boys driving down the street with some strangers, but not much to catch his inter-

Wait. Three boys?

"What the…?" he snapped his fingers, making a pair of binoculars appear, and he looked down at a passing jeep. Sure enough, that Jimmy Krook kid and his little friends were in the car, and still alive. "So, those little brats managed to survive, eh? Well, lets see how long they last after I- Hamanahamanahamana…" His gaze fell on a girl in the car, with short blonde hair, wearing a blue sweater… and having the most gorgeous face he had ever seen. His tongue hung out, his heart began to beat rapidly, and he began to pant like a dog. "Who is THAT babe?" he lowered the binoculars, little hearts in his eyes.

The car hit a red light up ahead, and Anchantor quickly ran across the rooftops, keeping his eye on the girl in the front seat. He gazed at her dreamily, feeling as if he were floating, his heart melting, his limbs feeling numb, his vocabulary turning into gibberish…

…and all that ceased as soon as he saw a boy next to her- dressed all in black- grab her hand. "HUH?" he took out the binoculars again, leaning over. He snapped his fingers, making a sonar device thing appear, and he held it up, aiming it at them so he could hear their conversation.

"…Ready for this?" the boy seemed to be saying.

"Duh," the girl scoffed, pulling her hand away. "The sooner we settle this 'Anchantor' business, the sooner we can get back to our lives…"

"So, that pretty little lady is expecting me, is she?" Anchantor said, chuckling. He waved his hands, making his spying-equipment disappear. "Well, I'd hate to keep her waiting. …I'll catch up with her tonight." he smiled, yet glowered, at the three boys he knew. "All the while handle the rest of my business…"

0o0o0o0o0

_Silver stalked through the woods, looking for a place to rest. Haven prowled all night and gotten his fill of those seven little satyrs, he was now ready to get some sleep and save his energy for his next kill._

_The only problem was, so many hunters were walking through the woods that morning, one of them bringing up the name, 'Diablo', and Silver figured that if he were to run into one of those hunters, he'd be dead before dusk. Oh, sure, he could take on one, two, maybe three of those hunters, but they were traveling in larger groups, some of them carrying heavy machine-guns rather than rifles. Besides, it would be foolish to attack them in the daylight, where they could see him clearly and everyone else was active. It would be better if he waited until after dark to take them out._

_As he walked, he heard a few growling noises, and would see a couple wolves snarling at him. He'd snarl back, and they'd pause, cocking their heads to the side then running off. Typical. An average wolf could never take on a werewolf without the rest of its pack, and was wise enough not to attack him._

…_Yet, the way they looked at him, it didn't seem that they were frightened, but surprised or confused, as if he wasn't what they were expecting._

_He came across a marsh just then, noticing that he had wandered into a swampy area. An alligator growled and snapped at him as he walked by a bog, but he only snarled and swiped its snout, leaving four claw-marks on its muzzle and making it swim off, yelping. He let out a growl-ish snicker at this._

_Silver found an old weeping-willow and climbed onto a well-hidden branch, lying on it and finally being able to rest._

_Or, so he thought._

"_So, you're the other werewolf, eh?" a voice said above him. He looked up-_

_*BAM!*_

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, Danny's gonna rule a kingdom, our heroes have begun their journey, Anchantor's developed a crush, and Silver's been ambushed. What will happen next?

Please review. Don't flame unless you DON'T want to see some action, and you DO want to be Anchantor's next crush! …I'm serious!


	17. Chapter 17: Red Blood

**Alright, everybody, here's a new chapter for you. …And, in case you're wondering, YES I DO have some free time on my hands since I'm updating this fast.**

**ReViEwEr ThAnKs**

**Starspring: **I guess they do when they encounter a werewolf, lol. As for Anchantor's age, he looks about 16, but it's hard to say what his real age is (I'm gonna go out on a limb and say around 100). Hopefully things will get better for Danny and Snow. And have fun with your snow days! :D

0o0o0o0o0

**Rudy's POV**

Ever have one of those days where you think you're being watched, and all of a sudden a truck-load of bad-luck just crashes onto you?

I was having one of those days.

We were driving on a dirt road through a thick forest. It had been hours since we left Snow White's house, and the sun was starting to set, hiding behind the trees and giving the woods a dark and eerie appearance. It's times like these I wished I packed a flashlight, a knife, and a security blanket.

Of course, I wasn't really focusing much on how dark it was getting. I was busy thinking about what happened at Snow's castle, namely how devastated Danny was, and how I wished there was some way to cheer him up, especially since he still looked so down. When it wasn't Danny's emotions, it was my own when I remembered who had shot Jacque.

Me.

Four years, and the memory was still clear in my mind: Danny was about to shoot Jacque with a machine gun, but threw it aside, not wanting to stoop to the villain's level. Jacque had a spare gun on him and was about to shoot Danny… the machine gun was right in front of me, a single bullet left in its ammo-belt… The next thing I knew, I was pulling the trigger, and Jacque was hitting the dirt seconds later. Sure, I saved Danny… but I didn't feel like much of a hero. It had been the first time I ever killed a man… and I hoped it was the last.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as the jeep drove down the bumpy road. I decided to clear my head of all my thoughts, looking down at my mouse-made family, who sat on the edge of the seat, looking as cautious as I was. I really wished I didn't have to bring them along, I didn't want them to get hurt. …And being mice, there were several ways they could get hurt, whether we encountered Anchantor or not. Someone could step on them, or they could fall out of my pocket and get lost, or get eaten by a snake, hawk, or cat (I couldn't help but look at Puss and Izzy on that last one).

I looked away from them, trying to banish the worst-case scenario thoughts out of my mind. I looked out the left side of the jeep, and it was then when I realized how menacing the forest looked, feeling as if several eyes were watching me from the shadows… and I heard the worst sound I could ever hear…

The engine sputtering.

Suddenly the jeep slowed to a stop. "Ah, damn it!" Blu snapped, then punched Pin on the shoulder. "I TOLD you we should have put in an extra twenty bucks at that last pit-stop!"

"Excuse me, little Miss 'Hurry-Up-And-Get-The-Gas', but it was YOU who said we should have enough fuel to get to the mountains!" Pin argued.

"No, I said we MIGHT have enough fuel to get us to the mountains. 'Might' meaning 'Add in a few more gallons just in case'!"

"Well, why didn't you SAY SO?"

"Alright, calm down you two!" Robin snapped, leaning between them and pointing ahead at a sign. "Look, there's a rest stop just a mile and a half down the road. One of us can just run down the road and fill a container up with gas, and we'll be on our way."

"You mean… run down the road… in the middle of the woods… at _night_?" I stammered, trembling. For some reason, that idea didn't sound so wise to me. "C-Can't we just camp out and wait 'til morning?"

"Rudy, camping out in the woods at night in Fairytale Land is just as dangerous as walking through them," Blu explained, giving me a critical look. "Either way, we'll probably encounter some horrifying monster beyond your imagination. I'd say someone should go get the gas, that way we can keep moving if we DO encounter any beasts."

"So… who's gonna go get it?" Jimmy asked.

…There weren't too many volunteers.

Wolf sighed. "I'll go get it," he said, rolling his eyes and climbing out of the car and grabbing the gas-container. "I doubt many monsters would be wanting to hunt a wolf,"

"I shall assist him," Puss said, hopping out as well. "You never know what kind of danger preys upon lone animals, and I shall not allow one of my companions to be attacked without back-up." he took off his hat respectfully, then gave a wink at Izzy.

"Meow-_ow_!" Izzy said, critically rolling her eyes. I don't speak cat, but I can tell that was an 'Oh, brother' remark.

Wolf and Puss ran off down the path, and we sat in the jeep, waiting for their return. "I'm going to scout around, and make sure the area is clear," Pin said, climbing out of the driver's seat, pulling out a cross-bow.

Don't judge me, but seeing a masculine guy wearing black and carrying a weapon is kind of… studly.

My family started squeaking, possibly curious on what's going on. "They feel tense about being out here," Radio said, translating for me. "Your parents are concerned about you, and your siblings are fearful about what might be lurking in the shadows."

I nodded and scooped my family up in my hands. "Don't worry, guys." I whispered to them. "We'll be alright." I slipped them back into my pockets, patting them in comfort.

"I think I'll help Pin scout around," Red said slyly, and seductively slipped past Danny and Jimmy and out of the jeep.

I glared at her. I'm not much of the jealous type, but that girl was starting to irritate me, especially after what she did last night. My mother squeaked, possibly noticing my expression. "It's okay, Mom. I'm fine," I assured her. _Fine as long as that little skank keeps her hands off my friends. _I thought.

It later turned out that Red never laid a hand on Jimmy or Danny… but for a whole different reason.

0o0o0o0o0

**Puss' POV**

Wolf and I reached a gas station, and we began to fill the container. "Man, some day, huh?" Wolf said to me. "One minute everything seems normal, and the next minute my dad is loose, a sorcerer is amuck, and we have 3 boys, a girl, a cat, and a family of mice traveling across town with us to find a djinn."

"Yeah, it's way different from our regular routine of dealing with villains and helpless civilians," I said, rolling my eyes. Wolf shrugged, still holding the lever. I studied his medallion, cocking my head in curiosity. "So, what's with the jewelry?"

"Oh, this?" he held up his necklace. "Blu had the dwarves make it for me. It's a reminder that I must stay pure if I'm to inherit the power of the Blue Fairy."

"Ah, I see," I rubbed my chin, nodding. I recall that Blu had passed her powers down to Wolf, figuring that he was a good-hearted soul and would use the power well… or, so she thought, I believed.

After all, if you're in Fairytale Land, you must rely on one piece of advice: Never trust a wolf… no matter how kind and gentle they appear.

"The container's full," Wolf told me, putting the lever back, and handed me a wad of cash. "Here, why don't you go pay? I have to… (ahem) Mark some territory."

"Alright," I said, grabbing the container and walking in to pay. I stuck the cash on the tip of my sword, holding it above the counter. I couldn't see over the top, but the man at the register gasped at seeing the tip of a sword pointing at his face. "Excuse me, my good man, I'd like to pay for my fuel."

"O-Oh! Yes, alright," he stammered, sliding the bills off my sword and nervously punching in the numbers on his cash register.

I heard a sigh, and looked over, seeing a blonde cat-creature wearing a hat, belt, and boots step beside me, carrying a package of fig-newtons and two bottles of milk, and he looked down at me. "Hey," he said, having a Spanish accent.

"Hi." I replied, then looked at his black boots. "Nice boots,"

He looked down at me. "Ah, gracias, stranger." he looked at my boots. "Likewise,"

"Here's your change," The man at the register said, handing me a couple dollar bills and a few pennies.

"Thank you," I said, then tipped my hat to the cat-creature. "Nice meeting you,"

"You too. Adios," he replied.

I stepped out of the store, walking through the parking lot and toward the road. "Alright, Wolf, lets go!" I called, stuffing the change into my boots (I don't have pockets, what did you expect?)

I heard no reply.

"Wolf?" I let out a whistle. "Here, Wolfie! Come here, boy!" Still no response. I looked around, stepping onto the dirt road.

…Seeing a set of Wolf's prints heading back down the road.

0o0o0o0o0

**3rd**** Person POV**

Pin stepped out of the woods, walking back toward the jeep. "Well, I didn't see any wolf-prints or any sorcerers, so we're good," he said as he climbed back into the front seat.

"We're not good until we're absolutely sure," Robin said.

"Where's Red?" Goldie asked, leaning over to look at Pin. "I thought she was going to meet up with you."

"I didn't see her," Pin replied.

"Eh, the slut probably came across a lumberjack and decided to have a one-night stand," Blu scoffed.

"What kind of lumberjack chops trees at night?" Jimmy sneered.

"Who says he had to be chopping trees? She probably pulled a Goldilocks and broke into his cabin."

"I resent that!" Goldie huffed.

Puss came running down the road just then, slowing down and dragging the gas-container, panting heavily. "Oy, my lungs…" he gasped.

"Puss! Where's Wolf?" Pin asked.

"That's what I'D like to know! The 'big bad furball' ditched me!"

"What?" Blu questioned. "What do you mean he ditched you?"

"I mean he abandoned me-"

"I KNOW what it means! _Why_ would he ditch you?"

"I don't know! He just went to mark his territory, I went in to pay for the gas, and when I came back out, he was nowhere to be seen! I followed his footprints, but they ended halfway down the road."

"Great. First Red Riding Hooker wanders off, and now Wolf is gone!"

"You don't suppose someone abducted them, do you?" Radio asked, concerned.

"We'd better search for them, just in case," Robin said. "Blu, you and Pin take Danny and Rudy and search the east side of the road. Goldie, Puss, you take Izzy, Radio, and Jimmy and search the west side. I'll go north and check out Wolf's prints,"

"Whoa, hold it! How come I get stuck with Curly?" Jimmy demanded.

"Ah, just get searching," Blu sneered. "The sooner we find my slutty cousin and that furry stalker, the sooner we can get back on the road and face certain death."

"Goodie," Danny said, sarcastically.

Blu, Pin, Danny and Rudy walked eastward, finding no sign of Red or Wolf. "I got a bad feeling…" Rudy said, quietly.

"Funny, I've been having a couple of those, lately." Blu replied, critically.

"What if something got them, though? What if they're… dead?"

"Don't talk like that," Pin snapped calmly. "Wolf is tough and Red is well-armed. They should be fine. Plus, I scouted this far, and there was no sign of any danger."

"No sign that you could see. And there's the fact that they could have wandered farther," Blu stated. "Rudy could be right Pin."

Danny sneered at her. "So nice of you to show confidence," he said sarcastically.

An owl hooted and swooped down toward Rudy. "Augh!" he shrieked, waving his arms above his head then clinging onto Pin.

"Easy, Rudy. It was just an owl," Pin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It probably just saw the mice- er, your family in your pocket."

"Eeee!" Rudy's family squeaked in alarm, ducking down deep in his pockets.

Pin chuckled. "Don't worry. Just stay low and close to us, and no owls will be snatching you up,"

"He'd better hope not," Chrys muttered to Chris, though the others only heard squeaking.

They met up with the others minutes later… just in time to see Jimmy holding Goldie's knife above her head. "Give it back, you creep!" Goldie shouted, jumping up to grab her knife, but with no avail.

"I will as long as you don't threaten to stab me with it again," Jimmy scoffed.

Blu looked at Puss. "Do I even want to know?" she asked, deadpanned.

Puss rubbed his temples, giving her a glance. "It would be best if you didn't ask," he replied.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Radio said, grabbing the knife from Jimmy and handing it back to Goldie. "We don't have time for your games, James! We've got a situation, remember?"

"I take it you guys didn't have any luck finding Red or Wolf either, huh?" Pin asked.

"Not a trace," Puss sighed.

"C'mon, lets keep searching," Blu said, then grabbed Jimmy's shoulder. "This time, you're coming with me."

Jimmy sneered. "Great…" he muttered.

0o0o0o0o0

**Red's POV**

"Pin? Oh, Pin!" I called, looking around. Where'd that hunk run off to? I saw him come this way, so he shouldn't have gotten far. After all, he was scouting the area, but I doubt he'd want to get too far away from the others, possibly not wanting to make them feel abandoned and worried.

I never understand why.

I mean, I'm not a snob for thinking otherwise. After all, everyone knows Pin is the most loyal guy in town, and is a skilled fighter… let alone he has the hots for Blu, another thing I will never understand. She has a flat chest, not much of a butt, and is the most pathetic excuse for a girl (why she was declared the 'most beautiful' girl in all the land, I'll never know… maybe it was supposed to be the 'most cynical). …Hey, I'm not being a bitch, I'm just telling the truth.

Anyway, I paused and looked around, tapping my foot impatiently, then took out my cell phone. "I'll just call him and see where he's at," I muttered, punching in the numbers. Unfortunately, you never got much service out in the woods, so I had to hold it up and walk around, waiting for the bars to appear. "C'mon… c'mon…"

_So the story goes of little Red_

I sighed, deciding to take a break and check my messages. I got a voice-mail from Granny a couple days ago, asking me how my huntress-job was going and hoping that I was being careful. That's your typical grandma- always looking out for you. She sent me another message, probably hearing about Diablo, but I decided to check it later and went back to trying to get some service so I could contact Pin.

_Who went to see her grandma on a moonlit night_

"Damn it," I hissed, walking deeper into the woods and STILL not getting any bars!

_She dreamt of places far from here_

_She strayed from the trail_

*Rustle, rustle*

I froze, hearing a sound coming from the bushes. "Pin? Is that you?" I asked.

…getting a menacing growl in response.

I turned to run, but paused. I had a weapon on me! Why was a running from some creepy creature? I pulled out my knife and turned to face the-

HOLY SHI-

_Walked into wolfen lair_

_Now death was on it's way_

0o0o0o0o0

**Robin's POV**

I came across Wolf's prints, seeing that Puss was right about them ending halfway down the road. Of course, if the cat had studied them closer, he would have noticed that the paw prints seemed to twist at an angle, as if Wolf had stopped and leaped into the brush. I walked through the bushes, seeing that my hunch was correct and finding another set of wolf-prints. I followed them, noticing a bit of dirt and dust were pushed back, as if he were running. _What could he have been running from? _I wondered. _…Or, running __**after**__? _On that note, I quickened my pace. I trusted Wolf, I really did… but I wanted to make sure I could still trust him.

When I found him, I wasn't so sure anymore.

He was lying by the creek, his clothes gone but the medallion still around his neck…

…and blood on his paws and around his mouth.

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

_When night had turned to morning she was found_

We found Red, alright.

She was dead.

_In the clearing by her grandma's house, she had died_

Rudy gagged, Danny gasped, and Jimmy… "Whoa." was all he said.

_Her heart had been torn out of her chest_

_Blood was everywhere_

Blood soaked the ground, seeping through her shirt, her eyes empty with death, stuck in a frightened stare, her knife lying inches from her hand, and a bite-mark in her neck. Looking at the ground, we saw large wolf-prints, and it was official that the beast had struck again.

_A little girl's been killed again_

_Oh God when would it end?_

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry that I killed off Red :p …Ah, heck! The little slut deserved it!

Please review. No flames unless you want a wolf to attack you.


	18. Chapter 18: What Happened?

And here's another chapter to throw some entertainment into your lives.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Starspring: **Lol, I'm glad you liked that part! …And, yeah, I'm not all that sorry for Red, either. I'm not going to say which wolf did it, though… that's for YOU to decide ;)

0o0o0o0o0

Pin had ran to fetch Radio and Puss, finding them as they walked through some bushes. "Guys… we found Red." he said with a gulp.

"Where is she?" Goldie asked.

Pin bit his bottom lip. Goldie, being nine, probably couldn't handle seeing Red- the one cousin she was closest to- lying dead in a puddle of blood. But, he knew it would be worse if he didn't tell her. "She was… attacked… and didn't survive."

Goldie's eyes widened in horror. "She's _dead_? Let me see!" she tried to run past Pin, but he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Goldie, no. …It's too horrid."

Goldie glowered at him and kicked him in the shins, making him hiss in pain and grab his leg. "I think I'm old enough to know what's too horrid for me to see, buster! Now take me to my cousin!"

"Okay…" Pin led them to where Red lay dead.

Goldie practically shit her pants. "AAAUGH! OH MY $%&*!&$ GODMOTHER!"

"I TOLD you so…"

"Oh my- who's done this?" Radio stammered, petrified.

"A wolf, obviously," Blu said, kneeling by the foot-prints. "And by the looks of it, it wasn't a regular one."

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Rudy whimpered, grabbing his stomach and looking away from the sight.

"Wimp. Like he's never seen a dead body before," Chris squeaked in his pocket.

"Christopher! This is serious!" Mrs. Homes snapped at her oldest son.

"Look at these prints," Blu said, studying the prints. "It looks like whatever 'big bad wolf' mauled Red took off in a haste. Didn't even bother to take its dinner,"

"Lets go after it, then!" Goldie said, storming off, but Puss grabbed her arm.

"Pardon me, Goldilocks, but I don't think it would be wise to go chasing after a wolf this late at night, especially since we're deep enough in the woods as it is," Puss said.

Goldie pulled her arm away. "I don't care! That monster just killed my cousin! There is NO WAY I'm going to let it get away with it!" tears were running down her face now, and she fell on her knees, crying in her hands. "I really loved her… She was like a big sister to me! Sure, she was a snob, and a slut, and an over-all bitch, but she was the closest family-member I ever cared about!"

"Hey, what about me?" Blu scoffed.

"I repeat, she was the closest family-member I ever cared about!"

Blu rolled her eyes.

Goldie lied her head on Red's chest, still crying. "Oh, Red, if only you didn't walk off on your own… Why didn't I go with you? If only there was something I could have done…"

Everyone looked at each other, bowing their heads in sorrow. Puss took his hat off in respect, and Jimmy just turned away.

Radio knelt beside Goldie, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid… there's nothing you can do, now…" she whispered.

"She can get off me. Her tears are going to stain my shirt!"

"WAUGH!" Everyone cried out, jumping back and watching as Red sat up.

"R-RED? B-But, you're supposed to be… We thought you were… HUH?" Rudy babbled.

Red rolled her eyes, and swished her cape around her throat and other wounds. She pulled it back a couple seconds later, and her wounds were now nothing but mere scars. "It's called an enchanted healing-cape, genius." she scoffed. "All the Huntresses have one."

"Of course," Pin said, rolling his eyes, remembering how he had used his own healing cape to heal his wound weeks ago.

"Awesome," Jimmy said, taking part of the cape in his hands. "How much would you want for it?"

"Not for sale. Hands off the merchandise!" Red snapped, pulling her cape back. "No one's allowed to touch this cape!" she then smiled, seductively. "Unless… you want to try to take me OUT of it…"

Blu shook her head, looking up at the sky. "Of all the people that get to live…" she muttered.

"Red, who DID this to you?" Rudy asked, stepping between her and Jimmy- namely to keep her away from his friend.

Red rubbed her head. "I… I don't remember." she replied. "I was walking through the woods, trying to find Pin, even trying to contact him on by cell-phone but I wasn't getting any reception. Suddenly, I heard this growling noise, I turned to fight whatever was in the bushes, and this huge wolf lunged at me! It clawed at me and bit into my throat, but then dropped me onto the ground- luckily, my neck landed on part of my cloak, so I wasn't dead for long…"

"Damn it." Blu said under her breath, earning a glare from Red.

"ANYWAY, I then fell unconscious. The last thing I remember is hearing a bunch of snarling… and next thing I know, Goldie is bawling on my chest."

"Do you remember what the wolf looked like?" Pin asked. "Was it a werewolf, Diablo specifically?"

Red shook her head. "It was too dark to tell, and the frickin' beast leaped at me so quick… I'm sorry. My mind is still fuzzy."

"What do you mean 'still'?" Blu scoffed.

"C'mon, lets go find Robin and tell him this," Pin said, and they walked out of the woods and back onto the road, seeing Robin waiting by the jeep.

"Robin! Did you find Wolf?" Blu asked.

Robin took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes…" he said.

"Well, where is he?"

"Don't tell me he's dead, too!" Danny said, slapping his forehead.

"…Or, in this case, dead and suddenly alive," Jimmy remarked, and Red punched him in the arm. "Ow! Geez…"

Robin sighed. "I think… you'd better see for yourselves," he said, climbing into the jeep. The others climbed in and drove down the road, stopping at the spot where Wolf's tracks ended, and Robin lead them to the creek. "He's over here…" but he stopped, suddenly.

Wolf was gone.

0o0o0o0o0

_Minutes Earlier…_

Wolf awakened, finding Robin by his side. "R-Robin…? What happened? I blacked out." he asked, groggily.

"You did more than black out, Wolf." Robin said, solemnly, and pointed at Wolf's paws, at the blood.

Wolf gasped, his paws shaking, his mouth becoming dry when he tasted blood on his tongue. He looked at Robin, fearful and confused. "Robin… I…"

"Possibly maimed or murdered someone or something." Robin scowled and locked eyes with him. "Now, tell me, Wolf… who or what was it?"

Wolf gulped. "I-I don't remember! All I know is that I went to take a piss, and all of a sudden…"

He couldn't finish… because he couldn't remember. He recalled going out into the forest to relieve himself, standing under the moonlight, and suddenly felt an adrenaline rush… then his mind went blank.

"All of a sudden…?" Robin urged him.

Wolf shook his head, trembling. "I-I don't remember…" he said, beginning to sob. "I blacked out after that."

But Robin didn't seem convinced, and began to walk off.

"Robin?" Wolf began to follow him, but Robin held out his hand in a 'stop' gesture, and he paused.

"Don't follow. …I think, until you learn to control your urges, that you should stay a far distance away from us." Robin said, sternly.

"W-What? B-But, what if…?"

"Trust me, Wolf. It would be better if you stayed away… before you hurt someone else." With that, Robin continued to walk off.

Wolf hung his head low, tears running down his face. He looked at his blood-stained paws, trying to remember what had happened last night, biting his bottom lip. He grabbed his medallion and tore it off, throwing it onto the ground. _I don't deserve this power… _he thought as he began to run through the woods. _Blu was wrong to choose me… I'm nothing but a monster._

0o0o0o0o0

Silver trudged through the woods, limping a bit as he moved. One minute, he's trying to rest, and the next minute some other damned werewolf is jumping out of nowhere and brawling with him. Luckily, Silver was prepared, and had handled worse creeps, and managed to pummel the over-grown furball…

At least, he WOULD have, if their brawl hadn't alarmed a few passing hunters, who began shooting at them. They had split up, and half of the hunting group pursued them, but he managed to elude them easily. After all, it wasn't the FIRST time he had to outrun someone with guns.

He couldn't help but chuckle at how easily it was to lose them, and wished that other werewolf hadn't forced him to use so much of his energy so he could catch them off guard and maul them. He loved to fight, whether he got a meal out of it or not, and remembered how he'd always pick fights back at Pent Towers…

He paused just then. Minutes ago, 'Pent Towers' was a term he never knew… so why did he suddenly care so much about it? He shook his head, continuing to walk through the woods.

He needed some rest. His last kill didn't exactly give him enough energy, especially since something sparked his instincts and he had to make a run for it. He didn't exactly know what it was, but he had a feeling that he had to get away.

_Far _away.

0o0o0o0o0

Diablo stumbled through the woods, rubbing his head. "Damn, that wolf fights hardcore…" he muttered, taking note that next time he decides to pull an ambush, he should take his victims completely off guard. He rubbed his arm, feeling a bit of blood from where his opponent bit him, and let out an angry growl. "Next time I catch that son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him…"

"Don't you have enough killing to do, already?" A voice asked, and he froze when he saw a man with red hair, a thin mustache, wearing a green hat and cape standing before him.

He snarled. "YOU!" he then lunged.

He waved his hand, and suddenly a purple luminance covered the werewolf, making him hover in the air. "Take it easy, you goon. I'm not who you think I might be," 'Robin' snapped his fingers and his appearance melted away, revealing he was Anchantor.

Diablo sneered. "Oh. It's just _you_. What do you want _now_?"

"I just wanted to know how you're coming along with your part of our deal." the sorcerer studied his wounds, rubbing his chin. "From the looks of it, I'd say you lost a fight,"

Diablo snarled. "I don't lose a fight unless I'm dead! …Now, let me down!"

"Very well," Anchantor waved his hand, making the werewolf fall onto the ground. "I'll catch up with you later… I got some new business to take care of." With a wave of his hand, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Diablo sneered, then took off, pausing when he came across a set of prints…

Wolf prints…

He sniffed them, grinning, then began to follow them. "Time for a little family reunion," he said with a chuckle, and followed the trail.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Which werewolf attacked Red? And will we ever see Wolf again? …And why OH WHY did Red have to stay alive?

Please review. This is a 'No Flames' zone. Violators will be prosecuted in a Fairytale Land Court… then will probably face Blu's wrath (trust me, that's something you want to avoid).


	19. Chapter 19: Mermaids and Knights

Boredom strikes, so WHAT does that mean? …...….(new chapter, duh)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Starspring: **That's the funny thing about us authors… we always like to involve confusion in our mysteries, and leave our readers baffled until we finally throw an explanation at them ^-^ Great guessing, though you're only half-right (try to watch out for clues ;D) …And don't ask me why I kept Red alive, I was going through a brief moment of insanity :p

0o0o0o0o0

Everyone stood by the creek, sitting around, silently thinking what had happened to Wolf. "He WAS lying right here…" Robin said, rubbing his chin. He didn't want to bring up that Wolf had blood on him just yet- not until he was sure how it got on him in the first place. He could have killed something, or got in a vicious fight, which was why he ran to fetch the others: in alarm and/or warning.

"I don't see any prints," Pin said, studying the ground, spotting something just a few feet away, shining in the moonlight…

"Dear… I'm worried," Mrs. Homes said to her husband in a tiny high-pitched voice, trembling in her husband's pocket. "And I'm confused. How can all these animals speak English? And what's all this talk about Danny being a prince, and fairytales, and people dying and coming back to life?"

"I'm as lost as you are," Mr. Homes replied in a squeaky-voice as well, then turned to the twins, giving them a sly glance. "…What about YOU kids?"

Chrys and Chris both shrugged. "You got us," Chris said.

"All we know is that Jimmy's dad used to be a werewolf, Radio was a cat, Danny's a prince, and we've suddenly been changed into mice!" Chrys added.

"(ahem) Perhaps I could explain?" A voice said beside them, and they looked down at Izzy.

"Who are you? And how do you know our kids, anyway?" Mrs. Homes asked.

"It's a long story. You may want to sit down." The mice climbed out of Rudy's pockets and in front of Izzy. "Lets see, I believe the real adventure began after that wild party." Chrys and Chris looked at each other, uneasily. "I gave Rudy and Danny a lift home…"

"This doesn't make any sense," Blu said, shaking her head. "Wolf would never run off on us. Something must've happened."

"Well, we'd better find him soon, beforeaugh!" Robin cried, ducking low as an arrow shot his hat off his head, pinning it to a tree. "What the Grimm?"

"Whoops! Sorry about that, my dear man!" A voice called, and out stepped a young teenager wearing the most unique armor they had ever seen: it was silver with an emerald line in the middle of it, the helmet shaped into the form of a dragon's head. "I tend to be a bit territorial when it comes to trespassers."

"I don't recall anyone owning this part of the land!" Blu scoffed.

"Oh, I don't own it. SHE does," the knight pointed at the creek.

"Hello!" A mermaid exclaimed, popping her head out of the water. She had beautiful long pink hair with a shell holding her bangs back, and wore a Hawaiian-styled swimsuit top.

No one recognized her… except Radio. "Princess Starspring?" she gasped. "What… what are YOU doing here?"

"I live here, duh."

"B-But, I thought you lived in another river! I remember meeting you…"

The mermaid giggled. "I live in the eastern rivers. Any river in the east is my home." She looked over at Danny, smiling. "I happened to notice you were in the neighborhood, and recalled a little promise we made a while back, AFTER I saved your life."

Radio thought back, thinking hard. "Could you refresh my memory?"

The mermaid laughed. "A kiss from your prince-friend, remember?"

"Mermaid-say-what?" Jimmy questioned.

"Me?" Danny asked, pointing to himself, then blushed. "G-Gosh, I don't know…"

"Oh, please? I saved your friend's life!" Starspring said.

"Wait, how do you remember Radio, anyway?" Rudy asked, then turned to Radio. "I mean, from the way you told your story, you were a cat when she saved you!"

"I recognized her voice… and she's wearing that shell I gave to her around her neck. Still haven't used it, have you?"

Radio gripped the shell. "No, and hopefully I won't have to use it, either." she said.

"So… mind telling us what's with the knight?" Jimmy asked, pointing his thumb at the knight.

"I have many knights guarding my rivers… though THIS one is extra special." Starspring explained, then turned to Danny. "So… about that promise…"

"What is your name, Sir Knight?" Robin asked.

"I go by many names: The Key Warrior, The Silver Stalker, and The Mysterious Battle-Ready Unstoppable Dude… Though, that last name was given to me by some surf-boy when I visited California." the knight explained. "But, you all may call me… Fangface II."

Everyone just stared, arching their eyebrows… except for Jimmy and Blu, who burst out in guffaws. "Fangface II? Are you SERIOUS?" Jimmy laughed. "What kind of name is THAT?"

"If I were you dude, I think I'd stick with 'The Mysterious Battle-Ready whatever-it-was!" Blu snickered.

"Um… why are you called that, anyway?" Danny asked, trying to suppress a chuckle.

The knight glared, then pulled off his helmet- revealing his wolf-ears sticking through his short black hair, and a pair of fangs sticking out of his mouth. "Take a guess… and if you value your throats, I suggest you stop laughing." he replied, glaring at Blu and Jimmy. He then looked at the others. "But, in order for you all to keep from popping your lungs, you may call me by my birth-name, Ben."

Pin then ran up to them. "Guys, I found some- who's this?" he said, looking at Starspring and Allen.

"This is Starspring, Mermaid Princess of the East Rivers," Radio said, introducing the mermaid.

"You didn't tell me the prince had a twin," Starspring whispered, giggling.

"And this is Sir Fang(hee hee hee)… Ben." Blu said, chuckling until the knight glared at her.

Pin rubbed his chin. "Huh. I've never met a Furry Knight before," he said, referring to the knight's wolf-ears and fangs, then shook his head. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise… but I'm afraid I'm not a Furry." Ben said. "And, if you don't mind my asking, why are you all out and about this late at night…" he looked at Red, seeing her scars. "What on earth happened to this girl…" he then looked at Jimmy, arching an eyebrow. "And why do I sense a strange scent on that boy?"

"What do you mean 'strange scent'?" Jimmy sneered.

Pin sighed. "It's a long story," he said, then held up the clue he found- Wolf's medallion. "…And I don't think it's about to get any shorter."

"Hey, we got time," Starspring said, easing back in her river. "Fill us in."

"Well, it started around four years ago…" Danny began.

Blu groaned, sitting on a rock. "Here we go again…" she muttered.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Mr. Homes snapped, completely stunned. "You're telling me that the maniac that captured Danny and Rudy a long time ago was actually some madman after his throne, and that you, Silver, and Radio had been under spells?"

"That sums it up," Izzy said, bluntly.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Mrs. Homes wailed, then turned to the twins. "Why didn't any of you tell us about this BEFORE?"

"What were we SUPPOSED to say? 'Hey, Mom and Dad, we just got kidnapped by a crazy French guy, Rudy's new friends are a prince and a cat-girl, and the man who saved our skins was a werewolf'?" Chris sneered.

Chrys slapped her brother upside the head. "What we mean is… we didn't think you'd believe us." she said, then rubbed her temples. "I'M not even sure I still believe it… I don't even believe what's happening now!"

"What I can't believe is that you were in cahoots with that 'Jacque' man." Mr. Homes said sternly to Izzy.

She only shrugged. "Hey, I was a detective, and I didn't want to blow my cover." she said, then turned serious. "But, right now, we'd better focus on the matter at hand: you're mice, and I'm a cat, and some psycho-sorcerer is after us. If you were wise, you'd stick with us- Fairytale Land is the one place where you don't want to get lost in."

"How do YOU know this place so well?" Mrs. Homes asked.

"I was once sent here during a case. I happened to catch up to the 'Gingerbread Men' gang before they could pull another robbery. …It was all over the news: 'Vampire Girl First One to Catch the Gingerbread Men'."

Mr. Homes only shook his head. "This is too weird…" he sighed.

"Believe me, sir, it's gonna get weirder." Izzy looked ahead, seeing Ben and Starspring. "Now, come along. It looks like we have company."

Chris jumped back. "WHOA! …When did THEY arrive?" he asked.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yeah, sorry to throw a short chapter at you guys, but it's getting late and I'm getting tired :p

…And YES, I DID name a couple characters after a couple of my reviewers! (I hope you both enjoyed it!)

Please review, don't flame… yeah, you know the drill.


	20. Chapter 20: Wolfians and Wolfids

Who feels like having a tense moment?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Elizabeth: **Yay, a silent-reader speaks! :D (I know how you feel- I hate having to log-in to review a story sometimes, too) And I'm glad you loved those parts, especially Anchantor drooling over Blu! I hope to read more of your reviews soon!

**Starspring: **Yeah, I always like to do something special for my loyal reviewers, so surprise! ^-^ And 'Ben' is a made-up name for Fangface the Second, just to solve your curiosity

**Fangface the Second: **You'll find out what the 'scent' was ;) I won't say how special you are to Starspring… just hang on to your hat for the role I'm giving you both ;)

0o0o0o0o0

Anthony lurked through the forest, trying to keep to the shadows and remain silent (which was hard while digging his paws into a package of fig-newtons). He came across a large oak-tree, where a very old man, maybe in his late 50's, was taking a nap. The were-cat sat down on the other side of the tree… where he noticed a lone wolf lounging beside a small creek, sadly looking at his reflection. Anthony studied the creature, rubbing his chin. It wasn't a normal wolf, but it wasn't necessarily a werewolf, either. He walked over, crouching beside the wolf as his reflection appeared in the water.

"Why the long face, senor?" Anthony asked.

The wolf sighed. "I think I did something wrong… but I don't know what it was," he said, sadly.

"Did someone abuse you?"

The wolf shook his head.

"Did someone say you did something wrong?"

The wolf shrugged. "Yeah…"

"Did they say what it was?"

The wolf sighed again. "No… they didn't have to, because I already know."

"That's odd… I thought you just said you didn't know what you did wrong-"

The wolf glared at him. "I KNOW what I did wrong! …I just don't remember how it happened."

"Ah, I see…" The cat-creature rubbed his chin, sitting up. "Pray tell, what exactly did you do?"

"I… I think I hurt someone, badly," the wolf winced as he said these words. "I didn't mean to… it just suddenly happened."

Anthony observed him, noticing a hint of red on his paws and a little on his mouth. "I see. You harmed someone, yet you don't recall how or why."

"You got it…" he sighed and turned away, curling up tight. "I feel like a monster…"

Anthony scratched the side of his face. "Oh, really? Let me see…" He grabbed the wolf's paw, observing it… namely the blood on it. "Hmm…"

"What are you doing?"

"I've traveled with gypsies before, and learned how to read palms. You can tell a lot about a person just by studying their hands- the way they use them, how clean they are, and how many fingers they had lost in war. Though, most gypsies use the lines on them to describe them- like this line says you'll have a long life, and this line says you're very quick-witted…" he studied the wolf's paw, rubbing his chin. "Mm-mm-mm, that's odd…"

"What? What is it?"

"Well, I don't see any lines that guarantee that you are a monster, my dear lobo."

The wolf sighed. "The blood guarantees it…"

Anthony arched an eyebrow. "Does it? …Or does it carry a different message, one that you had over-looked?" He let go of his paw, leaning close and looking straight into his eyes. "Believe me, lobo, I know a monster when I see one… and you are definitely not a monster." he then rubbed his chin. "Though, might I ask a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"I can tell that you are not wolf, yet you don't appear to be a werewolf either. What kind of wolf are you?"

"I'm a combination of both… a wolfian." he stuck out his paw. "My friends call me Wolf."

Anthony shook his hand. "Anthony Putsenbutes." he let go, tipping his hat. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lobo." With that, Anthony took off, smirking as he held up a hair he got off the wolf's paw, one that had a hint of blood on it… Blood he was familiar with.

0o0o0o0o0

"So, you're on your way to meet the Djinn of Dynasties, eh?" Ben asked. The knight let out a descending whistle, leaning back against a tree. "Man, that's gonna be one tough trip."

"You don't say?" Jimmy said, sarcastically.

"Perhaps we could join you," Starspring suggested. "You never know how much help you'll need, especially with that sorcerer on the loose."

"We'll be fine… hopefully." Pin assured. "But, before we can continue, we must find our friend, Wolf."

"A wolf, huh?" Ben said, rubbing his chin and smirking. "I'm quite fond of those creatures, next to iguanas that is."

"He's just not any wolf," Blu said. "He's a combination of a werewolf and a regular wolf. A wolfian."

Starspring's eyes widened and she smiled. "A wolfian? Really? Wow, I've never seen one of those before!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you probably won't see him for a long time, if at all." Red scoffed. "The hairball has gone missing,"

"I last saw him by this creek," Robin said, turning to Starspring. "Did you happen to see anything before we arrived?"

Starspring shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I didn't." she said. Suddenly, her head jerked up, and her eyes widened. "…But, I do recall voices… I believe one of them belonged to you, Mr. Hood."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "I don't recall speaking… are you sure it was my voice?"

Starspring nodded. "Yes… you were telling someone that they should stay away from the others, in case he tried to harm someone else."

"Robin! How could you?" Goldie gasped.

"I swear, it wasn't me!" Robin said in defense. "I saw Wolf lying by the creek, then ran to find you guys."

"Why didn't you bring him with you?" Pin asked. The question had been puzzling him ever since they caught up with Robin, and he wanted to know… especially now.

"Wait…" Blu said, turning to Starspring. "What did you mean by Wolf harming 'someone else'?"

The mermaid shrugged. "You got me." she said, then turned to Ben. "What about you, Fangsy?"

"I heard voices, but was distracted when I saw these guys driving down the road in a jeep, stopping by the creek," Ben replied, then gave the mermaid a sour look. "And, I told you before, don't call me that!"

"Blu… are you saying that…?" Rudy began, gulping a bit.

"Wolf was probably the one who attacked Red? Yes." Blu replied bluntly, rubbing her chin and smirking. "Too bad he didn't finish her off…"

"Who's side are you on?" Red snapped.

"This is bad," Robin said, rubbing his chin. "Wolf is missing… and judging from what happened, his hunting-instincts are starting to build up in him. If we don't find him…"

"Then we're going to be the second-course," Jimmy finished.

"Whoa, hold up, guys!" Pin said, holding up his hands, then placing them on Blu and Robin's shoulders. "This is WOLF we're talking about- the same Wolf who helps old ladies cross the street, not eat them!" he began to pace, studying the medallion in his hand. "Something just isn't right about this…" he faced Robin once again. "You said you saw him by the creek, then immediately came to get us…" he then looked at Starspring. "And you said you overheard both of them talking before we arrived."

"Exactly how long ago did you hear Robin talking before we showed up?" Radio asked.

Starspring thought about it. "I'd say… at least five or ten minutes." she replied.

"That couldn't be," Puss said. "On foot, it would take at least 20 minutes to get from this creek to where the jeep shut down on us. In order for Robin to get from one point to the other faster than that, he'd have to be on a horse or bike… or really good in track."

"That proves it. Robin wasn't the one talking to Wolf!" Blu said.

"I already told you that…" Robin muttered.

"But… then who was?" Rudy wondered aloud.

"Whoever it was, they obviously didn't want a wolfian traveling with us," Izzy said, though the others only heard, "Meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow."

"I agree with Izzy." Radio said. "Someone wanted Wolf to leave us…"

"But who, and why?" Goldie questioned.

"Whoever it was, I'd be thankful towards them," Red sneered. "Especially since that hairball tried to make me his dinner!"

"We don't have proof that Wolf was the one who attacked you, Red." Pin snapped. Robin, however, cringed- he saw the blood on Wolf's paws. "We'll need more evidence."

"And we won't get it 'til we find him," Blu said, then sneered at her cousin. "Besides, Red, this wouldn't be the FIRST time you let someone 'eat' you alive." Red clenched her fists and glared at her in response.

"What about your trip up the mountains?" Starspring asked.

"It'll have to wait until we find our friend…" Pin said.

"You know, if you'd like, we could track down your friend for you." Ben suggested. "I've been wandering these woods for years, and Starspring will be able to sense if Wolf had been in the river."

"Yes, please let us help!" Starspring said, giddily. "Once we find him, I'll transport him up the river- it goes through the mountains, anyway."

"Do you want to help us because it would be a good thing, or because you really want to see a wolfian?" Radio asked the mermaid, arching an eyebrow.

The mermaid clapped her hands together. "I really, really, REALLY want to see a wolfian."

"…_And_ it would be a good thing," Ben added. "Besides, I think you have enough to worry about with that sorcerer on your tails."

Everyone looked at each other. Blu then sighed. "Alright… just as long as you bring him back to us, and make sure he's okay." she said, then handed Ben a picture. "Here's a picture of the fur-ball, just so you'd recognize him."

Ben held the picture low so that Starspring could see it, too. "Do you have a copy of this picture?" the mermaid asked.

"Don't worry. We'll find him," Ben said, tucking the picture into his pocket, then smirked. "After all, I'm a bit eager to meet a wolfian, myself." The knight began to walk away as the mermaid began to swim down the river.

"Hey, uh, Ben? Before you go, can I ask you something?" Rudy said, sheepishly. The knight turned to him, giving him a nod. "When Robin addressed you as a Furry, you said you weren't one. …What exactly are you?"

The knight chuckled. "I'm a bit like your missing friend. I'm half-werewolf," with that, the knight turned and continued his way, and that's when everyone else noticed he had a tail as well.

They looked at each other, a bit surprised, then began walking back to the jeep, unable to get over the fact that they had just encountered a wolfid.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Will Starspring and Ben find Wolf? Why was Anthony interested in the blood on Wolf's paw? And who will our heroes encounter next? …Well, review if you want answers! Flame if you want to bungee jump off Mount Everest, only to have your bungee-cord mysteriously cut *whistles innocently*


	21. Chapter 21: Bridge X'ing

Well, time to include more twists and turns that will baffle your minds :3

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Starspring: **I'm not really into palm-reading myself, I just felt like putting something superstitious in. And I guess they make a good couple, though I don't think I'll put any romance between them (just for your sake, lol). And yes, Anthony is a monster-hunter… and you are correct about Anchantor! :D

**Elizabeth: **Lol I'll see if I can fit that in. And it's okay that you don't have an account, there's no need to rush. And you're correct about Ben! There are infinite possibilities on what Anchantor will do to get Blu… some of them lethal, so hopefully he won't succeed. Hard to say when they'll find out they're being watched, since the sorcerer tends to come up with clever disguises. …And don't ask me why Anchantor is such a pest. Most villains just enjoy others' misery :p

**PolarPurple: **Yaay, new reviewer! I'm glad you and your friend love my "Three Boys" story so much. As for Jimmy finding love, it's hard to say, since he's not quite the 'romantic' type… yet, this story may come with a few surprises ;)

0o0o0o0o0

The small group of travelers reached the Mountain of Ali by dawn, finding a small dirt road that led up it… for probably 2 kilometers. Not even 2 miles up the mountain and the road had slanted upward, the path too rugged for the jeep, which meant only one thing…

"PLEASE don't tell me we have to walk clear up there!" Goldie griped.

"We don't have much of a choice now, do we?" Robin said, climbing out of the car and grabbing his backpack. "C'mon, we'd better get going now, before it gets dark. These mountains tend to get extremely dangerous after sundown."

"Gee, that lifts my spirits," Chrys scoffed in a squeak, rolling her eyes.

The others grabbed their packs, while Pin grabbed some uprooted bushes and small boulders to hide the jeep. "What's with the camouflage?" Rudy asked him.

"A few thieves tend to run amuck through mountain passes, and I don't think Snow White would be happy to hear that one of her cars got hi-jacked." Pin explained.

"Ah. Right."

"Lets go, lets go. I want to get to the caves BEFORE some sorcerer turns me into a newt," Blu scoffed, urging Rudy and Pin to hurry up.

"Actually, he's more into changing people into cats." Izzy explained, though Blu only heard meowing. "Reptiles and amphibians give him the creeps."

They began their trek up the mountain. "Ugh… can we rest? My feet are killing me!" Red whined.

"But we barely walked 5 paces," Danny said.

"Well, this terrain is hurting my feet, anyway!"

"Maybe you should have thought twice before wearing heels on a hike," Jimmy scoffed.

"I couldn't agree, more." Blu agreed.

Red only sneered at them. "Oh, sure. I get attacked by some wolf, and you guys show your sympathy by cracking jokes. Real nice!" she huffed.

"You're still alive. …Maybe we'd show pity if you remained dead."

Jimmy laughed, slapping Blu a high-five. "Good one," he said.

"Ugh. You two are such a couple of retards," Red sneered, walking past them and beside Robin.

"This is going to be a long hike," Radio sighed, shaking her head.

By noon, our heroes had reached a ledge, seeing a bridge that stretched to the other side… hanging right above a canyon full of spikes, seeing skeletons impaled on the sharp rocks, most of their bones cracked or broken off.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Blu said, sounding optimistic.

0o0o0o0o0

Silver didn't know how long he had been running that night. All he knew was that it was dawn and he was exhausted. Thanks to those other wolves attacking him, he wasn't able to get any rest… so you can pretty much know how he felt after he reached a small creek and collapsed next to it.

As he lied there, he began to get lost in his thoughts, trying to remember everything about this 'Pent Towers' prison. How did he get there? How did he get out? Why did the place sound so important to him? He shut his eyes, seeing a few familiar faces flash through his memory: a blue-skinned creature with blonde hair, wearing a uniform and shouting a lot; some yellow-eyed creep with snakes coming out of his head; a lizard-faced freak- for some reason, Silver believed he was a pedophile; and a little, transparent girl with a southern accent, who always had a smile on her face. There was one other face he could see… but couldn't quite recall who it was. All he knew was that it was someone very important to him… yet he couldn't remember the reason.

Letting out a sigh, Silver covered his eyes with his arm, shielding them from the sunlight as he drifted off to sleep.

*splish splash*

His ears perked up from a sound coming from the creek, and his nose twitched, smelling an odd scent… a scent of a werewolf. _Great… ANOTHER one. _he griped mentally, but decided not to move, wanting to rest a bit rather than fight another overgrown hairball… unless he had to.

"Oh, my gosh! Is it him?" Came a frantic, feminine voice.

Silver heard footsteps, and suddenly felt someone lifting his arm off of his face, but made no sudden movements JUST yet. "Nope, it's not him." came a male voice. "Must just be some lost beast looking for a territory to claim."

"Well, he'd better not be searching around here, especially with all the trouble going on,"

Silver's ear twitched. _Trouble? What trouble? _he wondered.

"C'mon, lets continue our way, before we wake him up." the male voice whispered.

Silver heard receding footsteps and splashing, then opened his eyes, but saw that whoever had encountered him had disappeared. _Oh, well, _he thought with a shrug. _At least they didn't try to kill me._

With that, he fell back to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0

**Rudy's POV**

Don't look down, don't look down… for the love of all that's pure, do NOT look down.

That's what I kept telling myself as I slowly crossed the bridge, looking straight ahead at Pin and Blu. The two of them had decided to walk across the bridge first, to see if it was sturdy enough to cross. (At least, Pin did- Blu only did it to prove there was nothing to worry about and that we were all just being a bunch of wussies.) Jimmy walked behind me while Radio and Danny walked in front of me, all of us taking slow, easy steps…

"Hey, move it along, Rudy!" Jimmy snapped. "I want to get to the other side _before_ my clothes go out of style!"

Okay, so not ALL of us were taking it easy.

"Ah, your clothes have _been_ out of style!" Blu called from the other side.

"How about you shut up before I come over and kick your ass?" Jimmy shouted back.

"How about if I cut these ropes and let you fall into the ravine-of-spears?" she held up her knife, aiming it at the ropes that held the bridge up.

"Blu…" Pin said sternly, lying her hands on her shoulders and making her back away from the ropes. …Thank God SOMEONE over there had some decency.

My family squeaked nervously inside my pockets, and I could feel them duck lower, shaking with fear. I couldn't blame them. _Easy… easy… just a few more steps… _I kept telling myself as I slowly continued my way.

"C'mon, Rudy, hurry it up! R&B music is starting to die out!" Jimmy said to me.

"Alright! I'm just trying to keep from falling to my death, if you don't mind!" I retorted, taking another step.

*Crack!*

The board broke under my foot and I fell, grabbing onto the rope to keep myself from colliding with the rest of the bridge.

Unfortunately, while in the process of saving myself, I accidentally looked down. "Augh!" I shrieked, freezing in place.

"Oh, for the love of…" Jimmy muttered, and he walked past me. "At this rate, we won't get to the other side until 2030."

"Come on, Rudolph. You're almost there," Radio called, and I looked over to see that she and Danny had already made it across the bridge, away from the… canyon… below… full of spikes…

"I-I can't. I'm just too scared!" I admitted, gripping onto the ropes.

Chris and Chrys both squeaked something to me, and the way my parents harshly squeaked at them back, I don't think they were giving me any encouragement.

"What a wimp…" I could hear Red mutter from the other side, as she, Robin, Goldie, Puss and Izzy started to make their way.

A couple minutes went by and they passed me, and I felt Izzy brush up against my side, as if trying to encourage me to cross. "Don't worry, lad, you can make it," Robin whispered to me as he passed.

I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and stood back up, deciding to continue. After all, if I didn't move on, I'd be stuck on this bridge, and would probably risk weighing down the boards I stood on and would probably fall to my death.

That thought got me going.

*Crack!*

…until the board that I hardly stepped on next broke and fell to the ground. "Eep!" I gasped, once again making the mistake of looking down into the eyes of doom.

There was no way I was going to move now.

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

You know… I remember back when Pin was a mild-mannered, well-behaved boy, and how I always thought of him as a weenie. I also remember how Wolf used to be a goody-two-shoes who couldn't find the nerve to be bad if someone yanked his tail. And I remember how Red and Goldie were a couple of sissies who would piss in their panties at the sight of a single worm… finding it in their underwear drawers, afterwards (though, no one found out who did it… and I plead the fifth).

If you take all those personalities and mix them together, you'd get Rudy Homes. I thought I'd seen wimps before, but this kid takes the cake! On a bridge, and the kid freezes as soon as a board breaks. You'd think he'd be running across it for his life after that!

"C'mon, Rudy, you can make it!" Pin called, trying to encourage him.

"What if another board breaks? I don't wanna die!" Rudy called back, still gripping the ropes.

Huh, boy…

"Alright, that's it," I sighed, walking over to the ropes and holding up my knife. "Rudy, you have two seconds to get over here, before I cut the ropes!"

"Blu… what are you doing?" Radio asked me, stunned.

"I'm counting…"

"You're crazy!" Danny gasped.

"One…" I lowered my knife to the ropes, aiming it, then raising it again.

"I don't think that's helping," Goldie said to me, looking ahead at Rudy, who still wouldn't budge.

"TWO!" I quickly brought down my knife.

"AUGH!" Rudy shrieked, then began running towards us.

My little psychological plan would have worked… IF a board didn't break beneath Rudy, making him fall through the bridge.

Note to self: never try to enact ideas from _Bushwhacked._

0o0o0o0o0

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Rudy shrieked, falling through the bridge and toward the spikes below, getting speared through the stomach, his blood splurting everywhere as his eyes rolled back, his voice going from screaming to silent as the world around him faded to black.

That's what _would_ have happened, if Jimmy hadn't leaped forward and grabbed him by the wrist, catching him. "Gotcha," he said, pulling him back onto the bridge. He then stood up, carrying his friend in his arms. "Now, c'mon, before you get yourself speared."

Rudy clung on to Jimmy as he carried him, and didn't let go until they were standing on the rocky ground that was the mountain. "Thanks…" he said, sighing with relief.

"Well, now that we're all across… lets go." Blu said, walking past them.

Jimmy and Rudy scowled at her. "I don't like her very much," Rudy whispered.

"Ditto," Jimmy replied.

They continued their way, heading up the mountains. No more than 5 paces did Rudy pause, looking at Jimmy, wandering how he could have gotten to him across the bridge so fast…

0o0o0o0o0

Wolf followed the tracks until he came across the mountain, panting heavily from his run. _Damn it, they're probably halfway up it, by now! _he thought, sighing and sitting down. _I'll never be able to catch up to them…_

He suddenly heard a small whimper, and turned to see a pair of wolves stepping out of the bushes, one of them being his mother. The she-wolf had her head cocked to the right, curious on what her son was upset about.

Wolf looked up at the mountain, then hung his head low, giving her the hint that he needed to get up the mountain.

She turned to the other wolf, giving a short bark, then nudged Wolf with her nose and turned toward the trees, motioning him to follow her. He arched an eyebrow, but followed her anyway, letting her guide him through the trees until they came to a small tunnel.

A tunnel that went up through the mountains. The other wolf began walking through the tunnel, and the she-wolf looked at Wolf then at the tunnel, motioning him to follow the other wolf.

Wolf began to follow, but not before turning towards his mother and nuzzling her face in gratitude, and began to venture into the tunnel, climbing upwards after the other wolf.

His mother was about to follow him… but paused, hearing someone approach and smelling a familiar scent. She turned and snarled.

"So, we meet again…" Diablo said, chuckling as he smacked the she-wolf away, heading toward the tunnel.

But she wasn't about to give up and lunged at Diablo, biting the gruff of his neck and causing him to snarl in pain. He tore her off him, throwing her against the mountain and making her yelp.

Wolf heard that yelp. "Mom?" he gasped, turning around and heading back down the tunnel, despite the other wolf barking in protest. He ran out of the tunnel, just in time to see Diablo kick his mother. He snarled, preparing to lunge.

Another snarl interrupted him and the other wolf ran past him, aiding his mother in her fight and biting Diablo's ankle. Wolf looked over at his mother, who looked at him sadly, gesturing- almost pleading- him to keep going.

He bit his bottom lip, not wanting to leave his mother with his father. He wanted to fight, to protect her AND his friends, and put an end to his father's reign of terror once and for all.

But, he obeyed his mother, running back into the tunnel… not because she wanted him to… but because he did.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Will Wolf's mother be alright? What near-death experience will our other heroes face next? And when will Silver's memories return? …Review, but do not flame unless you want a live weasel shoved down your pants.


	22. Chapter 22: Heat of the Night

**NOTE: **Having my conscience kick in, I've decided to edit the 'mature' parts of this story, so that they cause less awkwardness. For those of you who liked the chapter as it was before, I'm sorry, I'm just not that kind of author.

YET ANOTHER WARNING! Unlike the last 'mature' chapter, this chapter will include content so adult-rated, that you might want to skip from the third break (0o0o0o0) to Blu's POV and read from thereto avoid getting in trouble with your mother/father/sibling/cousin/neighbor/stalker, let alone show that you are wise enough to skip such a part and prevent dreams that would involve bunnies juggling marshmallows while hop scotching through a meadow of rabid porcupines. …If you proceed, please enjoy, and have sweet dreams afterwards. (don't say I didn't warn you, though!)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Elizabeth: **I must say, you're my most attentive reviewer. At least 2 or 3 days have gone by since Silver has been cursed. And you'll find out what's up with Jimmy soon enough ;)

**Starspring: **How could you have forgotten about Silver? Lol jk. I'm terrified of heights as well, and unless I have a sturdy bungee-cord, I wouldn't be jumping into any spearing-canyons anytime soon. And I agree, making Rudy run across the bridge wasn't exactly one of Blu's brightest ideas… then again, she hasn't been getting any sleep… And you are correct on Jimmy's part. And I'm glad you enjoyed the mother-son moment! …Too bad Diablo ruined it. :p

**PolarPurple: **Yeah, I get just as excited when I see a new chapter too ^-^ I'm glad you liked the chapter… though things may get worse for Rudy.

**ONCE AGAIN! Skip to 'Blu's POV' if you have high blood-pressure, blush easily, and feel nauseated, tingling, or are suddenly seeing bunnies hop scotching.**

0o0o0o0o0

The group entered a gorge by nightfall, and everyone tried to contain their excitement when Robin advised that they should set up camp for the night. "But a couple of us will have to keep watch. You never know what kind of thieves are lurking," he said.

"I volunteer Blu!" Red said, hastily. Blu only rolled her eyes.

"I'll take the first watch," Pin said, giving Blu a wink that the others had missed. He figured- after hearing about her sleep deprivation- she deserved some rest, then walked off to scout the area.

"I will join you, then." Robin said, following him.

Everyone watched them go. "Anyone else believe that they volunteered watch-duty just to avoid setting up camp?" Jimmy piped up.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, then began setting up their tents. Radio gathered a few twigs and dry grass, then began to start a fire, once in a while glancing over at Rudy. How glad she was that Jimmy had saved his life, and how much she began to loathe Blu for her harsh behavior, knowing she would blame her first if her friend hadn't made it. Her gaze then fell on Jimmy, and she couldn't help but think back to the moment: one minute the rebel was standing right beside her, and the next thing she knew he was practically sprinting across the bridge, leaping toward the gap and grabbing Rudy's hand at the last second. She noticed that his shirt was still stained with blood, which forced him to zip up his jacket to avoid any unwanted attention, and she couldn't help but cringe at what kind of pain her friend must have gone through… not to mention the emotional pain he endured, knowing that it was Silver- the one person he learned to trust, who took him in and took care of him when no one else did- had been the one who wounded him in the first place.

She then recalled that knight, Fangface the Second (or 'Ben', as he preferred to be called), had mentioned he had a strange scent on him. She had noticed it, too, but always thought it was just the dried blood… but now that she thought about it, it was actually something else. Something within his blood-

"Yo, Princess, are you going to build a fire, or what?" Goldie called to her.

Radio sneered at her rude behavior, but realized the little girl was right. She had wandered deep within her thoughts and spaced out, when she should have been making a fire. "If my pace is too slow, perhaps YOU could build one," she retorted, but in a more mannerly tone.

"How about we just skip the fire?" Blu suggested, bluntly. Everyone looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "I'm just saying. It'll probably catch some thieves' attention, and besides we got a full moon tonight so we have enough light to see in the dark."

"What about warmth? Suppose we get cold…" Danny questioned, trying to lock Blu in a battle of wits.

"What do you think we have blankets for? Plus, it's summer. The nights are warm during this time of year." she then picked up a pair of knives and began walking. "But if you guys want to attract thugs to stay warm and cozy, be my guest. I'm gonna go relieve Robin and Pin of their watch."

"I'll come too. I'm not going to get much sleep, anyway." Jimmy sighed, grabbing a long knife and following her.

The two of them began walking up a mountain path where they last saw Pin and Robin go. The reality was, Blu just wanted to get away from the campsite just to avoid the fire- the sight of flames bringing forth the harsh memory of what happened to her parents, and she didn't want to appear squeamish in front of the others; Jimmy, meanwhile, just wanted to be alone with Blu to give her a piece of his mind about her constant attitude toward him and his friends…

…Which he never did, because suddenly he felt a twist in his gut and fell to his knees. "You okay, Jim?" Blu asked, noticing his position.

"Probably just hunger-pains," Jimmy replied in a grunt, holding his stomach as he stood onto his feet, leaning against the side of the gorge to retain a steady balance. "I'll just run back to the camp and grab something. I'll meet up with you, later." With that, he turned and began running back to camp.

Blu rolled her eyes, having doubts that he would return. _Slacker probably made an excuse just to go get some sleep. _she thought as she continued her way.

From a higher path, however, she was being watched. "Ah, all alone… perfect." Anchantor thought as he looked at the scene: Pin and Robin were on the other side of the gorge now, possibly heading back down to the campsite; in the campsite, the others were crawling into their tents, though he didn't see any sign of that 'Jimmy' boy. He then took out a bag of sparkling purple dust. "'Under the full moon, let it be, that every girl in their eighteenth year in that campsite, be attracted to find the first man they see, an irresistible delight. In the light of the campfire, let them fulfill their sexual desires!'" with that, he blew the dust through the air, making it spread a 100 meter radius from where he stood, across the campsite below… all the while making a mental note on coming up with catchier spell-lines. "Now… to prepare myself." he then walked down the path, unknowingly being watched by a pair of glowing green eyes.

0o0o0o0o0

Robin and Pin were walking down the path, both of them silent since they started their watch. "Pin… are you still good at keeping secrets?" the famous-thief asked the former-puppet.

"Was Lindsey Lohan thrown in rehab?" Pin rhetorically asked in an answer. Noticing the serious look on Robin's face, he turned concerned. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing is wrong. It's just… (sigh) It's complicated to say. …Have you ever done something that you regretted, only to run away from your problem, and suddenly it comes back, making you wish that you could go back in time and just stop yourself from making said mistake?"

Pin only arched an eyebrow. "Um… care to clarify, Robin?"

Robin shook his head. "Not without freezing in mid-sentence. F-Forget that I brought it up and lets get back to the camp, alright?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to forget unless I know what I'm forgetting." Pin then gave Robin a sly glance. "…It wouldn't happen to include one of the out-of-towners, would it?"

Robin cringed. "Actually… it does."

"Which one, specifically?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, and Pin noticed he was starting to sweat. "Well… it includes the one named…"

"Jimmy?"

Robin stared at him, surprised. "How did you guess?"

"No… Look, there goes Jimmy!" Pin pointed forward. Robin looked onward, seeing that Jimmy was running away from the camp.

"Where's he running off to?"

"I don't know… but we'd better follow him, just in case he runs into trouble- again."

Without hesitation, they ran off after the rebel.

Back at the campsite, Izzy's head jerked up, looking over to see Pin and Robin run by. _Looks like we've got trouble… again. _she thought, then began running after them-

Until she bumped into Puss. "Ah, just the feline I was looking for…" he said, suavely.

"Not now, dumbass!" she hissed, then ran off.

"What's her problem?" Goldie asked, crawling out of her tent after hearing a hiss.

"Beats me…" Puss said, shrugging as he watched Izzy run. That's when he noticed she was chasing after Pin and Robin. "But something tells me we'd better follow her. C'mon!" He and Goldie then began to run after their comrades.

Leaving the others completely alone…

0o0o0o0o0 _(note: this is the third break)_

For some reason, Radio didn't feel tired. She would have thought that, after almost two whole days of going through shocking surprises, hiking through woods and up a mountain, and dealing with a couple cynical people, she'd be too exhausted to move. _Maybe a little exercise will help me get some rest. _she thought, crawling out of her tent, seeing Rudy sitting by the fire. She wondered what he was doing, still awake… but could only stare at him. Suddenly, her knees felt wobbly, her heart was thumping, and she suddenly felt a warm, tingling sensation erupting inside of her.

"Oh, hi Radio." Rudy said, noticing her. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

She only nodded, crawling out of her tent and moving toward him, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"I don't know why I couldn't, either. I mean, one minute, I'm lying in my tent next to… D-Danny, and suddenly I… I just had to come outside for some fresh air."

His voice sounded timid, almost embarrassed… and for a good reason: while lying in the tent with Danny, he suddenly began having fantasies about him and the young prince… fantasies that he never thought would ever appear in his mind. The longer he kept his eyes shut, the more intense they got, and before he knew it he was slipping his hand down into his pants… That's when he had finally opened his eyes and bolted out of the tent.

But Radio didn't notice his nervous tone, nor did she notice how he kept his knees pulled up to his chest, as if he were 'hiding something'. She only paid attention to how the orange glow of the campfire bounced off his features, making him look as if he were the one glowing… the nervous sweat on his forehead glistening. She had always found Rudy attractive before, and even had a small crush on him… but right now, she was feeling more attracted to him than before.

"R-Radio? Is something wrong?" Rudy asked when he noticed how close his friend was getting to him. She was now an inch away from him now, slowly caressing his face. "What are y-"

"Shh…" she whispered, gently lying a finger on his lips as she pulled herself closer. "Forgive me, Rudy… but… I…"

She didn't finish her sentence because she was already pressing her lips against his. Normally, Rudy would have jumped back out of shock and confusion, demanding what had gotten into Radio all of a sudden. …Yet, as their lips touched, his mind went blank and he began to relax, letting his legs straighten out. Her kiss was so tender, so warm, so… inviting. He didn't push her, or pull back, or even flinch as she pulled herself onto his lap.

*thud*

Rudy fell backwards, his eyes widening at the position he was suddenly in. Radio- one of his best friends- was making out with him! "Mmf-phh." he muffled, pushing her upward and sliding out. "Radio, hold it! I-I don't…"

But she didn't listen, and pressed her lips against his again. _Ah, crud… what now? _Rudy thought, wondering how to get out of THIS situation.

Luckily, that's what older-siblings are for, for Chris and Chrys happened to be sitting by the fire, just in time to see Radio putting the moves on Rudy. "Hey, check it out! Rudy's gonna score!" Chris chuckled, nudging his sister.

Chrys, on the other hand, was appalled at the action, seeing how Radio kept forcing herself on her little brother. "Oh, no he isn't!" she snapped, then ran up and bit Radio on the ankle.

"Ow!" Radio yelped, jerking off of Rudy and rubbing her ankle. Rudy took this opportunity to run back into the tent…

Unfortunately, he ran into the _wrong_ tent. But he didn't notice this until after he tripped over a sleeping back and landed vertically on Red. "R-Rudy!" she gasped, feeling the boy on top of her.

"R-Red! I'm sorry! You see, I was with Radio, and she…" Rudy tried to explain.

But Red's shocked expression softened, and she began to stroke the back of his head. "It's okay, kid. You came in at just the right time…" she then lifted her head, gently pulling his down towards hers.

_You have GOT to be kidding me! _Rudy thought, trying to fight as Red pressed her lips against his. Her free hand stroked downward, making him jerk, but she kept a firm grip on him. _God help me!_

0o0o0o0o0

Radio studied the bite-mark on her ankle, hoping it wasn't infected. Luckily, Chrys' teeth didn't break the skin, so there wasn't TOO much to worry about. She started walking over to his tent, deciding to actually _tell _him about her feelings first before pulling a move, wondering why she didn't just tell him before. Was she really that caught up in the moment, and lost control of herself? _Perhaps I should apologize, first. _she thought as she crawled into his tent. "Rudolph? I'm sorry about what happened." she whispered. "You see, I just felt… this attraction to you, and couldn't contain myself." she lied down next to her friend, wrapping her arm around him. "I know it seems strange… but I think I've fallen for you. Perhaps we could start over, and take things slow, if you'd like…" without knowing it, she was suddenly sliding her hand down his abdomen, past his stomach…

"What the HECK?" Danny shouted, jolting up and scrambling away from Radio.

"Danny! Oh, my gosh! I-" Before she could explain, Danny was already rushing out of the tent. "Daniel, wait! It's a huge misunderstanding!" She crawled out of the tent after him.

0o0o0o0o0

Rudy ran to the other side of the tent, dodging when Red dived at him. "Leave me alone!" he cried, trying to make a break for it.

But Red wasn't giving up and managed to grab his legs, making him fall and giving her a chance to sit on top of him, and starting to undo his belt. "Just relax, kid, and soon you'll be seeing red…" she whispered into his ear, then began to nibble on his lobe.

"Right now, I'm about to see black…"

"You'll be seeing more if you're patient…" she pulled his belt off and unzipped his pants, sliding them down. _It's not the first time I turned a gay man straight, anyway. _she thought, moving downward…

…not knowing two little mice had scurried into her tent. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, SISTER!" Chrys snapped, running forth and biting Red's leg.

"OW!" Red snapped, then swatted Chrys off of her. "Stupid little rodent!"

"Chrys! Chris!" Rudy gasped, then whispered. "Call the cops and report a 'rape-in-progress'!"

"Oof! Why, you slutty, bitchy- Chris! A little help, here!" Chrys snapped. She then turned to her brother. "Chris? …Chris!"

Chris was only staring, specifically at Red's breasts. "Damn… Trade you places, Rudy!" he exclaimed, practically drooling.

Chrys took the liberty of smacking her twin brother across the face.

Rudy quickly stood up, his pants still around his ankles. "What the heck is going on with everyone?" he shouted.

"Aw, is someone a little stressed?" Red asked, wrapping her arms around Rudy's waist. "Perhaps I could do something to-"

Rudy then did something he thought he'd never do: he hit a girl. He smacked Red across the face and pushed her back. "No… get away from me you slut!" he then turned to run, forgetting his pants were around his ankles…

…tripping just as Danny entered the tent. "Rudy, are you in-" the prince began to ask, but didn't finish for Rudy had fallen toward him and into his arms, knocking him back…

…both of them fell on the ground…

…Rudy on top of Danny…

…you can pretty much picture the rest.

"Daniel, I- EEP!" Radio cried out, entering the tent just in time.

Everyone just stared. Danny looked at Rudy, wide-eyed, while Rudy looked at him, gaping. _Someone just kill me now… _Rudy thought, his eyes tearing up.

"R-Rudy…?" Danny said, still stunned.

Rudy said nothing. He only scrambled off of Danny, pulled his pants back up, and ran out of the tent, tears running down his face and blurring his vision.

Radio and Danny looked at each other. Red was rubbing her head, feeling dizzy. "Ugh… what just happened?" she gasped, covering herself, then arched an eyebrow. "And… where's my bra?"

"STOP STARING, PERVE!" Chrys snapped at Chris, smacking him once again.

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

Ever have one of those feelings that you're missing out on something, all the while thinking it wouldn't be something you'd want to see but still think it would be worthwhile?

…Yeah, I've never had any of those feelings, either.

Anyway, I walked up the path, wondering where Robin and Pin could have gone, having been following their footprints clear to the other side of the gorge. Note to self: never journey on foot ever again. If someone so much as told me to take a hike, you can guarantee they'd get a foot up their ass (despite the fact that my feet are killing me now).

I was walking past a brush when I suddenly heard a sound: water. Boiling, bubbling water. "What the Grimm…?" I questioned, walking through the brush, seeing a mountain spring…

…and Pin was sitting in it- completely shirtless. (for those of you who have ever wondered what the Van Helsing-wannabe looked like without a shirt, this would be a good opportunity to squeal like the brain-dead fan-girls you are).

"Pin? What are you doing?"

"Just thought I'd relax," Pin replied, giving me a smirk. "Looks like you could, too. Care to join me?"

Personally, I would have smacked- no, make that clobber- Pin for that remark, making it to where every muscle-covered bone in his body was shattered. For some reason, though- and it was the lack of sleep, I would guess- I decided to not turn down his offer. The hot-spring looked so warm and relaxing, and my aching feet were begging for a soak.

That is, until I looked at one detail. "I don't have a swimsuit." I said.

He smirked again. "Neither do I…" he said, flirtatiously.

Now, I was getting disturbed, especially since Pin never tried to flirt with me, and once again I felt an urge to pummel him as I glared darkly at him. "What was that, puppet-boy?"

"Whoa, whoa, I was just kidding! I'm wearing my trunks," he stood up, showing off a pair of red-and-blue Hawaiian-styled swim-shorts. Nice. He then sat back into the water. "You don't have to come in if you don't want to. I just thought you'd like to relax a bit after this hike,"

He had a point. Godmother, I hated it when he has a point. "I guess…" I sighed, slipping off my socks and shoes and rolling my jeans up, soaking my feet into the water.

A soothing sensation shot throughout my entire body, and I slouched a bit, sighing out of relaxation. "Better, isn't it?" Pin then slipped out of the water, and walked behind me, lying his hands on my shoulders. (If he tries to push me, he's gonna be singing soprano 'til he's 40).

I tensed at first, but eased down a little, allowing him to massage my shoulders. His hands slid down, pulling the sleeves of my sweater. I decided to save him the effort and took my sweater off by myself, showing my blue T-shirt… man I really wish I could find a different color of clothing. He continued massaging my shoulders, and I let out a sigh, leaning back, feeling his abdomen press against my back. He then slid his arms around me, rubbing the side of his face against mine, his golden-hazel eyes gazing into my blue eyes-

HOLD IT! _Golden-hazel? _

Pin and I may not be that close to being a couple, but I know him well enough to know that his eyes are brown- chocolate-brown. NOT HAZEL! …Which gives me adequate cause to jerk away from him, elbowing him in the gut as I did and backing away, kicking him in the backside into the spring. "Blu! What the Hades?" he sputtered.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, grabbing my sweater as I stood up, reaching into its pockets and pulling out the knives I carried.

"Blu, what are you doing? It's me, Pin!"

"I know Pin… and he's definitely not you!"

He approached me, arms reaching out. "Blu, calm down, you're delirious-"

Reason Number Two that he wasn't Pin: The real Pin would never call me 'delirious' without knowing that I'd punch him for it, thereby think twice before calling me so. "I said get back!" I threw one of the knives-

But he caught it by the handle, and glared darkly at me. "You shouldn't have done that, Blu." He advanced towards me, looming over me. "Now, either drop that other knife and come here, or I'll use THIS knife to teach you how to obey."

Reasons Three, Four, and Five that this wasn't Pin: He would never threaten me, order me around, or glare darkly at me even if I DID throw a knife at him (he'd be shocked, yes, but glare darkly? Not exactly a 'Pin' quality).

I held on to my second knife tightly, keeping a stance as the false-Pin came closer, his glare piercing into mine. Suddenly, I felt my legs shaking, and my heart began to race, and I couldn't move, as if I was becoming paralyzed. I didn't know why, but the way he glared at me pretty much… well, stunned me.

He was close to me now, his stomach an inch away from my knife-point, and he grabbed my wrist, squeezing it tightly. "I said… drop the knife!" he growled, and suddenly his eyes began to glow yellow.

Despite that his grip was almost cutting off my blood-circulation, I held onto my weapon. "Bite me!" I yelled, then kicked him in the gonads.

"Agh!" he fell to his knees, releasing me… but not before swiping the knife at my leg and giving me a gash.

"Augh!" I fell to the ground, holding my bleeding leg as the false-Pin stood up, slowly advancing toward me. I looked around for my knife, seeing that I had dropped it near the springs… and just my luck the false-Pin noticed it and kicked it into the water. Damn, things just weren't going my way tonight!

He then gripped me by the shoulders, forcing me to face him. "Now, my beauty, be a good girl and come along…" he said in a calm, angered tone.

"HANDS OFF, ASSHOLE!"

…To tell the truth, that last exclamation didn't come from me.

The false-Pin didn't have time to turn when Wolf lunged from the top of a higher path, sinking his teeth into his throat. The Pin-imposter cried out in pain, grabbing Wolf and yanking him off, but that didn't keep the hairball down because he started clawing at his face, snapping at his arms and throat, and finally knocked him into the spring.

"C'mon," Wolf said to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me onto his back, and began running down the path toward the camp. I tried to keep my sweater pressed against my knife-cut, but at the pace Wolf was going it was hard to hang on to him and my sweater, so I let it go.

After all, I had enough blue clothes already.

0o0o0o0o0

**3rd Person POV**

Anchantor rose from the spring, changing out of his disguise. "Damn it! So close…" he hissed, waving his hand and making the hot-spring allusion disappear, then looked down at the campsite, raising his hands as they illuminated with a yellow surge of power, preparing to strike…

But he paused, sensing something. _Shit, he's near… _he thought. With a wave of his hand, he disappeared, deciding to leave the group of travelers alone… though, he wasn't about to give up on getting Blu, too soon.

Speaking of Blu, she and Wolf were almost to the campsite when they bumped into Rudy. "Oof!" the three of them cried during their collision.

"Rudy! What the Grimm are you doing running around this late?" Blu demanded.

But Rudy didn't notice her just yet. "Wolf! Where have you been?" he exclaimed to Wolf, then looked at Blu for an answer, only to notice her leg. "BLU, YOUR LEG! What happened?"

"We'll explain in a minute. Where's Pin and Robin?" Wolf asked.

Rudy opened his mouth to reply… but paused, realizing that he hadn't seen anyone but Radio, Red, and Danny (in the most disturbing and awkward ways possible) all night. "I don't know…"

"Wherever they are, they'd better get back here, soon." Blu sneered, trying to walk the rest of the way, but her wounded leg gave out and she stumbled. Wolf and Rudy grabbed her, helping her stay steady, leading her near the fire. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys! This is close enough,"

Wolf and Rudy looked at each other, and allowed her to sit down. "Goodness, what happened?" Danny gasped once he and Radio stepped out of his tent. Rudy blushed, turning away from him.

"I'll go get some bandages," Radio said, running over to one of the knapsacks.

Wolf lied down, horizontally, behind Blu. "Lie down," he told her.

"What?" Blu asked, arching an eyebrow. "Why do I have to-"

"Just do it." His tone was stern, commanding… something that Blu never expected from Wolf.

She looked into his eyes, making sure they weren't hazel. Once she noticed they were green, she sighed and lied down against him, looking up at the stars, wondering what ELSE was going to happen tonight.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry to leave the chapter ending here… and I'm sorry if any of you have dreams about hop scotching bunnies tonight :p Please review, and we will return after these messages.

**This chapter brought to you by: The Flame Me, and I'll Hunt You Down and Burn You Co.**


	23. Chapter 23: Gentleness

Having left out so many ideas for the last chapter, I just HAD to update ASAP! …as an apology for scarring most of you for life and causing bunny-filled Kafka-dreams.

**Reviewer Thanks-So-Much-For-Not-Blaming-Me-For-Your-Scars-From-The-Previous-Chapter**

**Elizabeth: ***ding ding ding*! You are correct! And now I shall handle your issues. Issue Reply 1) Yes we did. 2) He's not exactly desperate, he just wanted everyone distracted… but the fact that he had to change into Pin sums it up :p 3) You'll find out why Robin is so skimmish about Jimmy soon, but it doesn't EXACTLY include werewolves (not yet, anyway). 4) Well, it's late at night, no one got any sleep, and I think Puss was distracted by Izzy for the most part and Goldie isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the dark. 5) It was namely Chrys who stood up to Red and Radio, and yes she used to abuse Rudy, but after the 'Jacque' experience she became more caring about her brother. …Chris still has some work to do. 6) At the pace I'm updating my story, they might as well be! …And good for you for paying no attention to the 'awkward' parts. As for Silver, the spell may wear off, unless the sorcerer has another trick up his sleeve… I'm glad you're so hooked on this story! :D

**PolarPurple: **Don't ask me why… when I write stories, I like to torment most of the characters. It's a habit I'll break… in about 20 to 30 years XD (thanks for not hitting me!)

**Starspring: **…Brave girl. Though, if you dream of the bunnies, don't come crying to me! lol

0o0o0o0o0

_Jimmy ran until he reached a creek, sweat pouring down his face. He didn't know how long he had been running… or why he started running in the first place. He just… wanted to. 'Ah, great, I'm ripping off Forest Gump'. he thought. He then dropped to his knees, shaking, thought he wasn't cold, in fact he felt over-heated, tearing off his jacket. He was exhausted, yet there was still adrenaline building up inside of him. _

_Then he started to feel sick. Nausea swept over him and he began to retch into the stream. He suddenly remembered Starspring, wondering what the mermaid would do to him if she found out he barfed in her river, but didn't care. He couldn't control it now, puking up until every bit of bile spewed out of his mouth. He hacked at the sour taste, but still felt dizzy and sick, his muscles aching…_

_But it wasn't a regular 'sore-muscle' ache. No… it felt more painful, as if his muscles were about to rip his skin apart. Suddenly his stomach began to ache next, and the dizziness in his head seemed to increase, and his vision was becoming blurred. 'What the $* is going on with me?' he demanded mentally, lying on the ground- flinching, jerking, twisting, writhing in agony as the pain only increase._

_Finally, he couldn't take anymore._

_He let out a scream, just as his skin began to bubble and his muscles rippled…_

0o0o0o0o0

**Wolf's POV**

Blu lied against me as Radio bandaged her leg. She was lucky that I arrived when I did, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

I had been running through the tunnels all evening, my mind clouded with thoughts on what happened to my mom. Was she okay, or did my father handle her and got into the tunnels, and is tracking my scent even as we speak? …My paranoia was cut-short when I reached the end of the tunnel, walking along a path just in time to see Anchantor appear, forcing me to leap into a tall patch of grass, though I suspected that he heard me. If he did, he was ignoring me, paying more attention to the campsite below.

…Specifically Blu. I had to go around to find a way onto a higher path, then began to track him down and follow him, just in time to see him- or should I say "Pin" (I could tell it wasn't him, since I don't recall Pin packing any swim-trunks for the trip)- trying to force himself on my friend. One thing people need to remember about wolves- whether it's regular wolves, werewolves, or wolfians- is that you should never, EVER try to attack our friends (especially by turning into one of them, which I find disturbing).

…even when we happen to like them. A lot.

As Blu rested her head on my side, I gave her a glance, still thinking how funny it was that one minute I'm stalking her hot cousin, and the next minute I'm attacking a sorcerer to protect her. Four years ago, I had always stuck around Blu just to find out about Red, until that one fateful night, when I saved her from getting raped by some creep.

I didn't know what had come over me that night- I was just walking down the street, when I noticed she was in a struggle. I had thought that she could handle it, being a tough girl and all, but instinct got the best of me and I was suddenly attacking the rapist- something I wouldn't have done, since back then I wasn't too much of the 'fighting' type… until I saw my friend in danger. I didn't realize how much I cared about her until I found myself putting an arm around her, walking her home safely… then helping her flee Fairytale Land when my brother, Biggy, hired an assassin for her. While she was gone, I went back to stalking her cousin, but I didn't feel the same way like I did before, and only went by her house to see how her family was doing without Blu gone, though they stopped caring weeks later.

I guess that's what had triggered my hunting-urges: one of my good friends was in danger, on the lam, and only 3 people (me, Robin, and Pin) were concerned about her. Anger had started to boil inside of me at such carelessness, and I used it for fuel for my hunting. I vowed to stick to only hunting wild animals, but as the years past my stomach craved for something new, and I satisfied it the night I saw that rapist walking through the woods with his nephew, carrying an unconscious girl with him. I had remembered him, thinking back to that fateful night, and my urges only increased, and I stalked him and broke into his house, mauling him, then went after the girl… who turned out to be Blu. That's when my urge to hunt faded, replaced with joy at seeing my friend again.

I never felt that urge again, except in my dreams… until I saw Blu in trouble again.

That's when I noticed a pattern: Blu is in danger, unable to defend herself, and suddenly I'm overcome with the urge to maul someone. I guess seeing someone I care about in danger caused me to become that ferocious, in order to save them.

…if only I had that urge when my father attacked my mother.

That thought made me wonder if she was alright-

"Here,"

I looked up, seeing Rudy handing something to me. My medallion.

"We found it in the spot where Robin last saw you,"

Oh, yeah… Robin. I forgot about him. I shudder to think what he'd say if he saw me now… Had he told the others about the blood on my paws? Would he still grimace at me even if I told him I had saved Blu's life? …did anyone even see me as a friend, anymore?

"Thanks," I sighed, taking the medallion and tucking it underneath me.

"By the way, where'd you run off to?" Blu asked. "We came looking for you…"

"Yeah, thanks for making us worry for no reason." Red scoffed, though by her tone I doubt she was worried, or even cared.

My ears perked up. "You… came looking for me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we were pretty worried." Radio said, then gave Red a glance. "At least, MOST of us were."

"Robin took us back to the spot where he had seen you, but you vanished." Danny said.

"I ask again, WHERE did you run off to?" Blu asked, almost impatient.

"R-Robin didn't tell you?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No… he just said you were unconscious and just disappeared." Radio said.

"So… where'd you go?" Blu asked again, and gave me a glare. "And don't make me ask again, if you don't want to be turned into a rug."

"I… I don't remember. I felt a rush of adrenaline, went for a run, and blacked out." I said, only telling them half the truth.

Inside, I was confused. Robin had told me it would be best that I kept away, so why did he fetch the others? Maybe he just didn't want them to think he chased me off, and made it look like I just disappeared. …Then again, this was ROBIN HOOD- the man who robbed the rich to fend for the poor (or, as Blu would describe it, pick-pocket upper-class snobs to help out the homeless). He would be peeved about me attacking someone, but he wouldn't lie to the others about it.

I mean, even though he used to be a thief, Robin would never intentionally keep secrets from anyone… would he?

"Yeah… then you ATTACKED me!" Red snapped, pointing at scars on her neck.

Bite marks.

All eyes were on me… but I had nothing to say. I thought hard back to last night, trying to recall anything after I blacked out- one small hint that proved it wasn't me. All I could remember was snarling, and a scream… then awakening to find blood on my paws. Suddenly I felt like vomiting.

I winced, hanging my head low. "I… I don't know what came over me," I said, clenching my fists.

"I think you know: you got a craving for blood and decided to chow-down on an innocent girl!" Red sneered.

"Personally, it isn't really much of a big deal, considering you're not exactly 'innocent'." Blu scoffed.

Off to my side, I could swear I heard Rudy murmur: "You got that right…" all the while blushing, an embarrassed, yet guilty, expression on his face.

"Oh, shut the $** up already!" Red shouted at Blu. "Wake up and face facts, Blu: your wolf-friend is a monster!" I cringed at her words, biting my lower lip.

"I'd wake up if I could fall asleep first." Blu retorted, keeping her tone calm… and cynical. "And your bitching isn't much of a lullaby to my ears."

"Will you be serious for once and do something about Wolf's killer-intentions?"

"What's there to do? If you ask me, you pretty much deserved it." …this time, it wasn't Blu speaking.

…We all turned, looking at Rudy, who gave Red a harsh look. He seemed like such a nice kid, so his statement caught us off guard. "WHAT did you say?" Red asked, her tone harshly quiet as she turned to him, seething.

"You deserved it for what you did to me the other night. …Heck he might as well kill you again for what you did TONIGHT."

…Something tells me I was missing something.

"What are you TALKING about?" Red demanded.

That night, I heard a shocking story that put mine to shame…

0o0o0o0o0

**Pin's POV**

We heard a scream a short distance away. "Jimmy!" Robin gasped. Immediately we began to run, coming across the river that led through the mountains…

Finding nothing but Jimmy's jacket.

…And a set of large wolf-prints. Werewolf prints, to be precise.

I immediately thought the worst: Wolf's father had gotten to Jimmy.

"It wasn't Diablo," Robin said, as if reading my mind.

"How do you know?" Goldie asked.

"Well for one thing, there isn't any blood on the ground, and this jacket would be torn to shreds by now. Plus, Diablo's footprints are bigger."

As we studied them closer, we realized Robin was right. "So… what happened to the boy, then?" Puss asked.

"I don't know… but I'm going to find out." Robin began walking off. "Pin, get back to the others. I'll track down Jimmy."

Izzy meowed, walking next to Robin. Something tells me she wasn't going to let him search for Jimmy by himself. "Ah, perhaps I could come along too," Puss said, stepping beside Izzy and putting an arm around her. "Just in case our lovely comrade needs-"

*WHACK!*

Izzy slapped Puss across the face, hissing at him, then continued to follow Robin. "Then again, maybe not."

"Robin, wait," I said, running up to Robin, then spoke in a low voice. "You mentioned having a connection to Jimmy. …What is it, exactly?"

Robin drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "The reason I'm cautious about him is… because he's my son." he replied. With that, he took off.

I stood there, shocked. …I honestly wasn't expecting that.

0o0o0o0o0

**Rudy's POV**

I gave everyone an update on what happened tonight… though I skipped the part about Radio pulling a move, the guilt on her face proof enough that she felt ashamed of her action. I also skipped the part about where I fell on Danny, both of us in an awkward position, and went to the part where I ran out of the tent in shock and bumped into Blu and Wolf.

Blu looked at Red, arching an eyebrow. "Man, I thought you were a slut before…" she began to say.

"Shut it!" Red snapped, blushing with embarrassment. It was obvious that she was ashamed as well… though, unlike Radio, I think it was more out of disgust.

"Seriously, what had gotten into you?" Danny asked, and I noticed his gaze was fixed on Radio…

Shit, did he see everything?

"It was Anchantor," Wolf said, and we all looked at him. "I saw him cast a spell on the campsite, before he tried to seduce Blu."

"Ewww… that creepy sorcerer was putting the moves on YOU?" Red said, sneering at Blu, and shuddered. "Ugh, he must either be really desperate or have bad taste…"

"Said the slut who tried to horn-in on a homo," Blu retorted, then looked at me. "No offense."

I shrugged. I had heard worse comments from Chris and Chrys. I looked over at my siblings- who, as I'd guess, were filling my parents in on the situation. …I'm currently bracing myself for my parents to give me 'the talk'.

"So, why didn't he just cast the spell on Blu to make her go nuts for him?" Radio asked, trying to remain calm though she was still seething at the fact that the sorcerer had caused her to nearly… well, you know.

"Wait, wait, WAIT." Danny said. "Why would Anchantor try to seduce Blu? Isn't he trying to kill us?"

"No, he's trying to kill YOU guys," Blu clarified. Before any of us could make a retort, she sat up. "By the way, where's the others?"

Chrys managed to hear her, for she ran up, squeaking about something. "She says-" Wolf began to translate.

"Jimmy ran off?" Radio gasped, jumping to her feet. "Where?" Chrys pointed in the direction she had seen the others go, and Radio took off.

"Whoa, hold on there, Rad." Blu said, standing to her feet. "You're not going after them on your own-oh!" she sat back down, rubbing her bandaged leg.

"You're not going anywhere on that leg," Red said, then took off her cloak and wrapped it around Blu's leg. She unwrapped it seconds later. "There, now try."

Blu stood up, now able to walk on her leg, though she still had a bit of a limp. "Wow, Red… that was nice." Radio said.

"Don't get used to it. I only did it because I know that if anyone should help search for that douche-bag, it should be Blu. I sure as heck won't do it."

"Surprise, surprise." Blu scoffed, sarcastically, then turned to Radio. "Lets go find the others." she turned to Wolf. "Wolf, help Red keep an eye on things, and if she tries to hump anyone, eat her."

"You're welcome!" Red sneered, glowering at Blu as she walked off with Radio. She then crawled back into her tent, zipping it up tight.

I sighed and stood up, walking off. "Hey, where are you going?" Wolf asked me when I passed him.

"I'm just… going to clear my head." I said.

It was true. So much had happened in the past few days: a sorcerer cast a spell on my family, Silver, and Izzy; we took a train-ride into a land that I thought only existed in books; Silver attacked us, only to get chained up by the Huntresses; Red exposed herself to me; we go into town, only to find out another werewolf is running loose; We find out Danny has a long-lost family member; Red gets brutally mauled, only to turn out to be alive; Wolf disappears; we meet a mermaid that Radio knows, along with a 'wolfid'; I nearly die falling off a bridge; and suddenly my best friend and some skank try to force me to make love to them! And now Jimmy has gone missing.

Apparently, 'fairytales' aren't all what they're cracked up to be.

I bumped into the side of the gorge, looking back to see how far I had wandered from the camp, the fire just a faint glow from where I stood. I sighed and continued walking, still lost in my thoughts, looking down at the ground, coming across a sweater.

Blu's sweater, with blood on it. _Probably from when Anchantor got to her. _I thought, picking up the sweater. The blood on it didn't really startle me- I was starting to grow numb at the sight of it, nowadays. I sighed and swung it over my shoulder, deciding to take it back to Blu once she returned.

If she returned.

Negative thoughts were starting to become common for me, right now, and I hardly bothered to shake them off. Instead, I walked over to a nearby bush, deciding to relieve myself… which was kind of hard to do, being in a dark gorge in a mystical land where any moment now a creature could pounce on me. (Suddenly I wished that I had gone at that last pit-stop we made).

I must have been concentrating hard, because suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Gah!" I gasped, looking over my shoulder. "D-Danny?"

0o0o0o0o0

**3rd Person POV**

Silver awoke as soon as the moonlight shined through the trees, and he then began to spring off, to enjoy another night of prowling… hoping that no other wolves would disturb him this time. As he ran, he slowed his pace, smelling something cooking.

Chicken. Grilled, juicy, chicken.

His stomach growled, and he realized he hadn't eaten since he attacked those satyrs. He then began to follow the smell until he came across a small cabin near a creek… seeing chicken breasts roasting on a grill, with no one guarding them. Licking his lips, he advanced toward the chicken, ready swipe it…

*Wap!*

A wooden spoon smacked his paw and he pulled back, rubbing it, then growled at who did it…

Seeing a woman, about in her 40's, with long, wavy, chocolate-brown hair, blue-gray eyes, wearing a white blouse with a red skirt and brown sandals. "Ah, ah, ah, it's still cooking." she said, her tone cheerful. Silver began to snarl at her, but she pressed her finger onto his lips, silencing him. "Oh, don't put up a fuss. If you're that hungry, I can fix you a small snack while we wait." she began walking toward the door, pausing and turning to look at him. "Well, would you like to come in, or what?"

Silver only stared at her, dumbfounded, but followed her in. He had just snarled at her, yet she didn't so much as flinch, and was even offering him something to eat. _I must be dreaming. _he thought as he walked in.

The inside was small, the kitchen connecting to the living room, where a couch sat in front of a fireplace, where a small fire glowed, and a set of stairs led up to a second story. He once again felt he was experiencing déjà vu, the memory of a similar cottage appearing in his mind…

"Here you go,"

He looked down, seeing the woman was holding a plate of liver and onions in front of him, smiling as she did. He took the plate slowly, still wondering why this woman wasn't freaking out at his presence.

"Go ahead and sit by the fire and relax. I'll check on dinner," with that, she stepped out the door.

Silver quietly picked at the food she gave him, popping a few pieces of liver into his mouth, wondering what was running through that woman's mind that caused her to trust a beast like him alone in her home. He shrugged, sitting in front of the fire, eating the rest of his small snack, when the woman entered again.

"They're still a little raw. May need a couple more minutes," she said, approaching him and grabbing his plate, chuckling. "Someone must have been hungry," her gaze then fell on a scrape on his arm- claw marks from his battle with that meddling wolf. "Oh, my… we'd better get something on that." she walked upstairs, coming back down with peroxide and bandages. "I know werewolves are fast healers, but that doesn't mean you can't get an infection."

He arched an eyebrow, trying to figure out why the woman was so concerned about some little scrape, but he allowed her to take his arm anyway, watching as she poured peroxide onto a cloth and pressed it onto his wound. "Agh!" he cried out, snarling at the sting.

"Shh, it's okay," she rubbed his paw with her free hand, speaking in a calm, soothing tone as she dabbed the peroxide on, then wrapped bandages around his arm. "There you go." she then stood up, walking outside once again.

Silver looked at his arm, then back at the woman. He still didn't understand how she dared to touch him without thinking that he would snap at her. She came back in with a plate of chicken breasts, putting some on a separate plate for him and they sat in the living room.

"My name is Thorn, by the way," she said to him. "…It's actually a name I gave myself. I don't know what my real name is. I just woke up in the middle of the forest one day without any memory of who I was. All I knew was that my body ached and it was a frigid winter, so I wandered around looking for a place to stay. A couple of kids found me and brought me here, telling me I could stay as long as I wanted until my memory returned." she let out a sigh, cutting into her chicken. "That was a few years ago, though, and the kids have grown and went their own way, giving me this cabin for keeps."

Silver only nodded, taking a bite out of his chicken, finding it odd that this woman, Thorn, thought he'd be interested in her story.

"So… what's your name?"

He froze, realizing that he hardly remembered his own name a few days ago, and suddenly it popped into his head. …He just had to bring himself to say it. He opened his mouth to say, then quickly shut it when a soft growl came out instead. But Thorn didn't say anything, just sat there patiently, sipping a cup of tea. _C'mon, idiot, it's not that hard! _he scolded himself. _That warden had to threaten to shoot you to keep your mouth shut back at Pent Towers! _…he remembered that much.

He bit his bottom lip, straining, forcing his vocal-cords to kick in gear. "S… Sil…" he said, his voice rumbling. He beat his chest and coughed it out. "Silv-ack!" it came out as a choke, and he took a deep breath, trying one more time. "Silver."

Thorn smiled and nodded, as if she hadn't noticed the werewolf straining to say his own name. "Pleased to meet you, Silver." she looked at the clock on her mantelpiece. "Mm. Getting a tad late." she set her plate aside and stood up. "Well, Silver, if you don't have a place to go too soon, you're welcome to spend the night."

He stared at her, blinking, watching her head to the stairs, wondering why she was being so damn hospitable.

She stopped halfway up the steps, looking over at him. "In case you're wondering, no. I'm not insane." her tone was a tad firm, but still had a bit of cheer in it. "I don't always invite creatures into my home. The only reason I let you in is because I don't think you're like other creatures, no matter how vicious you appear. I see good in your, Silver." with that and a 'good night', she continued up the steps.

Silver watched her go, standing in the middle of the living room, still wondering about Thorn.

0o0o0o0o0

**Danny's POV**

I decided to follow Rudy. It wasn't just that I wanted to make sure nothing happened to him, but also because of what happened tonight… And I'm not just talking about how he had fallen on top of me, or the story of how Red tried to force him into sex (makes me wonder why any man would want to sleep with her). No, there was something else…

After we had set up our tent, he had fallen asleep… at least, that's what I believed. I heard him muttering in his sleep… hearing him bring up my name. I sat up, seeing that he was holding himself, wincing. "Please… don't go…" he was muttering, and I figured out it was another nightmare. "Please… I need you… I love you…"

_He's dreaming about me… leaving? _I thought, and it reminded me of the message Izzy had sent to me… did Rudy find out? I felt uneasy, watching him whimper in his sleep… and it began to decrease… _Maybe the nightmare is over. _I reached to wake him up…

Just in time to see him reach into his pants. I gasped, quickly turning away, my face heating with a blush. I found it disturbing, but didn't say anything. I couldn't. I was just too stunned. So instead I rolled back onto my side, my eyes wide with shock until I forced them shut, trying hard to forget what I saw, but found it impossible.

I heard him gasp seconds later, awakening from the dream, and he fled the tent. I closed my eyes, deciding to let the matter slide until morning.

But, it stuck in my head, and my own dream about Rudy and me running came to mind, appearing so real... So real, I could actually feel his hands stroking me...

That's when I woke up and saw Radio and fled out of the tent. …You know what happens after that.

Now, I wanted to talk to him about it… though, I should have waited until he continued walking, rather than sneaking up on him. I tried hard not to look over his shoulder. "Oh, sorry!" I gasped, looking away.

"W-What do you want?" Rudy asked me, blushing with embarrassment. I couldn't blame him- I'd feel the same way if someone caught me in the same position.

"Um… I-I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well… can it wait until I'm finished?"

"S-Sure. I'll just, um, look away and give you some privacy," I stepped away from him, looking up at the moon and stars while Rudy continued his business. …all the while trying to think of a way to bring up his dream without embarrassing him.

_What were you planning on saying? 'Hey, Rudy, dream of me tonight?' _a sarcastic voice said in my head.

I shook my head, trying to figure out what to do. I would normally let the matter slide, pretend that I knew nothing about it… but I just had to know the reason behind all of it. I couldn't help but think back to the time when Rudy had kissed me, thinking I had pulled a Snow White (er, my aunt, not my mother) and bit into a poisoned apple (in reality, I accidentally knocked myself out with the fruit- don't ask). I recalled how angered I was at him, but forgave him, knowing he was only trying to help… and, after hearing him talk in his sleep, that he loved me. It felt as if the same situation was replaying all over again, only rather than just feeling angry, I felt completely shocked.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I still like him. Rudy had been so loyal to me since we first met. Any problem I had I could always tell him about, and he helped me get through going to school for the first time by helping me with classes, and need I bring up the fact that he pretty much helped me avenge my parents' deaths and saved me from Jacque? I mean, I still wanted to be just friends... but I wasn't so sure if he wanted to just stay like that. Whatever he was dreaming, it just couldn't happen in real life.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Rudy asked, zipping up his pants. I hadn't heard him 'continuing', so I guess he decided to hold it until he had more privacy… or was in a more decent, sanitary location.

I drew a breath, walking over and leaning against the wall. "I… heard you doing something, tonight." I said first, deciding to get that confession off my chest first.

0o0o0o0o0

**Rudy's POV (again)**

"Heard what?" I asked. _He DID hear! Gah! Oh shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _I thought, knowing he had probably heard Radio and I, and had undoubtedly seen Radio on top of me. Oh, I knew this was coming, I just KNEW IT! Oh, sure, he probably didn't care TOO much, thinking Radio and I had a spark between us and was happy for us- or jealous! Okay, maybe not 'jealous', since we were just friends and he made it clear that he didn't swing that way, but still! What if HE had feelings for Radio? What if our friendship was ruined? What if-

"I heard you talking in your sleep, and you… (ahem) did something… in your sleep." he said sheepishly, blushing a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I calm down. "Oh." I sighed with relief… until I realized what he was talking about. "OH SHIT!"

_That's it. My life is over. Someone just kill me now! If Wolf is looking for a new victim, I'm up for grabs! …Oh, why does every dangerous situation we get into always have to have an awkward moment? WHY? _I screamed inside my head as I blushed every shade of red.

"Yeah… it was kind of… shocking." he continued. _Shit. _"And, I don't know what to think of it…" _Shit! _"But, I have to say…"

"Oh, my gosh, Danny! I'm sorry! I didn't know what was going on! I-I was just drifting to sleep, and suddenly I dreamt you were leaving, and we were in my room, and… and…" I cried as I fell to my knees, my face in my hands, tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm okay with it."

My eyes popped open. "Huh?"

He knelt down in front of me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Rudy… I know it sounds weird… But it was only a dream. You didn't have any control, and plus, we both know it could never happen."

Did I miss something?

"I mean, I like you, very much, but I just don't see how it would work out, you know? I mean, we're just friends, and it's hard to picture us as anything more."

I tried hard to ignore the sound of my heart breaking... First, my best girl-friend tries to take advantage of me, along with Red, and now my other best friend is telling me that he knows about my R-rated dream! "I-I know..." I said, hanging my head low. "I-I don't know what came over me... After what happened in the past two days, I felt uncomfortable, and tried thinking of soothing thoughts to help me relax- like being in your arms. Then... suddenly..." I shook my head, unable to explain any further.

0o0o0o0o0

**Danny's POV (yet again)**

I only nodded. _I guess he still has feelings for me. _I thought, and couldn't help but feel a little ashamed. Rudy just went through an awkward experience with Red, which probably left him traumatized, and here I was telling him how disturbing his dream sounded, as if it had actually happened! I sighed and took his chin in my hand, lifting it so that his eyes met mine. "It's okay, Rudy... Like I said, it was only a dream. I mean, you did wake up, right? It's not that bad," I said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Now... why don't we drop the subject and figure out what to do about Red? Obviously she deserves punishment for what she put you through." I then smirked. "Perhaps we could persuade Wolf into attacking her again, just to teach her a lesson, whether she was under a spell or not."

He chuckled, but his sorrow remained, and he let out a sigh. "She wasn't the only one acting strange," he said, pulling his knees up to his chest.

I arched an eyebrow. "Who else was there?" ...As soon as I said it, I had a hunch.

"Well... Radio was affected by the spell, too..."

That sure explained a lot. "Say no more... Really. I don't think I want to know what she did." I noticed his expression didn't change, and I grew concerned. "Rudy... they didn't... they didn't _hurt_ you, did they?"

He wrapped his arms around himself, his shoulders shaking as he bit his bottom lip. "It... it scared me. I-I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to hurt anyone, and..." he covered his face with his hands. "I just felt so weak! A couple of girls threw themselves at me, and I didn't do a damn thing about it until the last minute!" he buried his face into his arms, sobbing.

I did the only thing I could do: I wrapped my arms around him. "It's not your fault, Rudy... It's like you said, you didn't want to hurt anyone. It's all Anchantor's fault for making them act that way," I caressed the side of his face with my hand, making him look at me again. "And I promise you, if anyone tries to hurt you again, I'll be there to keep you out of harm's way."

He sniffled and wiped his tears away. "R-Radio didn't exactly hurt me... she just kissed me and wouldn't let me go."

Hearing that, I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's it? She only kissed you?"

"It's not funny, Danny! She crawled onto my lap and wouldn't let me up until Chrys bit her! ...Or, was it Chris? ...No matter. I was scared!"

"I'm sorry, Rudy, it's just... it was only a kiss, wasn't it? She didn't try to take full advantage of you like Red, did she?"

He paused. "Well, no. Actually, she didn't even use her tongue. ...But she did pin me to the ground!" he sighed, shaking his head. "It just... shocked me, and if one of the twins hadn't done something..." he began to tremble again. "It just wasn't the way I'd want to be kissed."

I simply nodded, keeping my arm wrapped around him as we sat side-by-side. "I can understand that. If it were me, I wouldn't have forced you into it." …Why did I just say that?

He looked at me. "H-How would you have done it?"

I blushed, wishing I could take back my words at this point. "Well... first I'd sit next to you, like I am now." Someone please shut me up. "I'd have my arm around you, like so..." Stop me, before it gets worse! "And... I'd caress your cheek, gently..." I began to caress his cheek... unable to control myself. "And... I'd slowly bring my face closer to yours..."

"Yeah...?" Rudy began leaning forward slowly as well.

I shut my eyes. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't think this was happening... until...

My heart raced a mile at the feel of his lips. Unlike Red and Radio, I didn't use any force, or rushed into anything, and Rudy didn't apply too much pressure, either. I wanted to pull back, but couldn't... I wouldn't. I just kept my lips pressed against his, keeping my eyes shut, feeling his hands slowly wrap around my neck, feeling his heart beating against mine. I relaxed, slowly bringing my hands down and wrapping around his waist, holding him close to me. He then pulled away, slowly, looking up at me, his green eyes sparkling as he smiled. I smiled back, leaning against the gorge wall and allowing him to rest his head against my chest.

I didn't know what had gotten into me, and I felt I would regret it later... but right now, I didn't care.

After all, it was just a kiss.

0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

Radio and I encountered Pin, Goldie, and Puss halfway through the gorge. "Guys! Where's Jimmy? What's going on?" I asked.

"Something we'd all like to know," Puss replied.

"We have no idea," Pin said, then held something up: a jacket. "All we found was his jacket by the stream, and werewolf prints."

Radio gasped. "Don't worry. Robin doesn't think he's dead," Puss said. "There wasn't any blood on the ground, at least. Robin decided to continue looking for Jimmy and sent us back to camp."

"Well, might as well not let him have all the fun." I said, rubbing my hands together, turning around. "C'mon, lets go pack up and join the manhunt."

"Aw, C'MON!" Goldie griped. "We've been up all night, and we walked probably a hundred miles now, and I'm REALLY TIRED…"

"I'm not." Radio said, then began running off in the direction the others came.

"Radio! Come back!" Pin called, running after her.

"I'm not coming back until I find Jimmy!"

Pin grabbed her elbow, forcing her to stop. "Radio, listen to me. It's been a long night. We need to sleep. Robin will find Jimmy, don't worry. If they're not back by morning, we'll go after them ourselves."

I had to stifle a groan. It always seemed like the further we went on this damn journey, the more people that went missing- like some bizarre horror-film. But I knew Pin had a point- which, as I've mentioned, is something I hate. If Robin and Jimmy didn't come back, we'd have to find them… once again postponing are trek to see that djinn… to make sure they were alright.

We walked back to camp, where I saw Wolf lounging by the fire, asleep. _The others must be asleep, _I thought. Otherwise, if Wolf fell asleep on the job and something happened to those other boys, I'd be using Puss' sword to make Wolf Shish Kebab.

Goldie crawled into the tent she shared with Red (poor sap), while Puss curled up by the fire like Wolf. I was sharing a tent with Radio, but sat down by the fire… though I kept a safe distance away. I looked over at a log, where Rudy's mice family were asleep… except for a brunette one who was hyperventilating while a black one with silver circles around its eyes tried to coax her.

"The twins just told them about what happened between Rudy, Red, and Radio," Wolf said, peeking at me then falling back to sleep.

_What happened with Radio? _I wondered… but decided I didn't want to know.

Hours passed, and soon the fire had died out… but I was still wide-awake. Almost a week and I hadn't caught any sleep yet. Oy.

I hung my head low, wrapping my arms around myself, remembering I had dropped my sweater, which I began to regret since the temperature began to lower. _"So much for warm, summer nights." _I could practically hear Danny say.

I felt something drape around my shoulders, a black cape it seemed, and saw Pin sitting next to me. (I studied his eyes, making sure it was actually the real Pin this time). "Still can't sleep, huh?" he whispered to me.

"What gave you that idea?" I scoffed.

He put an arm around me, pulling me close, rubbing my back. Then he did the most unbelievable thing: he began to hum.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "The 'Titanic Theme'? Honestly?"

He shrugged. "I just thought it would be the only tune to put you to sleep."

Once again, he had a point… I was really starting to hate that more and more. "Fine, whatever," I pulled his cape tighter around me, and he kept his arm around me and continued to hum the tune. _At least he's not singing it. _a positive thought popped into my head.

I closed my eyes, lying my head against his shoulder. I wasn't exactly falling asleep… I was just hoping that it would shut him up. My plan backfired a bit, because suddenly he was slowly lying back, my head still resting on his shoulder, his arm still around me, and his humming slowed to a stop as he pulled me closer so that my head now rested on his chest, and the only sound I heard was his heartbeat.

…Okay, so it didn't backfire THAT much.

I still couldn't get to sleep, but it still felt nice to be in Pin's arms again, feeling that all was right with the world and that nothing could touch us, all the demons being cast out and allowing me to finally feel safe and secure in his comforting hold.

(That's the lack of sleep talking).

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I couldn't help throwing in some fluff… let alone leaving you baffled with questions: Where did Jimmy go? Will Robin find him? Who was the woman Silver met? And why did Danny kiss Rudy? And when will Blu get some sleep?

Please review. No flames are allowed… right, Citrus? (looks over at a hardcore, well-built, club-bouncer, who just stands there with a vicious expression). …Right.


	24. Chapter 24: Of Mice and Mix Ups

And we're back! Note: I kind of made a couple changes to the last chapter, tweaking the Danny/Rudy bit. Feel free to check it out.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**PolarPurple: **Yes. Really. Lol and yeah, picturing the twins like that is pretty funny. And I'm glad you liked the Danny/Rudy bit, though I made a couple changes to it. I'll assure you, though, what Danny is feeling is not fake… otherwise please don't slap me!

**Elizabeth: ***claps hands* Yippee for you. And Chrys' change wasn't exactly 'overnight', since she started caring about him back in "Three Boys, Three problems"… Big sisters always have a change of heart when something happens to their little brother. And yes, Robin being Jimmy's real father IS quite shocking (just picture how Maid Marian is going to react!) And yeah, Anchantor is deviant like that. …As for Thorn, you may be right, but we authors tend to be surprising ;) (sorry for making you hum the song from Titanic) And don't ask me why Pin dresses like that or why I have a bouncer named Citrus… Those are things that aren't worth questioning. (on Pin's part, though, he probably just wants to look intimidating)

**Starspring: **Yes, you are correct. *waves little victory flag* Hooray. Robin is the father, but he isn't a werewolf, neither was Jimmy's mom… but his step-dad was! ;) But you're right- Jimmy does have one crazy family! And I realized it seemed sudden for Danny to fall for Rudy, which is why I tweaked that scene a bit. …And I believe we could ALL use a little more Pin- I mean sleep! :p And Happy late-Valentine's Day to you, too! :D

0o0o0o0o0

Anchantor glowered from the top of the gorge, sneering at the sight of that 'Pin' fellow having his arms around the girl he had his heart set on. He clenched his fists, still feeling that wolf's bite-marks on his neck, loathing the creature for spoiling his plans… of course, they were already spoiled after Blu noticed his eye-color didn't match Pin's. _I have GOT to order some color-changing eye-contacts. _he thought, then began to ponder. _Then again, why should I try to look like someone else to win Blu's affection? _The plan sounded good inside his head: Trick the girl into believing he was one of her friends, then take off with her. Now that he thought about it, the plan was just plain stupid. _If I want that girl to love me, I'll have to be myself… and force her to!_

With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

0o0o0o0o0

Radio awoke, once again wide-awake… only this time it wasn't because of hormones, but instinct. _Something doesn't feel right… _she thought, and crawled out of the tent.

The first thing she saw was Blu and Pin lying on the ground, the cynical girl wrapped up in his cape and lying on his chest, her eyes shut. Then there was Wolf and Puss lying near the fire-pit, the wolf on his back snoring while the cat was curled up in a ball. She saw Rudy's family lying on a log, his parents snuggled close together while Chrys was using Chris as a pillow. She smiled at the sight, but her instincts weren't focused on any of them.

Instead, they led her to Danny and Rudy's tent. She was hesitant to peek in there, afraid to face Rudy after she had done. She suddenly began to think about what had happened last night. Unlike Red, she was able to recall everything that had happened… especially kissing Rudy, holding him close against his will. She winced. _Well… at least I didn't try to force him into doing anything more like Red… _she tried to think positively, but wasn't so sure, remembering lying on top of him, kissing him as she felt…

What DID she feel? Thinking back, she only recalled urges welling up inside of her and kissing him… but didn't feel anything. No spark, no flying colors… zilch. _It must have been part of Anchantor's spell- make someone go gaga without any real emotions. _she believed. After all, she had a crush on Rudy, though she never showed it, and knew that she would have felt her heart burst after kissing him!

But as she stood in front of the tent, thinking about last night, her feelings were becoming mixed, and she wasn't sure how she felt anymore. _Maybe I'll feel better if I just talked to him, _she thought. _Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll talk to him in the morning… if he even feels like talking. …I hope he's okay. _That thought was enough to make her look in the tent to see how her friend was doing…

It was empty.

"Oh, no…" she gasped, looking all around the tent, but there was no trace of Rudy or Danny.

"Radio? What's the matter?" Wolf yawned, seeing her awake.

"Rudy and Danny are gone!"

"Still? Huh, I would have thought they'd be back by now."

Radio turned to him, rubbing his shoulder, shaking him awake. "What? Where did they go? Tell me!"

"Whoa, easy, Radio! Rudy went for a walk last night, after you and Blu went to find the others. Danny walked off to go find him, wanting to talk to him about what happened."

"You let them go off by themselves?"

"Way to go, Wolf." Blu scoffed, opening her eyes and giving Wolf a sarcastic look. "Two more chickens flew the coop."

"I was going to go, but Danny said he wanted to talk to him in private." Wolf said, then stood up next to Radio, slipping his medallion around his neck. "But it sounds like they've been talking enough. C'mon, they went this way," he began to walk off, Radio following him.

Blu sighed and sat up, looking out to the horizon, seeing the bluish-purple color of the approaching dawn. She looked at her watch: 4 AM. _Barely sunrise and already things are going wrong. _she thought, then stood up, taking off Pin's cape and draping it over him. Yawning, she crawled into her tent and grabbed her knapsack, taking out a thermos and some instant-coffee mix, reading the directions on how to make it, though with all the insomnia that she's been going through she could hardly concentrate.

"You look a little tired, hon. Want me to make the coffee?" A feminine, high-pitched voice asked. Blu looked around, seeing no one in the tent with her. "Down here," she looked down, her mouth dropping at the sight of Mrs. Homes. "What?"

"You… talked." Blu said, dumbstruck. Sure, she had seen several talking animals before, but so far during the trip she heard nothing but squeaking coming from the mice.

"I did?" Mrs. Homes gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, slowly moving it. "By golly, I did! Oh, this is wonderful!"

Blu cringed and rubbed her ears. "Save the pitch of your voice…" she sighed and shook her head, handing Mrs. Homes the package of coffee-mix (which was twice her size). "Never mind. Did you say you were going to make the coffee?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Mrs. Homes began pulling the bag, grunting a bit as she did.

Blu rolled her eyes and picked up the package, the mouse still hanging on. "How about if I make it, while you just read me the directions."

Mrs. Homes chuckled. "I suppose that would be more simple."

They crawled out of the tent… seeing that the twins had woken up as well. "Shh…" Chris whispered to Chris as they both braided Puss' whiskers, and put his paw in a glass of water.

"Christopher! Chrystal!"

"Eek!" The twins shrieked, hiding their hands behind their backs. "It wasn't us!"

"Uh… what's with all the yelling?" Puss grunted, rubbing his head… with his wet paw. "What the…?"

"Eh heh… bye!" Chris said, then scurried off, followed by Chrys.

"Rotten vermin!" Puss began chasing after them.

Mrs. Homes shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if those two are even from my own gene-pool." she sighed.

"Ah, there's one in every family," Blu said with a shrug. "Only you got two of 'em!"

Mrs. Homes sat down, gathering a few small twigs to throw in the fire pit. "I just don't know where I went wrong… I always thought Chrys and Chris were so nice, until I found out what they were doing to Rudy."

"What were they doing?"

Mrs. Homes winced. "Abusing him. (sigh) I should have known, after coming home to find Rudy with a black eye, or hearing him cry in his sleep."

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"Chrys and Chris had threatened him not to tell. …The only way I found out was through Danny and Radio. They were the first ones Rudy told."

"What did you do about it?"

"What any loving mother would do: snapped at the twins, grounded them for two months, and had a chore for every bruise they put on Rudy's body. To tell the truth, I was so angry I wanted to hit them back… but decided not to stoop to their level."

"Did they stop abusing him, after that?"

"We stopped abusing him before that." Mrs. Homes and Blu turned to see Chrys standing before them (Chris was still running from Puss in the background). "When he disappeared with Danny that one day, we started getting worried about him… at least I did."

"Chrys! A little backup, here!" Chris yelled as he ran by, pursued by Puss.

"We asked a cop if he had seen him, and he ended up knocking us out and taking us to that madman, Jacque, who tried to fool us into thinking Danny was the real killer. We almost believed him, until Rudy stuck up for Danny. Jacque came after us, and Chris got shot in the arm-"

"And I STILL have a scar- YIPES!" Chris yelped as Puss came close to biting his tail. "Watch it, furball!"

"I stuck by Chris while Danny and Rudy ran off, and as I sat there, I couldn't help but think of the position we were in, and how much I really cared about Rudy. …After we got back home, I promised myself to never lay a hand on him again- make a few cracks about him, yes, but never abuse him."

"And Chris?" Mrs. Homes asked.

"Back off, you hairball hacker- YOW!" Chris shouted as Puss pounced on him.

"He's still getting over being ratted out," Chrys replied with a shrug, then ran over to aid her brother. "See? I TOLD you messing with a cat wasn't a good idea!"

_Damn, and I thought my life sucked. _Blu thought. She could relate to Rudy a bit- only, rather than having abusive siblings, she had bratty cousins who would have nothing to do with her unless they needed a scapegoat. "Why did they abuse him in the first place?" She asked.

Mrs. Homes shrugged. "I never asked… though, according to my husband, they did it because he was a homosexual." she said.

"Well, that's just stupid," came Goldie's voice as she crawled out of the tent. "I mean, I can beating up someone because they're nerdy or weird, but beating them up because they're a… ho-mo-sex-ual, is just plain ridiculous!" she then turned to Blu, arching an eyebrow. "By the way, what's a homosexual?"

"It's someone who prefers the same gender. For instance, Rudy prefers boys, while most guys prefer girls."

"Prefer them to what?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. …To put it more bluntly, Rudy is boy-crazy. Er, no offense to your son, Mrs. Homes."

"Ohh… so he likes to kiss boys?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Ah. …Well, no wonder they beat him up, then! What kind of boy doesn't like girls? Wait, some boys in my class don't like girls. Does that make them homosexual, too?"

Blu slapped her forehead. "No, no, no. I mean, boys who have hit puberty are ones who… ah, never mind. I'll explain it when we get home- PUSS, SPIT HIM OUT!"

Puss faced Blu, his cheeks puffed out and a tail hanging out of his mouth. "Hmph mmf hm?" he muffled in a groan.

"Now… or do you want to drop down to 6 lives?"

Puss sneered, but spit Chris out anyway. "Yech…" Chris said, disgusted as he wiped drool off of him.

"If that doesn't teach him a lesson, nothing will." Mrs. Homes said.

0o0o0o0o0

Radio and Wolf walked along, seeing Danny lying against the gorge wall, sound asleep. "Here's the prince… now where's the other one?" Wolf wondered aloud.

"There he is," Radio said, seeing Rudy a short distance away in some bushes. "I'll go get him,"

Rudy in the meantime was in the bushes, relieving himself at last. He couldn't help but smile when he woke up in Danny's arms… though his smile had faded when his bladder began to kick in, and he threw on Blu's sweater to stay warm in the cold morning air as he slipped away. He zipped up his pants and walked out of the bushes, heading back to Danny, smiling as he pictured himself sitting next to him, watching him wake up…

…Until a set of arms wrapped around him. "Come along, my dear," a chilling voice whispered in his ear. "Let us continue from where we left off last night…"

Rudy tried to run, but whoever grabbed him held him close. He tried to scream but a hand clapped over his mouth.

Luckily, Radio happened to show up. "Rudolph!" she cried, running to her friend, seeing an array of smoke and sparkles swirling around him and Anchantor. She grabbed the sorcerer's cape…

In a flash of light, the three of them were gone.

"Oh my Godmother!" Wolf shouted after watching them vanish, and ran over to where he last saw them standing, sniffing the ground for any trace.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, wakened in alarm by Wolf's cry, and ran over.

Wolf turned around, running back to the campsite. "C'mon, we've got to get the others!"

"What happened?"

"Anchantor just kidnapped Rudy and Radio!"

Danny froze, his eyes widened in horror. _No… _he thought, hoping it wasn't true.

But the frantic expression on Wolf's face told him otherwise.

His friends were gone.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And once again I leave you suspense'd! …What will happen to Rudy and Radio? Find out in the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25: A Splashing Climax

And now to add a few more twists and turns, shocks and surprises, laughs and cries, and all that good and bad stuff.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**PolarPurple: **Don't worry about it- the internet does wacky things like that all the time. I'm glad the new chapter lifted your spirits after your friend's prank ^-^ especially with the part about the mice. …And don't worry, Radio will find someone… as soon as I decide who it will be :p

**Elizabeth: **(note to self: look up that song) I'm glad to see I once again made your day, as well as cleared up a couple things. Your theory about Robin is interesting, but he's not exactly the 'cheating' type- I'll clarify more later. And I do believe your new theory about Thorn triggered some inspiration for me! :D …Bad guys never learn, it's one of their flaws. The week is almost over, so the spell may be breaking- hopefully. I have to say the next part of your review made me laugh: "Radio and Rudy just went POOF!" lol. And I am SO SORRY I didn't mention Robin, Jimmy, or Pin! *smacks self with rubber chicken* That's the one thing about writing- be careful how many characters you include!

**Starspring: **Glad you liked the tweak ^-^ And you'll see why Anchantor took Rudy, and the whereabouts of Jimmy ;)

0o0o0o0o0

_He ran through the mountains, grunting and full of energy._

_The sun was coming up, the light blinding him. He was more used to the dark, and covered his eyes, looking for a shady spot to hide from the morning light, seeing a large crevice in the side of the mountain, large enough for him to fit through._

_As the sun continued to rise, he slipped in, finally able to open his eyes without having to squint, seeing that the crevice had led him into a tunnel. His old juvenile nature kicked in and he began to explore, sneaking around stalagmites, ducking stalactites, and looking at the crystals that shimmered as they stuck out of the walls._

'_Jackpot'. he thought, and began breaking off crystals, sticking them in his pockets. He turned around to grab more…_

…_seeing a furry, menacing face looking at him and snarling. He raised his fists to fight, and the creature copied his move. He stepped to the right- it stepped to the right. He glared at it- it glared at him. "Back off, creep!" he snapped… but all that came out was "Rowrr!"_

_He clapped his hands over his mouth, wondering where the noise came from… and saw that the creature was covering its mouth as well, its eyes full of shock… just like his._

_That's when the reality hit him: HE was the creature, growling at his own reflection._

_Head hanging low, he slowly began walking through the tunnels, forgetting about the crystals. He suddenly didn't care about them, anymore._

0o0o0o0o0

Silver opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was a blanket covering him. He stood up, realizing he had fallen asleep on the floor, and walked outside, where he saw Thorn sitting by the creek, a fishing rod in her hands. "Morning," she said once she saw him, smiling in her greeting. "Sleep well?"

He nodded in reply, walking over to the creek and sitting a couple feet away from her, looking up at the morning light, seeing that the sun was already high in the sky, getting close to noon. He wasn't surprised that he slept in so late… he was surprised he hadn't slept the day away, from how tired he was last night, and the fact that he stayed up late last night, wondering how Thorn didn't show one bit of intimidation toward him. _She said she saw good in me… but how? _he thought as he glanced at her. After all, he wasn't much of a friendly creature, considering he had slaughtered seven satyrs and nearly ripped a girl's throat out.

She looked at him and he looked away, staring at his reflection in the water… which suddenly changed into a girl's face. "Hello!" The girl exclaimed, popping out of the water. She had long pink hair, wore a Hawaiian styled swim-top… and had a long fin from the waist-down.

Silver jumped back and snarled. "Heh heh, easy Silver. Starspring is a friend," Thorn said, patting him on the head, and she turned back to the mermaid. "Hello, Star. What brings you by?"

"Fangsy and I are searching for a wolfian, and we sensed him heading this way, so we decided to come visit you before we continued."

"For the last time, stop calling me that!" came another voice, and Silver turned to see a teenager, about 18, stepping out of the bushes, wearing a suit of armor and carrying a dragon-shaped helmet in his hands. He had black hair with wolf-ears sticking out of his head, a pair of fangs sticking out of his mouth, and also had a wolf-tail. He turned and looked at Silver, smirking a bit. "Huh, I thought I recognized a familiar scent."

"Ah, so you two have met, eh?" Thorn asked.

The knight shrugged. "Not exactly. Starspring and I just found him sleeping in the woods. Though, I suppose introductions are in order," he reached out and grabbed Silver's paw, shaking it. "Sir Fangface the Second, at your service… though, for the record, just call me 'Ben'."

"S-Silver." Silver replied, still trying to learn to talk.

"So, what kind of 'wolfian' are you searching for? Good? Evil?" Thorn asked as she put away her fishing-rod.

"Missing," Ben replied. "A group of travelers were searching for him while they were on their way to the Mountains of Ali." he then rubbed his chin. "And I believe one of them was also a werewolf, by the scent of him." he turned to Silver. "You wouldn't happen to know him, would you? Tall kid, brown hair, hobby includes scowling?"

Silver shrugged, though he felt he knew who Ben was talking about.

"Any luck, so far?" Thorn asked.

"None, but-" Starspring said, then gasped and gripped the edge of the shore, shaking.

"Star, what is it?" Ben asked, kneeling beside her.

"I-I sense something… like someone just vomited in my stream. Gross!"

_Thanks for sharing. _Silver thought, rolling his eyes.

"It came from up the stream, from the mountains."

"Well, on our way there, we can check it out when we head up there." Ben said.

"Augh!" Silver cried out in pain just then, looking at his side and seeing an arrow sticking out of it. He looked over, seeing a pair of yellow eyes glaring at him.

Anthony jumped out of the trees, taking out his fencing sword. "This time I won't fail," he said, promisingly.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Thorn demanded.

"I am Anthony Putsenbutes, madam… and that beast beside you is an escaped convict of mine, whom I've been trying to hunt down for four years, now." he raised his sword to Silver's throat. "Now, come along, you beast. Your due date is up."

*Clang!*

A sword swung, knocking Anthony's away from Silver. Ben stood there, holding his sword toward the cat-creature. "Whatever crime he has committed, I'm afraid it's out of your jurisdiction now, kitty-cat." he said, and he and Anthony began their duel, the cat-creature leaping upon a boulder.

"I'd agree to that, except I was hired to kill the beast." their swords clanged together as the cat-creature leaped off the boulder and behind the knight, who quickly spun around, blocking his blade with his own.

"He's not a beast… you are." Thorn snapped, kneeling beside Silver, pulling out the arrow. She grabbed a shirt that was hanging on her clothesline and pressed it against his wound to stop the bleeding.

"She's got a point," Ben said, sticking his head out from behind a tree, then ducking back when Anthony swung at him.

"I'm only a beast if I kill without a cause… and I have a cause!" Anthony snarled, running behind the tree, but the knight was gone. He looked around on the other side, but still no knight. "Where'd you go?"

A whistle caught his attention and he looked up-

*WHAM!*

…only to get jumped by Ben, who pinned him to the ground. But the cat-creature didn't give up and- using his tail- began to tickle the knight's armpit. "Hee hee ha ah ha! Stop that! T-That's cheating! Ha ha!" Ben laughed.

Anthony then kicked him off of him, pinning him down and holding his sword to his throat. "When it comes to duels, there's no such thing as 'cheating'." he said, darkly.

*SPLASH!*

A wave of water shot at Anthony, slamming him against a tree. He shook his head dry, and glowered at the mermaid. "Hey, no fair!"

Starspring waved her arm forward, making another wave rise out of the stream and splash the cat-creature. Ben then stood up and grabbed his sword and Anthony's sword, holding them up to his throat. "Now, who hired you?" he demanded.

"Who'd like to know?"

Ben pressed the blades into his throat. "The knight who's about to behead you if you don't give a straight answer!"

"I'd rather die than talk!"

"Would you like to drown, too?" Starspring asked, making another wave rise.

"Ack! Alright, alright! I'll talk! I was hired by some sorcerer-kid. He has brown hair, wears glasses, a cape, and looks like a teenager- you can't miss him!"

Ben's eyes widened, and he glared. "Anchantor! …I thought he was already handled." he said, then dropped Anthony's sword in his lap. "Thanks for the information… now get out of here before I have Starspring give you another soak."

Anthony nodded, then glared at Silver. "You win this time, Silver… But I'll be back." he then took off into the woods.

Silver rolled his eyes. _Like I've never heard THAT cliché, before. _he thought.

Ben then began running up the river. "C'mon, Starspring. We've got to get to the mountains, quick." he said, putting his helmet on. "Lord knows what kind of trouble Anchantor has caused by now."

"Yes sir, Mr. Knight sir!" Starspring said, diving into the river and following him upstream.

Silver watched them go, arching an eyebrow. _Anchantor… where have I heard that name? …And why does it give me an urge to kill? _he wondered.

He knew he had to find out, and the only way he could was to head to those mountains. He ran up the stream, following that knight. His side ached, but the bleeding had stopped- even if it didn't, he knew that wouldn't keep him from finding answers. He paused, looking back at Thorn, who only smiled and waved at him, though he still saw concern in her eyes. He walked back up to her, taking her hand in his paw. "Thanks." he said quietly, then turned and ran off.

Thorn smiled. "Good luck, Silver." she said, then walked back into her house.

…Seeing that she wasn't quite alone. She didn't even have time to gasp before a bag was thrown over her head-

0o0o0o0o0

Robin followed the wolf-tracks up the mountain, noticing how they seemed to grow in size after a few feet. He paused when he saw a gray, shredded shirt lying on the ground with a couple blood-stains on it. "Jimmy! No…" he picked up the shirt, bowing his head sadly as he stared at it. Izzy ran up to his side, seeing the torn shirt and bowing her head, sadly.

But their sorrow didn't remain, for Robin noticed the shirt was torn in half from the back, the short sleeves having burst. And he realized the blood was completely dry, not fresh, as if they had always been there. In the front of the shirt he saw a gash, as if a creature had swiped its claws there…

That's when it hit him. The shirt was ripped because of extension… because he had grown.

His eyes widened as he looked at the wolf-prints on the ground. Jimmy wasn't taken by a werewolf…

Jimmy WAS a werewolf!

"Oh, great… I see my son for the first time, and he's lycanthropic!" Robin said, throwing his arms into the air.

"You just now figured that out?" Izzy asked, scoffing.

Robin looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "When did you start talking?"

"I've ALWAYS been talking! You guys just need to learn to speak 'cat'." she studied the shirt, then the pawprints. "I figured Jimmy was a werewolf the moment I saw the blood on his shirt, and these paw-prints prove that my hunch was set in stone. ...The only thing that surprises me is that you're his father, and never said a word."

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "I have a reason why I never said anything... But that's not the matter at hand, right now. We've got to find Jimmy, quick!" With that, he started sprinting and following the tracks.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Parents."

0o0o0o0o0

Rudy came to, seeing that he was tied up inside a small cave. "Ugh… what happened? Where am I?" he asked, dazed. "Danny? Radio? Anybody?"

"Rudolph," came a whisper, and he looked over to see Radio hiding behind a stalagmite. She quietly snuck over and tried to untie his bonds. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here."

"Radio? What's going on? How'd we get here?"

"That fiendish sorcerer kidnapped you. I managed to grab his cape, forcing him to take me as well. I had to hide while his back was turned so he wouldn't catch me. I threw a few rocks out the mouth of the cave to catch his attention and get him to leave." as she spoke she struggled with the knots. "We've got to get you out of here, before he comes- *gasp*" she looked over, seeing Anchantor coming back into the cave, and dove behind the stalagmite.

Fortunately, the sorcerer didn't notice her. …Unfortunately, it was because his gaze was fixed on Rudy, a devious smirk on his lips. "Hello, honey," he said.

Rudy tried to not look at Radio and give away her hiding-spot… which wasn't much of a struggle because he stared at the sorcerer in confusion now. "H-Honey?" he questioned.

"Ah, now you're growing used to me," Anchantor waved his finger, making Rudy levitate closer to him. The sorcerer wrapped his arms around him, his hands on his back as he pulled him close. "Good… so maybe I won't have to deal with your stubbornness, this time."

"W-What are you t-talking about?"

"Nothing… now, how about if we have a bit of fun, before another wolf interrupts our moment?" He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the cave was changed into a living-room with a burgundy carped, a love-seat couch, and a crackling fireplace. Radio was now hiding behind a potted plant, watching as Anchantor snapped his fingers again, changing into a red sweater over a white shirt, black pants, and brown loafers… and Rudy was changed into a blue mini-dress, high-heels and tiara, though his hands were still tied.

_Oh man… I can hear Jimmy laughing from here! _Rudy thought, blushing in embarrassment.

Anchantor sat down on the love-seat, making Rudy levitate over and sit next to him. "I know you're probably not the kind of girl who would rush into things, Blu… but you may want to start learning." he said suavely as he wrapped his arm around him. "I'm not exactly the 'patient' type… especially since I haven't been with a girl for maybe 200 years…" _Shit, why did I SAY that? Idiot, idiot, IDIOT! _he bellowed inside his head. "I mean, that is… I've been with many girls, I just haven't seen one as lovely as you." he caressed the side of his face. "Very, very, lovely…"

Rudy suddenly realized what was going on. "Whoa, wait, I think you've made a mistake. I'm not a girl-l-l-l!" he said, his voice trembling when Anchantor kissed his neck. He looked over at Radio, giving her a 'Don't-just-sit-there-help-me!' look.

Radio's mind began to race, looking all over the room for something she could use. She spotted a phone on a night-stand, and decided to use that, sneaking over and grabbing it.

"Say what you want, Blu, but I'm not stopping now…" Anchantor said seductively, caressing his thigh as he made Rudy lie on his back, crawling over him.

"I'm telling you, I'm not Blu! I'm a b-mmf!" Rudy tried to argue, but was cut off when Anchantor kissed his lips. _Ah great… not this again! _he thought, cringing when the sorcerer stuck his tongue into his mouth, feeling his hand rub his leg, moving up the skirt of his dress…

A few inches later, Anchantor realized that Rudy wasn't Blu. He gasped and practically fell off him. "What the…? You're a boy!" he cried out, then began spitting, wiping his tongue.

"I tried to tell you, (ptooie!)"

Anchantor stood up, his eyes glowing with hatred, the living-room allusion disappearing, turning back into a cave while he and Rudy were changed back into their original outfits. Radio ducked behind a stalagmite to remain hidden, realizing that she was still holding a telephone. "So… you tricked me, eh?" Anchantor approached Rudy, clenching and unclenching his fists as a red vapor materialized in his palms. "Blu put you up to it, didn't she? Decided to have a little payback after blowing me off last night!"

"W-What? No!" Rudy stammered. "You grabbed the wrong guy- girl- teenager!"

Anchantor punched outward, a ball of red vapor flying out and striking Rudy in the chest as if it were a cannonball, making him fly back and it the wall. He swung his hand, another blast striking Rudy across the face, then another punching him upside the jaw, and another hitting him in the eye. A red vapor wrapped around him, flinging him against the wall, making him cry out in pain.

…A cry that didn't go unheard.

"Please… stop…" Rudy begged, tears streaming down his face.

"Perhaps I'll send Blu a message on why she shouldn't mess with sorcerer's… and your body will be perfect!" Anchantor snapped, raising his hands as bolts of electricity sparked from his fingers.

"I'm telling you, it's all a mistake!" Rudy flinched when a lightening-bolt struck the wall, an inch from missing him. "Augh!"

"(ahem)" came a voice. "Phone call for Mr. Anchantor."

"What the-?" Anchantor said, turning around.

*KONK! DING!*

-getting hit in the face point-blank with a telephone. Radio quickly ran over, untying Rudy's hands. "Don't worry, Rudy. I'll get you out of here," she promised.

Anchantor rubbed his face and glowered at her, shooting a hand-like vapor out of his hand and grabbing the girl, throwing her across the cave, approaching her, his eyes glowing red. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that…" he snarled, raising his fist as a red vapor materialized.

There was a snarl, and out of nowhere Anchantor was tackled by a wolf. It had reddish-brown fur, a chocolate-brown mane, and was wearing jeans. Rudy backed away, watching as the werewolf took something out of its pocket- a crystal, it seemed- and jammed it into Anchantor's neck. The sorcerer yelled in pain, sending a bolt of electricity shooting out of his palm and striking the werewolf, making it fly and hit a wall adjacent to Radio.

Radio looked at the werewolf, gasping. Most people probably wouldn't recognize who the creature was, but her cat-senses told her otherwise. She looked over at Anchantor, seeing him approaching the werewolf, and she had to act quick, standing on all fours, looking at the ground, trying to think…

Her eyes fell on the shell, dangling around her neck. She grabbed it and ripped it off, and looked at the werewolf. "Grab Rudy and get out!" she called to it, then smashed the shell onto the ground.

Nothing happened.

Anchantor laughed, shaking his head. "Foolish princess… What did you expect? That something magical would happen?" he scoffed, wiping his forehead when a drop of water dripped from a stalactite, approaching her as a purple vapor materialized in his palms. "Sorry, 'your highness', but the only magic around here is my own…" A few more drops dripped off the stalactites, coming down quicker and catching his attention. "What the fu-?"

Water began dripping from the ceiling, making it look as if it were raining in the cave. Suddenly, fountains of water burst out of the ground and walls, flooding the cave. "Get Rudy!" Radio shouted to the werewolf once again, climbing onto an outcrop in the cave.

The werewolf looked at her sadly, but obeyed, running over and grabbing Rudy. "Oh, no you don't-" Anchantor snarled-

But was tackled by Radio, who knocked him into the water, trying to hold him down. "RUN!"

The werewolf paused, still holding Rudy, watching as water burst from the ceiling and large waves started rolling in from the tunnel he came out of. He gasped when he saw the sorcerer throw Radio toward a stalagmite…

A horrible squish-like sound was heard, followed by Rudy's scream. "RADIO!"

"You're next…" Anchantor said, turning towards them, preparing to strike with another bolt of electricity…

*SPLASH!*

…until water shot out of the wall next to him, knocking him back into the water. The caves began to flood rapidly, and the werewolf carried Rudy out, trying to outrun the waves that were coming towards him. "No… not Radio! Please! We can't leave her! No!" Rudy cried, reaching over the werewolf's shoulder.

The werewolf tried to climb to higher ground, but a wave hit them, knocking them into the water. He resurfaced, grabbing hold of a large boulder… realizing he had lost Rudy. _Shit. _he thought, and stuck his head in the water…

Seeing Rudy sinking downward. Without hesitation, the werewolf dove into the water, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to the surface, pulling him onto his back and motioning him to hold on as he tried to navigate them through the rapids…

…seeing that they were heading for a water-fall. _Aw, C'MON! _the werewolf thought, bitterly.

0o0o0o0o0

Robin froze, hearing running water. "Odd... I thought we left the river-" he began.

"OH SHIT!" Izzy screamed, her fur standing up as she leaped onto Robin's head.

"Ow! Izzy, retract the claws! What's wrong?" He heard rumbling, and saw waves coming at them. "Oh." Thinking quick, he climbed up the nearest tree. The water began to rise higher and higher, and he looked at Izzy. "Looks like we're going to have to swim."

Izzy groaned. "Of all the days I had to be a cat!" She hung on to Robin as they dropped into the rapids.

0o0o0o0o0

Blu and the others packed up camp as soon as Wolf told them what happened to Rudy and Radio. "I hope they're okay," Danny said as they began to head out.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're- GOOD GODMOTHER!" Pin began, his eyes widening in horror.

"What is it?" Blu asked, and Pin pointed forward…

…at a large rushing river of water coming right towards them!

"Aw, C'MON!" was the last thing Blu said before they were washed out.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know… terrible chapter! It seems so rushed, but I HAD to put in a climax somewhere… and instead I put in several! Gah! …Please review, but don't flame me for a bad chapter.


	26. Chapter 26: Rudy and the Beast

Well, after taking a break for a couple of days, here's a new chapter.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Elizabeth: **I love Narnia! Sadly I missed the new movie :p And yeah, SOMEONE had to handle Anthony (Starspring's part was the best, I'd believe) though the were-cat will face another match. And yes, Izzy's quote really sums it all up. …I confess, I enjoy putting my characters in odd situations (especially when it includes making guys dress like girls XD), and Anchantor doesn't have bad eye-sight… Blu just happens to have a twin that no one ever noticed ;) I'm glad you like the change in Jimmy, floods ARE bad, and I'm so glad you loved the quotes! :D

0o0o0o0o0

The waves flowed rapidly through the mountain pass, making everyone struggle to stay surfaced. Blu shot her head up above the waves, coughing out the water, looking around for anything she could grab on to. Seeing an old log floating beside her, she climbed on board, shaking water out of her ears. "Figures. Only halfway up the mountain and a flash flood comes in without warning," she muttered. She looked over, seeing Pin grabbing onto a boulder. "Pin! Over here!"

Pin swam over, grabbing onto the log and climbing on behind her. "If I had known we were going to be swimming, I'd have brought my trunks," he said, shaking his head dry.

"You guys pick up hitch-hikers?" Wolf asked, swimming beside them and grabbing onto the log.

Looking over, they saw Red, Goldie, Danny, and Puss pulling themselves onto a ledge- Puss was clinging to Red and Red was clinging to Danny, along with Goldie. "Steer that way!" Blu said, leaning and trying to control the log.

"Bad news, Blu: This log doesn't come with steering!"

"I have more bad news…" Pin said, then pointed ahead. "We're heading right toward the edge of the mountain!"

Indeed Pin was right. The waves were shooting toward a steep path, which slanted downward enough to make them plummet to their deaths. "Great. We're gonna die. What's new?" Blu sneered.

Suddenly a lone figure ran from out of nowhere and stood in front of the oncoming waves. They appeared to be male, wearing a red cloak with violet on the inside, and appeared to be wearing blue arm-gloves.. "BE STILL!" he shouted, holding his hands out in front of him.

Immediately the waves stopped where they were, looking like a large tidal-wave standing in place. He waved his hand, making the wave Blu, Pin, and Wolf were on lower them down onto solid ground. With a wave of his other hand, he made the rapids form a set of stairs for the others to climb down.

"Don't worry, it's safe," he assured them. Puss stayed on Red's shoulders as they walked down the steps, which felt as if they were made of wood with only some small puddles on them. Goldie looked down through the step she was on, seeing a couple fish swim by, and quickly continued her way back down.

Once they were on solid ground, the figure snapped his fingers and made a shooing motion with his hand, and the waves retreated up the mountain. "Talk about water-control," Pin said.

"Personally I'm content with a mountain creek. Apparently, someone used a little mermaid magic to increase my water-pressure." The figure scoffed, brushing his arms off, and that's when everyone realized he wasn't wearing arm-gloves- his arms were actually blue!

"And who might we send our thanks to for saving us from drowning?" Danny asked.

_Ah, geez… He looks like Pin, and NOW he's talking like him! _Blu thought, rolling her eyes.

The figure pulled back his hood, revealing a hansom, blue face with golden, gentle eyes, black hair, and pointed ears, both with golden hoop earrings. "I am the Djinn of Dynasties… but you may call me Gene." he replied.

0o0o0o0o0

Robin and Izzy climbed onto a ledge, breathing heavily out of exhaustion. "Remind me to never swim again," Izzy said, shaking herself dry, her fur puffing up after she did.

"We've got to search for the others," Robin said, panting. "They might've been washed out by now."

"I could tell you if they were," A voice said, and they saw the mermaid, Starspring, floating in the river.

"You! How did YOU get here?" Izzy asked.

Starspring giggled. "I'm the mermaid of the eastern river. When I noticed my river had started to overflow, I swam upstream to see what was going on. …Plus, Fangsy wanted me to scout ahead and find you guys."

From a distance, Robin could have sworn he heard the knight's voice: "Stop calling me that!" echo from down the mountain.

"Wait, why was he telling you to scout ahead?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, first we found out some crazy cat-creature was trying to kill Silver, and we doused the answers out of him on why, and he said Anchantor had hired him." Starspring answered, then flinched, running her hands through the waves. "And something tells me he's somewhere in my stream…" she then cringed, her expression growing sad. "…along with the body of one of your comrades…"

"Is Silver loose?" Izzy asked.

"Wait…What do you mean one of our comrades' 'body'?" Robin questioned.

"To answer the first question, if you're talking about a large black werewolf, yes he's loose." Starspring answered, facing Izzy, then faced Robin. "And I am sorry, Robin, but I sensed her blood in the water… the blood of a human AND a cat."

"Nadine!" Izzy gasped, her eyes wide with fright.

"You knew her?"

Izzy sighed. "Yes… we were both cursed by the same sorcerer long ago. I met her when the Pent Towers Agency sent me on my first investigation, trying to capture a with who was selling poisonous apples without a permit. When we found out that we were under similar spells- her being a cat who had to win a kiss from a boy with a pure heart, and my cursed as a vampire until my master could earn someone's love- we stuck by each other's side for a while. We started to grow sick of each other's company, getting on each other's nerves once in a while, so we went our separate ways, though after a few months I tracked her down to see if she ever found someone to break her curse. …That's when I met Danny and Rudy." she sighed, shutting her eyes to keep from shedding tears. "We didn't always get along… but we were close, almost like sisters."

"I'm… I'm very sorry. If it makes you feel better, the rest of your friends are alive, and-" she froze just then, gripping her head and grunting.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked.

"Someone's… controlling… my river!" she let out a gasp, her eyes wide. "There's a large back-wave coming this way! You must get to higher ground!"

"But, we won't make it!" Izzy said, looking up the side of the mountain. "It's too high a climb-"

"Who says you'd be climbing?" Starspring waved her hand, making two waves shoot out of the water, forming into hands, and grabbing Robin and Izzy, carrying them until they were at the top, then sank back into the river, though the small mermaid seemed exhausted after using so much of her power. "I'll see if I can find your other friends. They've been separated!"

"That would've been good to know five minutes ago,"

"Where are they?" Robin called.

"Two have been washed down into the forest, but the rest-" Before Starspring could finish, the large wave came and splashed into her, knocking her into the water and pushing her downstream.

"Great… We need information, and our little tracker gets washed away," Izzy sneered.

Robin stood, walking toward the slope of the mountain that went into the woods. "She gave us some. C'mon, lets head into the woods and search for the two separated ones," he said.

"Why not the larger group? Surely they could help."

"For one reason, we don't know where they are. For all I know, they could've been washed into the forest as well. Also… I have a hunch that Jimmy is one of the two in the woods.

0o0o0o0o0

The river streamed through the woods, and a couple deer walked over to get a drink.

…High-tailing it when a werewolf burst out of the water, sputtering and spitting, a blonde boy clinging onto his back. He crawled onto the grass, and Rudy slid off his back, lying in the grass, panting out of shock. The werewolf shook himself dry, facing him and walking over.

"Radio…" Rudy sobbed, standing on his hands and knees, tears falling from his eyes as he collapsed back on the ground.

The werewolf rubbed the back of his neck, then knelt down and laid a hand on his shoulder.

That's when Rudy realized there was a werewolf with him and jolted up, gasping as he faced the werewolf, and backed away into a tree. "W-Who are you? S-Stay back!"

"Calm down, idiot, it's me!" The werewolf tried to say, but all that came out were a couple of snarls.

_Look at me and you'll see, what the moon has done to me_

"I-I'm serious! One of my friends is a professional hunter!" Rudy stammered.

_He'd better be referring to a certain brunette rebel… _the werewolf thought, sneering. He knew he had to convince him of who he really was. He looked down at the dirt, then began writing in it.

_I'm a child of the brightest of nights_

Rudy trembled, but peered over, trying to see what the werewolf was writing.

_Come to me, you'll be free, of the trouble life can be_

The werewolf backed away, showing Rudy his message- one word that he hoped would certify who he was: "Rude-boy".

_Into hell I will send your lost soul_

At first Rudy didn't understand. The first thing he thought about was that Rihanna song, remembering how he had heard it on the radio and loved to jam out to it… which one of his friends had caught him doing. He looked up at the werewolf, stunned. "J-Jimmy?" he gasped.

_I will drag you into darkness._

_Nah, it's the Muffin Man. _Jimmy thought, giving Rudy a sarcastic look, which quickly turned to sorrow.

"Oh, Jimmy…" Rudy said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Jimmy gave him a critical look, then sighed, pointing to a set of claw-marks on his side… the ones that Silver had given to him. Rudy gasped, understanding, remembering the tear in Jimmy's shirt and the blood seeping through. _That's how he had gotten so fast… _he realized. Jimmy let out a sigh, and he began to rub his back… feeling three other scars on it…

Jimmy snapped, jerking away from Rudy. _No one's allowed to see those scars! _he wanted to snap, but held back (it would only come out as a series of snarls, anyway).

_What's it matter? You already tore off your shirt. Everyone can see them. _a different voice told him. He sighed, looking at Rudy, who leaned away, stunned. He lied down on the ground, curling up, exhausted on what had happened. As if things hadn't been bad enough, now he was a beast… and to make matters worse he had lost a friend.

He winced, thinking about Radio. He didn't have to turn around- he heard the squishing-sound of her body being pierced by that stalagmite. His sorrow turned to anger as he vowed to kill Anchantor for taking his friend's life… the one friend who was the most loyal to him… the one he truly cared about.

Rudy scooted closer to him, lying a hand on his shoulder. Jimmy sneered at him, but didn't snap… as long as his friend didn't pull any of that sentimental stuff. He said nothing, and retracted his hand, lying his head against his side, looking up at the sky. Jimmy had the urge to move and smack him upside the head for trying to use him as a pillow… but decided to hold back just this once.

Both of them had a rough day, and he didn't want to make it worse.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Will our heroes be reunited? Stay tuned.

…Flame, and I'll sick my deranged hamster on you.


	27. Chapter 27: A Little Something Something

GAAAAAAAAAAAH! I _CAN'T BELIEVE _how long I put this story off! I am SO SORRY! I was busy with babysitting, and other fics, and taking care of my blind deaf dog, and training my hamster in kung-fu, and didn't have time… NO! I HAD time, I was just too LAZY to USE IT! _CURSE YOU, PROCRASTINATION!_

Anyway, here's the next chapter :D

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Elizabeth: **I'm glad you liked the quotes and random djinn appearance. Starspring is okay, waves just have bad timing in shoving someone away. …Don't be so hard on Rudy, after what's been going on its hard for him to pay attention to little details about friends being werewolves. And please don't have a couple crazy twins run me over with a Roadroller after me!

0o0o0o0o0

"So, what brings you all to my mountain?" Gene asked as he and the small group of travelers sat in a cave around a warm fire. The cave was made to look like a lounge, only jewels of every color were embedded in the walls and ceiling (including stalactites and stalagmites) and gold coins covered the ground. (It tempted Blu to stuff some in her bag). But what really made the cave interesting was that it was full of one other thing: reptiles and amphibians.

Crawling on the furniture or slithering through the coins were dozens of every kind of lizard, snake, frog, and turtle, and in the back of the cave was a small tide pool where the frogs, turtles, and water-snakes hung around. …Which was why Red and Goldie preferred to stay _outside_ the cave, and why Rudy's family refused to poke their heads out of Danny's pockets.

"Well, we came to you because the Twelve Huntresses told us you were the only one who could solve our problem," Pin said, cautiously moving his foot back when an anaconda slithered by.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with my cousin, would it?" Gene asked, tickling a chameleon under his scaly chin.

"Your… cousin?" Blu asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Tall, wears glasses, has brown hair, likes impersonating Dracula in that cape he's always wearing…"

"You mean, Anchantor?" Danny asked.

"Ah, so you HAVE met him!" Gene leaned over, noticing Chris poking his head out of Danny's pocket then ducking back in. "Ugh, and I see he's still partial to rodents." he looked at Puss. "And I see he's still fond of turning people into cats."

"Oh, Puss wasn't changed into a cat," Wolf said.

"Yeah, he was born as a dumbassed feline," Blu added.

"One of my friends, Izzy, was changed into a cat, though." Danny said to Gene. "And another, one who we call 'Radio', had been changed into one as well, though we had broken that curse long ago."

"Ah, Izzy… that name sounds familiar…" Gene said, rubbing his chin.

"You're telling me," Blu muttered. She was still curious on why Izzy sounded so familiar, but with the lack of sleep she was losing her sense of caring about what she knew and what she didn't.

Gene looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "It seems you've been lacking sleep, girl." he waved his hand, making a saltshaker full of sparkling white salt appear. "Here. Just sprinkle a bit of this in your eyes and you'll go right to sleep… but don't use too much."

"How much is 'too much'?"

"The whole shaker. I once used it on myself a few thousand years back- BOOM! I was out for half the millennia! …Sure, I got enough sleep, but I missed the 60's."

Blu put the shaker in her pocket. "Thanks. …So, how do we handle your cousin?"

Gene reached behind his back and handed them a blue-and-green crystal bottle with a cork in it. "Simple. Just open this bottle when you encounter him next. Inside it is the one thing he can't stand," a watch on his wrist then started beeping. "Geez, look at the time! I gotta run. My recent master is using his third wish to win the lottery." he looked at Danny. "Oh, and if I were you, kid, I'd change your lifestyle rank. Anchantor loves nothing more than tormenting royalty."

"Wait! What exactly is in the bottle?" Pin started to ask, but the djinn had already snapped his fingers and disappeared… along with all the jewels and scaly creatures that filled the cave.

They walked out, meeting up with Red and Goldie. "So, what did he have to say?" Red asked.

"He said that when we run into Anchantor next, we need to open this bottle," Wolf said, holding up the bottle. Pin grabbed it and put it in his bag.

"So… how do we find him?" Goldie asked.

"We don't," Blu said. "We let HIM find US."

"What?" Red and Goldie both gasped.

Blu shrugged. "Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? If we search for him, we'll never find him. But if we try to avoid him, he'll end up coming to us on his own."

"That DOES make sense," Pin said.

"But, what are we going to do? Just go on with our lives and wait for him to show up?" Chrys scoffed in Danny's pocket.

"No… we're going to look for the others. Maybe Ass-Chantor will decide to pop on by."

"I hope they're okay…" Danny said as they started walking.

"Hard to say… When Robin and I went after Jimmy, we saw werewolf-prints," Pin said, solemnly.

Wolf froze. "You don't think…?" he said with a gulp.

"I doubt it was your dad," Puss said. "We're too far up the mountain for him to track. It would take him days to catch up to us."

_Not unless he used the short-cut. _Wolf thought, biting his bottom lip.

"Plus, we didn't find any blood. Just his jacket," Pin added.

Blu rolled her eyes. "Have you guys ever considered Jimmy might BE a werewolf?" she scoffed.

"What makes you say that?" Red sneered.

"Hel-LO! He and the others were being attacked by a werewolf, Jimmy had claw-marks on his side, and he ran pretty darn fast across that bridge to save Rudy. Now, Pin finds werewolf-tracks and Jimmy's jacket, but no blood, meaning Jimmy probably MADE those tracks. …Don't tell me you guys didn't figure it out yet!"

Everyone looked at each other. "How come you never brought this up?" Pin asked.

"I figured everyone knew it… Turns out you guys have less wit than I gave you credit for,"

"Ah, great. As if the little punk-ass wasn't bad enough…" Chris muttered to Chrys.

"Well, in that case, lets go!" Danny said, hurrying down the path. "Who KNOWS what kind of trouble Jimmy is in!" _Or worse… what kind of trouble Rudy is in… _he thought, trying not to wince.

"Hold it, Snow's Boy," Wolf said, running in front of Danny. "Don't you remember what Gene just said? Anchantor loves targeting royalty!"

"I don't care! My friends are probably being tortured as we speak, and I'm not going to sit back while that's happening!" he began to slow down his trudge. "Besides… I'm not exactly 'royalty' just yet. Not until after graduation,"

"What do you mean?" Puss asked.

Danny sighed. "Before we came here… I got a message from Izzy, saying that since there was no one to claim the throne, I'm next in line for it. If I refuse, the entire kingdom would be in jeopardy. I didn't tell anyone, because I didn't know how to break it to them… though, since we're in the middle of a life-or-death crisis, I might as well get it off my chest now." he looked at Blu. "I'd ask you or one of our other relatives to do it, but most of them are already ruling their own kingdoms." he looked at Red and Goldie. "That… and most of them aren't exactly capable of doing so."

"Wait… you're my COUSIN?" Red gasped, blushing.

Goldie snickered. "You were crushing on our cousin…" she chuckled.

Blu rolled her eyes. _Idiot. _she thought, then patted Danny on the back. "Well, Dan, don't worry. Once we handle Anchantor, we'll find a way to handle your royal pain," she said.

"Right now, we'd better hurry and find your friends," Puss said.

They continued down the path, and Pin walked next to Danny. "You know, Danny, whether you're in charge of a kingdom or not, you still come from noble birth," he said.

"Don't remind me," Danny muttered. "Why do you bring this up?"

Pin smirked. "Lets just say I have an idea…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Silver ran alongside the knight as they headed toward the mountains. Suddenly, his nose twitched, picking up a familiar scent. He paused and turned, looking toward the river, then looked toward the mountains, trying to decide which direction to head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Ben standing beside him. "Don't worry. I'll find the others, you check it out. We'll meet by Thorn's house tomorrow at dawn. Sound good?" the knight suggested.

Silver shrugged. It was a plan. He ran off toward the river while the knight continued his way toward the mountains. As he ran, he kept thinking about the memories that had flooded into his mind…

He recalled a woman, far more beautiful than he could imagine… and he remembered dancing with her… falling in love with her… finding out she was pregnant… then getting separated from her and sent to Pent Towers. He grimaced, thinking about the sorrow his heart went through after being torn from her… the years he spent in his lonely cell, with no one but a little ghost girl (Lily, he believed her name was) to keep him company…

Until one day, when he got a new cell-mate… a small teenage boy… a boy he used call, "Jimbo".

His thoughts were put on hold when he came across the river, finding a small body of a girl lying in the bank. His memory was still fuzzy, but he recognized her right away. "R-Radio?" he gasped.

He quickly pulled her away from the river, seeing that her shirt was soaked with blood. Though he didn't want to know what had happened to her, he moved her shirt up a little, his eyes widening at the sight of a large hole in the middle of her stomach. _Poor Radio must've been skewered… _he thought, shaking his head in sadness. He held her in his arms, cradling her, his nose touching her forehead…

"I hope you wipe your nose before touching someone with it."

His eyes shot open and he looked down, seeing Radio's eyes looking at him, full of life.

He did what any werewolf would do if a girl came to life in his arms.

"Waugh!"

…drop her and jump back in shock.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Anchantor climbed out of the river, glaring up at the mountains.

"Now… it's PERSONAL." he growled, deeply.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and I apologize deeply since I won't be updating ASAP, since I have a busy weekend ahead of me. But fear not, dear readers! Our heroes will finish their journey… eventually…

Please review. Flames are for chickens waiting to be fried. (mmm… chicken…)


	28. Chapter 28: Fathers of Wolves

Now for yet another chapter in which our heroes will either get a break, or only wind up in deeper trouble. …Depends on my mood l:3

**Reviewer Thanks-A-Bunch**

**Elizabeth: **Hamsters have always known kung-fu, though they keep their secret hidden by running in wheels all day. Gene likes reptiles and amphibians, that's why. And if I told you what was in the bottle, it would be an epic spoiler. …I've never read that Pooh story (though I really miss those books) but I agree that the logic is similar (and yeah, SOMEONE had to figure out Jimmy's werewolf-identity) …I did NOT know about that fact about FDR 0_o whoa. And yeah, I couldn't let Silver have amnesia forever (let alone keep Radio dead). And don't ask me why, but villains just never learn… and they love to use cliché lines for some reason. Anyway, I have updated, so tell the psycho-twins to go home.

**Fangface the Second: **(why did you bring up KFC? Now I'm hungry!) And yeah, Anchantor IS having a bad day… and he's about to take it out on the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rudy awoke to the sound of snickering. "…couple of fags…" a voice was whispering.

"Probably had a wild night…" another voice added.

He looked over, noticing that the voices were coming out of the bushes.

…Then noticing he was lying on top of a shirtless Jimmy, now human. "Eep!" he gasped quietly, sitting up and scooting away from his friend. _Oh, man, if Jimmy finds out I was on top of him, he's gonna kill me! Good thing I got up before he did… _he thought.

"One of 'em's up…" One of the voices said, and Rudy watched as three of the oddest creatures stepped out of the bushes…

The first one was a minotaur, who wore knee-long jean-shorts and a sweat-band; the second one was a centaur, who's horse-half was brown and who's human-half wore a white tank top and a leather choker and had long black hair; and the third was a gnome, wearing torn jeans, a black shirt with the sleeves torn off, and a pointed black hat with a skull on it. "So, what brings you here to our neck of the woods, kid?" the centaur asked, having an Australian accent.

"Camping out with your boyfriend?" The gnome asked, his voice gruff.

"N-No… we're just lost, and he's not my boyfriend," Rudy replied, backing away from them and sticking close to Jimmy.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty close to him," The minotaur questioned, his tone deep.

"We're just friends, and we're looking for our other friends. …P-Perhaps you three, um, 'men' could help us find a way to town?" It was a stupid question to ask, he knew, after seeing the mischievous looks the three creatures gave him.

"Maybe… IF you do something for us, first," The centaur replied, licking his lips.

"Oh, for the love of Godmothers, Jake!" The gnome sneered. "Why is it that whenever we come across a teenage boy, YOU want to fulfill your desires?"

"Clearly he needs help," the minotaur scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not into EVERY teenage boy I see! I'm into girls, too!" The centaur snapped.

The gnome rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever." he faced Rudy. "Ignore my friend, kid. Here's the deal: you give us your money, and we'll give you directions."

"The heck with money!" The minotaur scoffed, then looked at Jimmy lying on the ground. "How about this, kid: you and your friend come to my place for a snack. It's on the way to town, so-"

"Yeah, we know what kind of 'snack' YOUR talking about, Rex." The centaur scoffed. "The same kind of snack you had with those Hansel and Gretel kids,"

"Shh! You're going to spoil the surprise!"

"If they give us their money, we'll BUY you a snack," the gnome sneered, then looked at the centaur. "And sign you up for some therapy sessions,"

"I don't have a problem!" the centaur snapped.

"And I'm starving!" the minotaur growled, shoving them both away. "Screw you guys, I'm eating!"

"Oh, no you don't!" The gnome shouted, then jumped on the minotaur's back, hitting him on the head with a rock, and they slammed into the centaur, who stood on his hind legs and used his front hooves to hit the gnome in the face and into the river, while his human-arms broke off a tree branch and clobbered the minotaur.

"Jimmy… wake up…" Rudy whispered out of the corner of his mouth, nudging his friend.

"Hey! Help me out! I can't swim!" The gnome was shouting, splashing around in the water while the centaur and minotaur continued their brawl. "Yo! Anytime, guys!"

The centaur then kicked back with his back-legs and knocked the wind out of the minotaur, knocking him into a tree (which he knocked over during collision) and he fell unconscious. He then turned to Rudy, grinning a malicious smile. "Finally, I have you to myself," he said.

Rudy stood up, grabbing a rock. "B-Back off!" he snapped.

"Hel-LO! Still drowning over here!" the gnome sputtered.

The centaur only laughed. "That pathetic stone won't hurt me, kid," he stepped forward. "Just give in, and I'll help you and your little friend back to town," he said.

Rudy backed away, trembling as the centaur reached for him… until he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. "We don't need your directions, and I'd suggest you keep your hands off my fag," Jimmy said, holding Rudy close and glowering at the centaur.

_Look at me, you will see, what the moon has done to me_

"Oh? And what makes you think that I can't take yo-" the centaur began to scoff.

Jimmy let out a vicious snarl- a werewolf-snarl, and the centaur jumped back, seeing that his eyes were glowing. "I said. Hands. Off." his cheek then brushed against Rudy's. "We werewolves tend to be territorial… especially with our mates. You got that, horse-meat?"

_I'm a child of the brightest of nights_

"G-Got it, mate." The centaur stammered.

The centaur then trotted away, leaping over the river. There was no way he was going to try to take on a werewolf. The gnome managed to grab-hold of his tail as he ran off. "About time!" the gnome snapped.

_Come to me, you'll be free, of the trouble life can be_

Jimmy then let go of Rudy, brushing himself off. "Um… what was THAT all about?" Rudy asked, stunned.

"Just a trick I learned from Silver while we were in prison." Jimmy replied, then gave Rudy a warning-glare. "Tell anyone about it, and you're going to wish that centaur carried you off."

_Into hell I will send your lost soul_

"My lips are sealed," Rudy said, promisingly.

"Good. Now, c'mon, lets-" Jimmy began to say, but froze.

"What is it?"

"Blood. I smell blood… a lot of it." Without another word, Jimmy took off.

"J-Jimmy! Wait up!" Rudy pursued his friend.

_I will drag you into darkness_

Meanwhile, the minotaur regained consciousness. "Ugh… hey… where'd everybody go?" he wondered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

Let me give you a re-cap on what all has happened since those three boys came to town:

-My insomnia became worse

-A crazy werewolf came to town, along with Silver, and now they're both loose

-Danny is my long-lost cousin, meaning Snow had a couple sisters that she never told us about

-Red tried to rape Rudy (twice), then got killed… but still lived (damn it)

-Wolf went missing, then came back, only to be a suspect in Red's attempted murder

-Anchantor tried to put the moves on me

-Radio and Rudy have gone missing, along with Robin, Izzy and Jimmy

-Jimmy turns out to be a werewolf

-We meet the Djinn

…And now we're trudging down the mountain in search of our missing friends.

Man, I wish I could pull a 'Sleeping Beauty', but unfortunately suicide is the coward's way out, and I have too much dignity. You're probably wondering what the REAL 'Sleeping Beauty' fairytale is about. Well, since nothing is happening on our little trek right now, I suppose I could spare a fairytale…

Aurora was a princess who was sent out into the woods to help three fairies learn how to work without magic (unlike the fairytale, where the three fairies were ordered to hide her and all that). Anyway, it was a community-service job she had to take after running up her cell-phone bill. While she was out there, she met a boy named Peter (who you'd know as Prince Phillip) and blah blah blah they fell in love. Now, Peter wasn't actually a prince, as the fairytale said, and as for that witch, Maleficent- well, she was his mother. Shocked? I'd figure so. …Well, there was this rule that a princess HAD to marry a prince, so when Aurora told her parents that she fell in love with a peasant, they didn't give a damn. As for Peter, his mother was overly attached to him and wouldn't allow him to see other women due to the fear of empty-nest syndrome. As the weeks went by, Aurora grew to miss Peter and refused to see any guys her parents would set her up with, and eventually decided to commit suicide. By that time the king grew so worried about his daughter's condition that he ordered the guards to find Peter and bring him to the castle, not knowing that Peter had run away from home to find Aurora, and went to search in the woods. As if fate would have it, Aurora happened to be staying in the cottage of the three fairies to overdose on sleeping-pills. Peter happened to bust in and give her the Heimlich-maneuver and CPR, and saved her frickin' life. As a reward for saving his daughter and giving her a reason to live again, the king allowed Peter to marry Aurora, making him a prince. ….The end.

Don't ask me why the Grimm Brothers write these stories differently. Authors tend to twist tales too much. (a/n: irony…)

I'd like to tell you another tale, but a massive werewolf has leaped out in front of us, so now I have to take action.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Wolf's POV**

I knew something was wrong when I realized my father hadn't come after us in the mountains. Surely he had followed me through the tunnels and tracked us down! …Though, if he was tracking us down, that would mean he had beaten my mother.

Godmother, I hope he isn't tracking us.

As we walked down the mountain, I couldn't help but look at Blu. The way she trudged along and how her eyelids were slowly closing worried me, like she hadn't slept since the morning when we found my father's footprints. I wanted to do something that would help her, but every time I thought of something troubles of my own would invade my mind: my father, what happened to Red, my animalistic urges…

_The moon I see, oh the moon I feel_

_How many nights we've spent together_

I looked at my medallion. At this rate, I would never inherit the power of the Blue Fairy. …Maybe I don't deserve it. Perhaps I should pass it down…

_You are my life my most trusted friend_

_I am only what you have made me_

It sounded like a good decision, especially since I had attacked Red and nearly killed her… at least, the blood on my paws proved it. Ever since I first tasted blood, I've craved it with nothing to substitute it with. The werewolf-half of me is starting to take over, and there was no telling who'd I go after next.

_The stars all shine in awe of you, the oceans heed thy call _

_And I am just a servant to thy will_

My thoughts were once again interrupted when a werewolf leaped out in front of us, and GUESS who it just HAD to be?

_The kingdom of the night is yours, so guide me on my way_

"Ah, there you are, son." My father said, smirking. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

_Show me life to end and I obey_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Jimmy's POV**

"It's over here," I said. I don't know why I got so worked up over the smell of blood… something just clicked in me. Possibly part of the whole 'werewolf' thing.

Most people don't realize they're werewolves, and often black out with no memory. Not me. I knew I was a werewolf the moment Silver took a swipe at me and drew blood. Looks like my foster-dad passed down a trait to me. ('Wonder if that meant we were related, now…)

"What is it?" Rudy asked once he caught up to me.

We both looked over, seeing Robin and Izzy kneeling beside a she-wolf… not a female werewolf, but a normal female wolf (why someone gave the two species the same name I'll never figure out). It was all gray with white paws, and looked torn up pretty bad, as if it just faced off with one hell of a monster.

Izzy spotted us just then. "Jimmy! Rudy!" she exclaimed, running up and leaping into Rudy's arms.

"Izzy! You can talk!" Rudy gasped.

…Great. Another animal that won't shut up.

"Jimmy! Are you alright?" Robin gasped, running up to me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine… save the fact that I'm part-wolf, now." I scoffed, looking down at the scars on my side.

"I figured as much, after finding your footprints and jacket," he then handed me my jacket, which I quickly slipped on.

Personally, I didn't want to show off the OTHER scars I had.

"So… what happened to that wolf?" Rudy asked, and I noticed how pale he started to look at the sight of the dead wolf.

"Apparently, it tried to fight a werewolf… and lost," Izzy replied, hopping out of Rudy's arms and pointing at a large set of werewolf-prints.

That's when we heard a scream. "And it sounds like said werewolf isn't too far off," Robin said, then took off. "C'mon!"

Sounds like SOMEONE is in the mood for some butt-kicking.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Robin's POV**

As we ran, I glanced back at Jimmy, catching a glimpse of his scar.

_Father take this heart I bring_

I winced. Jimmy and I both knew what he had become… despite how many times I had prayed that I was wrong.

_Father are you proud?_

I shook my head, wondering if things would be different if I had never left… if Jimmy would have been more safe if I stuck around. But no. Ashley Krook told me she was pregnant with my son, I got cold feet, and just HAD to come running back home and become a pick-pocket. Though, if I hadn't, a phony Prince John would have caused misery throughout the land, and Lord knows what would have happened to Marian, my new love. …Though, none of that seemed to matter now.

_I your son the chosen one have heard your call again_

Because of my ignorance, my son was a werewolf.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter- epic wolf-battle!

Now review.

BUT DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FLAMING!


	29. Chapter 29: Epic Fight 1

After yet another busy week, inspiration has finally knocked me back on my feet (looks at wrecking ball with the word "Inspiration" painted on it) …After it knocked me out…

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Elizabeth: **First of all, it makes me happy that my story high-lights your week ^-^ Second, I guess I had different books, rather than the old ones (and your statement makes me wish they'd put him back on Disney). Anyway… Villains probably never learn because they refuse to give up 'til they're dead. And yes, the gnome, minotaur, and centaur were pretty dimwitted (that is why you should pay attention in school) and the minotaur was involved with Hansel and Gretel, yes, in the revised-Blu-version of the tale. …And I have an explanation for the Grimm-Disney fairytales: Disney's fairytales are BASED on the Grimm Fairytales, but have been altered to be more family-oriented, so Blu's versions of the fairytales are actually a combination of both. Well, now trouble has arrived, so lets get on with the story (and the song is called "Return of the Werewolf" by Timeless Miracle).

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't get it… how are you alive?" Silver asked Radio as they sat by the river.

She shrugged. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was severe pain shooting through my body while I was trying to distract Anchantor, and then everything went black, and the next thing I know I'm waking up in your arms." she replied.

"Anchantor is still here? …That son of a bitch didn't harm you guys, did he?"

Radio sighed. "He harmed Rudy- and as you can tell, me. Danny and Jimmy are still safe, though."

Silver bit his bottom lip. After finding Radio, his memories started flooding back into his head, as if her presence triggered something in his memory. He remembered her, Rudy, Danny… yet, he was still trying to recall Jimmy- what he looked like, who he was… and why he was so important to him. He sighed, rubbing his head.

"Are you alright, Silver?"

"Just… a head-ache. Where are the boys, now?"

"Danny is still with a group of warriors who decided to assist us after our misfortune with Anchantor. Rudy is with Jimmy, I believe…" she looked at Silver, a serious yet worried expression spreading across her face. "Silver… I think there is something you should know about James. He has become a werewolf, like yourself."

Though he couldn't remember Jimmy all that well, the news put quite a shock on Silver. _He's a werewolf? But… how? _he wondered, closing his eyes. He recalled a fuzzy memory of chasing after a kid, taking a swipe at them… _No… I couldn't have! …Could I?_

Radio grabbed his paw, her head hanging low. "I'm sorry, Silver."

He winced a little… then gasped. "Radio! Your head!"

"What? What about my head?"

"There's… something on it!"

"What is it?"

Silver couldn't exactly explain, still surprised. So, he reached over and felt the ears that were sticking out of Radio's head. "They're… cat-ears."

"WHAT?" Radio jumped up, shocked, then grabbed her head, feeling her new ears. "What the- how did-?" She felt something brush up against her leg and looked behind her, then slapped her forehead. "Oh, COME ON!" she grabbed her tail, gripping it. "Honestly?"

"Looks like we've got a new Furry in town," A voice said, and they looked over at a knight standing under a tree, a mermaid lounging in the riverbank next to him.

"Starspring! Fangface the Second!"

The knight cringed. "For the last time… call me 'Ben'. Sheesh!" he looked over at Silver, giving a smile. "I take it this werewolf is a friend of yours?"

"I told you I sensed a werewolf in my stream," Starspring said, scratching her head. "Though… I could have sworn I sensed that 'Rudy' fellow with him."

"Rudolph! Where is he? Is he still with James?" Radio asked, frantically.

"Calm, down, Princess." Ben said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Your friends are fine. I just saw their footprints heading in that direction. I also saw the footprints of your other comrades, and judging from the direction they were heading, they should be crossing paths, soon."

Radio turned to Silver. "C'mon, we've got to find them!"

"We'll come with!" Starspring exclaimed, crawling out of the river. Suddenly her fin transformed into a pair of legs, covered with a pair of jeans.

Silver arched an eyebrow. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Mermaid-specialty. On land I am human, but in water I have fins. …Now, lets go!"

They began running through the forest, freezing at the sight of a dead wolf. The knight scowled, kneeling down next to the deceased creature, his nose twitching. "Looks like we have an enemy up ahead." he said, bitterly, then began to sprint down the path, Silver being the only one who could keep up with him.

"So… what's with the cat-ears and tail?" Starspring asked Radio.

"I don't know, but you can bet your fin-legs that I'm going to find out!" Radio replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Wolf's POV**

Blu immediately whipped out a gun (where she keeps all these weapons, I'll never know) and aimed at my father. "Take one step and I'll replace your pupils with lead!" she snapped.

My father merely rolled his eyes. "Please. You think a gun can stop me?" he sneered. "Men throughout the ages have slit my skin, shot arrows and bullets into my heart, and even tried to set-fire to me, all the while learning an important fact: I don't die that easily."

"Who says you'll be getting an easy death? I plan on shooting your eyes out, chopping off your dick, ripping out your fangs and shoving them through your ears to pierce that tiny brain of yours, cutting off your claws and cutting your heart out with them, and shoving a fire-cracker up your ass! …Then I'll kill you."

…And THIS is why I'm on Blu's side.

"Back down, Diablo," Danny said, sternly, taking out a dagger. "You know you're forbidden to enter Fairytale Land."

"'You know you're forbidden to enter Fairytale Land'," My father repeated in a sneering, high-pitched tone, then scoffed. "You think I'd abide by your rules? I'm a werewolf, kid- I break the rules. If someone bans me from a place, I'll just come back."

"Then we'll chase you back out," Red sneered, taking out her bow and arrow, while Goldie took out a pair of knives. "And make sure you don't come back,"

That girl needs to take tough-talk lessons from Blu.

My father looked at me, a smirk on his lips. "Sadly, some wolf-pack already did that years ago. …You remember, don't you, son? Your mother and the Alfa-male told me to beat it, otherwise they'd tear me apart. …To bad they didn't live up to their promise!" He grabbed onto a vine and yanked it, making something fall out of the trees… and I almost hurled.

There lay my mother, covered in leaves, twigs, and mud, blood drying on her fur, her throat ripped out. Blood was on her paws and mouth, as a sign that she had died fighting my father… just to protect me.

My father was chuckling now, as tears formed in my eyes. "What's the matter, boy? Miss your mama? Well, too bad! She's gone now, and there ain't anyone to help you n-"

*BANG!*

He was interrupted when Blu shot him, getting him in the thigh. "Damn. Missed by six inches," she muttered, then shot again, this time getting my father in the throat.

"Argh!" He snarled, then lunged. Danny leaped into action, swinging his dagger and slicing the werewolf's arm. Red managed to roll and shoot an arrow into his side, while Goldie slid under him and made two gashes in his legs. "You little bastards are tough… but you're going to have to do better than that." he whipped around, dodging bullets as Blu shot at him.

I looked over at Pin, who was fumbling with a cross-bow, trying to hold it right. I found it odd, but didn't have time to concentrate because Blu had run out of bullets, and my dad was leaping at her now!

That's when I had a déjà vu moment…

I was running through the forest, adrenaline rushing through my veins as the moonlight shined upon me. Most wolves (wolfians, werewolves, or wolfids, or whatever) would have howled at the moon. Not me… since I never really mastered a howl before.

I had heard snarling, and crept through the bushes, seeing Red running toward some bushes, seeing a large, black-furred werewolf lunge out and attack her!

It all made sense now… the blood on my paws wasn't from me attacking Red… but from me attacking the werewolf who tried to kill her!

…And now suddenly my father was trying to do the same to Blu.

I snapped out of my déjà vu, and lunged at my father. "NO!" I yelled, tackling him-

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Red's POV**

I had a rare moment of déjà vu as a brief memory flashed through my mind.

I was running at a monster, when it suddenly lunged and locked its jaws around my throat, its claws digging into my chest as it tried to rip out my heart. Before my vision started to fade, I saw a wolf leap out of the bushes and onto the monster's back, tearing it away from me… then I saw red that faded to black as I temporarily died.

Now that I think of it, that monster was a werewolf… and Wolf had tried to stop it from killing me! The strange thing was, that werewolf I faced looked like Diablo, but didn't have a silver scar on its eye…

I guess Wolf wasn't the one who killed me. Okay, so I was wrong once in my life.

…But I'm still keeping my eye on the furry stalker!

"Red, stop spacing off and put that bow to use!" Blu yelled at me, having pulled out a knife, trying to figure a way to stab Diablo without harming Wolf.

"Duh, that's what I was ABOUT to do, before your fog-horn of a voice distracted me!" I sneered back, preparing a bow and aiming it at Diablo.

After all, I do owe Wolf for trying to save my life… all the while falsely accusing him. (Though, I'm not going to admit that out loud, just so no one thinks I've gone soft for the hairball).

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

(Damn werewolves can't hold still, can they?) I ran on top of a boulder, seeing if I could get a better attack point from above. Wolf and Diablo were really going at it, clawing and snapping at each other, trying to tear each other apart!

…Like what most families do on Jerry Springer.

Diablo then grabbed Wolf by the gruff of his fur, throwing him against the boulder. "Whoa!" I gasped, trying to keep my balance as the boulder shook.

Danny then lunged with his dagger, jamming it into Diablo's si- hold it, how did the prince suddenly get so bold? …I guess he gets it from my side of the family.

The werewolf roared in pain, then grabbed my cousin by the throat throwing him at Red and Goldie. "Oof! …Dude, ever consider Jenny Craig?" Red grunted.

Puss made a strike next, taking out his fencing sword and making a "P" on the werewolf's stomach. …Show off. Of course, this gave Diablo reason to punt him into a tree, making him get stuck in a hollow. (Which I found hilarious, for some reason).

"I don't see why you befriend humans, Wolf," Diablo sneered. "They're weaklings… and being around them has made you weak, too."

"Weak, are we?" I sneered, then leaped down, my feet contacting the werewolf's chest, knocking him down. Without hesitation, I jammed my knife into his throat to cut off his head- it was the only way to permanently kill werewolves. The whole 'silver bullet' crap barely does shit anymore.

In response, Diablo grabbed my face while I was nearly half-way through his neck, and shoved me off- and believe me, werewolves can shove pretty damn hard, because I ended up slamming into the boulder next to Wolf. Diablo pried my knife out of his neck, throwing it to the ground as his wound slowly healed. …Damn werewolves just HAD to be quick-healers, didn't they?

"Give it up, girl," Diablo growled. "Like I've said before, I don't die easily."

"And I don't give up easily," I retorted, sitting up.

"Then I hope you like battling to the death,"

"It happens to be my specialty…"

Diablo prepared to lunge, holding back only because Wolf stepped between him and I. The sight was horrible: he had claw-marks over his left face, bite marks on his arm and legs, a deep scrape on his flank, and blood was dripping from his lip. "Leave her out of this," he said, darkly. "This is between you, and me."

Diablo only laughed. "You're just like your mother: always standing up for others," he scoffed, then looked over at Wolf's mother, who lay dead on the ground. "And look at her now. It makes me wonder why you still choose to stand up for such easy prey,"

"Hey, we're not THAT easy!" Red snapped.

…Well, the rest of us aren't.

Diablo rubbed his chin. "Come to think of it… why do you choose to fight, anyway? You refused to even tackle a chipmunk when you were a pup, yet here you are now, trying to take on your ol' man. What makes you think you can win?"

"Because, unlike you, I have something to fight for- and that's what gives me my strength," Wolf replied, his tone still dead-serious.

"Hmph. Soft-talk. You're a beast- your strength comes from your urge to kill… and don't say you don't have it, because I know you do."

"I may have an urge to kill, but I choose not to use it. And I may be a beast, the spawn of a wolf and a werewolf, but I'm still one-third human… and my humanity comes from within. People see me as an animal, but by heart I am human."

These sentimental speeches always bring tears to my eyes, and vomit to my mouth. …I guess Diablo felt the same way, because he only glowered at Wolf, baring his fangs and cracking his knuckles. "If you think you're so strong, stop talking and start fighting!" he then lunged.

Wolf held up his fist-

*BAM!*

And his idiot-father slammed face-first right into it! I could laugh… That is, if I wasn't gawking. I rubbed my eyes, then took a second glance at Wolf. His wounds were gone, no blood dripped from his lips, his eyes- thought glaring- were full of life…

And he had a blue aura surrounding him! As I looked again, I noticed the medallion around his neck was also glowing… and for a split second I could see my mother's face reflecting in it.

Wolf had earned the power of the Blue Fairy.

I blinked once. Twice. …Then stood up and whipped out another knife- I always manage to carry an extra weapon or two on me. While Diablo was rubbing his snout, I lunged, planting the knife in his throat once more-

But he grabbed my wrist, twisting me and trapping me in a head-lock, his arm cutting off my air-supply while his other hand grasped my head. "I don't know what's going on with you, Wolf, but if you make one move, I'll tear her $$$$$$$ head off!" he threatened.

I wish he'd rip off my head than make me a hostage. At least it would seem less demoralizing.

Wolf only growled, the aura surrounding him growing, his eyes- which normally glow red in anger- were glowing bright blue, power surging through him as he prepared a strike. Even though he was using me as a human-shield, I could still feel Diablo's heart racing, his grip tightening out of fear.

Though, before Wolf could strike an arrow shot into Diablo's neck, going right through it. He dropped me, then Wolf shot him with a blast of magic out of his palm, slamming him into a tree.

I looked over at Pin, who stood with a cross-bow, which he was holding wrong for some reason. "Nice shot, Pin! About time you jumped into the action!" I said.

"Um… I didn't shoot the arrow, though." Pin replied, his tone sounding less manly than it normally does.

I looked over at Red. "It wasn't me, either," She admitted.

"I believe the credit goes to me," A voice said, and out walked Robin from the bushes, followed by Rudy, Jimmy, and Izzy.

"YOU!" Diablo snarled… his voice sounding choked since that arrow was in his throat.

"Hello, old enemy," Robin said, approaching his life-long rival-

Okay, I know things are tense right now, but I believe it's time that I filled you in on another Factual Fairytale Back-Story. You remember the tale of Robin Hood busting a royal-caper? You remember that phony Prince John's right-hand man, the sheriff? Here's a fact: that 'sheriff' happened to be Diablo- and no, he wasn't actually on the police-force. Before Diablo was ran out of town by Wolf's pack, John offered him a position as a body-guard, so no one would try to assassinate him (weenie). Anyway, Robin and Little John and the other merry-men busted into the kingdom to free Friar Tuck from facing the gallows (I was there, helping to make a distraction so Robin could rob the false Prince blind). Though, in the middle of our mission, Robin came across Diablo. He never really told us details on the fight, only that Diablo nearly took his head off and he gave the werewolf a silver-scar- caused by slicing him with a silver dagger. He left the werewolf in a burning room after the castle caught fire (thanks to me and a handy box of matches) . Diablo was really pissed at him back then…

And it looks like he's still pissed. Pulling the arrow out of his neck (which probably hurt like a bitch) he prepared to lunge, but Jimmy stepped forth and punched him upside the jaw, while Robin took out a knife and threw it, driving it into his chest, and Izzy leaped and latched onto his face, digging her claws into his eyes… and Rudy just stood there (how heroic). "Well, look who decided to show up," I scoffed, smirking.

Diablo ripped Izzy off his face, chucking her at Puss (who finally managed to pry himself out of the tree-trunk). "Ah, so we meet again," Puss said smoothly after catching Izzy.

"Go hack a hairball," Izzy sneered, twisting out of his arms. …My type of cat.

Diablo then grabbed Jimmy, throwing him into Rudy- the kid might not pass as a warrior, but he passes as a cushion. He then faced Robin, snarling. Robin only took out his sword, making the 'bring it' gesture with his other hand. The werewolf snarled and lunged-

*SKISCH!*

I didn't know what happened after that. Either Robin swung his blade too quick, or Wolf did some Houdini move, but suddenly Diablo just stood there, his expression in a twist of shock and confusion…

And suddenly his head fell off.

I looked at Robin, but he shrugged. I looked at Pin, who shook his head. No one appeared to take credit for decapitating the over-grown fur-ball.

His head-less body fell to the ground… and behind it stood another werewolf.

And in front of the other werewolf stood our knightly-acquaintance, who held a bloodied sword. "Hmph. I remember Dad putting up more of a fight." Ben muttered.

_Dad?_

Radio and Starspring- who suddenly had legs (I have no idea)- ran out of the bushes. "Oh, thank God!" Radio cried, running toward Rudy and Jimmy, hugging them both. "I was worried about you two!"

"R-Radio?" Rudy gasped. "B-But… I thought…"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Jimmy asked, arching an eyebrow.

…Don't ask me, because I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Jimmy? Rudy!" Danny called from behind me.

"DANNY!" Rudy exclaimed, running toward Danny. "Oh, thank God you're still alive!" He then leaped into his arms and kissed him on the lips- WHAT THE GRIMM?

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rudy's POV**

After finding out Jimmy was a werewolf, seeing a knight cut off a werewolf's head and finding out Radio was suddenly back from the dead, it felt good to see Danny again, so I couldn't help but leap into his embrace and kiss him. "Mmf?" he muffled, tensing up.

I pulled away. "Oh, Danny, I thought something tragic had happened to you! After Anchantor kidnapped me, and Radio caused a flood, I thought I had lost you forever, and… Oh, I'm just glad we're all together again!" I hugged him tight.

"Uh, Rudy…?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to break this to you, but… I'm not Danny." He backed away, pointing at Pin. "THAT would be Danny."

I stood there, stunned. "P-Pin?" I blushed every shade of red, then awkwardly stepped away from Pin and over to Danny. "Um… well… (ahem) Hey, how ya doing?"

"Good… Awkward, but good…" Danny replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, time for more explanations!" Blu snapped.

"I couldn't agree more." Pin said, touching his lips.

"Here's your mice-family," Goldie said to me, pulling my mice-family out of her pockets.

My family was gawking at me now, Chris and Chrys were laughing. "Oh, man, I wish we got that on tape!" Chris chuckled, and my mother nudged him in the elbows.

Personally, I would have been surprised to hear them talk again, but I was too embarrassed by the fact that they had seen me. "Um… Rudy? Can we talk to you?" My mother asked me.

"AFTER we hear what they've been up to since Jimmy disappeared," Blu cut in. "I want to know why…" she pointed at Radio. "YOU were dead, and suddenly alive," she pointed at Ben. "YOU called Diablo your 'dad'," she pointed at both Pin and Danny. "Why YOU two swapped outfits," she pointed at Silver. "Where YOU suddenly came from," she finally pointed at me. "And why YOU kissed Pin after mistaking him for Danny!"

"Hel-LO! He's GAY, remember?" Red scoffed.

Someone just kill me now.

"Hey, why isn't anyone asking about Radio's cat-appearance?" Starspring piped up.

I took a second glance at Radio, finally noticing her cat-ears and tail. "What the…?" I gasped.

"Oh, this is some Macarena shit," Izzy scoffed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well THIS is going to be a pleasant little reunion, isn't it?

Review, please! Flame, no please.


	30. Chapter 30: Explanations Lead To Shock

Now for some more action, adventure, and awkwardness. :3

**Reviewer Thanks-For-Taking-Time-Outta-Your-Life-To-Read-This**

**Elizabeth: **…To tell the truth, "Tokyo Mew Mew" was the first thing that popped into my mind when I have Radio cat-ears. XD And it's DIABLO who couldn't enter Fairytale Land, not Danny. And yes, Wolf is proven innocent… but which wolf killed Red? And he finally earned his powers (I was getting eager to give 'em to him). Authors always like to shock their readers- that's what makes writing fun! :D Rudy isn't the only one who gets twins mixed up (especially when they switch places), but he's pretty much the only one dealing with all the awkward moments… hopefully I'll find a way to make his life easier. …"Awkward" pretty much sums up that whole chapter XD

0o0o0o0o0o0

The first thing everyone did was dig a hole to bury Wolf's mother. Wolf wrapped her in his shirt and lied her in the hole, wincing as they covered her with dirt. He then put his paw on the mound, and blue flowers then grew in a pattern of a cross, as a mark for her grave. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, Mom." he whispered to her. "May you rest in peace."

After giving his mother a proper burial, they then burned Diablo's body, and Ben threw his head in a sack. "Would you like to keep it as a trophy?" Ben asked Wolf.

He shook his head. "His face haunted my dreams. I refuse to see it anymore,"

The knight nodded. "I couldn't blame you." he handed the bag to Robin. "Here. Send it to the mayor as a message that the Big Bad Wolf is dead."

Robin nodded, and they continued their way through the forest.

Everyone set up camp in a small clearing, sitting around a fire. "Alright, Knight-Boy, you spill it first. Why didn't you tell us Diablo was your dad?" Blu asked.

Ben shrugged. "He and I didn't have much of a bond. He practically tried to kill my mother after he raped her- fortunately, Mr. Hood happened to shoot a few arrows and lead him away from her. Nine months later, just as she was trying to forget the whole thing, I was born." he said, roasting a hot-dog over the fire. "Once my father found out, he was outraged seeing that he had spawned with a human- he's not too big a fan of your species. Anyway, my mother sent me to the Knights of the Round Table so they could protect and train me. And now here I am, today."

"Yeesh, that's more disgusting than him breeding with a wolf," Red sneered, then gasped. "Oh my Godmother, Wolf, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Wolf mumbled, just staring into the flames, lost in his own thoughts.

Blu turned to Silver. "And what about you? How'd you get loose?" she asked.

"That wolfs-bane you kept holding under my snout withered at least 5 days ago, and I broke out then." Silver explained.

Rudy raised his hand. "Question! How come you're not trying to kill us, now?" he asked… getting punched in the arm by Jimmy.

"I don't blame you guys for acting tense around me. Anchantor's spell affected my brain, causing me to go into an animalistic rage. Heck, so far I've killed 7 satyrs and some brood in a red hood."

"That was YOU?" Red gasped, then scooted farther away from Silver, leaning close to 'Pin'. "Keep him away from me, Pin,"

"I'm Danny," 'Pin', aka Danny, said.

"Personally, I'd be pissed that you killed my cousin… but since she's alive, and pretty much a bitch, I'll just be pissed that you didn't eat her all at once." Blu said, and Red glared daggers at her.

"I'd be pissed to, but like Blu said, my little sister is still alive. And, as you've mentioned, Anchantor's spell had altered your personality- like what the media does with classic cartoons when they turn them into reality-movies." Robin said. "Plus, I think Wolf kicking your ass taught you a lesson."

"Oh, C'MON!" Red yelled, standing up. "I'm a victim of a werewolf attack, but you guys let him get away with it? Why can't we just cut off his head to teach him a lesson?"

Jimmy stood up, glowering at Red, his eyes filled with so much hatred it stunned her. "That's my DAD, you're talking about, you slutty whore." he said, coldly. "He couldn't control himself- just like how you can't control your urges to show off your cleavage and get boned by every man you see. Now, shut the $$$$ up already and sit the hell down."

Red stood there, agape, but reluctantly sat back down.

"So, how come you're so calm now? And talking?" Radio asked.

Silver shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the spell is wearing off." he guessed.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Pin (the real one) said. "Spell-casters always have to include a solution to their spells. They cannot make them permanent unless their victim has failed to fulfill the solution."

"Like that story, 'Beauty and the Beast'?" Rudy asked. "Where the beast had to find and earn love before he turned 21, or else he'd remain a beast forever?"

Pin looked over at Blu, who shifted uncomfortably. "R-Right… Or, like me. I had to learn the value of right and wrong and do good deeds in order to turn into a real boy."

"ANYWAY, back to the questioning," Blu said, turning to Pin. "Why did you and Danny switch places?"

"Well, I remembered what the Djinn had told us, about Anchantor loving to pick on royalty. So, I decided to swap identities with him, so if the sorcerer came after 'Danny', he'd take me instead- then I'd have a chance to take him down."

"That's so thoughtful… and stupid."

"Just because no one would want to switch places with you," Goldie sneered.

"I did," Rudy said, quietly. Everyone looked at him. "Anchantor mistook me for Blu, and kidnapped Radio and I, though Radio just tagged along and hid somewhere. Once he found out he goofed, he tried to kill me… until Radio and Jimmy stepped in. Jimmy grabbed me and took me out of the cave after Radio smashed her shell on the floor, causing the place to flood."

"So THAT'S why my river was higher," Starspring said. "Well, that solves THAT mystery."

"By the way, you said that Radio had been dead… yet now she's alive. Care to explain?" Robin asked.

"Well, yeah… You see… Anchantor blasted Radio, and she got speared by a- er, well, she was killed, to put it delicately." Rudy said, then turned to Radio. "But… how ARE you still alive?"

"Because she has 9 lives… well, 8, now." Izzy said.

"Cat-say-what-now?" Jimmy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, it would be the most obvious reason, wouldn't it? She has cat-like prowess, and now she's sprouted cat-ears and a tail… The only question is, if Rudy had broken the spell, how are you still a cat- er, half-cat?"

Radio shrugged. "I always figured that, after being a cat for so long, it was a side-affect." she said.

"Radio… exactly how DID your spell have to be broken?" Robin asked, rubbing his chin.

"Lets see… Anchantor said that, in order for my spell to be broken, I had to kiss a boy pure of heart- since their were a lot of princes around in my day, and Anchantor wanted to make the spell difficult. When I met Rudy and Danny, both of them were kind-hearted, loyal, caring, and I knew one of them could break the spell."

"By the way, you never told me, which boy kissed you?" Izzy asked, bouncing her eyebrows.

"I did… after she was shot." Rudy sighed. "I thought about how she had stuck by our sides and helped us out of tight situations, and I was so heart-broken to see her dead… and I just gave her a kiss good-bye when she died."

"Alright, I miscounted. You have only 7 lives left."

"First you're kissing boys, now you're kissing cats. Is there anything ELSE you're hiding from us?" Chris scoffed.

"Why don't we all just hit the sack?" Silver said, stretching. "I'm bushed."

"I agree with Silver." Robin said. "We should all get some rest before we head into town tomorrow. We still have to deal with Anchantor,"

Everyone nodded and went into their own tents- Radio, Starspring, Izzy, Goldie, and Red shared a tent (poor girls); Pin, Robin, Ben, Danny, Rudy, and Jimmy shared another; Silver got a tent for himself (lucky); Puss slept in a tree; and Blu and Wolf stayed by the campfire.

"So… how you liking your new powers?" Blu asked him, poking at the fire.

"Doesn't feel too different." he replied with a shrug, then looked at her, quizzically. "Do I look different?"

Blu studied him, noticing some minor-changes: his green-streak in his mane was now blue, as were his eyes, but aside from that he looked like the same wolf she caught peeping at Red when they were fourteen. "Nah, you don't look too different." she replied.

They sat there in silence, the only sounds being crickets chirping, an owl hooting, and the fire crackling. Blu rested her chin on her palm, trying to keep it from drooping. _It's so weird… I've been up for so long, I don't even feel tired… yet, I still want to sleep. _she thought.

Wolf was lost in his own thoughts. _So… this is what having fairy-powers feels like… yet, why don't I feel over-joyed? _he wondered.

Blu sighed and stood up, walking towards the woods. "Where are you going?" Wolf asked her.

"Just gonna take a walk," she sighed.

And, of course, Wolf walked next to her, sticking by her side with every step.

0o0o0o0o0

Robin sat up in bed, sighing. He couldn't sleep, and wondered if Blu's insomnia wasn't spreading around. Pulling on his cape, he crawled out of the tent and sat by the fire, just in time to see Silver crawling out of his tent. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" the werewolf asked. "I don't blame you."

"What's keeping you up?" Robin asked.

"My conscience. Earlier this week, I felt as if I could kill anything in my path… and now that the spell is starting to wear off, guilt is nagging at me for what I've done, and it's giving me one hell of a headache. …What's keeping you up?"

Robin sighed. "Same thing… I have a secret I have to tell someone- someone kind of close to me- but… well, we're not exactly all that close. Actually, this someone doesn't even know who I am…"

"You're Robin Hood. Who _doesn't_ know you?"

Robin shook his head. "It's not my identity… Have you… have you ever had a problem that you've been trying to run away from, but suddenly it comes right back, smack-dab right in front of you, out of nowhere?"

"The only problem I tried to avoid was a drinking problem, but still got hit by a hangover. …What kind of problem are you talking about, exactly?"

Robin sighed. "I don't think I could tell you… It's- it's has something to do with a woman I dated when I was a teenager, before I met Marian. You see, I… I did something that hurt her very much, but never did anything to make it right."

"Personally, I'm not the kind of guy who'd get involved with someone else's social-life. I normally tell them to handle their own problems themselves… but, since you didn't kill me for trying to kill your sister, I'll listen. Who was the woman?"

Robin bit his bottom lip. "Her name… was Ashley Krook."

Silver's ears immediately shot up. _Ashley Krook… _he thought, blurred memories passing through his mind- him and a woman arguing, dining, arguing again, saving her, dancing with her… finding out she was pregnant… "Ashley Krook?"

"Yes… do you know her?"

"I… met her once, after Anchantor cursed me the first time. We were good friends." _Would've been more, if that damn mob didn't break in and separate us. _he thought.

Robin bit his bottom lip. _He knows Ashley? Shit… _he thought, then stood up. "I don't think I can go on-"

"Sit." The firmness in Silver's voice was hard not to obey, and Robin sat back down. "Tell me what you did to her,"

Robin cringed. "I-I don't think you'd want to know…"

"TELL ME, HOOD!" Silver let out a sigh, calming down. "Listen… I won't kill you. You didn't kill me for what I did, so I won't kill you for whatever you did. Now tell me."

Robin sighed. "Fair enough… You see, I met Ashley as a teenager. I had an urge to visit the world outside of Fairytale Land, and came across her hometown. I dated her for a few weeks, both of us going steady… then, one night, she and I… well, lets just say, the next week, she was late."

"Uh huh… and?"

"And… I panicked. I left town, out of fear of becoming a father." he shook his head. "All these years, I had been running from it, becoming a thief for the down-trod to try to help forget about it, especially after meeting Marian… but now…"

"Now your son is back, and you can't face him," Silver's tone was dark now, and he glared at Robin.

Robin only sighed. "I'm not going to run away this time, though." he stood up. "I'm going to tell him the truth, and try to make things right. He'll hate me, I'm sure… but I won't blame him. I deserve it."

"You deserve something else, too," Silver said.

*BAM!*

The werewolf punched the thief. "Ow! What the…? I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!" Robin snapped.

"I'm not going to kill you… but I'm going to give you an ass-kicking of a lifetime." Silver replied, grabbing Robin by the shirt-collar. "Count your blessings, Hood, because after what you put Jimmy and Ashley through, I'm going to make your life a living hell… and I won't stop until Jimmy forgives you, or you're dead. Whichever comes first." With that, he dropped Robin and walked back into his tent.

Robin sighed, shaking his head. "They're right. Karma IS a bitch," he walked back over to his tent.

Jimmy quickly climbed back into his sleeping back as Robin crawled back into the tent, and pretending to be asleep. _Son of a bitch… _he thought, bitterly clenching his fists.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: The secret is out… and tension's in the air once again!

Now review.

Don't flame.

Really.


	31. Chapter 31: Deal With It

Anyone feel like a new chapter?

Readers: YAAAAAAH! =====DDDDD

…I'll take that as a 'yes'.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Elizabeth: **I'll find a way to ease up on Rudy… eventually XD I have a tendency to confuse some of my readers sometimes, so I apologize :p Silver's mind is back to normal… now he just has to be human! And I just HAD to have Jimmy tell Red off (Blu couldn't do it by herself). And, being a fan of both versions, I made it to where Silver's B&B tale was the one without the time-limit, and Blu's B&B tale was the one with it (what can I say? I love Beauty and the Beast!) And yes, the story couldn't be completed without Radio- especially since she plays an important part later on ;) So glad you love my quotes! ^-^ (and I believe the one you forgot was 'Oh my Godmother'). …I wonder if I should put that Tokyo Mew Mew bit into the story… And don't get me started on Chrys (whoops, I mean 'Chris'). As close as Silver is to Jimmy, no one can doubt he'll kick Robin's butt for abandoning his mother… and something big IS coming. …Now that I updated, don't send the Tweedles after me, or I'll send those twins from "The Shining" (that Stephen King novel) after you! …Thanks again for your review! ^-^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Danny awoke in the middle of the night, his thoughts interrupting his slumber. So much had happened that week since they entered the land of enchantment… even before then, when Izzy sent him that letter (which was now washed away after the 'river' incident). Then he finds out he had an aunt- no, TWO aunts- that is mother never brought up. Then there was what happened between him and Rudy…

That was the thought that awoke him in the first place. He and Rudy were just FRIENDS… yet, for some strange reason, he ended up kissing him, not to mention the concern that flooded his mind when Anchantor kidnapped him… but it wasn't the regular concern that he had felt long ago, when he had saved his friend from drowning (undergoing a rather awkward CPR moment), there was something 'extra' in his feelings- a longing for his friend to return, not like the longing a little boy had for his beloved dog to come home, but something that went beyond companionship.

He recalled the first time Rudy had kissed him on the lips four years ago, how angered and humiliated he felt… but after watching Rudy struggle with a nightmare in his sleep (undoubtedly about Chris and Chrys) and hearing him confess that he loved him in his sleep (let alone remembering that he had saved his life and the boy looked out for him when he had gotten drunk), he forgave him, realizing how much Rudy's love meant to him.

…Then he saw how Rudy had rushed up and kissed Pin, mistaking him for Danny, and began to wonder how deeply in love he was with the prince. _Perhaps I gave him the wrong idea after I kissed him… _he thought. _Perhaps I should straighten things out with him…_

…_But, do you want to? _Another thought came to mind. _There was a reason why you kissed him, not to mention the strong feelings you've felt toward him when he was missing._

…_Yet, we're only friends. I don't think I could handle being more, especially since I've been summoned to take care of my kingdom now._

_Is it because of the kingdom, or is it just fear of loving another boy? What would your subjects think about having a homosexual ruling them, with another boy as his queen-_

_No, stop thinking like that. I just like Rudy as a friend, that is it._

But he couldn't convince himself. He rolled on his side, facing Rudy, who lied next to him, his mice-family lying on another pillow next to him. He couldn't help but notice their shocked reaction toward Rudy kissing Pin. He was equally shocked as well, but their expressions showed more: embarrassment, horror, grief… though, that was namely the parents. The twins were just surprised, though looked like they were trying to hold back a laugh. He was just merely surprised at how affectionate Rudy was about seeing his face again (whether it belonged to Pin or not), though he felt a bit awkward- not just about Rudy's strong feeling, but about seeing him kiss another boy…

_Why would I care so much about seeing him kiss another boy? _he thought. _It's not as if he were cheating on me- that is, not that we're together… _He looked at Rudy once more. _But… why do I have the feeling we should be? …No, stop thinking that! You. Are. NOT. A. COUPLE!_

…_We might as well be, the way I'm feeling…_

Sighing, he turned away, deciding to get back to sleep. He'd deal with his mixed emotions in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Radio crawled out of the tent, sitting by the fire, which Puss was tending to at the moment. "Well, what are you doing up, my dear?" Puss asked her.

She sighed. "I don't know… I guess being half-cat involves being nocturnal." she replied.

Puss chuckled. "That is one of the quirks about being a feline- prowling all night and taking catnaps during the day. I suppose you already knew that, after hearing that you were once a cat yourself."

"Indeed I was, though I constantly reminded myself that I was naturally a human- which wasn't an easy task to do for 200 years. You won't believe the time I had after the spell was broken, having to learn about modern humanity- driving, going to school, learning about the newest fashions, and having to socialize with the girls of today. (sigh) I'm just glad Rudy was around to help me out."

"He is the homosexual one, correct?"

"Yes… and his homosexuality helped me a great deal. Having a gay boy friend is like having a girl friend- shopping together, talking about boys, helping each other get back at snobs who ridicule us… He really helped me out."

"That 'Gay Boyfriend' song from The Hazzards comes to mind. …So, what's it like being a post-princess?"

"Not so bad… I've been out of the kingdom for so long, I often feel as if I was never royalty. …That is, until I read the tale of 'The Princess and the Frog'. The story is so similar to what happened to me… I remember finding a picture-book about it, and I swear the king and queen in that book looked exactly like my parents- the king having my father's light-brown hair, beard, and shining blue eyes, and the queen having my mother's long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and gentle features. (sigh) The only difference was that I was the one who was cursed, rather than some prince."

Puss poked at the fire, thoughtful. "You know… out of all the tales that we have in Fairytale Land, we never had a tale like that one. The Brothers Grimm just made it up. …I wonder if your tale will be told someday."

"Pfft. Yeah, right. What's it going to say? 'Once upon a time there was a princess who was turned into a cat, and the only way to break the curse was for a boy pure of heart to kiss her, and she found him 200 years later, changed human, then suddenly woke up with cat-ears and a tail'? I don't think so."

Puss shrugged. "The true versions of fairytales have been stranger. Especially MY tale."

"What's the true version of your tale?"

"Well… when I was a kitten, I had an abusive owner. One day I ran away and learned how to fence, then went back to show him a lesson, but not before running into some homeless boy who had his eyes set on a beautiful high-class girl… who's brother liked to beat him up. I felt pity toward the boy and decided to help him out AND get revenge on my owner. I bought him some clothes and told him to come with me. We went to my owner's house, and I slayed him, then knocked out his crush's brother and dragged him to the house, making it look like the ogre kidnapped him and the homeless boy saved his skin. In return for his gratitude, the homeless boy was allowed to see the girl of his dreams every day, and they eventually married… then divorced when he caught his wife cheating on him with a man with the head of a mule."

"Huh. I like the false-version, better."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it? Well, better get used to it, darling. Even in Fairytale Land, love doesn't last forever. …For instance, that beautiful feline traveling with you had won my heart, but I'm getting the hint that it's not the kind of prize she wanted to win."

Radio nodded. "I know how you feel… I, too, fell for someone, yet it turns out he does not like me the same way."

"I suppose we BOTH should move on, eh?" he then looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "Say, do you suppose it would count as bestiality if the two of us-"

"Don't even think about it."

Puss pouted. "Damn it. Two new felines come to town, and I keep striking out."

"Sorry. It's just… I don't think I can move on. He and I have been together for so long that… it just seems impossible to find someone else."

"Well… is there anyone else you care deeply about?"

Radio rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, there IS someone else I care deeply about… but he's more of a brother to me, and I don't think he'd be the type to be in a relationship."

"Don't give up your hopes, child. Love is full of surprises…" With that, Puss left, climbing back up into a tree.

*SLAP!*

"AAIIIEEEE!"

*THUD!*

He fell out of the tree, hitting the ground. Izzy climbed down a minute later, glowering at him. "Tug on my tail again, and I'll claw your eyeballs out!" she snapped, then walked back into her tent.

_Looks like I'm not the only one ready to move on. _Radio thought, chuckling to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blu and Wolf came across a small pond, where a full moon reflected on the water, frogs floated on lily-pads, cat-tails waved in the wind, and two geese waded in the water. _Looks like a scene from a sappy love-story. _Blu thought, sitting on a rock. _Maybe sitting here will dull me to sleep._

Wolf sat beside her, looking around the scenery. "Well, half of our journey is complete. My father is dead, not we just have to take out Anchantor." he said, starting a conversation. "I was kind of nervous at first, but now that I have fairy-powers, I think I can take him on."

"Don't be so sure," Blu replied. "Fairy-power isn't strong enough to fight sorcery."

"What CAN it beat, then?"

"Not much. Fairy-power is namely for pure-spells, like wishes, and can only beat dark fairy-power."

Wolf pouted. "Great. I get a power, but it's the weakest kind,"

"Not necessarily. It's actually the second-most powerful, it's just not meant for brute-force- one reason why it wasn't right for me, I guess. You remember the rule that genies can't kill? Well, the same goes for fairies- they can tease people, maybe harm, but they can't mortally wound them, otherwise they'll lose their power- whether their victim is a sorcerer or not. They can only kill other fairies."

"Okay… so what's the most powerful kind of magic?"

"Well, it goes Pixie, Fairy, Sorcery, then Djinn. Pixies are similar to fairies, though they can't do more than pull pranks, and they can't cast any spells. I've already told you about fairies. Sorcery can be either good or bad, depending on the personality of the person with the power, though unlike fairies and genies, sorcerers can kill, and their use namely involves dark-spells, or curses as they're defined. Djinns are the most powerful because they can pretty much grant anyone any of the three previous powers if they wish for them, though their only weakness is that they can't kill, make anyone fall in love, or bring back the dead, and will lose their power if their lamp or bottle are broken, unless they can find a new object to live in within the next 24 hours."

Wolf cocked his head. "For powerful beings, genies sure have a lot of restraints."

Blu shrugged. "Sometimes the most-restrained are the most powerful."

Wolf looked at his medallion, seeing his reflection in it. "You know… the other fairies told me there had never been an ANIMAL fairy, before. I wonder if that makes my power any different than theirs?"

"How should I know? I'm not an expert."

Wolf shrugged, then remained silent. A couple frogs croaked, and the two geese waded closer to each other, their beaks touching and their necks arching to form a heart. "Sure is a beautiful night…"

"It's always beautiful in Fairytale Land. …That's why I want to ditch this town."

"I've always wanted to know, Blu… why do you want to leave so bad?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Wolf, I'm not exactly the kind of girl who enjoys fairytales. I'm sick of being surrounded by supernatural creatures and magic, and having to wear blue because no store in this town sells anything but pink or blue, unless you can afford a special tailor like the upper-classmen. (sigh) I'd just like to live in a place where animals can't talk, fairytales are myths, and be able to eat at a burger-shop without a troll breaking through a wall! …I don't belong here, anyway."

"Are you kidding? You-"

"Just because I got my own fairytale doesn't mean I want to continue living one! Most girls in the outside world deal with boy problems, or parental issues, or school… I deal with monsters, wizards, and other enchanted crap, and being a hero hasn't earned me any respect from the rest of the town because they see me as some hoodlum, a freak… It's like I'm an outsider living on the inside."

Wolf grabbed her shoulder. "Listen, Blu. We all want better lives than what we have now, and you got your wish long ago when I sent you on that train into the outside world. You got to live a normal life…"

"Up until Puss came around and ruined everything- another good reason for me to kick his ass."

"But Danny, Rudy, and Jimmy all came from the outside world, and their lives included a few enchanting mishaps too. Whether you like it or not, Blu, there's magic all around, no matter where you go. Even if you don't believe in it, it'll still find you. You'll just have to face the fact that it's part of your life and just deal with it."

Blu scowled. "First Pin makes a point, now you. You're both starting to annoy me."

"Another thing you'll have to deal with."

She rolled her eyes. "Is there anything ELSE I have to deal with?"

"Just me." Came a voice.

They turned around-

*ZAP!*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Cliffhanger! XD

Review, please! Flame, and I'll lodge your head into a tree.


	32. Chapter 32: Confessions of a Cat Girl

Well, here's a new chapter! …Just so you know, the first part of this chapter is going to be a bit (fuzzy baby chick runs by) *peep* …Um, fluffy. So, enjoy! (runs after chick) Peepers, get back in your pen!

**Reviewer-Thanks-So-Muches!**

**PolarPeople: **Hey, I missed reading your reviews! :D I'm glad you like the Danny/Rudy pairing, and you'll find out more about Radio's love-life ;)

**Elizabeth: **I hope you get an account, I'm eager to read your story! And I've heard about Princess Tutu and even saw a music vid on it and looked it up on wikipedia- looks good. I'm not really into yaoi all that much, I just decided to try out a gay-pairing to see what it would be like (Only for my OC though). I was speaking in 'Blu' terms about the Brother's Grimm, but I didn't know about all those other fairytale writers! Interesting information. And yes, being a fan of a bit of Shakespeare (and seeing how some of his plays have a fairytale-twist to them) I decided to put a "Midsummer's Night's Dream" bit in :D (and don't ask me way- Puss never gives up a fight, especially for a date). I don't read Harry Potter, but you have a point- both plots ARE similar. And you'll find out who zapped 'em by the end of the chapter ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rudy awoke, finding himself tied to a tree. "What the…? What happened?" he gasped.

"We got captured, you dolt! What do you THINK happened?" Jimmy snarled, his eyes glowing yellow as he struggled with the chains that bound him to a tree.

Rudy looked around, seeing that all his friends were either tied or chained to a tree. Anchantor stood in the middle, grinning at his prisoners. His gaze fell on Rudy, and his grin widened, showing rows of sharp teeth. "I win." he said, then zapped at him-

"GAH!" Rudy cried, jolting awake from the nightmare. Breathing heavily, he looked around, seeing that he was still in his tent, his friends on one side of him and his mice-family on the other. He sighed with relief, then crawled out of the tent.

The fire had shrunk a bit, but still shed enough light to shine on the campsite. To his surprise, he saw Radio sitting on a log, watching the fire. After the last incident that happened when they were alone, he was a little tense about sitting beside her. _She was under a SPELL, _he reminded himself. _She won't pull anything. She's not like Red._

"Rudolph? What are you doing up?" Radio asked, her cat-ears perking up at his presence.

"I… I had a nightmare." Rudy replied, sitting beside her. "I dreamt that Anchantor captured us all." he hugged himself. "It was so real… I-I feel as if he's near now, watching us, waiting to make his move. Radio…" he looked at her, worry covering his whole face. "What if we die?"

"Don't say that, we'll make it."

"Sorry… it's just… I never really considered how much our lives mean to us, except for when we had to deal with Jacque. After we defeated him and our lives got back to normal, I never thought anything bad could happen to us again… until now. (sigh) It makes me think about all the things I wanted to do- graduate, go to college, and get a career as an author, maybe write a book about our first adventure."

"I'm sure it would be a popular book,"

"Yeah… but now, I don't know if I'll ever write it… if we ever get home. And it's just not the future I kept thinking about, but all the people in my life. My family- who are still rodents- and you, Jimmy, Silver, and Danny… I never had the chance to tell him how much I love him, or find out if he loves me back. I don't want to die- or even graduate- before finding out if he does…"

Radio looked at her feet, wincing. "You know… when most people feel as if they have a few precious moments left, they like to get things off their chest, and tell people how they really feel about them."

"So… you think I should tell him now?"

"As soon as he wakes, I suppose," she sighed. "And… make sure you're alone, too. It is best to tell someone how much you love them without others watching."

"Especially my family. They keep pressuring me into finding a girlfriend, trying to force me to change. …You don't think I should change, do you?"

"Well… it's your decision. If you really, truly, deeply, sincerely, absolutely, undeniably, without question love Danny, and he loves you back, then there's no reason for you to change. …But, Rudy? Might I inquire something?"

"What is it?"

"Suppose… a girl came along, and admitted that she liked you- really, truly, deeply, sincerely, absolutely, undeniably, without question like-liked you, and the two of you were really close… would you still choose Danny?"

"I don't know… depending on what kind of girl she was. I mean, she would have to be really truthful to admit her feelings. Most girls wouldn't do that," he then looked at her. "So… do you know this girl?"

She nodded. "Yes…"

"Then why hasn't she ever said anything to me?"

"Well… after hearing how much you liked Danny, she was too nervous, and was afraid of getting hurt."

He took her hand. "Well, tell her that, even if I'm not in love with her, I still like her… especially if she happened to be a loyal, pure-hearted, loving and caring friend like you."

Radio bit her bottom lip, a single tear falling from her eye. "I'm sure she'd understand," she then stood up, slowly pulling her hand from his. "I-I'm going to go find Blu and Wolf, maybe see if Puss had seen them,"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No… I'll be fine."

"Oh. Okay, well… be careful. Don't go too deep."

"I know…" She walked into the forest. She took twenty paces, making sure she was out of earshot, before kneeling by a tree and sobbing.

Rudy sat in silence. "Nice going, douche-bag," came a voice, and he looked over, seeing Jimmy climbing out of his tent, arms-crossed. "You really $$$$$$ it up this time,"

"What? I didn't-"

"Couldn't you tell that Radio liked you? She liked you from the START, idiot! The only reason she didn't say anything was because you kept drooling over Danny, making her feel rejected. Now you really broke her heart, you faggot!"

"Hey, I didn't MEAN to! It's not my fault that I only see her as a friend!"

"Maybe if you hung out with her more than your prince, you'd see her as more." he began storming off toward the woods, looking over his shoulder. "But I didn't expect you to. She's more than just a girl with cat-prowess… but you'll never see past that." With that, he walked off.

Rudy hung his head low, feeling guilt. "I didn't mean to break her heart, Jimmy!" he shouted, tears falling from his eyes, and he lowered his tone. "I never wanted to hurt anyone…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. At first he thought it was Danny, but looking closer he realized it was Pin. He was back in his Van-Helsing get-up, his brown eyes looking down at him, sadly. "Don't worry… she'll be fine," he said to him.

"How do you know?"

Pin looked over in the direction Jimmy went. "Because I have a feeling she'll be in good hands," he looked at Rudy, then gave him a nudge. "Now, better get back to sleep. It'll be dawn in a couple hours."

Rudy nodded and crawled back in his tent, seeing Danny sitting up. "I heard yelling. Is everything alright?" he asked in a whisper.

Rudy sighed. "Yeah…" he replied, then looked at Danny, remembering what Radio had said to him. "Danny… there's something I want to tell you…"

Suddenly, Starspring burst into their tent. "Guys, wake up! We've got trouble!" she said, waking up everyone else in the tent.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, sitting up, and everyone noticed he had a black eye.

"Fangface the Second is gone! I saw him take off into the woods almost an hour ago to go search for Blu and Wolf. I followed him, and- oh, just c'mon!"

"Lets go, boys,"

"Man… why couldn't something have happened AFTER the sun came up?" Chrys muttered as she and the rest of the family woke up.

Rudy sighed and looked at Danny. "Never mind…" he said, then walked out of the tent. _Why does something always have to happen when you have something important to say? _he wondered, deciding he'd tell his friend when they were completely alone and completely out of danger.

…If they were still alive.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_I should have figured… _Radio thought as she wept. _Rudy loves Danny… he always has and always will. I should have given up four years ago the moment I saw it in his eyes… No girl can turn a gay boy straight. _she sobbed harder. _No matter how hard she tries…_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped, turning around. "J-Jimmy? What are…" she began to ask.

Jimmy sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. "He's not worth it," he whispered to her. "If he chooses some prince over a princess like you, he doesn't deserve your tears."

Radio sniffled. "I just… I was hoping that…"

"That he'd change his mind once he got the hint? Radio, here's a lesson about guys- once we make up our minds, it's impossible to change them. No one chooses a person just because they say they love them- the world doesn't work like that. People have to LEARN to love someone, and earn their love, and if they don't love them back, then they move on."

"So… what if Danny doesn't love Rudy?"

"Then he'll realize his mistake about hurting your feelings- he crushed your heart, so he'll get his crushed. That's karma," _Just like the 'karma' Robin's gonna face until I forgive him… if I ever do. _he thought, recalling Robin's discussion with Silver.

"I don't want to see him hurt…"

"And he never wanted to see YOU hurt. None of us did. He just loves someone else… he'll come around. And by that time, you'll probably be over him,"

"But… how DO I get over him? I've loved him for so long that… well, I don't know how to love anyone else."

"Well… you can start by finding a guy who shows interest in you. Then see how you feel about him, date him for a while to see if your feelings escalate. If not, find another guy who likes you, and so on."

Radio thought about it. In school, several guys showed an interest in her, but- having cat-instinct to read emotions- it was namely lust, and their interest died when a more attractive girl would walk by. She read the emotions of every boy she met, and they either saw her as dull or some sort of sex-pot, never spending much time to hear what kind of girl she really was. "Guys always choose appearance over personality," Chrys once told her when she asked for guy advice (Rudy was with Danny and Jimmy during this time, and she didn't want to embarrass him by bringing it up in front of the other two boys). "It's basically a hormonal-thing. Some of them mature out of it, the ones without brains end up spending their life-savings on some hooker,"

Not exactly the kind of advice Radio was seeking, but Chrys had a point… somewhat.

Jimmy pulled her closer. "Believe me, Radio, a lot of guys will like you," he said, as if reading her mind. "And the ones who don't… well, they're just retarded not to."

Radio looked at him, tears still in her eyes as she looked into his. Her instinct kicked in as she read his emotions, her heart skipping a bit when she sensed what he felt: concern, care, hope… love.

Jimmy- thanks to his new werewolf-instincts- could read her emotions as well: surprise, shyness, confusion, yet a hint of joy.

He cleared his throat. "Well, c'mon. We'd better get back to camp," he said, standing up and beginning to walk off.

Radio grabbed his hand. "Jimmy… before we do… is there anything else you want to say?" she asked.

Jimmy couldn't respond. He had crushed on many girls, some of them crushing on him… but what he felt for Radio was different. At the touch of her hand, he felt his face heat up in a blush, his heart dropped into his stomach, and his mind shut down, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he really felt. "Well…"

They were interrupted when the others ran by. "There you are," Silver said. "C'mon, guys! We've got trouble!"

They followed their friends, and Jimmy sighed irritably. _Why does something always have to happen when you're about to say something important? _he wondered, bitterly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Anchantor stood before Blu and Wolf, slumped together after being zapped into unconsciousness. The sorcerer grinned, stepping closer to Blu, reaching for her… "You never give up, do you?" a voice asked.

Anchantor sneered, turning around, seeing Fangface the Second and Starspring standing before him. "Oh, great. My cousin's keeper. Aren't you supposed to be guarding his mountain?" he asked.

"Right now, I have a more important task: taking you out,"

Anchantor scoffed. "A half-breed take on a sorcerer? How rich." he began to twiddle his fingers, making a purple vapor appear. "This should be fun,"

The knight stepped forward. "Starspring, go warn the others. I'll handle this prick,"

"Right," Starspring said, running off.

"Oh, c'mon! Join the fun, mermaid!" Anchantor laughed, shooting a purple vapor at her.

Ben stepped in front of the blast, making it bounce off his armor, ricocheting onto a tree, turning it into a weed. "I challenged you- this is between you and me," he said, taking out his sword.

Anchantor glowered. "So be it…" he waved his hand, making a sword of his own appear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter- EPIC BATTLE 2!

Please review. Flames are for weenies, marshmallows, and the Twilight books. (sorry, twilight fans)


	33. Chapter 33: Epic Fight 2 'sorta'

(The authoress walks over to the computer, seeing cobwebs covering it) Man, how long have I been away from the computer? (looks outside, seeing futuristic buildings, hover-cars, and people dressed like the Jetsons) Ni! Oh my gosh! …I gotta update my fic!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**PolarPurple: **I'm not too big on romance, but I felt like putting it in- nothing too lovey-dovey though. I never really thought about Jimmy showing an interest to Radio, or even having a romantic relationship, but hey everyone needs someone, right? And someone may die… depending if I'm in a homicidal mood (and I'm pretty much always in a killer-mood 99.9% of the time)

**Elizabeth: **Sorry for taking so long, been busy! I've been lazy as well… And I HAVE heard of Cornelia Funke! (I've read Inkheart, too) …O.O Remind me to use that term 'Guitar Ninjas' in the near future. That's pretty much the awesomeness phrase I have ever heard. Ever. …I'll have to look up those authors, but I never knew that fairytales were just copied down through generations (you must be an expert to know so much about them). …And of course Anchantor zapped them! …And, yes, it is ironic to mention writing a story within a story ^-^ And the Cupid is ready! And now lets get to the battle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Jimmy's POV**

I'm normally not much of a 'sentimental' guy. I just don't like to see girls bawl their heads off just because some other guy doesn't like them… especially when one of those girls happens to be Radio. I never really figured I'd have feelings for her- or any girl- since I'm not much of the 'relationship' type, and always saw her more of a sister.

Of course, that was BEFORE I became a werewolf. I couldn't tell whether the beast inside me was feeling this, or if the transformation unearthed some emotion that's been lingering in my gut all these years.

It was either that… or seeing Radio die, causing me to discover how much she really meant to me.

But, enough of the love-sickness talk.

We ran through the woods, coming across a pond, seeing Blu and Wolf unconscious and that son-of-a-bitch sorcerer standing in front of Ben, both of them holding swords and preparing to duel. (About time we saw some REAL action). Anchantor looked over at us, smirking. "Well, well, well, look who decided to join the party." he said.

"You're a little late, Ass-Chanter. We already used cliché lines," I sneered. I felt a deep rumble in my stomach, as if the wolf inside me wanted to break free and tear the sorcerer apart for all he's done… that, or I'm just hungry.

"Ah, Jimmy Krook… I almost didn't recognize you without any fur on your face."

"Are you going to keep making smart-ass remarks, or are we going to fight?" Ben asked, then swung his sword, giving Anchantor a cut on his arm.

"Agh! You ass, that's cheating!"

"I didn't cheat, you just weren't paying attention," He swung his sword again, this time Anchantor blocked it with his own blade.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Rudy asked.

"We can't. It's a one-on-one duel." Pin said. "If one of us were to interfere, it would be null and void, and Anchantor would be the victor,"

"What a bunch of bull-" I began to respond, but was interrupted when a red vapor shot out of Anchantor's sword, making Ben fly back and slam into a tree.

"Now THAT'S cheating," Ben sneered, trying to get up, but his armor felt heavy, holding him down.

"Your armor may deflect magic, but that doesn't mean I can't enchant it," Anchantor said, smirking. "I turned it into silver, and increased its weight by 500 pounds. Your werewolf-strength won't be able to help you lift it," he then faced us. "Speaking of 'silver', I think it's time I finish my curse on you, wolf-man,"

"Not this time, ass-wipe," Silver scoffed, stepping up into the sunlight. His eyes changed color, back to hazel, and his paws turned into hands and his fur began to shrink back, turning to fuzz. "Your curse is already starting to wear off."

"Correct," Starspring said. "When you set a curse, you must finish it within 24 hours…"

"And you're late by an extra 144 hours," Goldie added.

Red looked at her, amazed. "Since when were YOU good at math?" she asked.

"Since I decided to pay attention in class, rather than YOU,"

"I suppose it's time for a new spell, then." Anchantor said, a purple vapor appearing in his hands. "I hope you all enjoy being rats!"

*ZAP!*

"Agh!" Anchantor spun around, glowering at who zapped him.

That's when I took the opportunity to run up and punch him in the face.

*BAM!*

His head jerked back during the punch, but it didn't keep him down. "You, my dear boy, just made one dumb-assed mistake," he growled, then shot me with a red vapor.

Everything pretty much went black after that. Go figure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Wolf's POV**

I regained consciousness just in time to see Anchantor preparing to cast another spell.

Now, he had tried to take advantage of Blu, tried to kill us all a number of times, and just zapped me and the girl I loved. There was no way in the goblin-woods that I was going to let him place a curse on my friends.

So, using my fury as defense, I channeled all my powers into my left paw and zapped the bastard in the back, watching as Jimmy punched him, only to get zapped as well. I looked over, seeing that knight, Ben, leaning against a tree, struggling to get out of his suit of armor, which appeared to be made completely out of silver now.

I had one older brother, Biggy, who was a douche; my mother had a litter of pups after she met my dad, but they didn't care to spend any time with me; and now I had a long-lost half-brother, both of us having been abandoned by our ol' man. I may not have known him so well, but I didn't want to die without getting to know him. I zapped his armor, making it fall apart and off of him, revealing a black T-shirt, camouflage pants, and a pair of wolf-feet and wolf-paws.

"Meddlesome beast," Anchantor said, turning to me, a red vapor in his hand.

An arrow shot him in the shoulder, and I looked over at Robin. "That's for my son, you asshole," The king of thieves snapped, then shot another arrow, hitting Anchantor in the leg.

In response, Anchantor made the vapor in his hand form and arrow and shot at Robin, making it shoot through his chest. With a gasp, Robin fell to the ground. "HEY! That was my BROTHER, bitch!" Red shouted, then took out her own crossbow and shot at Anchantor, while Goldie threw her knives.

Anchantor was ready this time, dodging the arrows and catching Goldie's knives. "I think you two girls need to cool down!" he sneered, blasting a blue vapor at them, trapping them in a block of ice. Silver snarled and lunged. "I'm not too big on dog-fights," he zapped Silver, turning him into a puppy. Starspring made a wave rise from the pond, preparing to splash Anchantor. "Your spells seem fishy to me," he zapped Starspring, turning her into a trout. Ben grabbed his sword and charged, Puss at his side. "Get the point?" he snapped his fingers, making several swords appear and shoot through the air, pinning the knight and cat against a couple trees. Pin sprung into action next, taking out his knives. "There's no strings attached when I pull my tricks!" he zapped Pin, turning him back into a puppet in a marionette booth.

"Oh, come ON!" Pin snapped as the magic-strings that bound him forced him to dance.

Rudy, Danny, and Radio were knelt beside Jimmy, and Anchantor turned to them. With his back to me, I lunged, a blue vapor glowing around my fists as I prepared to punch him into next week-

*ZAP!*

…But he was expecting me, and zapped me. "Nice sneak-attack, but your dog-days are over!" he said.

I hit the ground, feeling pain shoot through my body, my vision becoming fuzzy. The last thing I heard was an angelic voice: "Can't you kill us, THEN use puns?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

I can take the werewolf-attacks, the floods, going through an attempted-rape, seeing a gay-guy kiss one of my closest friends, watching my cousin make the moves on that same guy, having my other closest friend disappear only to be blamed for the would-be death of my slutty cousin, then getting zapped in the back into unconsciousness, all the while having to go through several nights without sleep OR a comfortable bed…

But I draw the line at regaining consciousness at hearing some asshole make up lousy puns while taking out my friends and family! …The puns were the most annoying.

He turned to me, sneering. "And what are YOU going to try to do?" he asked. "Pull a knife on me? Shoot me? Make snappy comebacks? Well, guess what, girl? Your friends already tried that, and they failed!"

I rolled my eyes. "DUH, I can see THAT. I'm not going to do anything," I said, sitting down on a rock.

"What?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm just going to surrender. Listen… Anchantor, is it? I've been all over Fairytale Land, dealing with all kind of mystical creatures and enchanters, spending every waking minute of my time having to stop some troll from robbing a bank, or trying to keep some nymph from sneaking into my house… Now, you come along, and I've decided to just give up."

"Blu, are you NUTS?" Rudy called, stunned. "He's going to kill us!"

"Hey, what's the big deal about life? It's not like you're going to get out alive, anyway."

"Blu, you're delirious. The lack of sleep has finally gotten to your head!" Pin stammered while the magic strings made him to the can-can.

I shook my head. "I'm not delirious. I'm just sick of going through life dealing with spells, talking animals, and dealing with some fairytale-freak day after day." I reached into my jacket, pulling out a bottle. "So… I'm just going to let Anchantor place his curses and get on with his life, and stay out of his way."

Anchantor smirked, walking closer to me, a seductive expression on his face. "So… you're going to let me have my way, eh?" he said.

"Right after I have a drink," I tugged at the cork on the bottle, sighing. "Can someone open this for me?"

Anchantor swiped the bottle from me, observing it. "What's in this bottle?"

"Just some wine mixed with sleeping pills. After a week of sleep deprivation, I figure I'll just pull a Sleeping Beauty."

He grinned, lust in his eyes. "A wine-drinker, eh?" he sat beside me. "Mind if I join you?"

"Knock yourself out,"

"Blu!" Danny cried. "No, don't give in!"

I looked at him, glowering. "Look, just keep out of this, alright? Why don't you and your friends run off if you're so scared of this guy,"

"We're NOT scared… You're just too ignorant!" Radio snapped.

"Oh, zip it!" Anchantor snapped, zapping Radio's mouth, turning into a zipper which zipped shut. He then turned back to me, resting a hand on my knee as he uncorked the bottle with his mouth, spitting the cork into the pond. Snapping his fingers, he made two wine-glasses appear, tipping the bottle to pour out the wine. "How about a toast, to giving up?"

"Sounds good." I said, smiling.

A blue mist began to linger out of the bottle. "What the Grimm?" Anchantor dropped the bottle, and I quickly caught, watching as smoke poured out.

A shadowed figure appeared, and looked down at Anchantor. "What up, cuz?" Gene exclaimed, popping his head out of the smoke. "Long time, no see,"

"AUGH!"

…I had to chuckle. It's not every day a sorcerer shrieks like a girl. "Gotcha," I said to the sorcerer, smirking.

Gene floated by me, his arms crossed. "What's your wish, master?" he asked me.

I looked at Anchantor. "For my first wish, I wish this douche-bag didn't have his powers anymore,"

Gene snapped his fingers, and a blue light swirled around Anchantor. "What? No! NO!" The sorcerer cried, watching as his powers were sucked out of him.

All the spells he cast on my friends wore off. Ben and Puss were unpinned from the trees, Red and Goldie weren't ice-cubes anymore (damn), Silver wasn't a dog and transformed into a 40-something-year-old man with dark hair, a thin beard, wearing nothing but pants (I didn't feel like asking), Izzy became a human girl with brown hair (unfortunately, she didn't have a spare outfit- luckily Red lent her a cloak to cover herself), Pin was human again along with Rudy's family, and Starspring was a mermaid again.

Robin, Jimmy, and Wolf still lied in the grass, motionless. …I didn't take much kindness to that sign.

"Second wish?" Gene asked me.

I turned to Anchantor, who quivered before me. Unfortunately, genies couldn't kill… but I could.

The sad thing was… I wasn't up to killing Anchantor now. He was powerless now, so he wasn't much of a challenge, so I just tossed the bottle to Radio. "Here, you guys had to deal with him, you can think of something," I said, then walked over to Pin.

Next to inflicting punishment on others, I enjoyed watching them be punished without me having to do any work.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Radio's POV**

I glowered at Anchantor. He had cursed me, then made our lives a living hell. I didn't want to wish for his death- I couldn't. It would be too gracious anyway. My cat-tail swished with eagerness in making him suffer… then I began to think. _Why should I waste a wish on Anchantor? I could be full-human again! _I thought. I looked at Danny and Rudy, knowing their lives would be easier if no one teased them about hanging out with a cat-girl, and Jimmy…

I looked at Jimmy, who remained unconscious, seeing that the scars on his side remained. Just because Silver was back to normal didn't mean his curse wasn't lifted. No one deserves to be cursed.

No one… except Anchantor. "I wish-" I began.

*BANG!*

Before I could finish, a bullet shot the bottle out of my hand, making it fly through the air and shatter on the rock.

Anchantor stood up, holding a gun. "I never leave home unprepared," he said, then aimed the gun at Blu. "Say your prayers, bitch!"

*BANG!*

Everything went by in slow motion… the bullet flying toward Blu… a figure leaping in front of her…

Wolf hit the ground after taking the bullet.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Pin's POV**

I have seen Blu moody, ticked off, angry, and pissed… but after Anchantor shot Wolf, she was now hell-raising furious. "You bastard!" She cried, then ran at Anchantor, who prepared to shoot, but Blu was too fast- and furious- and tackled him, knocking the gun out of his hands and punched him in the face repeatedly.

Funny, when we came across Anchantor, I was expecting an epic-battle… but I guess Blu beating the shit out of him will have to do.

She beat him until he was unconscious, then began stomping on his abdomen. "Blu, stop! You're going to kill him!" I called to her.

"That's the idea!" she shouted back.

"Uh, before you kill him completely, might I make a suggestion?" Gene said, floating beside Blu, then whispered something in her ear.

She paused, then nodded. "It'll make stomping on him easier."

Minutes later, we were walking out of the woods. Silver carried Robin over his shoulder, Danny carried Jimmy, and Fangface the Second carried Wolf… and Blu carried a jar with a small lizard in it. "While you're torturing my cousin, I'm going to go find a new bottle to check into," Gene said, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Not so fun being turned into an animal, is it?" Izzy asked the lizard, teasingly.

The lizard, who you may have guessed is Anchantor, bawled uncontrollably.

"Well… this was quite a trip," Rudy's dad said. "I never imagined fairytales to be real,"

"Neither did I," Rudy's mom agreed. "It's gonna take years for us to get over it,"

Blu reached into her pocket, pulling out the salt-shaker Gene had given to her, and we both got the same idea. "Maybe not that long," I said, taking the shaker and sprinkling a little salt on the couples' eyes.

"Ow! That burns!" Rudy's father screamed, then his eyes began to droop and he dropped on the ground, snoring. His wife fell right beside him, slumbering as well.

The twins grabbed their parents, carrying their parents. "Some people just don't get fairytales," Chris sighed, shaking his head.

"So, where are we going to go, now?" Chrys asked.

"If you don't mind…" Silver began, taking the lead. "I'd like to pay a visit to a friend, real quick."

We followed him, and I walked beside Blu, seeing the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well… we killed Diablo, got back at Anchantor, and once again saved all of Fairytale Land… but I still have a bad feeling," she said, then looked over at Wolf. "And so far, our battles didn't seem to be worth much,"

I could only nod in agreement. I had a feeling our journey wasn't over yet.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hmm… Anchantor seemed to get beat too easy, didn't he? And our heroes have one more threat to take care of.

Sorry if this wasn't much of an exciting chapter. I'll try to do better next time.

Please review. Flames are for gasoline- wait, that doesn't sound right…


	34. Chapter 34: Unexpected News

Well, here's another chapter! Enjoy! …Or ELSE! (death glare, raises chain-saw)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Starspring: **Yay, I missed your reviews! And I know how you feel, it's like fan fiction as an expiration date on story-alerts or something 0_o. Anyway, back to your review- apparently villains have a code that requires them to use lame puns, and Anchantor just took the cake. And no, he isn't a pawn- but just because he's a lizard doesn't mean he doesn't have something up his sleeves… or, lizard-arms or… well, you get it. :p Glad you're all caught up! :D

**PolarPurple: **lol. Bob. XD And 'Bob' will get his eventually, lol. I'm so glad you like my story, and thank yous for the nomination! And don't hate me for not updating for a few millenia. And nice prank! (I almost fell for it.)

**Elizabeth: **Remind me to visit that website, and I haven't watched Princess Tutu yet (been waaaay too busy) and I CAN'T BELIEVE I forgot that idea D8 Anyway, I noticed we were lacking goblin-refs so I had to squeeze one in, and I believe we can all agree Anchantor sucks at puns. And yes, that plan IS a classic (thank you for not saying cliché) Glad you're still liking the quotes! And yes, I gave Anchantor a fate worse than death- being something he can't stand! And if there's one thing I try to avoid it's a lame ending! And I believe you can guess who Silver's 'friend' is ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

We decided to stop and rest by the river, deciding to get a little siesta since half of us didn't get enough sleep last night (mostly me). Rudy's parents were placed in a tent, still fast asleep. By the time they woke up, they would be back home, and their whole 'Fairytale' experience will just be a dream (lucky dogs). I held the shaker of sleeping-salt in my hands, looking at it, figuring I might as well use it…

But, apparently, my mind wasn't on getting any sleep, but on those three boys instead. My eyes fell on Danny, who sat beside Rudy and Radio as they watched their friend, Jimmy. He was pretty much the second cousin I had who WASN'T a princess (Robin being the first), and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him- he had to be king after he got out of high school, and I could definitely tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't want the job (I got the same look in my eyes when Snow White- his aunt- asked me if I wanted to stay in her castle and be a princess. Like I wanted to wear a dress and act proper all day). He had mentioned having to find a relative to take his place… and considering our family, there weren't many options.

Then there was Jimmy. As I was slowly regaining consciousness, I couldn't help but catch Robin calling him his 'son', and now that I looked at the two of them, I could spot a resemblance- well, I did when they were conscious. Heck, I could spot the family resemblance as soon as I spotted Jimmy swiping knick-knacks off Pin's mantelpiece. He was a thief… Robin was a thief… and, of course, I was also a thief. …Apparently, stealing is in our blood. Heck, if we were related to Aladdin, I'd say our entire family consisted entirely of thieves.

It wasn't just the thieving that made us similar. Jimmy also had a cynical attitude, a glare in his eyes when he looked at you, a sneer when he spoke, always had a sarcastic remark, and refused to show affection. …Finally, a cousin I cousin I could actually _relate_ to.

That got me to thinking… if Danny and I were cousins, and Jimmy and I were cousins, then in a certain way Danny and Jimmy were cousins, and I began to wonder if Jimmy would consider wanting to rule a kingdom… though, if he took more after my side of the family, he wouldn't be fond of being royalty- or rule the kingdom like a teenage-tyrant, making to where parties were thrown every night, school would never open, and he could date anyone he wanted…

Though, that sounds more like Red's description. Just because she was his aunt (which I plan to enjoy teasing her about from now on) doesn't mean they'd have a lot in common, and I could tell by the way he stood up to her when she was shit-talking Silver- who I forgot to thank for ripping her throat out.

My eyes then shifted to Wolf, who lay on the ground unconscious but still breathing, Ben sitting beside him. I didn't expect the knight to be his half-brother… though, I doubt anyone did. All I know is he seems a thousand times better than his full-brother, Biggy.

As Wolf lied on the ground, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He had dove in front of a bullet to save my life… and it wasn't the first time he did, either. Saving me from a rapist twice, getting me out of Fairytale Land to avoid Biggy's wrath, and now the fairy-furball took a gun-shot for me. Pin was the only other guy who would do something like that for me… but that would probably be because he-

I paused. Wolf didn't actually…? I mean, we were just friends! He couldn't! …Could he?

_Damn it, Wolf! _I thought. _Why did you have to feel THAT way about me and get yourself shot?_

"You okay?" Silver asked, sitting beside me.

I shook my head out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed.

"I see… so how do you explain this?" he rubbed his finger against my cheek, catching a tear.

Godmother, was I actually shedding a tear all because I find out Wolf liked me enough that he was willing to die for me? How much more pathetic could I get?

…I blame the insomnia.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Silver's POV**

I sat between Jimmy and Robin, contemplating what I would do to the first one who came to first. If Jimmy woke first, I'd hug him out of relief, scold him for scaring ten years off my life, then make a snappy remark to save face; if Robin woke first, I'd punch him into unconsciousness, wait for Jimmy to wake, then punch the disposable slime-bag again to help me save-face.

Radio sat closest to Jimmy, looking the most concerned. I couldn't blame her- she had been like a sister to Jimmy ever since we got a new life, always sticking around when he had a hard day, always being there when he needed someone to talk to when I wasn't around (or so they thought), and always being the one friend he didn't argue with, who could take his snappy remarks without having to say anything critical in return.

Though, I could tell Jimmy liked her differently. I could tell it by the time he turned 16 and started noticing girls, how he always hung out with Radio more than all the other girls- though, he made the excuse that the rest of the girls were annoying, prissy, always-happy-go-lucky broods who believed they were better than everyone else… except for the goth-girls, who he hung out with once but abandoned when they started talking about 'the dark arts', having no interest in Satanism (Thank God he picked the right path that time).

Radio wasn't so prissy, but wasn't so dark… more like a girl who felt as if she didn't belong with the other crowds- just how Jimmy had felt the first time I met him.

I then looked over at the rest of our troupe, my eyes falling on Blu, who sat by an unconscious Wolf, seeing her moody-expression switch to guilt. So, I walked over and sat next to her. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she sighed.

I wasn't convinced, especially when I noticed a tear slipping out of her eye, and I gently caught it. "I see… so how do you explain this?"

Her next expression was almost priceless, looking surprised- as if she never shed a tear her entire life. She quickly wiped her eyes, giving the most well-known excuse anyone could use: "I have allergies. It must be this sleep-salt,"

I took the shaker from her hands. "Maybe you'd feel better if I held on to it for you then, eh?"

She sneered at me… and I was surprised at how much she resembled Jimmy, as if they were twins. _If Robin had more than two kids, he's gonna get the most painful vasectomy any man could have. _I thought bitterly.

She sighed, shaking her head. "You can keep it, I doubt it'll help me, anyway." she muttered.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"No reason… I just haven't slept for days, and I think I passed the whole 'instant-sleep remedies' phase three days ago."

I nodded in understanding, then looked back over at Jimmy. "Jimmy had the same problem. Before we had a run in with Anchantor, he couldn't sleep a wink. His insomnia started a couple weeks ago, on the anniversary of his mother's death."

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Back to Blu's POV**

_The anniversary of his mother's death… two weeks ago… _That had basically been the day my parents had died… _I guess Jimmy and I relate to each other more than I thought. _

I only nodded in response. "Yeah… my insomnia kicked in around that time, too, though it wasn't too bad. I just had a hard time getting to sleep." I replied. "Now… I can't get any sleep at all."

Silver patted me on the back. "Well, hopefully you'll both find a solution," he said, handing the sleep-salt back to me with a wink, then walked back over to Jimmy.

I sighed once again and pocketed the sleep-salt, then crawled into my own tent, where I saw that Izzy girl sitting on a sleeping bag, reading a newspaper… where she found it, I had no idea, and right now logic wasn't resounding in my head enough to ask.

…Though, I was still curious on why she seemed so familiar to me, and I couldn't hold back my next question: "So, have you ever been in Fairytale Land, before?"

She shrugged. "A couple times," she said. "The first time I came here was to investigate a house fire. I was five at the time, and a vampire, but the Pent Towers people believed it was a good way to start my training."

I felt myself tense. "H-House fire?"

"Yeah… turns out a stray arrow to the outlet caused it, though we couldn't track down the shooter- but I DID manage to find a little girl hidden in the bushes, and carried her over to the firefighters. She had a broken neck and was crying a lot, basically because her parents had been caught in the fire and never survived."

It took all my strength to remain calm. "You don't say…"

"Yeah. …I couldn't help but feel pity toward her, so throughout the entire investigation I kept visiting the hospital to keep her company, though with the rest of her family always visiting, I doubt she ever saw me."

I closed my eyes, thinking back to the time I was sent to the hospital… waking up each morning, seeing the rest of my family crowding around me with cards and gifts, telling me they were there for me and all that other sentimental stuff- but, in the back of the crowd, I saw an unfamiliar face watching me each time, until the day my uncle Hood took me home. The only time she ever spoke to me was in the middle of the night…

_I woke, hearing a soft *thud*, and seeing a girl sitting in the chair next to my bed. "W-Who are you?" I asked her._

"_My name is Izzy, I helped save you," she said to me. "I wanted to see if you were alright before I left tomorrow."_

"_Oh… well, thank you. My name is Bluskyrobinaquamarine Carson… but you can call me 'Blu'."_

"_Charming name. …Well, I hope you get well, soon." she turned to leave, but paused, turning back and dropping something in my lap. "By the way, I found this when we were investigating the remains of your house. It was the only thing that survived the fire."_

_I looked down, seeing the locket my parents had given to me. "Thank-" I began to say to her, but when I lifted my hair, she was already gone. I sighed and put the locket around my neck and fell back to sleep._

All this time, I thought the locket had always been around my neck and it was all some crazy dream… but, as I sat in front of the girl who helped save my life and returned the most precious thing I had carried with me for years, I realized it was more than that.

"Huh," was my only response. "I'm sure, wherever that girl is, she's grateful you were around."

Izzy nodded. "I'm sure she is-" she said, freezing as her eyes widened. "Oh. My. Godmother."

"What?"

Izzy held up a newspaper article. "Look at this!"

I read the newspaper article…

And now I had a sudden urge to kill something.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**3rd**** Person POV**

Anchantor looked around, making sure no one was watching, then pressed his sticky lizard-hands onto the inside of the lid, twisting himself as he unscrewed it from the inside…

But, we'll worry about that later.

Rudy stood up, walking over to a cooler and opening it- seeing a burlap sack that was bleeding at the bottom, halfway open and showing a furry face. "AUGH!" he screamed, jumping back.

The others rushed over and looked inside the cooler, and Pin rolled his eyes. "Alright, who put Diablo's severed head in the cooler?" he demanded.

Ben snickered, and everyone glowered at him. "Oh, c'mon. I had to keep it SOMEWHERE," he said.

"Fangsy, I thought you said you were going to ease down on the pranks," Starspring said, scoldingly. "That was your New Years' resolution!"

The knight sneered at her. "And I recall telling you a thousand times NOT to call me 'Fangsy'!"

"Oy. Kids," Puss muttered, shaking his head.

The knight removed the bagged-head from the cooler and Rudy cautiously reached for a bottle of water. "GAH!" Chris said, popping up behind him.

"Augh!" Rudy yelped, jumping again, then glowered at his brother. "Chris!"

"Oh, c'mon… I couldn't help it! It's been WAY too long since I pulled something on you,"

Chrys only rolled her eyes. "Boys are SO immature," she muttered.

"Tell me about it," Red scoffed.

Rudy grabbed a water-bottle out of the cooler and opened it… gasping when blue smoke lingered out of it. "I'm BAAACK!" Gene exclaimed, popping up.

"Whoa!" Rudy cried, almost dropping the bottle.

"Ah, if it isn't the Sorcerer Hunters. I didn't expect to see you guys again this soon,"

"Gene… what are you doing in a water-bottle?" Pin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I figured all the pawn-shops were closed 'til ten, and I didn't feel like traveling too far… so I decided to take up vacancy in one of your water-bottles 'til we got back to town- or until one of you guys decide to wish me free. Plus, I always wanted a house with a good water-supply." he then turned to Rudy. "So, what do you wish of me, master?"

"Um… well…" Rudy said, awkwardly. "I-I don't have any wishes in mind right now,"

"Alright, we can work on it later," the genie tapped his bottle. "In the meantime, you might want to keep this somewhere no one else can get it,"

"Here, you can keep it in my pack," Pin said, tossing Rudy his backpack. "You can carry it with you,"

Rudy nodded in thanks, then placed the bottle in the sack. By this time, Blu and Izzy were rushing out of their tent with a newspaper. "Guys, you may want to look at this," Izzy said, handing Pin the newspaper, the headline reading:

_Juvenile Delinquent Outsiders Wreaking Havoc- Trouble has risen after the slaughtering of the seven Satyr kids, from rising rivers to multiple werewolf attacks. Well-known monster hunter, Anthony Putsenbutes, claims he had witnessed three boys from outside Fairytale Land using sorcery to stir up trouble, summoning werewolves. The Mayor has issued an arrest for the outsiders and any of their accomplices, and has sent the 12 Huntresses on a 'Search and Kill' mission for their most lethal summoned creature, a werewolf named John Long, alias Silver. A reward of $1000 will be rewarded for whoever captures the outsiders, $2000 if they bring them in dead._

"So… does this mean…?" Rudy gasped.

"Yep," Blu said. "We're screwed."

"Not so fast," Pin said, sternly. "All we have to do is get to the Mayor and tell him it's all a misunderstanding, tell him about Anchantor, and straighten this mess out,"

"Not if we capture you first," a voice said, and Sarah and a few other of the Huntresses stepped out of the trees.

"Sarah, you KNOW these boys have nothing to do with all the trouble that's been going on!" Blu said, defensively.

"I know, Blu, but Mayor Steve refuses to listen to us."

"He's so skeptic… he's even ordered the Zaphael train to be shut down so no one can get in or out of the land," another huntress, Megan, said.

"Then I say we find out why he's so paranoid of us and put an end to it," Danny said.

"Don't tell me… we've been blamed for something we didn't do," a voice said, and they looked over, seeing Jimmy sitting up. "Wouldn't be the FIRST time that happened to me…"

"Jimmy! You're ok-" Radio began to exclaim.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Lets just go clear our names before the Huntresses mount our heads on a wall,"

"If Anthony doesn't, first," Silver said through clenched teeth.

"Y-You're not going to turn us in, are you?" Rudy asked the Huntresses, nervously.

Sarah's eyes shifted back and forth, then she whispered, "Not until it becomes our last resort. Right now, you need to find a safe place to hide, while we track down this 'Anthony Putsenbutes',"

"Allow me to assist you," Puss said, taking out his fencing sword. "This land isn't big enough for TWO monster-hunters,"

"Ahem," Pin said.

"Er… besides you, Pin,"

"Ahem," Blu said.

"And you, Blu,"

"A-HEM," The huntresses (Red and Goldie included) huffed.

Puss rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright! There IS room… Sheesh, can't I have a chance to use a cool line?"

"If you want to make it 'cool', make sure it's not a cliché," Izzy scoffed, then turned to Sarah. "I'd like to assist you as well. Anthony Putsenbutes is wanted in Pent Towers for an expired hunting-license,"

"We'll come as well," Ben said as he and Starspring stepped up.

"Alright, then it's settled," Chris said. "YOU Huntresses and company go handle this 'Anthony' guy, and the rest of us will go hide,"

"How heroic of you," Sarah said, sarcastically.

"C'mon, we'd better get moving," Silver said.

They packed up camp and headed deeper into the woods… not noticing a lizard who managed to crawl into Pin's backpack.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Just when you think your troubles are over, I come up with some new plot ^-^

Alright, you know the drill: Review and make me happy. Flame, and get tossed into a volcano.


	35. Chapter 35: A Brief View of Anthony

Gah! SO sorry for not updating, but I'm having a busy week. I have only enough time to update this story, but it's going to be a short chapter. I'll extend the chapters once I find more time, but until then, please read and enjoy!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Elizabeth: **You're a little off on Silver's 'friend'. And yes, Blu's family IS a little messed up, lol. And yeah, I love to put interesting things into my stories, that way my readers don't get bored. And hooray for pranks! XD And the mayor has his reasons… And it's hard to notice lizards climbing into your backpack when you find out you're on the mayor's hit-list.

**PolarPurple: **That name 'Bob' still cracks me up to this day, lol. …What a random chuckle you have o.o …And don't worry, the other two will regain consciousness eventually. And don't worry about Silver- he always finds a way out of trouble ;) And thank yous ^-^

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Anthony's POV**

I sat in the cottage, widdling a piece of wood with one of my claws, waiting for my plan to take action.

It was so damn simple. Trouble is brewing in Fairytale Land just as Silver and those kids he's so fond of arrive, and people get suspicious of the outsiders. All it needed was a familiar face to warn the people about a bunch of delinquents using witchcraft and summoning creatures to attack the town.

I was popular in Fairytale Land, so it was a piece of cake. It's not every day that a famous monster hunter pins the blame on his old enemies- especially after they got the Pent Towers search-team on my tail.

I wanted to handle them four years ago while I was in Jacque's castle, but after seeing that werewolf was loose and had a vampire and ghost on his side, I wasn't going to take any chances and decided to elude them and track them down one-by-one later.

One walk through the woods later, I noticed that 'curse' Silver was under was real, and he changed human, along with that Izzy-girl and some cat. I never saw the ghost-girl again, though. And since I vowed to myself that I would never harm a human-being, I was screwed, so I went on with my hunts for other monsters, all the while trying to avoid that she-kretin of a warden.

I must remind myself to get my hunting-license renewed.

I had lied awake for several nights weeks later, being haunted by nightmares of how I let that werewolf and his comrades get away, especially since those wretched boys (and that blonde-haired girl) caused a riot at my prison, having several of my kin slaughtered, wounded, scalped, put in a coma, or thrown into therapy. …One reason why I didn't bring them along with me this time.

So, imagine my joy when Anchantor came along and gave me a job-offer. Imagine my pleasure when he told me about Silver becoming a werewolf once again. Imagine my ecstatic expression when he told me he wanted me to capture three boys as well (let alone my confusion when I found out that blonde-haired kid was actually a boy). Then imagine my satisfaction when I tracked them to Fairytale Land- the one place they weren't familiar with, didn't know anyone, and where framing them for everyone's troubles would be easy.

I looked over at the woman asleep on the couch. That slumber-potion I used on her will leave her in a coma for quite a while, unless someone who has never been kissed smooches her on the lips. …But, what are the chances of THAT happening?

I looked at the clock, seeing it was getting close to afternoon. Once midnight strikes, I'll continue my hunt for that werewolf and those meddlesome kids- wait, why does that term sound familiar?

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Someone Else's POV**

I was never the strongest kid in school, or the best-looking, or the most athletic, or even the most liked. But, I still had my wits, my common sense, and my patience- despite it caused girls to tell me to take a hike.

I was rich too, richer than anyone could see. I lived in a beautiful castle with my loving family.

Troubles came when my father died, and my mother, brother and I fell into despair. One day, though, my mother re-married, and my brother and I were the oldest heirs.

My step-father passed away, leaving us with his three daughters. Two of them had already moved out, and my mother wanted the last one sent to the slaughter.

Vanity lead her to her death, and my brother and I both mourned. Rage, greed, and madness filled my brother's soul, and he promised to make sure our last step-sister would regret being born.

Anger clouded his mind, and he went after the wrong girl. Shot her and her husband, blew up the castle, and destroyed a young prince's world.

Like our mother, his hunt lead him to his death. Last I heard he was found dead, and I wish he didn't get into such a mess.

I didn't want to be like him or our mother, not at all. But deep inside, I wanted to see our stepsister and step-nephew fall.

Setting a bounty and hiring a hunter, I plan to take down my new foes.

For no one messes with the family of Steve Custoe.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Told you it was a short chapter… but it still contained some suspense! …Now review.


	36. Chapter 36: Swamp Stories

I'd like to open this chapter with an important statement: being a dish-washer is HARD! Don't let anyone tell you your job is easy.

Anyway, after a long week of working and babysitting, I've finally found time to update my stories as part of my relaxation process. As promised, this chapter will be longer than the last one. …So, enjoy!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Elizabeth: **To answer the first question- who knows? Second, yes (and you MAY be right, unless I make a twist). Third, yes it is similar to the Scooby-Doo line, only it includes the word 'werewolf', making it similar to a similar show (I'll give u a cookie if u guess! ^-^) …Fourth, that sums it up. Fifth, I ran out of cool villain names :p Sixth, don't mention 'Bob', it makes me laugh XD Finally… I've updated, so read on! :D

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chrys and Chris' POV**

(a/n: Chrys' POV will be regular written, and Chris' will be in italics. That way you don't get confused)

Ever have one of those days where so many bad things happen, and you wish it were all a dream so you could wake up in the safety of your bed, overswept with relief?

Well… MY ENTIRE WEEK HAS BEEN LIKE THAT!

_A few days ago, I came home from college to visit my family, laze around playing videogames, maybe even bring back fond memories by teasing Rudy a bit. Instead, I got turned into a rodent, came to a mystical world I thought only existed in lame kids' books, met some talking animals, a guy who dresses like Zorro, a girl who reminds me TOO much of Jimmy, and finding out fairytales are real._

_Boy, and I thought taking in information in Biology was hard._

What I experienced four years ago could NEVER amount to being turned into a mouse, being whisked away to Lala Land, and watching crazy-things happen- I'm surprised my brain hasn't exploded from all of it!

Sadly, my urge to complain disappeared three days ago, and I'm slowly learning to deal with the fact that fairytales exist… now I'm trying to deal with the fact that my little brother took the next step into his homosexuality and kissed a guy, and my parents are under a sleeping-spell, AND we're all fugitives for something we didn't do. Plus the fact that red-hooded whore and Radio tried to rape Rudy (which I'm still plotting my revenge on).

_The one thing that I couldn't understand was that Radio was making out with Rudy, and then Red (who I find totally hot) tried to take advantage of him, and the little homo didn't enjoy it! …Okay, yeah, I guess it's because he's gay, but you'd think getting grind by a sex-pot like Red would reconcile him!_

_I think my brain finally exploded when he kissed that Pin guy, mistaking him for Danny. I mean, sure, I always made wise-cracks about how- if he loved Danny so much- he should just kiss him… but I didn't think he'd actually DO it! And in front of God and everyone else! _

…_I wonder if I could get famous if I recorded it an put it on the internet. Slash videos are pretty popular, after all._

As Blu and Pin led us through the woods to find a good hiding spot, I couldn't help but look at Rudy. While I was a mouse, it was pretty hard to get a good look at him since he was so tall (the first time my little brother was bigger than me), but now that I was back to my normal size, I could feel my gut twist into every kind of knot. He had scrapes and bruises all over his body, his shirt was torn revealing some sort of second-degree burn on his chest, and it looked as if every step he took was too painful.

What made me feel worse was that his injuries brought back the past… when Chris and I used to abuse him 'til he couldn't even itch his nose without flinching in pain. I wonder if Chris feels the same way?

_People practically pay to see gay couples make-out, the gross-outcome is usually higher with lesbians. …Damn it, why could Rudy have been a homosexual girl?_

I guess Danny noticed too, because he put his arm around my little brother and gave him a one-arm hug, and then linked his arm with his own. Radio did the same, and the two of them helped him steady his walking. I couldn't help but feel grateful that Rudy had such good friends.

_Maybe if I'm lucky, Radio will end up being a les-bo. …And double-lucky if the same goes for Red._

The way Chris was looking at Red, I doubt he even noticed a single scratch on Rudy. It's hard to believe that, after all we've been through, he doesn't even show a single sign of concern over our little brother. I can't even believe we're even twins…

…_I wonder if that Blu girl is a lesbian._

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Goldie's POV**

We walked for hours, the sun starting to set once we reached the swamp. …It's a good thing I was wearing hiking boots.

Now, in Fairytale Land, swamps are the most dangerous places, having the highest monster infestations known to man… but, it was also the most perfect place to hide from others. (Just ask all the kids who've played hide-and-go-seek in the bog… er, the ones that DIDN'T get eaten alive, trapped in quicksand, lost and never found, and abducted by hermits).

"Why are we hiding in a swamp, again?" I asked, giving careful consideration to my previous statement. "I mean, I know it's a good place to hide, but… wouldn't it be more dangerous?"

"We're on the mayor's Most Wanted list, a crazed monster-hunter with an expired license is trying to kill us, and there's no way out of the land." Silver answered. "Hiding in the swamp seems more content compared to the rest of that,"

"Plus, I know a place where we can hide out," Pin added. …He's always the man with a plan, I guess.

"Psst," came a voice.

I paused, looking around. "Pssst! Over here," came another voice.

I looked over, seeing a couple kids standing in the weeds. One was a girl with orange hair, braided in two pig-tails, and the other was a boy wearing a backwards cap. They were wearing clothes in a style that hadn't been worn since the 90's, and they were covered in grime and gunk. The others didn't seem to notice them. "W-Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Hans, and this is my sister, Tellie." The boy said. "You wouldn't happen to know a way back to town, would you?"

I pointed to the east. "That way. Are you lost?"

"Yeah, we've been lost for so long, we even lost track of how long!" The girl, Tellie, replied. "Would… would you mind guiding us back?"

Before I could reply, Wolf leaped in front of me and bit Hans on the arm!

…Either he's naturally crazy, or Swamp Fever has a strong effect on him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Jimmy's POV**

It's not every day you see a large wolf lash out on a couple kids… or see his jaws fade through one of their arms. "Wolf! What are you doing?" Goldie yelped.

Wolf continued to growl at the two kids until they backed away back into the swamp. Surprisingly, they were walking on top of the water and blended into the fog. "The Phantoms of the Swamp," Blu said, sighing and shaking her head. "Damn pests are always causing trouble,"

"P-Phantoms?" Rudy stammered.

"It's a Fairytale Legend, one that was too graphic to make the books," Pin replied. "It says that whenever a child dies out in the swamp, their spirit remains. Their memories are then wiped, the only ones remaining being how they died in the swamp, and the rest are replaced with methods on how to lead others to their deaths."

"Geez, remind me not to take up babysitting ghosts," Chrys commented.

"You should be thankful, Goldie," Radio said. "If Wolf hadn't sensed those phantoms, you'd probably be a spirit as well."

"How could you sense them, anyway?" Goldie asked Wolf.

"Animal instinct," Wolf replied, tapping his forehead. "We non-human creatures have a sixth sense that allows us to tell who's alive and who's a spirit,"

I rubbed my chin at this. I had sensed something in the air, some sort of stench that smelled like fresh hair crossed with rotting flesh, but I just thought it was swamp-gas.

Come to think of it, I was having that feeling right now. "Jimmy…" a voice whispered to me from behind, and I turned around, seeing a girl wearing an old-fashioned short-sleeved night-gown, pink hat, having dark skin and black hair tied in twin pony-tails…

Lilly.

Normally, I wasn't the kind of guy who'd be startled so easily, but I made an exception of seeing the face of a late-friend (okay, late-late friend) and stepped back gasping. I had thought she had passed on after helping us the first time, so of course this didn't make any sense to me. _Maybe I'm getting delusional. _I thought at first, but my new werewolf-instinct could sense paranormal essence reeking off her.

"Jimmy… help me…" she said to me, her voice sounding faint despite how close she was floating, reaching out for me.

I didn't move. I couldn't. I was too stunned, and she was already too close, touching my shirt.

I didn't know what happened then, but it creeped me out. It was as if the world I was in changed into some black-and-white blur, everything white and gray, while the others were faint shadows. I looked at Lilly, seeing her sweet, kind features twist into a face of rotting flesh falling off a skull with white balls of light in the pupils, the jaw opening with a hiss as it veered close-

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was yanked back from the spirit, a sword pointing at it from my left. I stared at the Lilly-impersonator, who still looked like my heaven-bound friend- only without eyes, just balls of light in its sockets. It let out a hiss and faded away.

"Phontoms." Robin said, keeping a good grip on my shoulder. "I figured those shape-shifting ghouls were extinct,"

Blu arched an eyebrow at him. "How could something that's already dead be extinct?" she scoffed.

"You know what I mean,"

"That was one heck of a quick recovery you just made," Pin said, impressed. "Not as fast as Wolf's but still fast,"

"Yeah, how DID you guys recover so fast?" Red asked. "You were, like, limp and dangling over Pin and Silver's shoulders a minute ago!"

"My powers allowed me to heal quicker, just in time for my instinct to kick in," Wolf replied.

"I came to when someone was dunking my head in swamp-water," Robin said, giving Silver a dirty look.

Silver just rolled his eyes, innocently.

"How many spirits lurk in this swamp?" Danny asked as he stood close to Rudy.

"Estimated population is 7,000." Blu replied, flicking a disembodied ghost-hand off her shoulder. "It tends to increase every month by six stupid kids,"

"They normally lurk in this area," Robin added. "The trees are thicker and cast more shadows, keeping less sunlight from shining on them."

"Does sunlight kill them?" Radio asked, then added under her breath, "Please say 'yes', please say 'yes'…"

"I'm afraid not. They just prefer to lurk at night, where their ghostly-forms can be seen better."

"And we'd better keep moving," Pin said, looking at a small hint of the sun. "Their numbers get thicker after sundown… that's when they act like poltergeists, trying to pull you to your death physically."

I noticed Rudy tremble, and I couldn't blame him. His brother and sister once told him their attic was haunted, and how he had nightmares about being trapped up there and the ghost trying to kill him by strangling him, throwing him out the window, or scaring him to death literately (he couldn't get back to sleep after that last one, believing that he actually came close to dying from fright).

We continued our way down the path-

*SPLASH!*

"SILVER!" Robin shouted, pulling himself out of the pond.

Silver walked on, a smirk on his lips.

…And everyone wonders where I get my mischievous nature from- besides Blu's side of the family.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Pin's POV**

We made it to the hideout I was looking for within the next hour.

A long time ago, Blu had run away from home and I decided to help her out by leading her to an old house my uncle had left for me (which is my home to this day), and we took a shortcut through the swamp. …Biiiiiig mistake. A troll, Morlog, had captured us and took us to his lair, though we eventually escaped. After Blu had returned to Fairytale Land, she came across the troll- luckily I became a skilled-hunter by then and happened to be scouting the swamp, and killed the troll. His house had been vacant for years since then…

Now, standing at only 15 feet (It used to be 60), the walls crumbling and some floorboards broken or missing, and the roof was nearly gone except for the left-side of it falling at a slant, a few crows hanging around, an occasional snake slithering by, and no doubt a few dozen mosquitoes, dragon-flies, gnats, and black-widow spiders.

Not the most ship-shape hiding spot, but it'll have to do until morning.

"Why couldn't we have hid out at the Holiday Inn or something?" Red griped, shrieking a bit when a water-snake slithered past her feet.

We walked in, watching our step, until I lead them to the dungeon- the one part of the house that wasn't on the verge of collapsing at our feet, and where the remains of the roof were more stable. Glowing fungi was still on the walls, which was pretty much the only thing that hadn't changed since Blu and I last came here.

Building a small fire and setting up a couple tents, we began to rest, though none of us seemed tired, despite our long trek. "So… anyone feel like telling campfire stories?" Chris asked after a long pause.

Blu gave him a sneer and Jimmy rolled his eyes- and it was really amazing how similar the two of them were. (Jimmy was probably the only relative of Blu's who actually showed a family resemblance to her).

Only Rudy seemed intrigued by the statement, turning to Blu. "Sounds good. Maybe you could tell us a true-version of a classic fairytale?" he asked, and his tone made it sound as if he was really into fairytal-

Okay, before I continue, I have GOT to get something off my chest, and YES it's about Rudy kissing me. I expected switching places with Danny would involve getting cursed by Anchantor, not smooched by another teenager! All I can say is, I didn't enjoy it, and I don't plan on switching places with Danny ever again to make sure it never, ever, EVER happens again, and I pray to God no one will make slashy remarks about it, bring it up to anyone else, or that Red got a picture of it and put it on Fairybook. And as soon as we get our problem solved, I am going to rinse out my mouth, and find a way to forget about it for the rest of eternity! …I will admit, he IS a good kisser, but I'd rather he didn't make-out with me.

Alright, now that I got THAT out of my system…

"Nah," Blu replied. "I'm not exactly in the mood to tell stories,"

"I'll tell one, then." I said, throwing another stick into the fire. "You guys hear my fairytale, about how I went from a puppet to a real boy?" …Rudy was the only one who eagerly nodded. "Well, here's the true-blue version of what actually happened…"

"Good night," Blu lied down on her side, deciding to attempt to fall asleep- though, I could still tell she was listening.

"A long time ago, my father, Geppetto, had lost his wife in a car-accident. It hurt him deeply, especially since they didn't have kids. Both of them owned a toy-shop, which he still owns today, and they shared a hobby in carving wooden toys. After his wife died, he started selling the wooden toys in her memory, eventually moving on to puppets. The more puppets he made, the more he wondered what was missing from his life. That's when he realized he and his wife never had any kids. One day, he decided to make a puppet the same size as a young seven-year-old boy…"

"A.k.a you…" Jimmy guessed, nonchalantly.

"Right. Once he finished me, he made a wish that I could be a real boy, and wished upon a star. Next thing you know, I'm coming to life- which scared my dad a bit because he didn't exactly expect it to come true, but once he got over his surprise he started to rejoice. The only problem was that I was made of wood, and the only way I could become a real boy was to learn right from wrong and do good deeds.

It was going well, I was helping my father in the shop, but one day I went out on an errand to the market. On the way there, I ran into two thugs who called themselves Foxx and Kat, and they kidnapped me and sold me to this puppeteer called Stromboli. Rather than making me perform on a stage like in the fairytale, he made me perform on the streets, making me pick-pocket people while the rest of his puppets entertained him. Luckily, Jiminy Cricket…"

I paused. Jiminy Cricket managed to save me from Stromboli, by crawling up his pantleg and making HIM dance around like an idiot, while I got away. …If it weren't for him, I'd still be on strings, dancing to Moulin Rouge. He acted as my conscience… then one day he went off his rocker because Blu flushed him down the toilet, and he got squished by the 12 Huntresses.

I shook my head, getting my focus back. "He saved me by distracting Stromboli, and decided to be my conscience. He lead me home, where we found a note left by my dad, saying he was going out to look for me. We looked all over, though we took a wrong-turn downtown and ended up in an alley where a bunch of anthro-donkey boys were hanging out, drinking and smoking, and I got caught up in their fun… eventually earning a pair of donkey-ears and a tail after realizing their booze contained ass-potion, and that's when I grabbed Jiminy and got the heck out of there."

"Reminds me of a few assholes I ran into in my old neighborhood," Jimmy commented.

"Finally locating him by the docks, where a large man who called himself Mon Stro'h was mugging him and prepared to shoot him. I dove in front of the bullet- being made of wood, it didn't hurt me TOO much- and the guy freaked out at seeing a walking-talking puppet with donkey ears. While he was in shock I tackled him and tried to knock him out. Unfortunately, Mon happened to be carrying a knife and cut off one of my donkey-ears, then scraped my nose into a point. …That's when I started telling lies, making my nose grow, the sharp point aimed at his chest, and Mon backed away, eventually falling off the deck.

He grabbed my nose and pulled me with, and the both of us crushed our heads on a rock. He sank to his death while I floated, my head- literately- cracked open. My dad and Jiminy thought I was a goner, but saving my father acted as heroism. That good deed allowed me to become a real boy- no donkey-parts included, and…"

"And blah, blah, blah, you lived happily ever after." Blu finished, then crawled into her tent.

"I'm with Blu," Jimmy said, crawling into his own tent. "I'm gonna turn in and skip out on story-time."

The rest of the others did the same, only Wolf, Robin, and Rudy remained. "That was an awesome story… but…" Rudy was saying, seeming hesitant.

"But what?" I asked.

"Well… during the beginning, I saw a tear on Blu's cheek, and when she crawled into her tent, it looked as if she was about to burst into tears. …Was she in your story?"

I thought about it. My fairytale was pretty much the only one Blu wasn't included in (besides Rapunzel)… But her mother was. I unleashed a heavy sigh, shaking my head for my ignorance. "She wasn't, but… The Blue Fairy was her mother." With that, I crawled into her tent.

Sure enough, she had her face in her pillow, her muscles tense as she tried to keep from crying. Rubbing the back of my neck, I sat down next to her. "If you plan on bringing up any sympathetic cute-talk, I suggest you leave," she muttered to me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry… I just forgot."

"Next time, tell them a GOOD fairytale- like the princess and the pea. THAT one will keep them up for weeks. …Now, beat it. I wanna at least TRY to get some sleep."

But I didn't move. Instead, I lied down beside her.

"You're still here, aren't you?"

"And I don't plan on going anywhere until you're asleep."

She sat up angrily, glowering at me. "Why are you DOING this?"

I sat up, a little annoyed with her attitude. "Doing what? Being a friend? Maybe it's because I LIKE you, or did you forget that?"

"You SHOULDN'T like me… you'll just end up getting hurt," she turned away. "Everyone who likes me does… my parents, Wolf… even you."

I put my hand on her shoulder, turning her towards me, staring her straight in the eye. "The only way I could be hurt if I was never around you. Even if I end up dying, my spirit will still remain with you until the day you die, so that we may pass on together."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she glared at me. "Damn it, Pin, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to tell me any of that sentimental crap? You know romance makes me want to puke blood…"

"Well, start puking then."

She scowled and started punching me in the abdomen, knocking some of the air out of me, though her blows softened and she started to sob. Naturally, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"Why do you love me…?" she asked in a whisper.

I shrugged. "There's no reason for me NOT to love you," I replied quietly.

We didn't say anything else. The only sound I heard was her muffled sobbing as she cried onto my chest, and the sound of the crackling campfire outside. I really wished that I hadn't brought up my fairytale, especially since Rudy was the only one who seemed interested in hearing it… Comforting her really helps me distract from that awkward moment which I am trying to forget and refuse to bring up for it might cause me to once again drabble on and on about how much I didn't enjoy it and how I want to forget it otherwise it'll haunt me for the rest of my life.

…Wait, what was I talking about again?

Oh, right. Blu.

"Pin?" she said, after a long silence.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'm going to choke you with your own cape."

"Understood."

I noticed Rudy watching us and hastily waved him away, giving him a "This-Is-Private!" look, and he pulled his head out of the tent.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rudy's POV**

Ah… love.

That reminds me, I gotta talk to Danny!

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yeah… I'm gonna need some ideas 'cause I'm pretty much running out :p

Please review. Flame, and you'll be thrown into a swamp.


	37. Chapter 37: Message, Underwear, and Kiss

I have free time… so it's back to writing.

**Reviewer Thanks For Reading This**

**Elizabeth: **Here is a hint: go on Wikipedia and type in 'meddling kids', and scroll down to the list that shows all of the cartoon shows that resemble Scooby-Doo, and you'll come across it (another hint: the cartoon happens to be the same name as another character in the story). That's the thing about girls- we have the knowledge to realize our mistakes in the past better than boys… Chris is one of those guys who never required that knowledge. …It CAN happen! …Yes. …Gotta love Silver XD …If we didn't have rambling, we wouldn't have a story, would we? …Duh. …Story time and fluff go together quite well, don't they? …And you HAVE been doing that a lot, lol, but it sums up everything. …Thank you ^-^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Danny sat in his tent, once again deep in thought. Jimmy lied a sleeping-bag away from him, appearing to be asleep at last, perhaps the wolf inside of him was exhausted as well, making him tired enough to conquer his insomnia and dose off. The prince watched his friend, a hint of sympathy in his eyes. He and Jimmy never got along, even in dire situations, having been raised in different worlds- he was a prince, who lived in a castle with loving parents and was constantly well taken care of; his friend, on the other hand, grew up in a broken home, lost his mother at a young age, and had to fight to survive on the streets, with no help from anyone.

As he looked at his friend, he couldn't help but notice how he had something in common with the rebel. Both of them wanted different lives rather the ones they used to have; they were both orphans (at least used to be, until Jimmy was taken in by Silver and Danny by the Homes- let alone the fact that they now had relatives in Fairytale Land); they found Blu to be cynical; and they cared deeply about their friends.

Now, it turns out they were related, and the young prince couldn't help but wonder what Jimmy would say once he told his friends that he had to return to his kingdom… if he ever got the chance. _I must tell them… _he thought to himself. _They'll find out eventually, but I don't want to have to leave without giving them a fore-warning. It would break their hearts… and it would be the most devastating for Rudy…_

"Danny?" A voice whispered, and Rudy crawled into the tent.

Danny looked over, surprised. One second he was thinking of his friend, and suddenly there he was. "What is it, Rudy?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Rudy sat on the middle sleeping back on his knees, facing the prince. "I-I have something I want to t-tell you. I want to get if off my chest, just in case…" he bit his bottom lip, wincing a bit. "In case something happens to us…"

_In case something happens to us… _The words echoed in Danny's head, and he sighed, realizing his friend had a point. "There's something I need to tell you too- to everyone, actually… but you deserve to hear it first,"

"What is it?"

"Er, you go first,"

"No, it's o-okay. You go ahead,"

"No, no. You brought it up first, so you can speak,"

"Yeah, but… yours sounds more important."

"Well, you seemed eager to speak. Go on, say what you need to say,"

"Royalty before commonly."

"Age before beauty,"

"We're the same age!"

"Alright, alright… how about we do rock-paper-scissors?"

"Cliché, but effective."

They stuck out and shook their fists once-twice- three times, and Danny made the rock gesture while Rudy made paper. "Er, how about two out of three?"

"Danny…"

"(sigh) Alright…" he took a deep breath, pulling his knees up to his chest and draping his arms over them, hanging his head low. "A while back, before any of this happened, I got a message from Izzy, claiming that my long-lost relative- er, the one I knew about at the time- was found dead, and I was the only heir to the thrown. The kingdom is in jeopardy and on the verge of anarchy, and I have to take over after graduation. …I thought that, after finding my other relatives, I could avoid the matter, have one of them substitute for me until I'm ready for the position, but… none of them appear to be suitable or already have kingdoms of their own." he looked at his friend, sadly. "Rudy… if we survive this, I'm going to become king…"

Tears began to form in Rudy's eyes. "You mean… you'll be leaving?" he asked. He clenched the sleeping back beneath him, hanging his head low as his next statement came out in a soft whisper, "Will I ever see you again?"

It was the 'I' part that made Danny's heart stop. He didn't say 'we', giving reference to the rest of his friends, but 'I' meaning…

Danny lied his hand over Rudy's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I hope so… I don't want to lose touch with you- any of you. I may have other relatives, but you guys are the only family I had after I lost my parents. To never see you again would be like watching my parents die all over again…"

Silence fell upon them, the only sound being Rudy's sniffling, and a few frog-croaks, cricket-chirps, and owl-hoots from the swamp outside. Danny watched his friend tremble, trying to keep in a sob and stifling his sniffles so not to wake their friend.

He cleared his throat. "Um… what did you want to tell me?" he asked, hoping the news would be less sorrowful.

Rudy bit his bottom lip, letting out a sob. "I can't say it now…"

Danny gripped his hand tighter. "Yes, you can." But his friend only shook his head. "Well, if you can't tell me… will you at least show m-"

All at once, Rudy leaned over and kissed him, taking the prince by surprise. He quickly backed away, letting out a gasp, blushing redder than he had ever done. "I-I'm sorry! It's just… I…"

Danny raised his hand, silencing him, then cupped his friend's chin in his palm and leaned close, gently kissing him on the lips, slowly wrapping his arm around his trembling shoulders. Rudy relaxed a bit, wrapping his arms around the prince's abdomen, pulling himself closer. To his surprise, Danny slid his hands down his back and pulled him onto his lap, and began to ease back, lying down…

"Good Lord, guys! I'm lying right next to you!" Jimmy's voice came, in a snappy tone. The two friends looked over, seeing their friend lying across from them, resting his head on his fist, giving them a cynical look. His next statement came out sarcastically, "Oh, sorry, did I ruin the moment?"

"Jimmy!" Rudy gasped, crawling off of Danny, blushing a deeper red. "Um… how long have you been awake?"

"Since your rock-paper-scissors game." he then turned to Danny. "How come you waited so long to tell us you'd be going back to your kingdom?"

"I… I didn't want to upset you guys," Danny confessed.

Jimmy scoffed. "Buddy, I've seen my mother die, got the shit beat out of me by the cops, and nearly got my intestines by my foster-dad, PLUS found out my biological had skipped out on my mother and ran off to a land of make-believe. Finding out one of my friends will be going off to become king isn't going to cause me any emotional abuse. …Heck, it might be worthwhile. We can still come and visit you- heck, maybe we'll even find jobs in your kingdom somewhere."

Danny arched an eyebrow. "Jobs?"

"Sure. I could be your head-guard and protect your ass- like I've been doing for years now- Radio could be your advisor since she has royal-experience, and Rudy can be your drag-queen." On that last statement, he bounced his eyebrows at Rudy, making him blush even further (if he blushes anymore, his face is going to be stuck that color).

Danny rolled his eyes. "Lets just get some sleep. We'll think about our future later… if we can manage to save it."

The three boys crawled into their sleeping bags. Rudy looked at Danny one last time, wishing that Jimmy hadn't interrupted their moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In the real-world, backpacks are bags with straps with just enough space for few items such as books, snacks, clothes, or small animals (not all at once).

In Fairytale Land, however, the inside of backpacks are large, endless voids where you can fit pretty much anything, from swords to size XL combat boots. All the objects float around the void until the bag-holder summons them out, namely just by reaching their hand in and thinking about a particular object they stashed in it (far more easier than having to dig around a regular backpack).

Although, if someone were to shove themselves into the backpack, they'd be stuck in the void, floating around endlessly with the other objects, though the lack of gravitation would make it difficult for them to move about, especially if they had scrawny arms and legs, a tail that keeps whipping around, and kept getting hit by other objects.

…So you can imagine how Anchantor felt as he tried to air-swim toward the water-bottle that held the djinn. "Stupid, scrawny lizard-parts!" he muttered, his voice having taken a higher pitch due to his new form. Finally, he managed to get the hang of it, gliding toward the water-bottle. "Ha ha, now I've gotcha!"

*THWACK!*

"OOF!"

A baseball bat flew by and smacked him away from the bottle. He glowered, flicking his tongue out of anger, and once again flew toward the bottle.

*BONK!*

A shoe zipped by, hitting him upside the jaw and making him aerial-flip away from the bottle. He growled, then madly swung his arms, zooming toward the beverage with a tiny battle cry. "YAAAAAAHHH!"

*SMACK!*

A pair of underpants floated between him and the bottle, and he thrashed around, only becoming tangled in the undergarments, several inches away from his revenge. "This could take a while…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangface the Second and Starspring scouted around the woods, the mermaid dipping her head in the water, lifting it back up. "He hasn't used any of the eastern streams," she said, shaking her hair dry.

"I wouldn't doubt it," the knight replied. "Cats can't stand water- I believe you proved that after you doused him." They continued walking through the forest.

"Why do you think the mayor believes Anthony, if he's the bad guy?"

"Ah, Anthony has a reputation as a monster-hunter around here. He once helped Jack slay a giant, and all of a sudden he's a celebrity."

"If he's a celebrity, why wasn't he mentioned in the story?"

"He mentioned he wanted to stay humble… though, he actually wanted it to be made into a movie so he could be SEEN, not read."

"What a puss."

"Someone say my name?" Puss asked, leaping down from a tree.

"We were talking about Anthony Putsenbutes, the monster-hunter. Do you know him?"

Puss rubbed his chin. "Hmmm… Nope. Never heard of him," he took out his fencing sword. "The only monster-hunter I keep hearing of is myself. Ha!" On 'ha' he carved the letter 'P' in Fangface the Second's shirt.

"Hey, watch it, Puss! I don't have my armor on!" The knight snapped. His wolf-ears flickered then and his nose twitched. "Hold it… I sense something,"

"What is it?" Starspring asked.

"I hear… show tunes. And I smell tuna,"

Puss' eyes widened, and he hid an empty tuna can under his cape.

"Who listens to show-tunes?" Starspring asked.

"I don't know. Lets find out," Fangface the Second replied, and began heading toward the sound, the others following him…

Right to Thorn's cabin. "It's Thorn! …I didn't know she listened to that kind of music,"

The knight held up his sword. "She doesn't. Something's not right… C'mon!"

They ran toward the cabin and burst through the door, seeing none-other than Anthony, sitting on the sofa listening to a record player. "Didn't anyone teach you stupidos how to knock?" he sneered.

"What have you done to Thorn?" Starspring demanded.

"Your friend is fine," Anthony walked away from the couch, showing Thorn lying down, still under a sleeping spell. "Though, I'm afraid she's 'out' at the moment,"

"Good Godmother, not the puns again!" Puss griped.

Fangface the Second raised his sword. "Anthony Putsenbutes, we're taking you in for accounts of false-witness, assistance in sorcery, breaking-and-entering, illegal use of sleep-potions, hunting without a license, and… I don't know, maybe littering, too." he said.

Anthony merely scoffed, taking out his sword and pointing it at Thorn's heart. "If you come one step toward me, your friend dies," he said.

"Don't you DARE harm her!" Starspring shouted, then punched her fist outward.

A pipe in the kitchen-sink burst and water shot out, dousing Anthony's face. "Ack! You stupid girl! For that, your friend shall perish!" he swung his sword down-

*CLANG!*

Rather than contacting Thorn, it contacted Puss' sword, as the cat stood in front of the cat-creature. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, prieten," he said.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get amigo," Anthony responded, and the two of them began to duel. Starspring and Fangface the Second rushed over to Thorn's side to try to wake her up.

"Did Thorn ever have a true love?" Starspring asked.

"I don't think it matters," Fangface the Second said, picking up a small bottle sitting on the table. "This is the 'Nightshade' kind… She needs to be kissed by someone who has never been kissed."

The mermaid and knight grabbed Thorn and dove behind the couch when Anthony leaped on the table, still fencing with Puss. "Lupta ca sora mea!" the cat scoffed in Romanian.

"Luche a su hermana, que es un halago!" the were-cat retorted in Spanish.

Anthony leaped off the table, looming over Puss as they fought. Puss was bending back, trying to avoid being sliced, and saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Catch!" he threw a ball of yarn at Anthony.

"Ooh! String!" Anthony then began to bat the ball of yarn around… then paused, feeling like a complete jackass. "Why you-!"

*BAM!*

Fangface the Second smashed a vase over his head, knocking the were-cat out. Starspring put a pair of hand-cuffs on both his wrists and ankles, and even hand-cuffed his tail.

"Now we just have to wake up Thorn," Starspring said, then clapped her hands together. "Alright, so who has never been kissed?"

Puss and Fangface the Second looked at each other. "Well, I've kissed a few felines back in my day," Puss said.

"I've kissed someone once," the knight replied, then looked at Starspring.

"Uh-uh, I have a merman in my life, and we've kissed PLENTY of times," the mermaid sneered. "Even if I didn't, I DON'T swing that way!"

"Well, who else is there?" Puss griped.

The threesome looked at Anthony. "What makes you think I'VE never been kissed?" the were-cat scoffed.

"Because, since everyone knows SO MUCH about your reputation, we know that you're a fighter, not a lover… which means you've never been kissed, have you?" Starspring retorted.

"WHAT? PLEASE! I have kissed AND made love to MANY women during my hunts!"

"I believe you're confusing your story with mine," Puss scoffed.

Fangface the Second held his sword up to the cat-creature's throat. "You're going to help us get our friend out of a trance, or you're going to get spade so bad, your own kin won't have children!" he snapped.

Anthony gulped. "Fine… But, on one condition- please don't tell anyone I've never been kissed," he said.

"Whatever, JUST DO IT!"

Shoving Anthony toward Thorn, the threesome forced the cat-creature to kiss their friend on the lips. She stirred a bit, opening her eyes and waking up. "Ugh… what happened? Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"Thorn, are you alright?" Starspring asked her.

The woman looked at them, arching an eyebrow. "Who are you? And why did you call me 'Thorn'?"

"It's us- Ben and Starspring," the wolfian said. "Don't you recognize us?"

"No…"

The threesome looked at each other. "Perhaps it's amnesia?" Puss guessed.

"Do you remember who YOU are?" Starspring asked the woman.

"My name is Elizabeth, but my family calls me Rose Red." she replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Dun dun DUUUNNNNNNN…

Well, Anthony's beat, Rose Red gets her memory back, which means this story is ALMOST OVER! Also, if you can spot that 'Road to El Dorado' line, I shall give you a cookie. ^-^

Anyway, please review. Do not flame unless you want a rabid squirrel thrown through your bedroom window.


	38. Chapter 38: Leeks, Bisexuality, and Cats

Sorry about the absence in updating. I've been busy with work, babysitting, and just to make it worse I got a stomach ache that showed no mercy and caught a cold that wasn't so merciful either. Luckily I'm feeling a LITTLE better and I have a LITTLE free time, so I can finally update!

Anyway, I'm in a silly mood, so I'm going to just write a chapter where the characters endure goofy situations, just to stall from the ending ^-^ Enjoy!

**Reviewer Thanks For Your Patience**

**Elizabeth: **I apologize for not updating, but like I've said I haven't had much time. …And you're correct (note: I totally love that show, that's why there's so many stories about it ^-^') I LOVE putting in awkward moments, I confess! …Lets not question what random-underpants are doing in a backpack and just enjoy the moment XD And I just HAD to name a character after you, since you're one of my most loyal reviewers ;) Sorry if you didn't spot the El Dorado line (especially since I put it in another language) …And I DO believe 'awsomer' is a word, along with 'incrediblicious', 'exciteful', and 'exhileratastic'. : )

**PolarPurple: **Thank you! :D … 1) I'm glad you think so! (and what's your story called?) And yeah, it's not everyday Jimmy sees his guy friends kissing. 2) Excuse me while I burst into laughter (roflmao) Okay, I'm done. And don't worry- I'm confused too 0_o 3) I MAY write a third one, if a plot comes up by the end. ;)

**Starspring: **I'd write to the fan-fic people about your problem if it keeps happening! It irritates me not to read your reviews after every chapter : ( Anyway, glad I shocked you- it makes me happy to catch my readers by surprise. Next to shock, I enjoy putting in fluff-moments, since it doesn't always involve romance (which I admit I'm not too big a writer on) and allows little fluffy kittens to run by when I write them (fluffy kitten runs by) *mew* See? Lol …And yes, Danny kissed Rudy back- BUT, does he actually love him, or will there be another suspenseful twist? (insert dramatic music here) Hope you get a notice about this chapter! (if it doesn't, try adding me to your 'Author Alerts', it also gives you a message of when I update).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Silver's POV**

That's when I hit him with a leek.

Oops, getting ahead of myself, sorry. Here's what happened since we've arrived in the swamp…

I woke up before the rest of the others, just in time to see the sunrise. I decided to check on the others and make sure they were alright, peeking into their tents: Red and Goldie were sound asleep, Red's face lying on some sort of magazine while Goldie snuggled close to a stuffed two-headed tiger; Chris and Chrys slept in a tent with their (still) unconscious parents, lying close to them as if seeking comfort; Robin and I shared a tent, so I didn't have to check on him (though, he'll want to look into a mirror before he decides to show his face); Radio slept in her own tent, possibly wanting some solitude like most cat-people would, her tale twitching as she dreamed; Jimmy, Rudy, and Danny looked like they were finally getting some sleep (which was a good thing for Jimmy, at last), and Rudy was cuddled up to the prince. That didn't surprise me; then I looked into Blu's tent…

Seeing that she was still awake, resting her head on a sleeping Pin's abdomen. "Can I help you?" she asked when she caught me looking in.

"Just checking to make sure everyone was safe during the night," I replied, then pulled my head back out.

I grabbed some old lumber from the breaking house and started a new fire. Wolf slept next to the fire pit, snoring softly. I never heard of wolfians before, or even wolfids… then again, there was a LOT I never heard about before I came to Fairytale Land… especially the fact that someone like Wolf could take me on in a fight. The memory was becoming blurry, possibly because the last of the spell was wearing off. I'd be glad to forget all about the murders I committed and the misery I caused, but there was one thing I didn't want to forget… something about a woman…

Blu walked out of the tent just then and sat by the fire, and the sight of her was worse in the daylight than in the dark of the night. Her hair was ragged, her blue eyes were bloodshot and the whites of them seemed yellow, her skin was starting to pale, her clothes were absolutely filthy, and the way she slouched made it look like she was about to pass out any second. …The funny thing is, as bad as she looked, she still managed to look like a beautiful young girl, which confused me a great deal.

"What?" she asked, catching me looking at her.

I shrugged. "I was just thinking. Most girls who wake up first thing in the morning look like a disaster… except you. You manage to look like a mess but still look like a child of Aphrodite." I replied.

She scoffed. "Don't compliment me, it makes my stomach heave. Besides, I didn't CHOOSE to look beautiful- it was just some 'gift' my mother blessed me with before she died: to be the most beautiful girl in all of the land… and it makes me sick."

"Why wouldn't you want to be beautiful?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because beauty isn't my thing, dude. I'm a tomboy- I cuss, pick fights, go a week without bathing, criticize people who get on my nerves, and turn down positive comments. I wasn't born to be beautiful… even if I was, it wouldn't change anyone's opinions about me."

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And what do they say?"

She sighed. "After my parents died, I had to live with my cousins, Red and Goldie, and they were complete brats toward me, and I always seemed to be a problem for their parents. So, I decided to stop trying to impress everyone and look out for myself- I started to shop-lift, insult people, and give my cousins a hard time after they got their own fairytales, which they cut ME out of just so I wouldn't steal their spot-light. …But, a few years later, I decided to change my attitude a little and help out. I took down the Red Fairy before he could unleash his plot to destroy the land, started slaying or capturing the evil creeps who ran amuck, heck I even stopped littering! But, no matter how many heroic deeds I did, I was still a criminal in everyone's eyes."

I nodded. "I know how you feel. I was a real beast back when I was your age- and literately became one when Anchantor cursed me. I was like you- giving everyone a hard time, having a bad temper, and not letting anyone into my life. One day, some old man needed a place to stay for the night, and I threw him into the dungeon when he looked at me funny. His daughters- one of them was Jimmy's mother, I should add- came looking for him, and Ashley (Jimmy's mom) made a deal with me: she had to stay with me, and I had to let her father and sisters go without harming them. She didn't like my attitude, and I wasn't too fond of her, and I never thought we'd ever get along."

"So, what you do? Save her life?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I've heard this story before."

"Ah, right… But, unlike the story YOU'VE probably heard, I saved her from a rapist. He broke into my place to hide from the cops, knocked her out and made the mistake of dragging her into MY room. His next stunt involved flying out a four-story window. …After that, things were cool with Ashley and I, and I'll admit hanging out with her put a positive impact on me, and I started to feel more, well, kind. One night she was starting to feel homesick, and I allowed her to go back and visit her family. I grew lonesome without her around, but after a couple weeks she came back, and my servants threw a celebration for her return."

"And you lived happily ever after, right?" I could sense the sarcasm in her voice. Man, she reminded me TOO much of Jimmy.

I chuckled. "No. First, she told me she was pregnant with Jimmy. Then some asshole who was stalking her came in with a mob and separated us. I got sent to Pent Towers and never saw her again… Fourteen years later, I met Jimmy, and after some mishap we got ourselves in, he managed to do what his mother couldn't and admitted he loved me- In a 'father-son' way, mind you- and I had learned to love him as a son. My spell was broken, and THEN we lived happily ever after… until Anchantor came back."

"Nice," her voice sounded depressed, and I started to feel concerned.

I sighed as well. "I didn't really learn anything after Anchantor cursed me the first time, until after I met Ashley and Jimmy. People always saw me as a freak, I kept telling myself while I was in prison, but after a while I realized it wasn't because of how I looked… but how I acted. On the outside, I was hansom, but deep inside I was cruel and heartless. Even after my curse was broken, a couple people didn't change their views on me."

"You'd better not be making a comparison to me, bub."

"I'm not, I'm not," (Actually, I was). "I'm just saying that if people see you as something and don't change their outlook, then ignore them. They don't want to know the new you? It's their loss. Just go on with your life with this fact: You've learned how to change. THEY haven't."

She nodded. Silence fell between us for a minute, before she finally spoke again. "Your story sounds a lot like my dad's."

"How so?"

"He was a beast as well, placed under the same curse- only by a different enchanter. He had to find love before he turned 21, otherwise the curse would remain."

"Huh. I didn't have a deadline on mine. …I take it he found love, eh?"

"Duh, genius. …I looked up the fairytale- the true version. My mother, the Blue Fairy, was told that she had to claim her power, but inheriting it wouldn't allow her to marry because it was a huge responsibility. She ran away, the Red Fairy tracking her and trying to get her to give him her power, but she refused. She managed to ditch him and hide out in my father's castle, and he told her she had to remain his prisoner and never leave. She made the deal only because she didn't want anyone to find her and pressure her into using her power. …Unlike your story, my father didn't save her life to get her to change her outlook on him."

"Then what did he do?"

"He heard her crying one night to one of his servants. He eavesdropped on the conversation, hearing how her parents wanted to be something other than what she wanted to be, and how the Red Fairy kept chasing after her to either get her power… or get her hand in marriage. My dad felt bad for her, even guilty for making her situation worse. The next day, he showed her around his castle, including the balcony that gave a magnificent view of the land- she loved that view. They talked about their interests, and everything my mom said she liked my dad would give to her- her favorite foods, her favorite books… everything!" her face returned to sorrow. "One night, though, my mom was on the balcony and saw that her parents were in the woods, being attacked by some vile creature. My dad allowed her to go, and even went with her to stop the creature, but returned to the castle to keep from being seen by my grandparents. The creature flew toward his castle and my mom went after it, but arrived too late."

"It killed your father,"

"Mortally wounded, yeah. My mother slayed the creature and knocked it off the roof, and it turned out the creature was sent by the Red Fairy. My mother then claimed her power in order to get back at the Red Fairy, chasing him off for good. She confessed her love for my dad and broke the spell, and they had their happy ending…"

I noticed she was starting to wince. "Doesn't sound like their ending was happy."

"That's because Puss was on a manhunt for one of Robin's men and shot an arrow near my house. It went through an open window and hit a power-outlet and caused a fire. I managed to make it out… but my parents didn't make it. The last time I saw them, they were burning alive." she sighed, shaking her head. "But, I've been doing fine since then, so it's no problem."

Please. I've heard the same speech from Jimmy! "Right… but until I'm convinced, I think I'll stick around and just see how well your 'attitude' had adjusted, maybe help you learn to be less of a beast."

"What?"

"Sure. Maybe you just need to build a little more character, and learn how to take a compliment without throwing in any criticism, and lighten up on the insults."

She glowered at me. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm eighteen… and you're not my dad!"

"You may be eighteen, but you act like a 12-year-old delinquent, and whether you like it or not, I'll be your temporary father-figure until your act is straightened out."

She sneered at me. "I think I liked it better when you were a werewolf,"

"He WAS less ugly," Robin added, stepping out of his tent and sitting down next to me. "And what gives you the right to be a father-figure to my cousin?"

"Because you'd just blow it," I replied.

He scoffed. "At least I'd have a more easy temper… and wouldn't be such an asshole to her relatives. Besides, I doubt you'd be qualified, the way you've raised Jimmy."

And THAT'S when I smacked Robin with a leek.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Robin's POV**

First of all, getting smacked with a leek… not fun. I spent the rest of the time wondering where, in the middle of a swamp, Silver managed to find one, let alone how long he had it on him.

I don't know why I said what I said about Silver raising Jimmy. Perhaps it's because it's hard for me to deal with the fact that another man was raising my own son, or the fact that I had run out on Ashley and caused Jimmy to become a criminal and had to pin the blame on the only other man in his life. I'll admit, it didn't make much sense, considering Jimmy was a criminal before he met Silver, at least that's what I heard.

But, he DID cause Jimmy to become a werewolf, though I wouldn't say that in order to keep from getting smacked with an onion-like plant again. Plus, some lycanthropes would take the statement as offense and call me a werewolfist. (Believe me, you do NOT want that kind of image in a land full of mythical creatures).

I didn't necessarily like the idea of Silver trying to give Blu an attitude adjustment. Wasn't taking in my son enough? And I believed that I took care of Blu well enough! …despite I left her to Red and Goldie after I married Marian, and taught her HOW to be a thief…

Perhaps I was wrong… perhaps I'M the one who isn't qualified to be a father… or even a father-figure.

"I'm going to scout the area," I said, rubbing my face where Silver smacked me, and walked out of the basement area.

Did I mention getting hit with a leek really hurts?

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

You know… I recall Jimmy's life-story being close to that one Disney-flick. The one about that teenage bad-boy who's father left him, and he needed an older male role-model, then he finds this map, goes on a treasure hunt with a pirate with an artificial arm, leg and eye, and it turns out the pirate becomes a father-figure for him, and the kid hides in a barrel, over-hears the pirate tell the other pirates how he doesn't give a damn about the kid, and then they find the treasure, the pirate saves his life, the kid lets him go, and we get the classic Disney happy-ending?

Well, all I can say is, just because Jimmy and I may be a LITTLE similar, does NOT give Silver a reason to try to give me an attitude adjustment! I never had a father-figure, and I don't think I need one now! I've learned how to manage on my own since I was five, and I don't need some guy who used to be a werewolf tell me otherwise!

…Even though he DOES remind me of my own father, and it's not just because their stories are practically the same. Ever since he changed back human, I just see my dad- the way he'd joke around, how he'd always defend someone he cared about, the smirk he'd get whenever he was up to something (you can tell I take a lot after him)… Seeing Silver is like seeing my dad alive again.

Godmother, I need some sleep. This insomnia is making me sentimental!

"I'm going to get some exercise," I sighed, standing up.

"Mind if I join you?" Wolf's voice came, and suddenly he was standing next to me.

Figures the hairball would be up when I wanted to be alone… especially just as I was forgetting he took a bullet for me out of love. Gag me.

"Sure, whatever," I replied bitterly.

We walked up to the kitchen-area, where we saw Robin standing by a gaping hole.

…And at the bottom of the hole was Izzy lying on top of Pin!

No, wait, it's not Pin. It's Danny. False alarm!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Danny's POV**

I woke up before Rudy and Jimmy, seeing Blu and Silver chatting by the fire. I decided to go for a walk and have a little solitude… after waking up to find Rudy clinging on to me. It's not that I don't mind, especially since he's done it before, it's just… well, after the incident last night…

Here's the thing. I like Rudy- no, I love him. He's the best friend I could ever have, and I care deeply about him! And I feel no shame about kissing him in front of others (namely Jimmy). But… I started thinking about what might have happened if Jimmy hadn't interrupted…

You see, in the beginning, God created Earth, and he created Adam and Eve, man and woman, and from Adam and Eve came multiple descendants.

Okay, here's a simpler way to break it down: I don't think I could handle having sex with a man, especially Rudy- I mean, I love him, but I'm not sure whether we'd be able to 'do it'… How would that work between two men, anyway? …Never mind, I don't want to know. I just… well, did I mention the whole 'Adam and Eve' thing?

Okay, maybe the reason I'm bothered about having sex with Rudy is because I prefer to have sex with women. Sure, I adore Rudy, and I'll admit I've had urges… but I've also had fantasies, and in those fantasies one of us is a girl.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself, placing a hand over my forehead.

"Got a royal pain bugging you?" came a voice, and Izzy stepped beside me.

"Izzy! How long have YOU been here?"

"I still have some cat-like instinct, and I had an urge to prowl. I can also sense your emotions are in a bundle. What's up?"

*creeeeaaaaak…*

We looked down at the floorboards we stood on.

*CRASH!*

Next thing I know, we've fallen through the floor and into the bog, Izzy right on top of me. "Apparently, not us," I responded, and she snickered a bit.

As we lied there, I couldn't help but notice what a nice smile she had, or how her eyes seemed to shine. As she lied on top of me, I felt this tingling sensation shoot through me, my heart beginning to race, and suddenly I had an urge to-

"Not much of a romantic spot to get it on, don't you think?" A voice called down to us, and we looked up and saw Blu, Wolf, and Robin standing around the hole, looking at us.

Izzy got off of me and we both stood up. "Instead of making smart comments, why don't you help us out?" she called up to them. "And tell your boyfriend to check the stability of a hideout BEFORE we check in!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hang on,"

We waited, and soon they tossed a rope down to us. Izzy started climbing up first, while I followed… and as I looked up, I couldn't help but look at her…

Suddenly, it hit me.

I liked Rudy, but I also liked women…

Good heavens, I'm bisexual!

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Radio's POV**

I got up just as Jimmy did, hearing some sort of commotion. "What's going on?" I asked Robin as he came and reached into a backpack.

"Danny and Izzy fell through some floorboards." Robin replied, pulling out some rope and running back up the stairs.

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they landed in the bog,"

"Oh, that's good to hear," Silver scoffed, running after Robin.

Jimmy and I sat by the fire, completely alone… and I couldn't help but feel a tad awkward. What happened the other night… well, what ALMOST happened I should say, was a bit startling. "So… did you sleep well?" I asked him.

"Yeah, better than I have for the past two weeks," he replied.

Silence.

I couldn't contain it anymore. "Jimmy, about that night… did you… I mean, do you actually…?" I tried to ask.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding slightly.

"But… why?"

"Why not?"

"So, you think…?"

"I know."

"And you don't care what…?"

"No."

That's Jimmy. Always summing up the conversation with minimum words.

I clenched my fists, turning toward him nervously. "Then, why haven't you-" I started to ask.

He turned and kissed me on the lips, then pulled away. "I just did." he replied.

That wasn't exactly what I was asking for… but it was good enough. His kiss, though brief, was something I never expected. In a split second, I saw colors fly, felt my heart explode, and believed that for a mere moment nothing in this world could ever go wrong.

I smiled wide, both joy and excitement flowing through my entire body… while Jimmy's face turned into surprise. "Oh, my gosh, Radio!" he gasped.

"What? What is it?" I asked, looking up at him… had he gotten taller?

"You've… changed…"

"I've changed? You're the one who's taller!"

"And for a good reason," he took out a mirror.

In the mirror, I saw a feline with gray fur, green eyes, sitting in a pile of clothes… HOLY CRAP!

"Radio… you're a CAT!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And there you have it. Silver's going to be Blu's father-figure, Danny's bisexual, and now Radio's a feline. …So… REVIEW!


	39. Chapter 39: An 'Oh Shit' Moment

Okay, I believe it's time we got back to the plot.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**PolarPurple: **He may be one at the end of the story. I don't really include much drama in my stories- I'm more into comedy (as you've probably noticed already). …Everyone gets confused about Jimmy and Blu (even me… which is sad…) And I'm glad you enjoyed that moment between Radio and Jimmy… even though she turned into a cat… I'll come up with an explanation later :p Glad you liked it! Thank you!

**Starspring: **Excuse me while I cue the choir of angels. (Choir of Angels: Hallelujah! Hallelujah!) =D I don't want it to end either (but I'm not giving away the ending, lol) Yeah, Silver is your typical father-figure… the mystery of where he got the leek shall remain unknown, I'm afraid. Izzy is actually the same age as the boys (but even if she wasn't you have a point- boys will be boys :p) Jimmy isn't exactly the kind of guy who'd hesitate on a second chance, and I'll clarify Radio's cat-transformation later. I'm glad you liked it, thanks again and I'm glad to read your reviews again!

0o0o0o0o0o0

The first thing Izzy did when she saw Robin was burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Robin asked her.

"Your face!" Izzy replied.

Blu and Wolf both looked at Robin. Having not paid much attention to him this morning, they unleashed a few snickers. "What about it?"

"Dude…" Wolf chuckled, then held up his medallion so Robin could see his reflection. "You may want to take a look."

Robin looked into the medallion, and his eyes widened in shock. Dried mud was on his eyebrows, a bit of grime on his eyelids, moss covered his mustache, and some sort of gunk covered his chin in a goatee manner. He could hear a certain man trying to stifle a laugh off to his left.

Robin's reaction was simple. "SILVER!" he shouted, and pursued the former-werewolf back to the basement.

"What? Don't tell me you don't have a sense of humor!" Silver laughed.

Blu rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Silver is going to get his ass handed to him after this," she said.

"Why would you say that?" Izzy asked her.

"Robin's the chief of police in the land. The last guy who messed with him was handcuffed to a cactus butt-naked,"

"How pleasant," Danny replied, sarcastically.

They walked back to the basement area, where they saw Jimmy sitting by a small cat. "Oh, not again…" Izzy griped, walking up to the cat. "I thought you BROKE the curse, Nadine!"

"So did I!" The cat, who the others figured out was Radio, replied bitterly. "I don't know what happened! I was talking to Jimmy, he kissed me, and suddenly POOF! I'm a cat again!"

"You kissed Radio?" Danny asked Jimmy, surprised.

"You got a problem with me kissing girls, Princess?" Jimmy sneered.

"Well, how did you break the curse last time?" Robin asked.

"A boy pure of heart must kiss her. Rudy had done it four years ago," Izzy replied, then turned to Jimmy. "Perhaps since Jimmy kissed her, she reverted back,"

"What, you saying I don't have a pure heart?" Jimmy sneered.

"But she had cat-ears and a tail BEFORE she kissed him," Danny pointed out. "Question is, how?"

"Perhaps when Anchantor zapped me back in the caves, he placed a new spell on me," Radio guessed.

"No, otherwise Rudy would have a curse on him, too." Izzy replied.

"We'll look into it later," Blu said. "Right now, we'd better wake up the others and get moving,"

"What about me?" Radio asked.

"You've been a cat before," Izzy scoffed. "You'll manage."

Radio gave her a small hiss, then trudged back into their tent._ It figures. First we're forced to flee from our home, then it turns out Rudy shows no feelings toward me, we're being hunted down due to false-witness, and now I've changed into a cat after finding out someone actually loves me. It's like I'm in a bad romance-story! _she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, let us get this straight…" Starspring said. "You're the sister of two women named Snow White…"

"Well, yes, only one was called Snow 'Ivanna' White, and the other was called Snow 'Marissa' White." Rose Red, or as she preferred to be called 'Elizabeth', replied. "I was called Rose Red because I had decided to go by my mother's maiden name."

"I see. And you said you were driving down the road one winter during a snow-storm, and suddenly your car swerved into a tree, is that correct?" Ben asked.

"Yes, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was hitting a tree, then I woke up to see the rest of you."

"Tell us, madam, why in the world were you driving in a snow storm?" Puss asked her.

"I know it wasn't wise of me, but I received an emergency message from the PTIS, saying that one of my sisters…" tears began to well up in her eyes, and the mermaid handed her a tissue. "Thank you. (sniffle) One of my sisters, Ivanna, had been murdered two years ago, but my nephew was alive. I hadn't spoken to my sisters in a while, and I was frantic, so I started driving toward Marissa's house to see if she had gotten the news." she started to sob. "I'm so worried… what if something has happened to her, too?"

"She's fine, Elizabeth," the knight assured her, patting her hand. "But, if you don't mind my asking, what was the name of your nephew?"

"Oh, my, let me think… it's been a while since I last heard about him," she began to think hard. "I know that my sister had married a hansom prince… one who's name was in the books… he was quite savvy, kind, persuasive…"

"Charming?" Starspring asked.

"Charmm! THAT was his name! …But I don't remember my nephew's first name,"

"I believe we can guess, Miss Red," Puss said. "Come with us,"

"Oh, no need to call me 'Miss'. I got married two years ago,"

"Really? To who?" Starspring asked.

Elizabeth's answer only caused them to run faster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anchantor tore himself from the boxers, then air-swam madly toward the bottle, dodging and pushing himself off various objects to reach it.

Luck was on his side, for he managed to grab it, and without a moment of hesitation rubbed it like it was the last thing he'd ever do. Blue smoke billowed out, and Gene appeared. "What is your wish, mast- er, you're not Rudy…" the djinn said, cringing.

"No… but I happen to have plans for him AND his little friends," Anchantor replied, a smirk of mischief spreading on his face. "Which brings me to my first wish…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The others woke up (save for Rudy's parents) and began to pack up camp. Jimmy's nose then twitched, sensing something, and he let out a growl. "What is it?" Rudy asked. Jimmy jerked forward, snarling, his eyes glowing yellow and he ran up the steps. Everyone followed him…

Only to find they were surrounded by guards, police, and the huntresses. "Oh, buggah," Pin said, bluntly.

"Nobody move!" one of the officers ordered through a megaphone. "Throw all your weapons to the ground, and put your hands in the air!"

"Stand down, men!" Robin ordered. "These outsiders mean no harm!"

"How can we trust your word?" the Mayor demanded, stepping forward. "You've been helping them, as I have heard!"

"Godmother, this guy sucks at rhyming," Blu muttered.

"You don't understand," Danny said, stepping up. "We're not the bad guys! A sorcerer attacked us and chased us here-"

"Oh, and where IS this enchanter of which you speak?" Steve demanded. "Without any proof, your future looks bleak-"

"ENOUGH OF THE RHYMING!" Blu shouted. "Good GODMOTHER, you're worse than Doctor Seuss!"

"…I like Doctor Seuss…" Rudy said under his breath, but Jimmy nudged him to shut it.

"So, where IS Anchantor?" One of the huntresses, Sheena, asked.

Everyone froze.

During this entire time, they had forgotten about the evil enchanter (even though they brought his name up maybe 3 times now). The last time they saw him, he was turned into a lizard and trapped in a jar… that no one had picked up! _Shit, we're being persecuted and our only evidence is in the middle of the woods! _They all thought.

"Perhaps you'd believe us if we showed you Exhibit 'B'." Robin said, reaching into his pack and pulling out a gunny-sack with a blood-stain on the bottom. He then reached in and pulled out the severed head of Diablo.

(Chris and Chrys at this point basically paled and vomited, before passing out in a faint seconds later. Jimmy and Blu labeled them as wimps throughout the rest of their lives).

The authorities gasped, a few Huntresses gagged, and Mayor Steve… well, he had to suppress a hurl, his face turning green. "What… does a severed werewolf head have to do with any-oh godmother-" he stammered before puking into the swamp.

… (weenie).

"That's just not any werewolf," Sarah said, stepping up. "This is the head of Diablo, the first Big Bad Wolf- the one who's been terrorizing the town from the start,"

"And who'd still be terrorizing it if we hadn't decapitated him," Pin added.

"Yeah, or cut off his head!" Goldie added. Blu rolled her eyes and shook her head, promising herself that she'd help Goldie with her vocabulary studies if they lived through this.

"Fine… but that doesn't change anything!" Steve said, stifling a gag, and he pointed at Jimmy, Danny, and Rudy. "Those boys still summoned him!"

"No one summoned anyone!" Blu snapped. "Wolf and I both found Diablo's tracks the morning these boys arrived in town! …And, if you ask me, they don't seem intelligent enough to master witch-craft."

"It's true, we aren't!" Rudy said, getting nudged again by Jimmy.

"Sir, if I might interject, I believe your accusations against my comrades are highly false," Izzy said, then whipped out her badge. "I'm Detective Isabella ('Izzy' for short) with the Pent Towers Investigation Service. I was hired to track down Anchantor- the sorcerer who has been harassing us- and managed to come across these boys. Anthony Putsenbutes- who, after reading the paper, gave you false information- happens to be a criminal on our 'Most Wanted' list for hunting with an expired license. So, I'm sorry, gents and ladies, but you've been following the wrong tracks. The REAL criminals you're after are still loose,"

"How do we know you're not just making this all up?" Steve sneered.

Pin's backpack began to tremble and red smoke poured out of it. A dark figure shot out of it, increasing in size, cackling like mad. The wind began to roar as dark clouds rolled in and swirled in the sky, which dimmed to a red color. Another figure was pulled out of the bag by an invisible force and thrown across the swamp in chains- the others noticed two seconds too late that it was Gene, and the figure above them was none other than Faleficient Malicier…

AKA, Anchantor.

"Well, for one thing, one of those criminals just broke loose… along with all of hell." Silver replied, bluntly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter- a REAL epic battle!

Please review. Anyone who sends flames will have to answer to my bulldozer.


	40. Chapter 40: The REAL Epic Fight 2!

Happy Easter, everybody!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Paloma (w4t3r b0tTl3): **Pffft. Just because you review every chapter doesn't make you a spammer! …Otherwise, we'd ALL be spammers. I'm glad you think my story is inspiring! Thanks!

**Elizabeth: **I'm glad you liked the leek-slappings, hole-falling-throughs, awkward moments, and Tokyo Mew-Mew reference! And Rose doesn't recall who she was before because sometimes that's how amnesia works- but I'm not saying who she married (just in case you beat me up). "Oh no, it's the cops!" first thing that came to mind was: "STEP ON IT!" lol XD …Chris deserves a lot of things, but if I listed them, this story would never end. …I know, that was basically the idea for Anchantor's name. (Note to self- rent a road roller!) …GUITAR NINJAS! (why do I keep forgetting to throw that in?)

**Starspring: **Yeah, one of the worst ways to wake up XD Radio's appearance made me think of Tokyo Mew Mew (after Elizabeth brought it up) so I decided to throw in a bit where she turns into a cat as well… But, there IS a reason behind her transformation ;) You'll find out who Red Rose is married to by the next chapter. Leave it to me to rip off Aladdin lol (and you spelled his name right).

**PolarPurple: **You want a battle? YOU GOT ONE! (as for a dying scene… eh, we'll see). I'm glad you liked that quote! :D

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

Ever have those days where you wish you were dead?

Well, today I got my wish.

Anchantor cackled like a crack-head as he rose above us, the magic water-bottle in his hand, while Gene lied in the bog, his bluish tone fading 'til he looked human, and I didn't have to think to come to the conclusion that the damned sorcerer wished him to be human, probably so that the rest of us couldn't have a way to wish HIS powers away.

Apparently, the prick can't handle a challenge.

"What is your plan now, boys?" Anchantor teased, waving his hand and making a can of gasoline appear. …Not good. He threw it into the bog, and suddenly all the water turned to gasoline. …Definitely not good. He then summoned a ball of fire in his palm…

One pitcher's throw later, we were surrounded by fire, and if the wooden floorboards we were standing on weren't wet, we'd be dead a lot quicker.

Did I mention we were surrounded by FIRE?

Memories of my parents burning entered my mind, thoughts of how close I was- so close the hairs on my arms were singed, how everything I loved was lost in a wall of flames, how one spark rose into the bonfire that celebrated the day my life became a nightmare, and how my greatest fear was now being relived.

So, I had a good reason to scream and panic.

…To make it worse, with a wave of his hand, Anchantor had a circle of flames surround me, separating me from the others, and the douche bag appeared behind me, lying his hand son my shoulders. "I can make this all go away, if you be my girl," he whispered into my ear.

"$$$$ off!" I responded, and elbowed him in the gut, punched him in the face, then kicked him in the gonads.

He didn't like that.

His eyes blazed red with hatred as he glared at me. "If I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!" he bellowed… using a cliché line… godmother. He zapped me and he zapped me hard, my body covered in a red vapor. "The first man or beast to show affection toward you will perish, and you shall have no one to love you!"

On that note, he threw me into the flaming bog, where my skin was burned before hitting the water as I began to sink. I heard another splash, and saw someone swimming toward me.

Pin… or Danny. They were wearing a cape, so I guessed it was Pin… though, it could also have been Robin, or Red… it was too murky to tell. Whoever it was, they had a lot of hair, and managed to pull me to a less-flamey part of the surface, pulling me into the basement area.

Once my vision cleared, I saw my rescuer was Jimmy.

_Look at me you will see what the moon has done to me_

Though, there was something different about him…

_I'm a child of the brightest of nights_

Ah, yes. He was a werewolf. "Unless you want to be barbecued, I suggest you stay here," he said, his voice coming out in a snarl as if he was forcing himself to speak English. With that, he ran back up the steps to join the others.

His only problem was that I have poor listening skills… meaning I never listen to what I'm told.

I followed him. After all, we ALL gotta face our fears sometime… even if it leads to our deaths.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rudy's POV**

I WANNA GO HOME!

I clung on to Radio- who I still couldn't believe was a cat- as I tried to keep away from the fire, praying that Anchantor wouldn't spot me.

But, he did.

"And as for YOU…" he snarled, appearing before me and grabbing me by the throat, forcing me to drop Radio. "You're going to wish you were never born, you little faggot!"

"Leave him alone!" Radio yelled, and with an angry hiss leaped and began to claw at his face. He reacted by grabbing her, sending a shock through her body, and throwing her into the flames.

If Jimmy hadn't leaped out of nowhere and caught her, I would have been screaming her name. He set her on the ground, and faced Anchantor, his eyes glowering and glowing yellow, his muscles flexing beneath his fur, his fangs reflecting the fire around us…

I suddenly found myself wishing Danny was a werewolf for some reason.

_Come to me I'll set you free of the trouble life can be_

"I see you take after you father… your foster-father, I mean." Anchantor commented, smirking as he dropped me, turning to Silver. "Let me guess- couldn't have one of your own so you gave another your trait,"

Silver clenched his fists, pulling out a .45 revolver. "Leave him out of this, Anchantor! I'M the one you cursed, so I'M the one you should fight!" he shouted.

Anchantor zapped him, knocking him against the burning wall as if he didn't matter, and turned back to Jimmy (who was extremely pissed now, I should add). "Just so you know, I can make werewolves, too,"

He shot a purple vapor toward Diablo's severed head, and it began floating into the air. To my horror (and disgust) blood and veins flowed out of it, expanding into a liquid, red, veiny, muscular body, as the head came back to life.

_Into hell I will send your lost soul_

Any fantasies I had about Danny being a werewolf quickly vanished. "There's a little play-mate for your pet," Anchantor said, snapping his fingers, and Diablo lunged at Jimmy. I tried to see what happened next, but the sorcerer forced me to look back at him. "Now then, where were we?"

_I will send you into darkness_

"Unhand him!" came another voice, and a sword-blade swiped his arm, making a deep enough gash that it not only forced him to let me go, but also deep enough that it looked like his arm could fall off!

I looked at Pin, smiling.

"Honestly, Anchantor, I know you look 16, but going after boys three-hundred years younger than you still labels you as a pedophile," Pin said.

My smile disappeared for a moment.

"Rudolph!" Radio called, and I rushed to her side, picking her up. "C'mon, we've got to help Jimmy!"

We looked over at Jimmy as he fought Diablo. He tried punching the zombie-wolf in the gut, but his fist went through as if he were punching jell-o (which I vow to never eat again due to that image), whereas whenever Diablo punched him with his blood-fists, they were solid. The only solid-throws Jimmy could give was to his face, which he couldn't get to much because they were now in a complete brawl, biting and scratching, trying to maul each other, Diablo leaving splotches of blood everywhere he contacted Jimmy…

Normally, I quiver at the sight of blood… but this time I decided to just vomit and get it out of my system. "H-How are we going to stop that… thing?" I stammered after I puked.

"He's undead! The only thing that could kill him is something that has died before, or that's already dead." Robin told us, then turned to Red.

"Uh, I had a NEAR-death experience, I didn't die. There's a difference," Red responded.

"Then I'll handle it," Radio said, but I held on to her.

"No way, Radio. I saw you die once before, I am NOT letting that happen again!" I snapped, observing Diablo, watching as Jimmy gave him a scrape on his face. "His head is the most vulnerable part… what if we removed it?"

"The blood would only trace itself back to its source," Robin said.

I watched as Diablo tried to shove Jimmy toward the fire, but Jimmy leaped through his bloody-body to avoid the flames.

I recalled an old folk-lore about werewolves. Many stories explained how the creatures could be killed with silver, decapitation, cutting out its heart… or setting it on fire.

I swear, I could feel a light-bulb hovering above my head. "Robin, do you have a baseball bat?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Robin replied, pulling a baseball bat out of his pack.

I took the bat and turned to Jimmy. "Jimmy! Get closer to the fire!"

Jimmy gave me one of those 'Are you nuts?' looks, swinging a punch at Diablo's face.

"JUST DO IT!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes but obeyed, moving closer to the fire, Diablo lunging toward him, and my friend ducked to avoid being shoved into the flames. The zombie-wolf stopped short from being engulfed in flames…

Until I ran up and hit him upside the head with the bat as hard as I could, knocking the werewolf's head into the flames. Like Robin said, the blood followed to trace its source, only there wouldn't be any source to trace. "Did you actually PLAN that?" Radio asked in awe.

"Actually, I did," I replied.

"Clever motive, boy, but you've overlooked one thing," came Anchantor's voice, and we looked over… seeing that he was holding Pin before the flames. "I've got your precious prince!"

We all looked at each other, confused. "Um, dude? That's not Danny. That's PIN," Red said.

"It is?" Anchantor looked closely at Pin.

"It is." Goldie said, suddenly standing next to Anchantor, and stabbed him in the shin with her knife. "HANDS OFF THE STUD, DIRT-BAG!"

"Agh! You little BRAT!" he kicked Goldie with his good leg, then tightened his grip around Pin's throat, moving him closer to the flames.

"NO!" came yet another voice.

Everything else happened in a blur.

Anchantor turned his head, a shocked look on his face…

Pin managed to pull free of his grasp, his cape catching fire and forcing him to pull it off…

A blue blur tackling Anchantor, wrestling with him…

In less than 20 seconds, Blu and Anchantor rolled into the flaming bog.

That's when I screamed again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Pin's POV**

"BLU!" was the first thing I shouted, and I ran to dive into the flaming water after her, but Robin held me back. "Let me go! We've got to help her!"

"Look!" Izzy cried.

We looked toward the edge, seeing a hand shoot out of the water, and Blu pulled herself back onto the slowly-burning wooden boards… and she was on FIRE! GAH! (I didn't hesitate to rip a blanket out of my backpack and whip it over her, beating the flames out).

"Ow! Pin! Ack! Oof! ENOUGH- ow!- WITH THE- oomph!- BEATING!" She shouted, but I didn't stop until every last ember was extinguished. "Geez, that was worse than burning…"

"It was either beat the flames out or let you burn alive," I replied, helping her sit up.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Well… thanks."

I shrugged. "Hey, I couldn't handle seeing you burn…" I gently hugged her.

She gasped. "Pin, no! Don't-"

Before she could finish, I blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV (she always has to have the spotlight, doesn't she?)**

"Pin, you dumbass!" I cried as his body began to go limp. "Why did you have to show affection? Damn it, why?"

"What's wrong?" Rudy asked, running up to us.

"Anchantor placed a curse on me. If anyone were to show affection toward me, they'd die! Damn it, Pin! Damn it!" I pounded on his chest, unleashing a few sobs. …Hey, he DIED! You'd cry too if this happened to a guy who actually gave a damn about you!

Wolf approached just then, lying a paw on Pin. "He's not dead yet," he said. "Anchantor's curse is slowly killing him, but he's still alive. You can still save him,"

"HOW? We can't cure a curse, we can only break them, and there's no solution to this one…"

"You can out-cast a spell, though. Just make a wish to cancel out the curse,"

"But Gene's not a genie anymore…"

"You don't need a genie to make wishes," he held up a medallion.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You're not serious…"

"Just tell me your wish."

"But, it takes fairies years to master granting wishes!"

"REGULAR fairies… maybe a wolfian fairy has a different power," he handed me his medallion. "Just try it."

I sighed, shaking my head. It was an idea that would only exist in lame fairytales…

Of course, I was LIVING in one at the moment. "I want Pin to be alive… I wish that… Anchantor's curse didn't affect the ones I loved." I stared at Pin's nearly-lifeless body, tears welling up in my eyes. "It should've been me…"

Wolf's eyes widened, that blue aura glowing off him. Suddenly, Pin and I were both surrounded in a- you guessed it- blue vapor. Pin let out a gasp, breathing in air, his eyes full of life…

While mine began to blur as I lost my own breath.

Apparently, the curse took affect on me… that, or it was because Anchantor shot out of the flaming water and stabbed me in the back.

The last thing I saw before I died was Danny running up and slicing Anchantor's throat with a knife.

Then I die-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Danny's POV**

I have lost my family before, and I didn't want to lose any part of it again!

So, I had a good reason to run up and slit Anchantor's throat for killing one of my long-lost cousins.

But he was still alive, his gash quickly healing. "You can't kill me… I'm immortal!" he snarled as the flames that engulfed him extinguished. He climbed on deck, approaching us. "And I will… kill… you!"

Jimmy ran up and tried to attack, but Anchantor zapped him, trapping him in a purple vapor and sending him flying back into the remains of a wall, which crumbled on top of him! "JIMMY!" Rudy, Radio and I screamed.

"Now, the rest of you DIE!" Bolts of electricity formed in the sorcerer's palms, and he prepared to strike.

"No one messes with my son," I heard Robin mutter. Next thing I knew, a dozen arrows were shooting toward Anchantor, each one striking his heart. He screamed in agony, trying to pull them out.

"This is for killing my boyfriend, you bastard!" Radio snapped, grabbing a knife in her mouth and leaping onto the sorcerer's back. I don't know how she did it without the use of hands, but she managed to jam it into his neck and cut his head half-way off. The sorcerer ripped her off his back, stumbling a bit, his head dangling…

Pin made the final move and tore his head off, pushing his body into the flaming water. The head seemed to glare at him, slowly starting to wrinkle as age started to catch up with it, and soon it was a skull that slowly turned to dust.

The flames died out, and any curse Anchantor placed was lifted…

But it didn't matter right now.

Robin pulled Jimmy's body out of the pile of shattered wall, and apparently he had returned human. He lied him down next to Blu, and I could really see the resemblance between the two of them… even in death. I began to sob. I had lost two more relatives in just a single hour… two members of my family I wished I had known better. Rudy hugged me, sobbing as well…

"Jimmy…" Robin was saying, sobbing. "Oh, son... If I had known that abandoning you would lead to this… I wish I could go back and stop myself… I'm sorry." he hugged Jimmy tight.

"Good Godmother, Robin, are you THAT sentimental?" came a voice.

"If he gets any more sentimental, he's going to soak me," came another.

We looked down, seeing that Jimmy and Blu were still alive. We couldn't help but shout with glee-

"What the Grimm was THAT all about?" Steve shouted.

…So much for shouting with glee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And Anchantor is dead at last!

…Now review.


	41. Chapter 41:  A Happy Ending, whoop de do

HEEEEEEY READEEERRRRRS!

(did that catch your attention? Good.)

Well, here's the next chapter. As I've said before, we're nearing the end of the story. Just a couple chapters to go (so savor each word your eyes fall upon).

**Reviewer Thanks For Reading This Far**

**Starspring: **I don't think any of us will eat jell-o ever again after that last chapter :p And yeah, Pin, Blu, and Jimmy went through some close calls… Anchantor wasn't that lucky. And Steve is the mayor (not a character from glee. I don't watch that show, either). Glad you had a good easter/birthday for your dad! :D

**Elizabeth: **I enjoy making people laugh, it helps make my life meaningful ^-^ Good excuse. Hey, she has a fear of fire, what can you do? Lol I love that song! That's why I put it in! :D …I assume I should lighten up on Rudy? (hey, I gave him a heroic moment, at least, didn't I?) Yeah, that's the thing when you have twins… they can even fool the most simplest villains XD Next to laughter, I like to cause confusion XD Hard to keep track of every single villain, right? I know. :p Anti-climatic villains get anti-climatic deaths… though your idea sounds intriguing…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah, for the love of all that's enchanted, lighten up!" Blu snapped at the mayor. "We just took out Anchantor!"

"Who you've obviously been working with!" Steve sneered. "That's where you've been getting your powers from! You've been in alliance with that sorcerer all along!"

"That's bullshit!" Jimmy snapped, stepping toward the mayor. "Why would I waste my life helping an asshole who cursed my foster-dad, gave my friends and I hell for the past two weeks, and tried to rape one of my cousins?"

"They're right, Mr. Mayor," Sarah said to Steve as she and the rest of the huntresses stepped up to the heroes. "These boys told us all about their perils, and even warned us about Anchantor and Diablo."

"But they led the sorcerer to our land!" Steve protested, pointing his finger at the three boys. "Those boys are nothing but trouble! I demand you arrest them!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Steve," Robin said, crossing his arms.

"_You_… You're supposed to be the lawman of Fairytale Land! How could you besmirch your authority to help these trouble-makers?"

"For one thing, one of them happens to be my son." he put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder (who shrugged it off). "And Blu is my cousin," He then put a hand on Blu's shoulder (who also shrugged it off). "And, as I've heard, this young lad happens to be Snow White's long-lost nephew, and heir to his late-parents' throne," he put a hand on Pin's shoulder.

"Other guy," Pin corrected.

Robin pulled back his hand. "Sorry," he stepped up to Steve. "Point is, they're my family, and I've spent enough time with them to know that they haven't caused any trouble."

"Ha! Look at Blu and tell us that with a straight face!" One of the officers, Iggy the pig, scoffed. Blu gave him a death-glare and he backed away.

"Hey, we've ALL made mistakes in the past. I was once a thief as well, remember? And I had done things far worse before I became one,"

"Got that right," Silver muttered.

"I've had enough experience to spot a villain from a hero, and believe me…" He waved his arm toward the group. "My family is made up of heroes, and as Sheriff, I vouch for their innocence."

The police officers began to murmur amongst themselves. Steve looked back at them, then at the group of heroes as the 12 Huntresses stood by their sides. He clenched his fists, scowling. "Well, as MAYOR of Fairytale Land, I still claim them as guilty, and demand their arrest!" he snapped. "Men, arrest them!" But the police remained still. Steve turned angrily toward them. "Have you gone deaf? I said ARREST them!"

"Your authority does not matter here, Mr. Mayor," Danny said, stepping up. "Especially with a prince present. In case you haven't notice, I happen to have the upper hand."

Steve was turning red with fury. "The only reason you have the 'upper hand' is because you killed my brother- Jacque Custoe, the rightful heir to the throne!"

"Your brother was no heir. He was nothing but a madman!" Radio sneered. "He was a power-hungry, murderous, ill-minded-"

"SHUT UP!" Steve then whipped out a gun, aiming it at Danny. "I spent YEARS mourning for him and our mother, and I vow to avenge them!"

"Your mom committed suicide out of vanity," Blu scoffed, but backed away when Steve aimed his gun at her. She whipped out her own. "Watch it, dude. I'm not afraid to commit felony and shoot a mayor!"

"And I'M not afraid to shoot a prince- one who killed my brother!"

"He didn't kill your brother!" Rudy shouted, stepping in front of Danny. "Your brother killed his parents and tried to kill him, too! I was the one who stopped him… I'm the one who killed your brother!"

"Then you shall die as well…" Steve cocked his gun, squeezing the trigger.

"HEY! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" came a voice.

*BAM!*

A large rock smashed against Steve's head, knocking him out. Beside him stood Chris and Chrys, Chris holding another large rock.

"Whoa…" Rudy said, surprised.

Steve groaned, and Chris slammed his foot onto his back, pinning him down. "Listen up, 'Steve', if there's anyone who's gonna give my brother grief, it's either gonna be me or my sister. And your brother gave him enough four years ago, so $$$$ OFF!" Chris snapped.

"Men, arrest this man," Robin ordered.

Two police officers grabbed Steve by the shoulders, handcuffing him. "You can't do this to me… I outrank you!" he shouted, pulling a knife out and shoulder-slamming the cops away, then ran toward Danny, knife raised-

*Cling!*

His knife contacted the blade of a sword, and a familiar wolfid stood before him, along with a mermaid, a cat in a cape and boots, and a woman with wavy brown hair, blue eyes…and looking incredibly pissed. "Oh… shit!"

"Steven Q. Custoe, what the Grimm are you doing?" Rose Red snapped.

"E-Elizabeth! I-I thought you were dead!"

"You 'thought' or you 'hoped'? Give me that knife!" She swiped the knife out of his hands, then turned to the cops. "Get him out of my sight,"

The cops dragged Steve away, and the others turned to Rose Red. "Ma'am? Who ARE you?" Wolf asked.

"Don't you recognize her from the fairytale? This is Rose Red!" Starspring said, smiling.

"Please, call me 'Elizabeth'." Rose Red said, modestly.

"Rose Red? As in, the same Rose Red that went missing a couple years ago?" Pin asked, and she nodded. "Wow… where have you BEEN all this time?"

"According to my friends here, I happened to get into a car-wreck and caught amnesia."

"When Anthony used a nightshade sleep-spell on her, it must have had a side-affect that helped her regain her memory," Ben said.

"It turns out that someone had taken out my brakes," Rose Red said. "I recalled my husband working on my car, claiming he was fixing an oil-leak. What he was actually doing, I now realize, was trying to put me out of commission so he could take my position of mayor."

"You're the real mayor?" Goldie asked.

"The RIGHTFUL mayor, to be exact. I was running against Steve during the last election, and he would to anything to win- even though he said the competition WOULDN'T affect our marriage. Now that he's out, I suppose I could take my position back,"

"PLEASE do," Blu said. "If I have to listen to another announcement-limerick, I'm going to shoot somebody!" The cops ducked and hit the ground. "Oh, KNOCK IT OFF! It's just an expression!"

Danny approached Rose Red. "So… you're the sister of the two Snow Whites?" he asked, feeling a tad nervous.

"Yes, why-" Rose Red began, facing him… gasping when she saw him. He had raven-black hair, blue eyes, and the most stunning face… just like her sister.

"One of them was my mother… I'm your nephew," he began to wince, along with his aunt. She smiled and hugged him tight, unleashing a few tears with him.

"I think I'm gonna cry…" Rudy said, wiping a tear.

"Same here," Wolf sniffled.

"Don't you guys DARE go soft," Blu scoffed.

"Yeah, you just got cool," Jimmy added.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Snow White had spent the past two weeks standing on her balcony, looking out into the horizon keeping an eye out for her family. After hearing about what had happened to her sister, sorrow spread throughout her soul, sinking deeper with every moment her long-lost nephew was gone. She looked at a photo she held in her hand, of her and her sisters sitting by a creek, picking flowers, giggling.

Prince Charming watched her from the doorway, concerned. Sighing he stepped up to her, wrapping his arm around her. "C'mon, Snow, you'd best come inside," he said to her, guiding her toward the door. "You'll catch a chill if you stay out here any longer,"

"I just hope they're alright. I haven't heard anything for days!" Snow White replied, sniffling a bit.

"They're okay, I'm sure of it. You know your cousins- they'll look out for each other in dangerous situations, even Red and Goldie. Now, come get something to eat. You've missed dinner for the past two weeks, standing on that balcony from dawn until dusk."

"I don't think I'll be able to eat until I know they're safe,"

"They're fine, don't worry."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, if we weren't fine, you'd see our names in the obituary." Blu's voice came. Snow White and Prince Charming turned around, seeing her cousins and their friends standing in the corridor…

And Rose Red stood before them. "Hello, Snow," she whispered, smiling, tears in her eyes.

Snow White gasped, smiling, and ran up and hugged her long-lost sister. "I thought you were dead!" she said.

"Apparently, everyone's been thinking that," Red whispered to the others, and Blu nudged her to quiet down.

Everyone gathered in the parlor, as Rose Red told her sister about everything that had happened to her, Ben and Starspring filling in the parts about her amnesia.

As they spoke, Silver leaned against the wall, studying her. Memories of him being a werewolf had faded completely, all but his experience at Pent Towers. But as he looked at Rose Red, something in his mind began to appear… memories of a kind woman who, despite his monstrous form, treated him with kindness. But the memory was faint, and soon disappeared before he could think further about it.

"You know what the weirdest part is, though?" Red Rose was saying. "I can recall bits and pieces of my amnesia-experience. I remember Ben and Starspring… Anthony attacking… and this werewolf that came across my cabin." Silver arched an eyebrow. "He was a fierce one, but I could sense good in him… sadly, though, I can't remember his name."

"That's a shame," Snow White commented.

Ben and Starspring looked over at Silver, who shrugged. _Oh, well… Perhaps she'll run into that werewolf again. _he thought. _Too bad… I bet he'd love to run into a woman like that again. _With that, he left the room.

"Think we should tell 'em, Fangsy?" Starspring whispered to Ben.

"Nah, they'll figure it out in time," Ben whispered back, then gave her a stern look. "And for the love of Grimm, call me 'Ben'!"

"By the way, what did you guys ever do with Anthony?" Izzy asked Puss.

Puss shrugged. "We used some of that nightshade sleeping-potion on him. He's asleep in the woods now, and when he wakes up, he'll believe he dreamed about everything," he replied.

"What about Gene?" Goldie asked, looking over at the unconscious ex-djinn slumped on the couch next to Rudy's parents. "Will he be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Pin replied. "After all, it's every genie's wish to not be a slave to wish-granting. He'll miss his powers, but I'll bet he'll like being normal better."

"So, what are you going to do now that you're the new mayor?" Red asked Rose Red. "Might I suggest a larger mall in the uptown district?"

Rose Red chuckled. "Well, Red, I've been thinking… and I don't think I'll resume my mayor-duties just yet," she replied, then held Danny's hand. "I'd like to come back to your kingdom, Daniel, and be your guardian, and train you to be king."

"You mean, you're going to take over our sister's throne?" Snow White asked, surprised.

"Why not? Danny's still young and has a lot to learn, and the rest of the family already have their own duties. I'll take care of things until Danny is ready to rule, then come back and start a new life."

"I can't tell you how grateful I am," Danny said, hugging his aunt. He looked over at Rudy, Jimmy, and Radio, who each gave him a thumbs-up.

At long last, the prince had not only found his missing family, but also someone to take over his throne for him… though, being with them now, he didn't care about it anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Snow White allowed everyone to spend the night in her castle. Even though she was in a comfy bed, and all their troubles were over, and she had sprinkled some sleep-salt into her eyes, Blu STILL couldn't get any sleep. "Stupid salt doesn't do pixie-dust…" she sneered, tossing the salt aside.

There was a knock at the door and Pin entered, wearing a night-shirt and matching pants. "Still can't sleep, I take it?" he asked.

"Whatever gave you THAT idea?"

"Alright, no need for sarcasm." He sat on the side of her bed, next to her. "What do you suppose is keeping you asleep? We beat Anchantor and Diablo, the mayor turns out to be a loony and sent to prison, and we helped the boys… okay, so Jimmy is still a werewolf and Radio is still a cat, but we'll find a way to fix that."

"Well, lets see… Silver's planning on being my father-figure, several of us almost died, and that damn sleep-salt doesn't work!" she sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe I should just deal with it and remain an insomniac."

Pin put an arm around her. "Or, I could bunk with you tonight and try to help you sleep,"

She rolled her eyes. "Meh. You're my last resort," she moved over, and Pin crawled in beside her. "But if you hum that stupid Titanic song again, you're sleeping on the floor!"

"Fair enough." With that, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm your last resort." he hugged her tight. "And as such, I'm not going to rest until you're fast asleep."

"Whatever… just make sure no one catches us like this."

They looked over at the doorway, seeing Rudy peeking in. "Er, sorry! Wrong bedroom!" he said, blushing and closing the door.

Pin chuckled, keeping his arms around Blu, rocking her gently. _I swear to every godmother in Fairytale Land, I'm going to maim Pin for this, _she thought. _Holding me on his lap, rocking me like I'm some child… making me listen to his heartbeat… feeling his warmth… and comfort… feeling… tired… _

"Zzzzz…" was the next thing that came from Blu's mouth, as her body relaxed and she finally fell asleep. Pin smiled and lied her next to him, keeping by her side and his arm around her, drifting to sleep with her.

Finally, Blu got some sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ah, everyone got their happy ending (whoop-de-doo) …Next chapter, the ending!

Please review. No flames or YOUR ending won't be so happy, if you know what I mean.


	42. Chapter 42: Another Adventure Awaits

And now… the finally!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jimmy, Radio, Danny, and Rudy sat in their own room that night. "So… what are we going to do?" Rudy asked, looking at Radio (still a cat) and Jimmy, who happened to step into the moonlight and turn back into a werewolf.

Jimmy shrugged and Radio sighed. "Perhaps Anchantor had tricked me and had toyed with me all along," the cat muttered.

"There's got to be SOMEWAY to break it!" Danny scoffed. "Every curse has a cure, that's what the others said."

"Still trying to figure out how to help your friends?" Ben asked as he and Starspring entered.

"Pretty much." Rudy replied. "What are you guys doing up?"

"Fa- I mean, 'Ben' and I were getting ready to head out," Starspring said. "I can only have legs for so long before they change back into my fin."

"And now that there's no Djinn of Dynasties for me to guard, I can finally go out and see the world," Ben said. "We wanted to say goodbye to you guys before we left,"

"Well, we're going to miss you guys. You've been a great help," Radio said, then looked at her paws. "Too bad none of us could figure out how to get rid of these curses,"

Jimmy nodded, and Ben rubbed his chin. "Actually, I think there's a way I could help your friend," he said, then grabbed Jimmy's arm and bit it.

_Look at me you will see what the moon has done to me_

Jimmy let out a pained growl and punched Ben in the face. "What was THAT for, you dip-wad?" he snapped.

_I'm a child on the brightest of nights_

Ben rubbed his face but smirked. "Only curing half of your curse. See?" he pointed at a mirror.

_Come to me I'll set you free of the trouble life can be_

Jimmy looked at his reflection, his eyes widening as the fur disappeared, and the only thing that remained of his werewolf-features was a tail and a pair of ears. "Ah, great, I'm a Furry!" he scoffed.

_Into hell I will send your lost soul_

"Wolfid," Ben corrected, irritably.

_I will drag you into darkness_

Ben turned to Radio. "As for you, I suppose you could try that whole 'kiss a prince' technique,"

"Speaking of that…" Starspring said, then turned to Danny and kissed him on the lips, which surprised him. "I've been wanting to do that since this journey started!"

"Oooookay…" Danny said, confused.

"Maybe she's right. If you kiss a prince, you'll change back," Rudy said to Radio.

"Isn't Jimmy a prince, though? I mean, Silver's royalty, and he adopted Jimmy… wouldn't that count?" Radio said.

"I thought that only worked if the one who was cursed was a prince or princess," Starspring said.

"I AM a princess, remember? Princess Nadine 'Juliet' Tianavene of Mandonia." Radio said.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Tianavene?" Ben repeated, then began to chuckle. "Well, that all makes sense, now!"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Ben knelt beside Radio. "Long ago, the Tianavene Family made a pact with another royal family, that their youngest daughter would marry their son. Their daughter went missing, and the other royal family bestowed a curse upon the Tianavenes, turning them into furries until their daughter married one of their relatives. If one of them were to be kissed, they were turned into a certain animal they represented, turning back only when they were kissed again. Since their daughter never returned, their king announced that they would move away from their land, and he and his wife called themselves the King and Queen of the Furries."

"Wow. Never heard THAT story, before." Rudy said, his eyes wide.

"So… that would mean Radio is the long-lost Furry Princess!" Starspring exclaimed, then paused. "Wait, that doesn't sound right."

"So… someone has to kiss me again in order for me to be human?" Radio questioned.

"Just a Furry, I'm afraid. In order to remain fully-human, you'd have to find the prince of the other royal family and kiss him, then the spell would be broken." Ben said.

"Great. ANOTHER curse we have to lift," Jimmy sneered.

"Good luck with it," Starspring said, and she and Ben walked out.

"Hey, wait! What was the name of that royal family?" Danny asked.

"Dunno. Their name died out a century ago," Ben replied, then left.

"Well, this sucks." Rudy scoffed. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, for starters, one of you could kiss me and change me back into a near-human," Radio sighed.

Jimmy picked her up, kissed her, then she changed back into a cat-girl. "There. Happy?" he said.

Radio blushed. "Somewhat…" she replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Pin, Wolf and Blu escorted the outsiders back to the Zaphael Train, Red Rose going with them. "Thanks for all your help," Rudy said to them.

"Eh, no problem. We've handled worse," Blu said, shrugging.

"Your parents will be waking up by this afternoon," Pin said. "That sleep-salt should be wearing off by now."

"Are you sure you want to leave, Elizabeth?" Wolf asked Rose Red. "Your family probably wants to catch up for lost times,"

"I'll keep in touch with them," Rose Red said, putting her arm around Danny. "I've got a nephew to take care of,"

"What are we going to tell Mom and Dad, though?" Chrys asked. "They'll probably think it'll be weird that a woman showed up out of nowhere, claiming to be Danny's aunt."

"We'll figure something out," Silver said. Slipping a gold coin into the crack and saying the name of their hometown, the train began to leave.

Blu, Pin, and Wolf waved farewell to their friends. "You think Radio and Jimmy will be alright? I don't think Furries and wolfids fit in well in the real world," Wolf asked.

"Hey, they can always come back," Pin said. "Besides, Izzy said she'd look into that other royal family and try to find something."

"And if Jimmy can't handle being half werewolf, Ben can always bite him again," Blu said.

They began walking back to town, just as Puss came running up to them. "THERE you are!" he exclaimed, out of breath.

"What's going on, Puss?" Pin asked.

"If my guess is right, another guest. I just received word that all the unicorns have vanished, and only one remains. We've been hired to protect her and search for the others,"

Blu slapped her forehead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Blu's POV**

Just when I think I'm out of the woods, someone throws me back in!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, that's the end…

Or IS it?

That's right, I'm planning a sequel! Keep your eyes open for the next "Blu Fairytale" story!

Until then, please review. No flames or the sequel ain't happening! (for those of you who don't care about the sequel, you'll just get shot with a cannon).


End file.
